If You Want Clean Fun, Go Fly a Kite
by labellamafia
Summary: AU/AH. Welcome to the world of high fashion and constant errors in judgement. Bella's a world-renowned supermodel and Edward is a pro football player with one hell of a reputation, but is it all talk? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, here's a new one. First chapter introduces Bella, and you'll get a glimpse of what her everyday life is like. You'll get a little introduction to Edward, hopefully you'll get a feel for what havoc he'll wreak in the future. You'll also meet the four most important people in Bella's life, they prove crucial to later chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. I do not own any of the fabulous supermodels named, nor do I own Mr. Tom Brady. I do not own any of the music listed, although I do wish I owned that estranged husband of Pink's. The things I would do to that man ;)**

**Chapter 1: $2,150 an Ounce**

The bass pulsated the platform she was standing on. Bella closed her eyes and let the delicious rhythm overtake her, a usual ritual before most shows. The five-inch stiletto heels on her feet had her feeling like royalty in its oddest form as numerous stage-hands moved around her frantically, like the planets moving around the sun.

"Swan, you're up in three. Behind Adriana, pronto! Thank you doll," Ben screamed. He was her favorite stage-hand by far. So obviously gay but so unforgiveably _hot_ with his dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, and that unmistakeable California glow. Bella could make out every taut muscle on his stomach through his skin-tight work shirt.

"Oh I love it when you give direction," she said shooting him a wink.

"What I'd do to you if I was straight," he mumbled. Bella laughed and pecked him lightly on the cheek before coming to fall behind Adriana. Pink's "Oh My God" came over the premium sound system and that was their cue. Adriana launched herself onto the catwalk in one long stride, and Bella followed suit.

_Put me on the table_

_Make me say your name_

_If I can't remember_

_Then give me all your pain_

_I can sit and listen_

_Or I can make you scream_

_Kiss it and make it better_

_Just put your trust in me._

Bella raised an eyebrow and parted her lips slightly, putting in no effort at all to look seductive. She pushed her shoulders back, sticking out her sculpted chest as she lengthened her strides artfully. One thing she _did_ have to thank her parents for was their highly-envied genetics. Bella had legs for _days_, followed by a perfectly-toned upper half and flawless facial features to match. Her long chestnut-colored hair always fell in graceful waves past her shoulders without any effort at all, and the color complimented her eyes beautifully. Now, complete with a California glow, Bella could even pass for _exotic_. She was careful to keep her gaze fixed as she strutted past the celebrities in the front rows on both sides of the stage. Gwyneth Paltrow sat next to Madonna, their eyes glued to the catwalk. Lindsay Lohan was perched next to Sam Ronson and Drew Barrymore, smiles as wide as the early-morning California horizon. The Olsen Twins were busy posing for People's two best photographers. Diddy sat alongside Kimora Lee, deep in conversation over their next project as always. Ben Affleck and Matt Damon sat aside their respective wives, Jennifer and Luciana. Even the royal family had flown in for the occasion, Charles and Kate looking as darling as ever. To your average person, a roomful of celebrities was likely to cause heart failure, but for Bella it was nothing more than her everyday job, her _career_.

Bella was a supermodel, strutting her stuff alongside the best of them, Heidi and Tyra included. She had been eighteen years old and a highschool graduate when she decided to throw herself head first into one of the top modeling agencies around; Elite Model Management. Being blunt, Bella's childhood wasn't the stuff of fairytales. She had been born in the small town of Forks, Washington, to Renee and Charlie Swan. By the time Bella was five, her parents' marriage had completely crumbled. Renee, money hungry as always, had gone off in search for a man willing to waste all his wealth on her, leaving Bella without as much as a note. Charlie had been resentful of Bella since day one, reason being she had a vagina. After a couple of years spent learning to fend for herself, Charlie called his sister Esme to 'come and get her' as he had put it.

Bella's aunt Esme lived in Brentwood, California, and had always been her favorite. While she'd only come to visit once, it was enough for Bella to know that she loved her as though she were her own daughter. From the time Bella had moved in with her, the two had become inseperable. Esme always thought Bella deserved the finer things in life, including the Porsche Carerra she had received for her sixteenth birthday. Esme had enrolled her in Harvard-Westlake, one of the most prestigious private schools in the nation, always assuring her that the $20,000 annual side-note was a small price to pay for her darling niece. The one thing Bella never really seemed to get over was the idea that maybe Esme had done all of it to make up for her wretched early years.

But now as she owned the catwalk with fierce confidence, she reached the end and peered down into the front row. There, in her reserved seats, were the only people that she'd ever really need. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob beamed up at her with the utmost pride and respect. Bella blew them a kiss, struck her pose, and pivoted on her heel to make her way back down to the other end. She had known Emmett and Jacob from childhood, they referred to themselves as 'The Three Musketeers'. Alice was a PR intern at Elite that had been selected to do a piece on Bella for the opening of the fall fashion season. They had clicked instantly, and the two had never looked back. Jasper was Alice's fiance, and while it was taking all Bella had to like him, she was glad he could give Alice the life she deserved, and much more.

Bella made her way backstage and was being stripped down before she could even blink. The Ferragamo show was quite possibly one of the biggest shows of the year, and this being the 80th Anniversary celebration said nothing less. This year the showcase was taking place in Shanghai, and while it had been the flight from hell, Bella felt good to be able to leave California behind even if just for a couple weeks. But now, as Ben was pulling the most intricate of cocktail dresses over her slender frame, Bella realized the West Coast was where she belonged entirely.

"Alright babe, same line-up as before. Knock 'em dead, gorgeous," he instructed. Bella flashed him a reassuring smile, she knew all too well what she was to do. Again poised behind Adriana, the chorus to Pink's song blasted over the sound system;

_Oh my God, go a little slower._

_Oh my God, what was that again?_

_La da da, let me feel you baby._

_Let me in, 'cause I understand._

_Let me feel you baby, 'cause I understand._

For whatever reason, Bella found herself feeling strangely empowered by the song. If the girl was good at anything, it was raw sex appeal. The song screamed it.

_Thank you Alicia_, Bella thought to herself. She'd have to thank her at their next run in on Rodeo.

The show was coming to a close, the girls making their rounds in the last collection of the evening; dresses of _all_ kinds. Bella had been chosen to display one rather marvelous cocktail dress. 'Monochrome' gowns were fastly becoming all the rage for the autumn-winter seasons. Bella's particular dress fell to rest three inches above the knee. Strapless with a sparkling black bodice that ended just below the breast, it was devastatingly vintage. From the breast down, it consisted of nothing but a delicate, white mesh material that flowed out rather elegantly. The heels Bella strutted in consisted of a five-inch heel, with a delicate open-toe design. The shoes had a polished finish, black from heel to toe, with a single grey button perched on the top of each shoe. How someone could take something so understated and make it catch your eye was beyond Bella, and she mentally bowed before the late Salvatore Ferragamo.

Bella reached the end of the catwalk and flashed a bright smile to her fan section, discreetly gesturing them to meet her backstage.

"Alright ladies! Great show! I'm sure you're all dying to head back home, but make sure you make an appearance at the afterparty. It's being hosted by Cartier, and I'm sure you don't want to miss out on those giftbags," Ben suggested. Some of the girls laughed, including Bella, as they all returned to their stations to undress. Bella looked in the mirror and frowned as she took in her ridiculously ratted hair, the shit stood as tall as the Empire State Building. Contemplating how to brush through it gave her an instant headache. Alice and Jasper appeared in her vanity and she turned to greet Alice with a warm hug.

"Hard day at the office, huh?" Alice joked. She looked downright fantastic in the J Brand jeans Bella had forced her to buy on their latest Rodeo excursion, not to mention her peach-colored Anna Sui camisole.

"Wouldn't you know it," Bella pretended to fan herself while panting slightly. "Thanks for coming Jasper, I know it wasn't exactly your idea of a good time," she deadpanned.

"Please, he just got to spend three hours ogling supermodels, he's set for days," Alice joked, bumping his hip with her own. Bella smiled faintly, failing to find the humor in her words.

"_There's_ the lady in waiting!" Bella knew that voice all too well. Jacob came bounding toward her, Emmett in tow. He scooped her up for a bear hug, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Put me down, Jake! Can't. _Gasp_. Breathe! _Gasp._" She swatted him playfully as he set her back on the floor.

"My turn!" Emmett bellowed. Bella wasn't sure how well her oxygen intake would be for the evening, but smiled as she slung an arm around both of their necks.

"So who's tail are we chasing tonight, boys?" She joked. Emmett and Jacob had invented a little game where they would each seek out the hottest model they could find and chase her around all evening, hoping in the least for a casual conversation.

"No one's. We're just interested in scoping out that giftbag of yours," they both admitted. Esme came into view behind Emmett then, and squeezed between the two of them to give Bella a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"You were _devastating_, sweetheart. I'm positive that you succeeded in making all your fellow coworkers look downright awful in their outfits," she gushed. Bella blushed slightly as she looked back at Emmett and Jacob, who were cackling like hyenas.

"Enough, enough! Time for some primo liquor and run-ins with the rich and the famous!" She exclaimed, linking arms with Esme and Emmett; Jasper, Alice, and Jacob followed suit.

"You mean your peers," Jacob corrected. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, something like that."

Cartier threw one hell of a party. Held at Shanghai's Port International Cruise Terminal, everyone who was _anyone_ had started to arrive, nursing tall glasses of champagne donned with the freshest of fruit Bella was sure. Ferragamo's sons and successors, James and Salvatore, were greeting each guest as they arrived. Bella wrapped her arms around both their necks at once, air kissing the both of them on each cheek. She introduced Esme and the rest gracefully then sidled over to the pyramid of champagne glasses, making sure to grab enough for everyone. After handing the glasses out, Bella took a long draw from her own, savoring the taste as it slid down her throat deliciously.

"Mmm," she cooed, "Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam. $40,000 a pop for one of these bad boys," she concluded, thrusting her glass in the air toward Emmett.

"Either you've adapted to this lifestyle divinely, or you're one _hell_ of an alcoholic Swan," Emmett countered. Bella scoffed.

"I'll take the first one. Anything with the word 'divine' attached must surely refer to myself," she joked. The Ferragamo brothers joined in. Bella was on her game tonight.

"Well we should make our rounds before we start catching backlash from the other guests. Be sure to grab your giftbag on the way out, and come find us before you leave darling," James kissed Bella on the forehead before stroding off.

"Can I just say that I'm not a fan of the growing number of men who kiss you everytime they see you?" Jacob interjected, coming to stand beside Emmett. They both folded their arms across their broad chests.

"Jacob, _please._ Those two men have known me since I was eighteen years old. They flew into LA to do some interviewing at the agency for their father's museum in New York. In the modeling world, that's like saying they've known me since I was in _diapers_," Bella argued. Jacob's futile attempt at proving a valid point faltered, and he let out a groan of defeat instead.

"Oh, Bella, you have company at three o'clock," Alice pointed out. Bella turned slightly to her right to see Heidi and Adriana making their way over. Bella flashed a look of warning to Emmett and Jacob to be on their best behavior and turned around to flash the fellow models a welcoming smile.

"Heidi, Adriana, amazing turn out tonight, don't you agree?" she offered. They both flashed her warm smiles in return.

"Quite the turnout, I have to agree. But I think it's safe to say you stole the show in that dress of yours, darling," Adriana pointed out. Bella felt herself blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, what about you in that evening gown? You have the figure that makes _anything_ work!" she argued. Heidi nodded her head in agreement before turning her attention back to Bella.

"Let's just agree to disagree. We _all_ owned that runway tonight, ladies. It was no Victoria Secret show, that's for sure."

"Absolutely. Being here in Shanghai makes me feel like such _royalty_," Bella admitted.

Adriana laughed. "I know exactly what you mean! I feel like it's such an honor to be wearing that man's clothing." The three laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. After introducing the two of them to the rest of her clan, the girls bid each other adue. Emmett and Jacob looked completely star struck. Bella rolled her eyes and slapped them each upside the head.

"How many times have I taken you along on these little trips? And you're _still_ sitting there, looking like a fat kid in a goddamn candy store. It's a little embarassing."

"Well excuse me that I don't rub shoulders with the rich and the famous every single day of my life," Emmett explained.

"Same old shit, different day," Bella breathed, "get another excuse Emmett, that one's tired."

"What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" Jacob shot back. Bella sighed and rubbed her temples. Esme came over to massage her shoulders gently.

"Sorry guys. For the past two weeks I've lived in five-inch heels, walking runways and stuff of that sort. I'm surviving on eight hours of sleep at the _most_ for the entire time I've been here. I'm dead on my feet, just ready to go home," she reasoned. Jacob gave her a small hug and Emmett instantly dropped his poor attempt at a scowl.

"We gotcha B, but would it be the wrong time to mention that I have yet to see what's in that giftbag of yours?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx, pretending to pull the cigar from his lips. Bella laughed and shoved him away by the chest.

"Fine." She gave in, heading over to the table adorned with intricate-looking giftbags. It was almost a shame to tear it apart. She grabbed the one belonging to her and held it high above her head.

"The moment of truth!" She grinned as she reached into the bag, pulling out the newest in the Blackberry line; the Blackberry Javelin. Bella was a little disappointed, as she had already gotten hers four months before it had even been leaked mainstream. Jacob's eyes lit up.

"I definitely know you already have one of those. Hand it over." Bella smiled and handed him the phone. Emmett started to whine like a five year-old.

"What about me?" he folded his arms over his chest. Bella held up one finger, as if to say 'one moment please'. She peered down into the bag, shuffling around for something she hoped he would like. After a few minutes she rendered her attempt useless.

"Sorry Em, I guess you didn't really luck out with them giving me my _own_ personal bag. If they hadn't individually labeled them, you probably would have had more luck. I'll get you something back home if it makes you feel better," she offered feeling slightly horrible.

"Bells, I'm kidding. You don't need to buy me anything. Good lord."

"Works for me," she concluded, reaching back into her bag. Bella pulled out a long red box with the familiar Cartier writing along the top. Surprise, surprise. Inside she found a necklace consisting of her favorite; pink gold. At 18-carats easily, the necklace was still so simple; so..._her_. A single fleur-de-lis rested upon the delicate chain, donning intricately-cut diamonds. Bella was in awe at the raw beauty of the single piece of jewelry she held in her hand.

"Jacob, put this on for me please," she rushed over to him, afraid of the necklace disappearing in his ridiculously large hand. As Jacob finished, Bella smoothed her fingertips over the chain and smiled as she noticed Gisele gliding over to say hello. The first thing she noticed was the necklace.

"Oh Bella, that necklace is _beautiful!_ Was that one of your gifts?" she inquired. Bella smiled.

"Yes, it was. I'm still trying to catch my breath," she laughed, "you'll have to excuse me." Gisele chuckled slightly.

"I know. I was talking to James and he was telling me how he and Salvatore went to both Cartier and Harry Winston to hand-pick jewelry to place in our bags. But it was only for their favorite models," she winked.

"Oh, I'm sure," Bella said picking up on her wisecrack. "So where's Tom?" Bella ventured. She knew her star quarterback boyfriend was never too far behind these days.

"Well it's pre-season right now, so they'll keep him on his toes until the actual season starts. Plus he's involved in that whole press junket for whatever it was that buddy of his got himself into. Didn't really think it'd be a great idea for him to be jetting across the country at the moment."

"What buddy of his?"

"The one they signed last season, first round draft pick right? He played with Tom over at Michigan. God, I can't seem to remember his name for the _life_ of me," Gisele said, gnawing on her bottom lip in thought.

"_Cullen_. Edward Cullen," Emmett spat. Bella was sure she heard all three of the guys groan in unison. What was the big deal with this Cullen character anyway?

"Edward Cullen! _There_ we go! Anyway, Tom hasn't told me much, other than the fact that he crashed his brand new G Wagon into a tree and totaled it. I'm sure some DUI charge is pending, or something along those lines. I'm not one to say much about it considering I don't know the whole story, though." Bella liked how _genuine_ Gisele always seemed. She was one of the only girls with a good head on her shoulders.

"You make this Cullen kid sound like a godsend, being selected first round and all. Why is it that I have yet to hear about him?" Bella was a little more than curious.

"No idea. I've only met him a couple times, but I know he and Tom have a pretty close relationship. So close that I guess Tom is willing to stand behind him for anything, no matter _how_ guilty he really is," Gisele shrugged her shoulders, "but I don't know that much about him. I'm just sure he's not someone you want to get involved with. I hope I'm not coming off conceited in saying this, but men like Tom in the NFL are few and far between if you know what I mean," she reasoned. Bella didn't have the strength to argue.

"But anyway, my plane's getting ready to take off shortly. You were to die for on that runway tonight!" she assured Bella.

"Well thanks, and the same goes for you. I envied what that set of heels did for you. Send my love to the East Coast, and tell Tom I said hello! He better have some tickets reserved for that press box, he knows we love to come see him play, plus I'm sure you don't mind the company," Bella winked. Gisele laughed and parted ways gracefully. Bella stifled a yawn and turned around to face everyone. Emmett and Jacob were shooting her a look of death.

"What _now_?!"

"Don't even think about that goddamn Cullen prick," Emmett spat.

"Oh go fuck yourself Emmett, I don't even know who he is. Neither did you until a couple minutes ago, I'm sure."

"You sold me on that bullshit about Leinart and look where _that_ got you." Like Bella needed to be reminded. All she really wanted to remember was the pact that she had made with herself swearing off any and all professional football players.

"Fuck. Here we go again," she mumbled. Jacob interjected.

"I've been following the news on this guy, he's a total fucking cocksucker. The jackass signs a contract for $22 mil and all of a sudden he's hot shit. Fuckin' buys a house in the Hollywood Hills for the price of a piece of Trump real estate, a $105,000 SUV that he crashes three days after he buys it. It fucking pisses me off. The fucker's reckless, and he's blowing his money because he _can_? He sure as shit isn't Tom Brady. Tom kicked those habits long before he could even _afford_ them." Jacob shook his head in obvious disgust.

"Jake and Emmett are both right, B. I know what you went through with the last football player, and I am definitely not interested in signing up for _that_ program again," Alice admitted. Jasper shook his head in agreement.

"We're all just looking out for your best interest, honey. You know that. Now it's been a hell of a trip, so what do you say we call it a night? Your plane leaves soon, anyway," Esme reminded her. Bella let out a long sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"I actually leave tomorrow, I've got to stay behind and do some PR in the morning, but I've arranged for your guys' flight to leave tonight. It'll be a long one, but I know you're all dying to go home as much as I am. First class, as always. You guys mind as well get going, James has limos waiting for us out front." Bella ushered everyone out into the crisp, early morning air. James and Salvatore waited out front by their respective cars.

"Ah, I see the necklace was a hit James, you have amazingly good judgement," Salvatore complimented his brother in regards to the necklace Bella wore around her neck.

"Oh, I absolutely _adore_ it," she gushed, hopefully not in what came off as mock enthusiasm. She flashed them her brightest of smiles. "I definitely hope you will be inviting me to return next year, your father is a brilliant man."

"Miss Swan, we would not have it any other way. You stole the show by a long shot. I can promise you that more than half of the magazines will have your picture gracing their front covers within the next week or so," James assured her. Growing more exhausted by the second, Bella gathered them in a warm embrace for the last time that evening. After kissing them both on the cheek, she returned to see everyone off.

"I'm not expected in much before early Tuesday morning, but I'll be fine. I have a phone if I need it. Have a safe trip home, I love you guys!" Bella hugged everyone individually before opening the door and ushering them inside the spacious Rolls Royce limousine.

"Love you, too B, be safe," everyone chimed in unison. Bella closed the door gently and waltzed over to her own limousine.

Peace and quiet at last.

"Rendezvous Merry Hotel, please," she instructed the driver before rolling the privacy window up all the way. Bella kicked off her Ferragamo heels and rubbed her temples between her fingers. What a fucking night. What a fucking two _weeks_ it had been. The first thing Bella was doing when she got back was booking herself a trip to the Cal-a-Vie spa in Vista, one of the best spas in the country. It was her own little 'welcome home ritual'; she booked herself a day at the spa to unwind from the hectic world of fashion.

Bella was so tired that she didn't even remember how she made it all the way up to her penthouse suite but she did, in one piece yet. She stripped off her evening gown, along with all the hype the evening had conjured up, and climbed into bed in just her La Perla Flame Collection black lace bra and matching thong. She dozed off into a fitful sleep in record time.

The alarm went off at 8 AM sharp, startling Bella slightly. Hadn't she just fallen asleep? She padded into the bathroom and checked her complexion; not a single ring or bag under either one of her eyes, another thing to thank Renee and Charlie for. Her hair was still ratted as professionally as it had been for the show the night before, so Bella pulled it up into a ponytail and gave the hair around her crown a little more of a boost. She quickly slid into her size zero Rock & Republic skinny jeans and pulled her favorite vintage, black CBGB shirt. Casual style drove the press nuts. She switched out the Ferragamo heels for her favorite pair of white Jimmy Choos, spritzed on a little of Clive Christian's No. 1 (that went for $2,150 an ounce), and was out the door. She left notice with the front desk to have her luggage carried down at noon, when she was scheduled to leave for the airport.

Bella walked the block down to the street where the press junket was to take place. Why they had picked a small cafe, she hadn't the slightest idea. All she knew was that Adriana would be there to share her pain, and she was thankful. Bella was ushered into a tiny room in the back of the cafe, where she was bombarded with cameras and recorders the second she walked through the door. She took her seat and flashed her brightest of smiles at the press. Adriana took the seat next to her and for the next hour, the girls took turns answering some of the most frivolous questions;

"Why Shanghai?"

"What part of the US are you headed back to?"

"Did you get to keep any outfits from the show?"

What the fuck? Didn't they educate these damn fuckers from the press? Bella's irritated expression growing more and more apparent, the security men standing by the doors ushered everyone out a half hour before the junket was scheduled to end. Bella turned to Adriana.

"God, I could use a stiff one right about now. I'm headed to the airport, you headed for home, too?"

"Yes, but I'm traveling back home with my boyfriend, so I'm waiting for him to finish up some corporate get-together and we'll be on our way. Let's do lunch this week, I'm thinking Wednesday?"

"Sounds good. Just drop me a line whenever you're free. I'll be at the spa the minute I get back," Bella laughed, "God knows how long I'll choose to stay."

"I know what you mean, and that doesn't sound like such an awful idea, either," Adriana agreed. The girls hugged each other and Bella headed back to the hotel to catch the limousine with her luggage in tact. She made it to the airport with close to an hour to spare before she was scheduled to board. She managed to swipe the newest issue of Forbes and skimmed through it while she bobbed her head to some Death Cab on her iPod touch. Shanghai was growing on her, if not for the huge advance in technology, than for the fact that barely anyone recognized her. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to sit in an airport without being bombarded by hundreds of overbearing fans.

"Flight 103 to Los Angeles, those in first class may begin boarding," a woman said in rather poor English. Bella was the first one on the plane, and the first one to order a strong cocktail. Unable to fall back asleep, she let her mind wander as she reminisced about the night before. Something had obviously crawled up Jake's ass when it came to that football player, Cullen was it? He had _never _used the word 'fuck' in a sentence more than once, _ever_. Bella didn't get it. After switching her iPod back on and requesting for her sixth Belvedere and diet, she was finally able to get some rest.

The fifteen-hour flight would be downright dreadful otherwise.

Bella had been in such a deep slumber that one of the attendants had to wake her up and usher her out of the plane after landing. She took a private elevator down to the luggage carousel, knowing without a doubt she would be noticed, but by how many people she had no idea. She'd originally driven to LAX in an attempt to attract less attention to herself versus arriving in a limousine of any kind. The airport grew colder as Bella stood alongside the luggage carousel in nothing but her skin tight jeans and tee shirt. Her feet ached from her beloved Jimmy Choos and as the carousel powered up, her luggage was the first to come tumbling down. She quietly sang her praises as she headed for the main parking deck. Bella fumbled around her plum Louis Vuitton Surya bag for her car keys, and deactivated the alarm instantly. She gently tossed her Louis Vuitton luggage into the trunk of her powder blue Special Edition Range Rover Sport HST and climbed in, more than eager to get back home. As Bella drove along PCH, the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon and she smiled as she took in the moist ocean air flowing freely through the sunroof.

Home sweet home.

Pulling into the circular drive of her sprawling Italian-villa style home, Bella opened the door to the attached three car garage and pulled her Range Rover in alongside her Bentley Continental GTC of the same color. Too exhausted to move much, she left her luggage in the truck promising to herself that she'd take it up later. She tossed her handbag onto the Italian-leather pit couch in the living room and made her way to her rather palatial master bedroom. The last thing Bella did before dozing off was power up her Blackberry.

It seemed as though Bella had had a harder time adjusting to the time difference, as she woke up and noticed her alarm clock read 1:30 PM. _Shit._ She fumbled for her Blackberry atop her antique cherry oak nightstand and cursed as the screen read '12 Missed Calls'.

"Fucking _A_. I can't catch a goddamn break," she mumbled as she scrolled through the call log. Five missed calls from Esme, two from Jacob, one from Emmett, three from Alice, and one from the spa calling to confirm her all-day booking tomorrow. Bella immediately called the spa, confirming said appointment. Afterwards she called Esme, knowing she would spread the word that she had returned home in one piece.

"Don't forget I booked a spa day for myself tomorrow. I feel bad because I normally invite you and Alice to come along, but I could use the personal time. Let everyone know I'm okay, just feeling a little overly-exerted at the moment. I love you and I'll call you in the morning," she told Esme.

"Alice and I are certainly not upset, we know you had a rough couple of weeks. I'll let the boys know you're doing just fine, and I'll talk to you soon. I love you sweetie, take care." The line disconnected and Bella padded into the spacious kitchen to rummage around her sub-zero refrigerator for a snack. After deciding on nothing but a tall glass of light chocolate soy milk, she curled up on the couch and browsed through her DVR. Not finding much of interest, Bella finished her glass of milk and curled back up under her warm Egyptian cotton sheets.

She slept the rest of the day away.

The alarm went off somewhere between 9:30 and 10:00 in the morning, and Bella rose feeling plenty rejuvenated. She made a quick smoothie with fresh yogurt, papaya, and mango, tossed everything into her Surya bag, and sped off onto the 401 not wanting to wait any longer to get to Cal-a-Vie.

No more than a half-hour later, Bella was being greeted by a Swedish woman behind the front desk.

"Welcome back Miss Swan, you're looking radiant as always. What will be first?"

"I'm going with the European plan this time around, and I'd like to start with the hot stone massage if it isn't a problem."

"Not at all, let me page Iris for you, she will escort you to your room." Iris came into view within seconds, and showed Bella where she could undress.

What a glorious twenty-four hours it turned out to be.

After four different kinds of massages, reflexology and hydrotherapy, extensive yoga sessions, and a couple of mind-numbing facials, Bella was more than willing to jump back into the growing empire she so often grew exhausted of. She handed the cashier her triple black American Express as her Blackberry went off.

Adriana.

"Hi doll, how was the flight home?"

"Rough unfortunately, I barely got any rest at all. Logan slept like a log, of course. Anyway I was calling to set up our lunch date, seeing as how we should probably plot for the upcoming La Perla showcase in Soho."

"Right, well I'm free as of now. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after eleven. Does the Geisha House sound good? I've been craving sushi for the past couple of days," Adriana admitted.

"Sounds perfect, what time?"

"1:30. Hollywood Boulevard stays congested all day, so that should buy you a little more time to get there. See you soon!" The line disconnected and Bella climbed into her Bentley and put the top back. The weather seemed unseasonably warm for the middle of October, but she wasn't anywhere near complaining. She dialed Alice as she turned onto Sunset.

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Alice? I need you to do me a quick favor and page Margaret up in public relations for me. I have to finish going over the media schedule with her for the La Perla show."

"Jasper actually forced me into an early lunch, so I'm out of the office right now. I'll do it first thing when I get back you have my word."

"I know I do, thank you love. I owe you a drink this week, don't let me forget."

"You'd never need to worry about _that_," Alice giggled and hung up. Bella cruised onto Hollywood Boulevard and rolled to a stop right outside valet at the Geisha House. Adriana was already perched atop a stool at the wildly ecclectic sushi and cocktail bar. Bella climbed atop a stool to join her, an order of Kanpachi Serrano arriving simultaneously. The waiter turned to Bella to take her drink order.

"A glass of Rock&Vine please?" He scampered off and Bella turned her attention to Adriana. And the food. In between bites, Adriana slammed her hands down on the bar's marble surface in an attempt to get Bella's already undivided attention.

"Alright, I talked to Marisa right before I boarded the plane home and we agreed to all catch a flight out to New York together. My assistant told me we already have five press junkets booked up between Wednesday when we land until the following Sunday when we're scheduled to fly back home. Are you solo on anything?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Margaret seems to have taken a spontaneous trip to Aruba because she's fucking M.I.A. Either that or she's flat-out avoiding me," Bella offered.

"I say you make a trip to the agency then, because we have one helluva fucking week ahead of us darling. Have you received _any_ details though? Do you know what collection you're showcasing?"

"Yes actually! Marcus called and left me a message while I was at the spa. They have me showcasing the Black Label Collection. Lucky me," Bella deadpanned.

"No really, you should consider yourself lucky. They have me in some frumpy-ass night collection. I'm sorry but I stopped wearing clothes to bed the minute I hit puberty." This made Bella laugh, mainly because it was true for the both of them. The girls finished a light lunch and parted ways. Bella stopped in at Semifreddi's on her way to the agency, picking up one of Alice's favorites; a chocolate croissant. After finally reaching the agency after what seemed like an eternity of rush hour traffic, Bella managed to track Margaret down in the break room on the third floor. After a brief conversation, she was relieved to find that the only media attention she would be getting was that of the already-booked press conferences. Bella made her way down to Alice, handing her the croissant and managing to keep all conversation brief. She took the 401 back home, suddenly wanting another night alone. Her Blackberry rang the minute she turned the Bentley down her private drive.

Jacob.

"Hi Jake, sorry for the lack of phone calls, I've just been taking it easy," Bella began.

"Isn't that a goddamn understatement. Truth is we're next to kin, and unfortunately for you that consitutes last minute dinner plans," he quipped. Bella groaned.

"Where and when?"

"Spago, I'll come pick you up. I've been in the city all day so I'm around."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit." Bella rushed inside to take a quick shower, having yet to wash her Shanghai trip away. She sighed as the hot water cascaded down her taut stomach, relaxing all of her overly-tensed muscles. After washing her hair extensively, she finished the shower with a quick shave of her long legs. Bella let her long chestnut waves air dry, wanting to feel as laid back as possible. She pulled on a pair of distressed Seven capris and a soft pink Dolce & Gabbana thermal, slipped into her new pair of Chef Ring Fendi sandals, spritzed on a bit of Chanel No. 5, and perched herself outside on the front porch to wait for Jacob. He pulled up in his black HumV. Bella shook her head as he honked the horn while she headed for the passenger side door, making her jump slightly.

"Why you chose _this_ over a McLaren I'll never know," she spat. Jacob looked at her and laughed, as if to mock her.

"Drove one in Iraq, fell in love with it instantly. Don't think I'll ever drive anything else," he admitted. Bella cringed as she remembered the year he spent overseas. She felt her heart climb up her throat automatically. Jacob caught her reaction and laid his hand on her lap. She lay her hand over his as he turned to speak.

"Sorry, I know that's a touchy subject for you B, but the important thing is that Emmett and I are here to stay." She did her best to feign relief as Jacob sped down Sunset.

The truck roared in protest that only Bella seemed to pick up on.

**End A/N PLEASE READ!! If you're going to add my story to your favorites or alerts, please drop me a damn line. I hate not knowing what it is you guys think. I'd do the same for you. Love love love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, I had to do at least a little bit from Edward's perspective. I kept the afterparty for next chapter. Enjoy! Oh! And by the way? The number of alerts I got after the first chapter went up was amazing, really. But the number of reviews? Horrid. Reviews are writing fuel darlings!! I need them like I need oxygen. Please be a doll and review? Kthx._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters involved. I do not own La Perla, Manolo Blahnik, or Oscar de La Renta; I am just entirely obsessed. I do not own CBGB, just have to go every time I'm in NYC. Music mentioned belongs to its' original owners and the celebrities mentioned are just that; celebrities. _**

**Chapter 2: Footballplayerboy**

"All I'm saying is that I know how things started with Leinart. None of us want to see you go through that again, least of all _me_." Bella sat across from Jacob at Spago over a dinner that was more tense than she had wanted it to be.

"I _know_ Jake, but I've never met him for one, and two he lives on the other end of the country. There's no need to worry, so just leave it alone. Gisele was just making friendly conversation the other night." They were discussing everyone's obvious disapproval of Edward Cullen.

"You know what I'm capable of, and that's all I'm gonna say." Bella was not at all intimidated by Jacob's final words.

"Every single one of you need to stop jumping the fucking gun when it comes to me and the decisions I make. They're mine to make, not yours. _Now_ we're done with this conversation." She felt pleased to have turned the tables on him so skillfully.

"Let's discuss your upcoming birthday then. Alice wants to take you out to Vegas, and Emmett and I certainly aren't protesting. What do you think?"

"Oh I get a say?" Bella deadpanned. "As long as we stay at the Palms I don't have a problem. Just don't let the word get out too much, okay? Otherwise I'll have fifty million appearances to make once I get there."

"Deal. We'll get everyone together after we're back from New York and work out all the details." Jacob reached for the bill despite Bella's quick attempt in snatching it off the table. "This one's mine," he growled. She laughed and slid her hand back into her lap. The drive home was quiet, as she found herself nodding off in the passenger seat despite the roar of the HumV's engine. Jacob unlocked her front door and ushered Bella inside in an attempt to make sure she made it to the bed before she passed out. He tucked her in tenderly before planting a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm. Night Jake."

"Night Bells." The last thing she remembered hearing was the front door shut.

In the morning, Bella showered before heading down to the agency to pick up some briefs from Alice. It was Monday, and tomorrow Bella would be leaving for New York. She sighed feeling as if she never spent enough time at home anymore. No wonder most supermodels retired rather young. The sun hung high in the sky once again, and she decided to take her Bentley back out to play. Once she had arrived at the agency, Alice insisted on discussing all of the Vegas details, but having other things to do Bella cut her short while practically running out the door with the paperwork. The briefs consisted of the seating chart for the upcoming La Perla show, hotel and transportation arrangements, the stagehands working that evening, and the airline tickets for all of Bella's scheduled guests. She headed into Brentwood to drop off the airline tickets for Esme knowing she wouldn't misplace them. When she arrived, Esme was sitting out back on her elaborate slate patio.

"Surprise, surprise," Bella sang. "Here are your guys' tickets to New York. I figured you were the most responsible when it came to holding on to them. Look for a chaffeur holding a card with _your_ last name on it once your plane lands, the hotel reservations are under your last name as well. Same seats are reserved for you as always, and remember the show is to start at 7 PM sharp. I leave a couple days ahead of you but I'll call when I land. I have to run, but I love you!" Bella gave Esme a quick hug and sprinted back to her car. She really wasn't on a tight schedule, she just wanted some more time to herself before the chaos soon reared its' ugly head. On the way home, Alice had called and guilted her into having a 'girls night'. Normally those consisted of pad thai takeout and one large bottle of wine. As long as alcohol was involved, Bella wasn't one to argue.

Three hours and two helpings of Noi curry dumplings later, both girls kicked back and savored their rather tall glasses of wine. Alice had brought a bottle of the richest merlot Bella had ever tasted, all the way back from Angelini Osteria in the heart of Los Angeles. With the bottle half empty, both girls were sure to have already trashed every man they ever knew.

"I swear this makes me feel ten years younger," Bella admitted.

"We're only _25_. That's s-quite an early start Miss Swan," Alice slurred. Bella laughed at her obvious drunken state. In truth, she herself was feeling a little light on her feet as well.

"I'm gonna take a leap and say you'll be spending the night. You can't drive anywhere right now." Bella lifted herself up off the pit couch carefully before she took out the end table and went tumbling to the floor, arms and legs in a tangled mess. Alice burst into an obnoxious fit of laughter.

"What the _fuck_ is in this wine?" Poor equilibrium aside, Bella still knew she never got this wasted off of one bottle of wine, _ever._ Alice continued to laugh before shrugging her shoulders in an attempt at innocence.

"I just asked the sommelier for the strongest bottle of wine they carried. I figured you could stand to loosen up a little before you head to New York. I'm just gonna take a stab at it and say that maybe _you_ shouldn't be the one taking the leaps?" Alice referred to Bella's current position on the floor. Both girls laughed until they were sure they had nothing left inside of them. At one point, Bella managed to raise herself up off the floor and tug Alice off the couch.

"I'm willing to share my bed, but don't try any funny stuff," she tried sounding serious but knew how foolish she was being. Alice giggled.

"Maybe you're better off staying awake then," she joked. The two of them climbed into her California king-size canopy bed and fell asleep instantaneously.

Bella was startled awake by her alarm clock. 7 AM. She groaned and rolled over to shake Alice awake. Alice groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

"I have to get going but you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," she offered. Alice groaned again before removing the pillow from her head.

"Seriously? You cannot have a conversation with me this early in the morning. Thanks for the offer, but I should head over to Jasper's and make sure he's awake. Alarm clocks really don't seem to work for him," she smiled.

"Remember Esme has the plane tickets for all of you, I'll see you in a couple days!" Bella pecked Alice on the cheek before slipping into her sand-colored Ugg Scuffettes and launching herself into the Range Rover. Lucky for her, Jacob had loaded all the luggage into the truck the night before last. She found herself a little pressed for time as she stopped in at the one of the many Starbucks inside LAX to grab a Vanilla Rooibos Tazo Tea Latte. After boarding rather quickly, Bella took her seat in first class and reclined as far back as she could. She powered down her Blackberry, switched on her iPod, and dozed off to Death Cab's 'Summer Skin'.

"First class passengers can now begin to exit. Welcome to LaGuardia and enjoy your stay in New York," the stewardess greeted. Bella opened her eyes groggily as she tugged at her earphones. Her iPod had died completely, when she wasn't sure. Adjusting her vintage Rolling Stone tee shirt and black Lucy yoga pants, she reached under her seat for her beige Fendi tote and exited the plane. A sleek, black Rolls Royce Phantom awaited her arrival at the curb outside LaGuardia, luggage already in tact. Bella slid onto the smooth imported Italian leather and flashed the driver a brilliant smile.

"The Plaza please."

After handing him a hundred dollar bill, a lobbyman carefully piled her luggage atop a brass trolley cart and escorted her past the lobby to the elevators. Bella was never questioned, as the hotel had been expecting her for months now. She opened the door to her Royal Plaza Suite and sighed. At a spacious 4,044 square feet, she was impressed. From where she was standing she could make out three spacious bedrooms each with bathrooms to match. There was a full kitchen, including a butler's pantry stocked with the finest of liquors. Every inch of the room was accented in delicate marble and granite detail. She padded over to one of the wall-length windows which gave way to a breathtaking view of Fifth Avenue. Bella found herself realizing she could get used to this. She reached into her bag and powered up her Blackberry, wanting to call Emmett almost immediately. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella? Everything alright?" Protective as always. She sighed.

"Okay, you _need_ to see the room they had reserved for me. Emmett you can't even imagine," she breathed. He laughed.

"You're making it sound as if there was no need to make seperate reservations for us," he guessed. She ignored his comment. Of course there was, she wanted her own space.

"This room is practically a _penthouse_. Remember how Jacob, you, and I used to make a game of jumping from bed to bed in hotel rooms as kids? Emmett, you've never even _seen_ beds this size." She giggled, unable to contain the excitement she was practically radiating. Emmett laughed in response.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you? It seems like we've adjusted to this lavish lifestyle of yours better than _you _have."

"That's because I spoil you too much," she countered, "I have to get going, but I thought you'd appreciate the phone call. Let everyone know I got here safe and sound. Love you and see you soon." The line disconnected and Bella headed into the first bedroom and fell backwards onto the inviting down comforter. She might just have a hard time leaving.

Her Blackberry went off. Ben.

"Greetings from not-so-sunny New York City," he said disappointedly. She laughed. "Just reminding you we have a small dress rehearsal in an hour. It's at the Empire Hotel on 63rd Street. Try and be a few minutes early? Alberto wants to have a few words with you beforehand. Ciao my love." Bella giggled. Sometimes Ben was just so undoubtedly _gay_. Wanting to look more presentable, she pinned her hair into a half ponytail style, teasing the roots at her crown a bit. She pulled some strands down to frame her cheeks artfully. After practically dumping out the contents of her smaller Louis Vuitton suitcase, she decided on a pair of dark wash True Religion skinnies and a black long sleeved Moschino tee. She finished the look with her simplest pair of black Cuerta Manolos and called it a day.

After the longest cab ride in history, Bella finally reached the Empire Hotel on 63rd. Ben met her in the lobby and accompanied her on the long elevator ride up to the hotel's roof. The La Perla show was bound to be the talk of the fashion world for the next couple months, being held on the _top_ of a skyscraper and all. A kind of tent had been set up, made of some kind of sleek, mesh material. Walking around in the tiniest of undergarments wasn't exactly a well-entertained idea in a city like New York. As promised, Alberto was perched atop the partially-assembled runway awaiting her arrival.

"Miss Swan, such a pleasure." He kissed the top of her hand gingerly.

"Bella, please. And let me assure you that the pleasure's all mine. Ben mentioned there was something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes. A few of us put together a bit of a finale for the show. We want to showcase a possible new line of undergarments. You might have heard of them before, but I do believe they're referred to as 'cheekies'?" Bella had indeed heard of them before. Aside from the occasional thong, cheekies were the only kind of underwear she ever wore.

"Yes, I have heard of them before. Is it an entirely new collection we're talking about?"

"Possibly, but we've decided for both you and Gisele to showcase them. But only the two of you. It is entirely your decision, so don't feel obligated to say yes," Alberto assured. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Oh I'd love to."

"It is of entirely good taste, in true La Perla tradition of course. I am so glad you're on board! If you don't mind, I must go and track down my assistant. Thank you again Miss Swan!"

"Bella, please!" She reminded him. "And thank _you._" Bella scurried around for the next fifteen minutes trying to find Gisele. Finally she spotted her standing behind one of the lingerie racks. She stifled a squeal and tugged on her shoulder to pull her around.

"I'm assuming you talked to Alberto?!" Bella questioned eagerly. Gisele giggled.

"Yes I did, and I can barely contain my excitement! Bella, do you realize they've only chosen the _two_ of us to showcase an entirely _new_ line? As far as I'm concerned, that's how you know you've arrived in the fashion industry." If that was the case, Bella was sure this was her ten thousandth arrival. She knew damn well Gisele had been a part of these kinds of things for years, but she shared in her excitement nonetheless.

"La Perla," she breathed, "of all things. I can barely believe it." She felt a little sheepish for being so eager to flaunt her body for all to see, but Bella couldn't help herself. Ben sidled up next to her at that instant and flung a pair of bras into her arms.

"Black Label, as I promised. 36C of course. The bottoms haven't arrived yet, so just keep your jeans and heels on. They want you on in five," he instructed. Bella nodded and stripped off her shirt and bra as he scampered off. The first bra she put on was a triangle bra made of black satin. Soft and frothy fringes made up the cup shape, revealing just enough. On the back was a single black heart with the words 'made with love' above the clasp. Bella looked in the mirror and instantly fell in love.

"Hey G? Remind me to snag one of these when all is said and done." Gisele giggled as she stood in a white slip from La Perla's Venus Collection. "I am so glad they're wanting us to showcase that new collection, I don't now how I'll be able to stand spending the evening in _these_ things. They feel like corsets. Trade me. Please?" She was practically on her knees. Bella smirked.

"No, but thanks for the offer. Just remember, it's a small price to pay for the fat check that will buy you your next Bentley," she winked and Gisele smiled in thought.

"Good point."

"Alright! Bella, you're up. It's just a quick run through so the crew can catch any alterations that need to be made to your collection. Everything has to look perfect and blah, blah, blah. Make me proud babycakes." Ben was pushing her to the curtain leading onto the runway. Bella stepped out, keeping her gaze fixed on the exit straight ahead. She took long, lean strides as she heard people holding quiet conversations all around her. She pivoted on her heel and headed back behind the stage to find a wild smirk planted on Ben's face.

"I hope you know you are the talk of that room right now." Bella felt herself blush slightly. Alberto plowed through the backdrop and clasped his hands together audibly.

"Oh Miss Swan. _Bella_, sorry. You're my girl! I've never seen a model wear any of our collections as _fierce _as you, I mean the sex appeal is just so, so..."

"..._there?_" Ben interjected. Alberto snapped his fingers. "Yes! Keep this up and you have yourself a rather generous endorsement," he promised. Bella was beaming. She kept the bra on, after convincing Ben that she could get away with taking it home. Surprisingly exhausted, she checked herself in for a late night stone therapy massage and requested a bottle of Cristal. After she was sure to have every felt every knot of tension disappear, she took the elevator back up to her suite and poured herself into bed.

The next couple of days were going to be rough.

Everyone flew into LaGuardia at seven in the morning. Bella met them at Balthazar on Broadway for some rather fabulous _eggs en concotte_ before scampering off to the Empire.

"Remember, your seats are in the same place as always!" she'd yelled on her way out the front door.

By the time she reached the rooftop of the Empire hotel, everything had transformed vastly since she had seen it the night before. An array of ultraviolet lights were pulsating to their own accord from underneath the runway. A massive canopy had been set up in place of the makeshift tent she had seen earlier. Throngs of chairs were set up elegantly along both sides of the runway, name cards attached. Ben was perched atop the runway, clipboard in hand. Gisele was standing next to him, the two looked to be deep in conversation.

"Bella! Okay, your entire collection is in back so check it out when you get the chance. Your hair and makeup crew will know what you are to wear first. Gisele, be a doll and take her back their would you?" He flashed her a final smile before hurrying off into the crowded mass of chairs. Gisele fell into step alongside Bella as the two headed backstage.

"Tom's going to be here tonight. It should make for one interesting afterparty," Bella laughed as she remembered the last afterparty he had attended; a 1970's version of karaoke and way too much Patron had been involved.

"There's something else you might like to be aware of," Gisele added, "remember his friend I had mentioned? The one he played with at Michigan?" Bella tensed. "Tom's bringing Edward Cullen along for the weekend."

_Fuck._ Emmett and Jacob would _not_ be happy to hear the news. "Great, like I need more to worry about," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Gisele inquired, sounding a little puzzled.

"It's bad enough I have to worry about wearing everything just right up there," Bella pointed back at the runway, "now I have to worry about half of my invited guests controlling their sometimes erratic behavior."

"It'll be fine. Cullen doesn't even know who you are," Gisele tried her best at reassurance. It faltered.

"But Tom _does_," Bella countered. Not having anything else to say, Gisele led her back to her vanity where some hair and makeup crew waited. "I'll see you up there," she said as she plopped down on the stool. Gisele nodded and walked off. She closed her eyes as she felt nimble fingers picking away at her hair and numerous foreign objects attacking her face.

An hour later, Bella opened her eyes and peered into the mirror to find herself rather impressed at what she found. The hair stylist had given her look a bit of an edge with a half-updo. Her hair was gathered tightly against the sides of her head, and the hair atop her head was given impossible volume. The makeup artists had gone for a darker look to match the 'Black Label' motif. Too Faced's infamous Black Suede eyeshadow rimmed Bella's eyes entirely (an instant favorite of hers via her Sephora endorsement), a single coat of Lash Injection mascara lay upon her lashes, and the faintest glimmer of Nars Orgasm came to rest upon her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow to herself as she stood in the mirror before padding over to the clothing rack and finding her first outfit. She could already hear the crowds of people filing in to take their seats along the stage. For the first take on the runway, a simpler bra and panty set had been chosen from the collection. The bra was a simple push-up donning a faint polka-dot pattern, giving it an almost innocent appeal. Black satin splayed generously to meet the velvet stitching and braided finish. The bottoms, on the other hand, were anything _but_ innocent. A simple thong made of black satin, Bella found it perhaps a bit too much. Just then, Ben appeared from behind the vanity with a thin, mesh material between his fingers. He held it up in front for her to see.

"Sarong. You didn't think La Perla to be _that_ cheap did you? Walking down the runway in a thong? Darling, you know better," he scolded. Bella let out a little giggle.

"Not for a second," she snatched the sarong from his hand and fastened it securely around her waist. It barely covered her backside, but being sheer it tastefully showed just enough. The announcer took her place on the stage to announce the first round of wardrobe, or lack thereof. Gisele came to stand behind Bella as she took her place in the lineup and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go get 'em tiger," she winked and Bella grinned wickedly. The hypnotizing intro to Benny Benassi's 'Who's Your Daddy' crept its way into the sound system and she instantly felt the adrenaline flow from her head right down to her toes. She remembered back to two summers ago when she and Alice had spent the summer on South Beach, the two of them had seen him at RocknRave.

All things considered; Benny was a god.

Gisele gave Bella's shoulders a light squeeze as she stood poised, ready to strut onto the catwalk. In one swift movement, she glided onto the platform as graceful as anything. She pivoted on her heel a little, so she was face to face with every single one of the guests. She looked around as her feet planted themselves against the porcelain walkway repeatedly. Her hips swayed in a rhythmic fashion, entirely in sync with Benassi's entrancing beats. Bella looked around to see how many familiar faces she could pick out. Gwyneth and Madonna were back. The Duff sisters with their respective boyfriends to the right, a couple of those Twilight kids to the left; Kristen and Nikki was it? Robert Pattinson stood off to the side, shying away from the public eye with that gorgeous British sidekick of his, Ed Westwick. Bella made a mental note to check in with them later. Brittany Snow and Sophia Bush sat on the other side of the stage, both waving up at her with admiration. Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a show that attracted such a _young_ crowd, but she felt more at ease. As she closed in on the end of the runway, there was her own personal fan section before her, beaming as always. She pulled the usual stunt, blowing them all a kiss as she pivoted to turn around and head back. That's when she noticed another familiar face; Tom was sitting slightly off to the right side of Esme. Next to him, however, was a face she didn't recognize at all.

He sat shoulder to shoulder with Tom, the cockiest grin on his face. If he hadn't been so goddamn beautiful, Bella might have been a little disgusted. His hair was an artfully disheveled mess, spiked here and there, and its bronze color matched that of the late autumn sunset she had grown so accustomed to over the years. His shoulders were broad, giving way to a very sculpted chest underneath his Armani blazer. His chiseled jawline was just screaming to be touched, to have a pair of lips run along its length; _her_ lips. Everything about this mystery man practically sang to Bella, and in that moment all she wanted to do was jump him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such an animalistic attraction toward someone, but she liked it. Just then the mystery man shifted his gaze to meet her own, revealing a pair of green eyes that she wasn't likely to ever forget. She noticed a sort of fire burning within them, and for a split second she wasn't sure if she could turn away. Somehow she managed to snap back to reality and gracefully made her way backstage.

Gisele was there to meet her at her vanity.

"You just completely eye-fucked Cullen," she accused. Bella snorted.

"Excuse me? I don't even know what he looks like," she was back-pedaling.

"The guy up in front you almost stopped traffic for? That's him."

"No fucking _way_," Bella spat. She knew better, but hoped she had Gisele fooled nonetheless.

"Your typical football player; nice set up with a pair of eyes to match. I'm just gonna make it easy for you and tell you now that he's not someone you want to get involved with."

"Not you, too," Bella whined, "but rest assured; nothing will happen. He seems a little too full of himself anyway."

"Isn't _that_ the understatement of the year," Gisele deadpanned, sauntering off to change outfits. For the rest of the evening, Bella found her heart beat wildly everytime she walked down the runway, each outfit covering less and less. When it came time to unveil La Perla's newest collection, she strutted and flaunted the way only a girl of her pedigree knew how to, making sure footballplayerboy got what he had undoubtedly come for. The show ended with Fedde Le Grand's 'The Creeps' and everyone was waiting for Bella by her vanity as usual. This time Emmett came forward first to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Scandalous," he joked. Bella blushed. Esme and Alice came forward then to each kiss her on the cheek.

"Ditto," they agreed. Jacob came to stand next to Esme, handing her a gorgeous bouquet of tigerlilies. He did his best to attempt a smile.

"You were amazing, as always. Doesn't change the fact that that _Cullen_ fuck is here," he growled. Bella smacked him on the bicep.

"You're not ruining my evening for me. Either you grow the hell up or you go back to the hotel room, got it?" she snapped. Everyone raised an eyebrow in response to her sudden lapse in temperament.

"Whatever. If he lays a finger on you, I'm not making any promises."

"If he does, you know I am more than capable of handling it myself. Besides, it looks like he'd be fun to mess with." Jacob and Emmett both scowled at her words. She flashed them a grin and turned to pull on her black Trompe L'Oeil wrap dress by Oscar de La Renta, easily the best $2400 she had ever spent. Esme and Alice managed to catch her eye as she slipped into her open-toed crystal-embroidered pumps to match. The looks on their faces didn't leave much to the imagination. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm a grown woman. I make my own decisions. No more Leinart talk okay?" She really hated it when they brought up that whole mess over and over. Her past relationships were never up for discussion. _Ever_. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before she shooed them away.

"I'll meet you down at CBGB for the afterparty. Gisele reserved us all a table, so look for my name. I'm just going to finish freshening up and hopefully scam some of this amazing lingerie," she quipped. Jacob cringed.

"Like I needed that mental image." She slapped him upside the head playfully, like she always did.

"Alright, out! All of you! I love you but you need to _go_." With that she was left to her own thoughts, feeling more and more overwhelmed by the second.

Could she pull this off with footballplayerboy?

**EPOV**

Why I had let fuckboy drag me along to a goddamn fashion show, I had no idea. It wasn't like I detested the idea of eye-fucking every model in the room, but knowing I could have any single one of them tended to take the fun out of it. Tom was my boy though, back from our college days. He had my back solid, and to this day he'd proven to stick around and put up with my narcissistic bullshit so I tried my best not to give him a hard time about a lot of things. Truth was, he was all I really had, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

We took our seats, already crowded by other familiar faces. Fucking movie start twits and their not-so-hot boy-toys, story of my life. Like being dressed up in an Armani blazer made this environment any different.

That Brittany Snow was looking better by the second, though. I'd have to chat her up afterward, give her a little piece of Cullen to take back to the West Coast with her.

Game plan, baby.

Some techno shit started to blare through the speakers. Who's your _daddy_? Where the fuck did they come up with this shit? No wonder so many people rolled balls when they listened to it, you wouldn't be able to tolerate it otherwise. I looked up as the crowd started to applaud. The first girls took the stage, strutting in the tiniest bras and thongs I had ever seen. I never got the idea of lingerie, it seemed so useless when it ended up on my bedroom floor anyway. I caught Gisele as Tom clapped his hands at a frenzied pace. I watched as she strutted past us, and I turned away so he wouldn't catch me checking out her ass. Gisele turned to make her way back and that's when I saw her.

She had fucking legs for _days_, the kind I could spend forever climbing. Her ass swayed in tune to the beat and I watched as her calves flexed with each step she took in those glorious heels. Her backside was _fucking beautiful_; round and firm, and I watched as it bounced each time her feet came in contact with the ground. Her stomach was taut and fucking spectacular, with abs I just wanted to run my tongue down for all eternity. Her arms and shoulders were impressively toned; I loved a girl who stayed fit. Her tits mind as well have been the eighth world wonder, barely covered by that sad excuse for a bra. They were practically spilling over and I knew no one in this room would complain if they broke free. Tom jabbed me in the rib as he caught my obvious ogling. I could have been drooling for all I knew. Not wanting to make it obvious, I shifted my gaze to her face, only to find her staring right back at me. Her eyes were a warm chocolate hue, and they smoldered as I tried to turn away. The smoky-eyed bullshit she had going on was making me sweat, no doubt. Her hair was pulled up in a devastatingly sexy way, and I just wanted to braid my fingers into it. I didn't know her name, but this bitch was a _vixen_. Definitely brought here to send me spiraling down into my own personal hell. My dick twitched as I watched her walk off.

From then on, no other model that I set eyes on got me off in any way, shape, or form. You'd think out of all these gorgeous women, at least _one_ would stir that kind of reaction up inside me.

No such luck.

My vixen came back on for another go at the runway, this time in underwear that took to the shape of her ass in a way that should have been a crime. My dick continued to twitch as I watched her slither down the stage, she caught my eye on her way back and flashed me a subtle grin.

_Ohfuckinghell_. This bitch was toying with me. She'd known what she was doing the entire time.

Well fuck _me,_ two could play that game.

Who's your daddy? That's right bitch.

Edward_fucking_Cullen.

**_A/N: Need I remind you? REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello loves! I know I promised this Saturday, but I had a little too much fun Friday night and spent the entire day recovering. Oy. Anyway, here's chapter three. It's way shorter than I had intended, but it's more of a filler than anything else. This will be the shortest chapter this story has, though. Bella and Edward have their first confrontation, and Bella's quick wit shines through. FYI: Cullen's an idiot. So enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Louis XIV or their glorious music. I do not own La Perla, Oscar de La Renta, the Palms Las Vegas, or anything else mentioned below.**

**Chapter 3: William **_**fucking**_** Goldman**

After a good forty-five minutes, Bella was ready to make an appearance at CBGB for the La Perla afterparty. Sephora was the main host for the evening, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on a giftbag. She would be receiving all the latest makeup before it even hit the market.

The same Rolls Royce Phantom pulled to a stop in front of CBGB, and Bella stepped out while adjusting her Oscar de La Renta. She fidgeted around inside her purse for her trusty Stila lip gloss, slicked a single coat across her full lips, and walked through the front doors of the club. Alice and Esme were the first people she saw, and she rushed over to greet them. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am _not_ doing damage control when those darling friends of yours lose their minds. Jacob has done nothing but stare at that football player since he walked in, and Emmett is finding every excuse to talk to Tom just so he can try and intimidate the guy. It's fucking ridiculous." Bella glanced over at the champagne table, where Tom and Emmett stood in conversation. Sure enough, Footballplayerboy was right alongside them. Bella smirked as she began to walk over to them. Esme put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't stoop to their level. Can't we just enjoy ourselves? This is already turning out to be quite a lovely party, just have a drink and relax; you've had an exhausting day." Leave it to Esme to be Mary _fucking_ Poppins all the goddamn time. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I should get a head start on that champagne then," she headed over to the table. She was halfway across the room when Gisele came up behind her and put a surprise hand on her back.

"Screw the champagne, I believe this calls for some of our favorite men," she decreed. Bella smiled.

"I'm feeling a little monogamous tonight; Louis XIII," she decided with a subtle lick of her lips. Gisele giggled and steered her over to one of five bars within the club. The woman behind the counter had an entirely punk look going on; colored hair extensions and tattoos included.

"A bottle of Louis, please," Bella slapped her hand down on the bar as she spoke. The bartender glared at her in response as she bent down to reach underneath the counter. She handed Bella a large, red velvet box with gold inscription on the front. Inside was a Baroque-style Baccarat glass bottle with a spiked design along each side. It had a golden collar and was topped off with a fleur-de-lis stopper. Two crystal goblets slid over on the bar, nudging her on the arm. She smiled in thanks and slid the woman a hundred-dollar bill.

"You'll be thanking me for this later, I'm sure." The woman laughed in agreement. After pouring themselves drinks, Bella and Gisele headed over to where Tom and Emmett still stood. To her surprise, Footballplayerboy had disappeared. Tom smiled as he saw them heading over, and moved to put an arm around Gisele's slender waist once she was within reach. Emmett greeted Bella with a sly smile, as if to hope she hadn't caught on to his little scheme.

"Could you two excuse us for a second?" She didn't give them time to answer as she dragged Emmett away by the collar of his shirt. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a smirk spread across his face.

"This isn't fucking _funny_," she spat, "you and Jacob both need to grow the fuck up. I'm arranging for a chauffeur to pick you two up and take you back to the hotel. Now."

"Oh calm the fuck down _Isabella_. You sit there and feed us that 'I can handle myself' bullshit when we know you can't. Jacob and I talked about it on the way over and we both refuse to sit back and let you get involved with _another_ football player. It's not happening."

"Goddamnit Emmett! I do not want to get _involved_ with him. I want to fuck with him, feed his ego a bit. You were paying him so much attention at the show I was sure you would have noticed the cocky-ass grin he had on his face. I've already got his game down, believe me." Bella watched as Emmett considered what she had just said.

"You mean to tell me you just wanna mess with him a little bit? It looked like love at first sight up on that runway, I was sure." Well, there had definitely been _something_ there, but she'd keep that her little secret.

"No underlying intentions at all, promise." She raised her glass to her lips, crossing her fingers in the air with her free hand. Emmett laughed.

"Well don't let me be the one to stop you then."

"That's my boy." She winked and linked an arm through his as they headed back over to Tom and Gisele. Jacob had since joined them, and Bella instantly grew irritated. Jacob flashed her a smile and she flashed him a warning look in return. "_Behave_ yourself," she mumbled as she came to stand next to him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Gisele and Tom both raised their glasses without warning. "To Bella and her new endorsement deal with La Perla. It's about damn time." She beamed as she raised her glass to meet theirs with a _clink_. She downed the rest of her Louis before topping herself off a second glass.

"Maybe you should take it easy? This shit's like four-hundred bucks a swallow," Emmett said taking the crystal bottle from her hand. She scowled, grabbing the bottle back.

"It's my second glass, and I'm not paying for it," she countered. Just then she heard footsteps growing more and more distinct from behind. She felt Jacob tense beside her.

_Footballplayerboy._ She flashed Emmett a wicked grin.

"What's all this talk about swallowing?" he asked as he rested an arm on Tom's shoulder. Bella caught Gisele rolling her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"You were always one to make an entrance, bud." Tom shifted to introduce him to everyone. "Edward this is Emmett, Jacob, and Bella Swan; you might have seen her on the runway earlier," he joked. "Everyone, _this_ is Edward Cullen." Bella's face flushed as she watched his eyes scan her up and down. She locked her knees, holding her stance in place as she stuck her chest out slightly. His eyes nearly bulged. _Typical jock_, she thought. She extended her hand to greet him.

"It's a pleasure." Bella couldn't ignore the spark she felt the second her hand came into contact with his. She felt him jerk slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Jacob inched a little closer to where they were standing; she withdrew her hand.

"Oh, I could teach you a thing or two about pleasure," he assured. She felt herself gag.

Green light.

"Tell me Cullen, who writes your lines?" He looked stung by her comment.

"William _fucking_ Goldman," he spat. "You know for a girl in your area of work, you have quite the bark. Tell me, do you bite, too? I could dig that." Bella was sure she was going to lose her breakfast _and_ lunch if he kept going at this rate. Wanting desperately to have a witty response, she came up with nothing and decided she needed another drink. She downed her second glass of Louis XIII in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, I was feeling a little parched. Where were we?" She poured herself a third. She'd need the whole goddamn bottle to get through this night, she was sure.

"We were just leaving," Jacob interjected.

"No, we _weren't_," she corrected.

"Right, I was just about to mention how good that dress looks on," Edward complimented. _Now_ he was practicing chivalry? "But it'd look even better on the floor of my hotel room." Of course he wasn't, Bella knew better.

"_Watch_ yourself Cullen," Jacob snapped. Emmett placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Jake, I've got this," Bella assured him. She placed a single hand on his chest and pushed him back alongside Emmett. She turned to Footballplayerboy and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, tilting her head slightly so that she could stare intently into his eyes.

"Eddie, _darling_," she batted her eyes playfully, lowering her voice to that of a whisper. "You may be used to lowering your standards, but I _don't_ lower mine. That girl over there?" She pointed to Paris Hilton. "I'm sure she'd love to take you up on your offer. Now if you don't mind, there are other guests vying for my attention." Bella strode off, wanting to have said more. Jacob and Emmett followed, stupid grins slapped across both their faces. She led them back to the bar, where she each handed them a glass of Remy Martin XO.

"Damn B, I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett hooted. Bella set her glass down on the bar to raise her hands.

"Eh, you know." She winked. After a few minutes, Gisele and Tom sidled back up to them.

"Bella, nice," Tom complimented. She laughed.

"I try."

"He walked off the second you three left. I can't even _remember_ the last time someone left him struggling for words." Gisele playfully punched her on the arm. The two parted ways shortly after, something about an event back at their hotel, which was bullshit of course. La Perla's show was the _only_ event in New York City, it'd been that way for months now. Why they had left Bella didn't really _want_ to know. After mingling among La Perla's greatest, she managed to relocate Esme and Alice. DJ AM, aka Adam Goldstein, was pumping out some serious beats. She squealed as she recognized the opening beat to Rihanna's "Umbrella".

"Alice! You, me, stage, _now_," she demanded. Alice shook her head and the girls ran hand in hand toward the stage.

_Because; when the sun shine we'll shine together._

_Told you I'll be here forever._

_Said I'll always be your friend._

_Took an oath, I'mma stick it out til' the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other._

_You can stand under my umbrella._

_You can stand under my umbrella (ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh)_

Bella and Alice took the stage, performing part of a dance sequence right out of the song's music video, pretending to hold umbrellas all the while. They laughed until their sides ached, and everyone watching soon caught their contagious laughter. Rihanna eventually climbed on stage to join them. The three girls finished to an uproar of applause from the audience that had gathered. The girls bowed and made their way back into the crowd.

The night was much of the same, everyone loosening up with the help of the poision in their glasses. Some girl from some has-been TV show about life in Newport made her way onto the bar and attempted to dance sexily to Britney Spear's "Womanizer"; it wasn't working out for her so well. A few more girls tried the same and only succeeded in looking like the washed-out stars they really were. Bella saw enough of the same circus back at home, so she grew tired rather quickly and called it a night after snagging her giftbag. Alice and company followed.

She woke up the next morning to Louis XIV's "Paper Doll". Her Blackberry was going off. Bella answered groggily.

"Yeah?"

"BELLA! Where the hell are you, you're missing the press!" Gisele sounded livid. _Shit_. What fucking time was it? She glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:30.

"Fuck! I overslept! Okay, shit, tell them I'll be down in no more than ten minutes." Bella cursed as she launched herself out of bed and slipped into the jeans she had worn to the dress rehearsal. She pulled on a white thermal by Yves St. Laurent and stepped into the same shoes from the day before. Not giving a shit about her hair, she tied it up in a messy bun and checked for any smudges under her eyes. She dashed out the door, almost forgetting her Fendi tote, and headed for the Grand Ballroom.

The junket was much of the same, so Bella was a little confused at to why Gisele had greeted her with such a pissed off expression. After answering many of the same inane questions, she rose from her chair to return to her room. Gisele grabbed her by the arm.

"Way to feed me to the dogs," she accused. Bella laughed and turned to face her.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"No. Look, I'm sorry but I'm irritated because I just want some goddamn time off. All this bullshit is wearing me down. I'm not the same twenty year-old who started out in this business, you know?" Bella knew _exactly_ what she meant, and at twenty-five she had started to feel much of the same. She flashed her a sympathetic smile, not wanting to clue her in on the three week vacation she was heading home to. As she stepped into the elevator, Louis XIV broke the silence once again. Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, what time does your plane leave?"

"Quarter to six tonight, I arranged to come home a day earlier. Why?"

"Well you see, Chanel has this adorable new pair of patent leather flats and I'm afraid I just can't contain myself."

"Oh is that so? Funny story, there's a purse I feel the same way about." It was decided then, the two girls would head down to Madison Avenue and shop away the stressful remnants of their trip.

About three hours later, Alice trudged down Madison with her pocketbook feeling slightly lighter. Bella not so much, though she had a newfound admiration for patent leather handbags. Apparently only Chanel had that kind of effect on people.

Her flight leaving at it's scheduled time, Bella shuffled through her endless collection of yoga pants, pulling out yet another pair. She pulled them on and opted for a tattered Yale Law sweatshirt instead of her white thermal. LaGuardia was horrid, long lines consuming every inch of walking space. She got through security without them having to pull her bag apart, for once, and slipped through the gate unannounced. After quietly finding her seat in first class, Bella lay her head back and closed her eyes. A woman's raspy voice interrupted any chance of relaxation.

"Miss? I'm afraid we haven't announced that passengers can start boarding. I'm going to have to ask you to remain seated in the terminal until we give further notice." Bella gazed up at her with one eye open before focusing in on her completely. The flight attendant was very frumpy-looking, standing five feet three inches at best. Her hair was pulled back into a sad excuse for a french twist, split-ends beyond apparent. Her nose was her most prominent facial feature, and she wore the kind of mascara that could be found in a drugstore; gathering in clumps at the very ends of her eyelashes.

How tragic.

Bella smiled sweetly before opening her mouth to speak. The flight attendant would wish she had just left her alone.

"Not that it matters much to you, but I'm a fucking supermodel. My line of work entails walking at _least_ fifty miles back and forth on the same stretch of fucking stage and dealing with press who ask the same questions every fucking chance they have to _ask_ them. What is it you do? Demonstrate how my _seatbelt_ works? You should probably get to work on that then. Have a good flight." Bella whipped her head back onto the headrest and shut her eyes.

She had no intention of opening them until the plane touched down in California.

What felt like a lifetime later Bella was back in her own home, on her own couch, flipping through the channels on her own 73" Mitsubishi Diamond. It wasn't long before her phone chimed from the island in the spacious kitchen.

Alice.

"Yes ma'am," she answered.

"There is some serious planning that needs to be done. In case you've forgotten, your birthday is coming up in four days and we're headed to Vegas."

"I didn't forget, I just need a day to unwind, to do absolutely nothing at all."

"You'll have all the time in the world once we get there. You can do that by the pool, it's still in the nineties over there," Alice argued. It was obvious Bella wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this one. She sighed.

"Fine. Where am I meeting you?"

"We'll just all come over, that way you don't have to do much. I have to round up Emmett and Jake, so give me an hour." In the meantime Bella called Todd, the pit boss at the Palms who took care of her every whim. She arranged rooms for everyone, dinner reservations for the night they arrived, and even had a private gaming room held in the Playboy Club. They were already staying in the Fantasy Tower, so it worked out nicely. Alice strode through the door, everyone else in tow, exactly an hour after Bella had hung up with her. She plopped down on the floor with Jasper while Emmett and Jake took over her two Davis recliners.

"I just talked to Todd and booked our rooms. We're in the Fantasy Tower, I knew the guys wouldn't be able to pry themselves away from the Playboy Club as it was. I made dinner reservations at Nove for our first night so I hope you'll all be up for Italian. Oh! We have our very own gaming room, too." Alice looked beyond irritated.

"We're going for your birthday. Why in the hell are you doing all the planning? You gave me that whole spiel about how you just wanted a day to unwind and here you are," she scolded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not to brag, but _I'm_ the one with all the connections. Anything that happens in Vegas will be because of me, lest you forget." Alice kept her mouth shut after that. Emmett and Jake started throwing in suggestions.

"We don't have to stay at the Palms the entire time. I want to make it down to Tao on your birthday, get you up on that Geisha bar." Emmett winked. She definitely wasn't opposed to the idea.

"We were actually hoping you'd give us the okay to have your party there. Tom was telling us that they're one of the most hospitable when it comes Vegas nightclubs. He and Gisele were there for New Years," Jacob reasoned.

"I'm definitely down. I haven't made it to Tao yet, anyway."

"Good, because we already booked everything." Her eyes widened.

"You mean I wouldn't have had a choice?"

"No." Both guys started to crack up. Bella shook her head and smirked in amusement.

"Todd informed me that half the strip already knows I'm coming. I'm not exactly excited to find out who wants me to appear where." She looked to Alice then.

"We're going to be there for a week, so there's no need to feel rushed into anything." Bella considered Alice's reasoning before nodding her head in agreement.

"Can we make a pact right here, right now?" Alice asked. Everyone glanced over, waiting for her to continue.

"Let's just have _fun_. For the next week there are no worries, no drama, just lots and lots of alcohol-induced fun." Everyone put a fist in as part of their improvised huddle, touching one another's slightly.

"Deal," They all said in unison.

Everyone shuffled out the door shortly after, and Bella wasn't exactly sure where the day had gone as she stood and peered out into the darkness encasing her. She sauteed herself some chicken and tofu, poured herself a glass of Mirrasou merlot, and ate atop her granite countertop in a peaceful silence. After cleaning up a bit, she padded off to draw a warm bath in her oversized jacuzzi tub, dropping in some freesia bathsalt Esme had given her a while back. Having lit a few candles, Bella sunk into the tub with ease, placing a warm towel under her neck and closing her eyes completely. _What a way to kick off a vacation_, she thought to herself. Soon succumbing to the silence, Bella slipped into a fabulous state of unconsciousness.

_I said "Rollover, do me a trick. Do it with your shoes on it'd be a kick. Oh, tell me the horse that you pick. Let me buy you a lollipop you want to lick."_ Bella's eyes snapped open. Her Blackberry seemed to be the only thing breaking the silence these days. She squinted, adjusting to the light of the heat lamp overhead. Jacob.

"Hello?" She focused in on his erratic breathing. Jacob only got that way when he let his temper get the best of him. He was _pissed_.

"I fucking _knew_ Vegas wouldn't go right."

"What? Why? Jake what's wrong?"

"That _fucking_...prick," he was struggling with the anger she could sense was bubbling up inside of him furiously.

"Jake, what? Calm down, I don't know what you're talking about." He waited until his breathing slowed slightly, and he sighed deeply as if to decide how to formulate his next sentence. Bella was growing more impatient by the second.

"Word on the street is that Cullen bought himself a plane ticket to _Vegas_."

**A/N: As much as I hate to tease you, it had to be done. Don't hate me, I love you! I know Edward and Bella's first confrontation was a little brief but understand that it needs to be. Next up? Vegas, baby. Bella's birthday trip will most likely consume the next three chapters, her birthday party being one on its own. I promise you guys are _definitely_ in for it. Be excited. Oh and review! The more responses I get, the sooner the next chapter goes up. It's already halfway finished. Thank so much to all who left me a line last chapter, believe it or not I got some good ideas out of them. What do you say you give me some more? Make my numbers go up a bit? I'd be forever in your debt. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right, so I promised this to some of you on Wednesday, but I had a bit of a crazy week. Edward and Bella alone in an elevator? That's right, I said it. Now she can be certain that he's there the same time she is. I kept things brief though, just a fair warning. I also gave you a little sneak peek of what you're in for for the week ahead. This is definitely making me miss Vegas too, by the way. I'm loving all of you for all the alerts and favorites I've been getting, but the reviews are still down. I can't continue to write a story if I don't know how it is I'm doing. So please, review. I'm good at answering all of you, too, so if you have questions just ask. Oh! And I hope everyone's enjoying their Twilight DVDs, I know I am. 'Your number was up the day I met you' deleted scene? Hottest ever. Love love love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that's all Steph of course. I do not own Valentino, Jimmy Choo, Miu Miu, Stella McCartney, or any other fashion mentioned below. I just can't get enough of it. I do not own the Palms either, though I stay everytime I go to Vegas. I don't own Louis XIV, just love them dearly. If you don't listen to them, you should. **

**Chapter Four: Stock In Kitson**

"Alice, how the _fuck_ did he find out?" For the last ten minutes Bella had been hyperventilating. After calming down Jake enough to where she felt comfortable hanging up with him, she had snapped completely. So Footballplayerboy was going to be in Vegas the same time everyone else was for her birthday, definitely not by coincidence either.

"Bells, calm down. Vegas isn't West Hollywood, alright? If you're paranoid about him coming to look for you, you need to get over yourself. End the fucking ego trip before I end this conversation, understood?" Alice's snide comment made her feel like she had been slapped in the face.

Sting.

"Listen _bitch_, it's not an ego trip. I'm pissed because this trip was supposed to be worry-free, remember that cute little pact of yours? Right. Now he'll show up, knowing my luck, and Jacob will be smacked with a goddamn assault charge. Jake's what I'm worried about." Alice went quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"I hope you _do_ feel like an idiot," Bella added.

There.

"Jasper and Emmett are more than capable of handling him. Please don't let this ruin your birthday, don't let it ruin the trip. If you have another run-in with Cullen, go for round two and chew his head off like you did at the afterparty. Your words are like venom, Miss Swan." Alice chuckled. After an hour of constant reassurance, Bella found herself able to hang up. She moved right to the butler's pantry and retrieved the bottle of Pasion Azteca tequila. It took three refills from her favorite Swarovski shot glass before she felt the muscles in her back relax. After much deliberation, the bottle went back up on its respective shelf and she fell backward onto the italian leather pit couch in her living room.

Why she was reacting so dramatically, Bella couldn't be sure. He was just a _jock_, a nobody to her. Simply put, Footballplayerboy was not her type, far from it in all truth. He was a part of the lowly masses; she never paid them mind anyway. After popping a few Tylenol PM, she was finally able to sleep though not very deeply. Her Blackberry startled her awake at 8:30 AM the next morning. Emmett.

"Bella, you're not gonna like this but I know how Cullen found out."

"I'm waiting."

"When Tom and I were talking at the afterparty, he was standing there listening in. Tom and I had had a couple shots of Patron and I loosened up a bit. We somehow got on the subject of Vegas and I mentioned the trip to him for your birthday. I'm sorry babe, it just dawned on me today after I got a call from Jake." Bella felt her face growing hot, and her jaw shut with an audible snap.

"Say something, please? I feel like a total jackass."

"You should. Emmett, I don't know what to tell you. Congratulations, bud. You have successfully ruined my birthday." She hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. Her three week vacation had disappeared in two minutes flat.

Fan_fucking_tastic.

The phone chimed again. This time it was Jake's name illuminated on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bells? I just talked to Alice. Now listen. I'm not thrilled with Cullen obviously, but I do love you and I would never disrespect you like that. I know you're freaked I'd haul off and beat the shit out of him, which I would given certain circumstances, but I promise I will be on my _best_ behavior. This is your birthday we're going to Vegas for, and you better believe we're gonna do it big." He gave off an audible smile and Bella felt herself calming down a bit.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Jake laughed.

"Stick a needle in my eye." That had been his and Bella's thing since they were toddlers, running amuck in their parents' homes. She smiled and said her goodbyes before hanging up to call Emmett back and apologize. He answered on the first ring.

"B, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean---"

"No, _stop._ I'm the one who owes you an apology. I was being overdramatic, and you didn't ruin my birthday. I haven't even had my birthday yet! Em, we're going to _Vegas_. There's nothing a little liquor and blackjack can't cure," she giggled and Emmett chuckled in agreement.

"Alice and I are heading down to Rodeo in a bit. Meet me for dinner later?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Call me when you're done."

Bella checked the clock on her stainless steel stove and rushed out the door, already ten minutes behind schedule. She called Alice on her way down Sunset to let her know she'd be a few minutes late and rolled down the windows in her Range Rover. Louis XIV's Pledge of Allegiance blared through the premium sound system, and Bella drummed her fingers against the steering wheel in tune to the beat.

_And she says "Headcase, headcase, turn that thing around. Let's play a game when you hear me make a sound. Just go quite a bit faster, pretend I'm gagged and bound." _

_Oh how I love to hear that sound._

_Milkshake, milkshake, I love to see you sweat._

_We don't have to go to the pool if you want me to make you wet. _

_But can you keep a secret, 'cause the best little secrets are kept._

_And you're my best little secret yet._

Bella valeted her truck at Cafe Rodeo and walked over to Kitson, where Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo was parked out front. Alice had a stack of clothes already piled up over the top of her head, and Bella ran over to help her before disaster struck.

"Good God we're gone for a week, not a _year_." Alice smiled innocently.

"Au contraire, this is _us_ we're talking about. We go through at least five outfits a day regardless of where we are or where we're going." She couldn't argue and took an armful of Lamontagna boyfriend sweatshirts, carrying them over to the counter for the cashier to hold. An hour and a half later Alice had managed to purchase _stock_ in Kitson. Bella dragged her across the street to Fred Segal.

"I need that new knit dress for Tao."

Two hours and ten thousand dollars later, she emerged with an entirely new Vegas wardrobe, though she knew she wouldn't be packing it all. The girls called it quits, and Bella drove back home to drop everything off. After packing everything neatly into her newly acquired Chanel luggage set, she called Emmett to make dinner arrangements.

"Let's just go to Chateau Marmont." Emmett offered to pick her up at home instead of meeting and she happily obliged. To be honest, she didn't have the strength to fight traffic on the 405, and Lord only knew she'd need all the strength she had to survive the week ahead. Emmett arrived around seven in his Escalade ESV. In a bit of a good mood and with the limo tint on the windows, they took turns making faces at the people in the cars beside them. They laughed until their sides ached, and lost complete track of time. Once they were inside the restaurant, Emmett ordered them both gin and tonics and a plate of Burrata Board.

"So what's going down in Vegas for _sure?_" Emmett asked.

"Well we're definitely having my birthday party at Tao. We have dinner at Nove our first night, and a private gaming room held in the Playboy Club for the entire week. I say carpe diem to everything else," she reasoned. It was true though, majority of the trip would be spent spontaneously. Not a single day was entirely planned out; ensuring everyone was in for one _hell_ of a week.

"Kick _ass_," Emmett joked. His obvious excitement was contagious. The two stuffed themselves silly, each ordering their own dishes; Almond-crusted Halibut for Bella, an Uncle Louie burger for Emmett. The evening came to a close and Emmett drove her back home, she had fallen asleep before he even pulled onto Sunset. He found her keys and let himself in, carrying her over his shoulder with ease. Emmett lay her in bed and tucked her in before leaving.

The next morning, her alarm went off at 7 AM. She rose with a smile on her face, too eager to board her plane. She slipped into a pair of tall, chestnut Uggs; the outside air being a little chilly, and loaded her Chanel luggage into the back of her Range Rover. She called Alice on her way back into the house, making sure she was up and about.

"Yo."

"Nice, Ali. Meet me at the gate? That way we can board together. I don't feel like sitting by myself. Jake and Emmett have each other." Alice agreed and before she knew it, Bella was driving the familiar route to LAX. Checking luggage was a nightmare, the people behind the counter wanting to tear apart every single one of her suitcases. She kept a cool facade, managing to fight her craving for a caramel frappucino from Starbucks as a way to pass the time. She stopped and picked up the latest issue of People and beat Alice to the gate. Five minutes later, she strolled up.

"I talked to Jake and he said Emmett slept past his alarm, big surprise. They're on the 401 as we speak. What time are they going to let us start boarding?"

"Nine. They have twenty minutes."

"They'll be here," Alice huffed as she let down her overstuffed duffel bag from her shoulder. The two girls found seats in the first row and sat down, each flipping through their magazines. The intercom came on overhead a moment later, an attendant directing passengers to begin boarding. Bella snapped her head up and looked at Alice in distress.

"We have a good half hour before they close the gate up, don't freak." She shook her head and followed Alice onto the airplane. She laughed as Alice cursed, attempting like hell to stuff her bag in the overheard compartment.

"That's what you check luggage for, you asshat," she joked. Alice jabbed her in the side as she took her seat. She switched her iPod on and closed her eyes, in the meantime Bella couldn't pull her eyes away from the entrance to the plane. She was worried that the plane would take off without the guys. Middle class was almost finished boarding, and there was still no sign of either Emmett nor Jacob. She nudged Alice awake.

"They're boarding the last passengers and the boys still aren't here. What if the plane leaves without them?" She was chewing on her cuticles out of a fit of nerves.

"They'll make it. Trust me." Alice's tone was stern, signaling Bella to keep her mouth shut. She watched in nerve-wracking silence as the last passengers stepped into the cabin. The head stewardess moved to close the door, sealing it airtight.

"They're really going to make it, Alice? She just sealed up the cabin." She pointed to the front where the door was now closed. Now it was Alice's turn to worry.

"Shit." She whipped out her Sidekick, frantically dialing Emmett's number. Just then Bella heard a slight tap at the door. She grabbed Alice's forearm as a way to tell her to stop. The tap became a more apparent _knock_, and this time the stewardess caught it. She opened the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We're here!" Emmett huffed, entirely out of breath. He spotted Alice and Bella immediately, smiling as Jacob came in behind him. Bella laughed as she watched his broad chest rise and fall frantically. The guys took their seats in first class behind them, Emmett mussing Bella's hair as he sat down.

"I'd apologize, but this jackoff over here is the one to blame," Jacob pointed to Emmett with his thumb.

"Mhmm, I am definitely sure of that," Alice spat. She gave Emmett a death glare.

"What? We're here, aren't we? Christ, I would've feared for my life on the way here but Jake's HumV is so fucking big it swallows anything in its path." He laughed as Jacob punched him on the bicep.

"Better than you're Escalade, fucker." Bella turned around and peered over the top of her seat.

"Boys? Do I need to seperate you two? I plan on a nap before I get to Vegas." Emmett and Jacob both rolled their eyes before turning their own iPods on. She heard Jacob snoring before she even got headphones in her ears. She looked around to find all three of them out cold, and as the plane took off Bella lay her head against the down pillow the stewardess had brought her, and dozed off.

After Bella was jabbed awake rather violently aboard the plane, everyone trudged groggily through McCarran Airport.

"Those luggage things are on the lower level. Escalators are over there," Jacob pointed to the right with his thumb. Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Carousels_, Jake, _carousels_." Alice articulated her words irritably with her fingers.

"_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the seat," Emmett joked. No one laughed.

"Come on guys. Luggage. Down there. Let's go," Bella directed. Emmett beat them to the carousel, reserving everyone a spot in the very front. Afterward, Bella had arranged for a Jaguar limousine to transport everyone to the Palms. A tall man, resembling that of Danny Tanner, stood amidst the crowd of tourists holding a card with the name 'Swan' on the front. Bella bounded up to him and flashed a bright smile.

"That would be me. And company, of course." The driver flashed her a smile in return and relieved both girls of their luggage, gesturing for them to follow him out to the limo.

"What, no help?" Jake shrugged, both his suitcases in hand. Alice laughed.

"Guess not, douchebag." She grinned at him innocently as she wheeled to catch up with Bella.

The air was still somewhat cool considering it was almost afternoon. The drive to the Palms was peaceful, everyone being too tired to do so much as breath. Bella closed her eyes and before she knew it the driver was opening her door. She stepped out, stretching slightly and taking in the drastically warmer desert air. She smiled as Jacob came around and scooped her up into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Come on birthday girl, the tables are calling our names." She smiled as she linked arms with him, falling behind Emmett and Alice as they all approached the lobby. Bella checked in, received hotel keys for everyone, and met up with Todd to take everyone to the gaming room. As Todd led everyone past the lobby, she fell behind enough for Emmett to notice.

"Where you going?"

"I'm just gonna head up to the room and slip some jeans on, make sure everyone's luggage gets there okay," she explained. In all honesty that's exactly what she was going to do, after all there was nothing worse than being stuck in airplane clothes. She fell into step behind seven elderly women, complete with tacky gaming visors and matching fanny packs; she smiled to herself as she stepped into the elevator and took her place in one of the back corners. A few of the women turned to her and smiled, one attempting to make polite conversation.

"What is a beautiful girl like yourself doing here all alone?" one asked. Bella laughed a little before opening her mouth to explain.

"I'm here with friends, for my birthday actually. I left them in the casino, I'm just going to change my clothes." The woman did not looked convinced.

"Well happy birthday my dear," she turned back to the attention of the rest of her group. Bella felt a little awkward, but stood in her corner in silence as others filled the elevator. The doors were closing and she saw a familiar hand fly out to stop them. From behind the tall man that had come to stand in front of her, she could make out the even more familar bronze-colored array of artfully tousled hair.

_Footballplayerboy_.

_Of all the fucking places_, she thought to herself. Reflexively, she positioned her stance to that of a crouch, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She couldn't be lucky enough for him to get off the elevator before she did. A chime sounded as the elderly women had reached their floor first. This left the two couples standing in the center and the jolly green giant before her. Edward was standing at the front in the right hand corner by the panel of buttons. Wonderful. The elevator climbed four more floors before stopping once more, couple number one being the next to leave. _Please, please, PLEASE let his floor be next_, she pleaded silently. Being face to face with Footballplayerboy did not sit high on her list of priorities at the moment.

Two more floors.

_Ding._ Couple number two.

One more floor.

_Ding._ Jolly Green Giant.

_Fuck_. The profanities screaming aloud inside her mind were enough to damn her eternally. Desperate, she turned to face into the corner she was standing at, digging through her purse for something, _anything_ that would distract her from what was bound to be one of the worst situations she had ever been caught up in. As she felt her fingers graze over her Blackberry, a sudden jerk shook her violently. The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and just as she had started to realize what was happening, everything went black.

"I pulled the alarm, everything'll be fine. Help will get here soon." _God that voice_, Bella thought. _Smooth, like velvet_. _I wonder what else he's hiding_. She contemplated this briefly before snapping out of her sudden stupor. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ She remained quiet, until he broke the silence once again,

"Hello? Are you alright over there?" She heard him stir as he began to slide over to where she was sitting.

"Stay where you are Cullen. Touch me and I'll cut your fucking dick off." She recoiled slightly, being harsher than she had intended.

"Oh fuck _me._ Of all the fucking people I could run into here, it's _you_? Chill Swan, I wouldn't touch you even if you were the cure to my leprosy."

She snorted. "Good to know, asshole." Bella fumbled around for her Blackberry and hit a key before she was interrupted once more.

"Don't even think about it. No cell reception, already tried." She ignored him and continued to punch in Emmett's number. Edward scoffed.

"Do _any_ of you ever listen? Or do you women always act on impulse? I have to say I wouldn't have the reputation I have otherwise." She rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock disgust.

"If this is the part where you divulge all of your sexual encounters, fucking spare me please. The only thing you need to know about me is that it takes a whole lot more than _that_ to make an impression." Bella was utterly amazed at how much of a smooth talker he was being. She felt the bile rise in her throat; a man of his stature made her want to crawl off and take a long, hot shower.

"Can I just ask you something before you continue with your self-righteous bullshit? And don't be offended by this either, but what's with the hostility you have toward me? You don't even _know_ me," he began. She stopped him before he could continue on, she already knew where this was headed.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Cullen. Don't even try it. Truth is, I know all I _need_ to know about you through my own personal experiences. And FYI? Telling a girl you've just met that her clothes would look better on your floor doesn't really seal off an amazing first impression. To anyone." At that moment, Bella couldn't help but feel the strange magnetic force threatening to pull her across the elevator. She'd never met someone with that effect on her in her _life_. Strange, too, was the fact that she felt the need to be truthful with him.

_My own personal experiences?_ _I don't even share those with my family let alone complete strangers_. There was certainly something different about Footballplayerboy, though she couldn't be sure what it was. Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly.

"I _said_ that? No shit. Tom and I threw back a bottle of Patron so I was a little, _relaxed_," he began to explain.

"Sure you were." Edward broke into a fit of laughter, and much to her surprise, Bella couldn't help but follow suit. Time seemed to be lost between the two of them as Edward made fun of her and Alice's umbrella dance. In return, she made fun of the way he sat at the La Perla show.

"Only girls can pull off the cock-tease thing, Cullen." Their laughter was interrupted as the doors to the elevator opened abruptly.

"Everyone all right in here?"

"_Emmett?!_" The smallest crack of light appeared, and Bella could make out Emmett's face just slightly. His eyes bulged as he took in the sight of her sitting Indian-style on the hard, tiled floor of the elevator.

"_Bella?! _Ohmigod, are you alright? Christ, hold on, we're getting the power back up and I'll get you out of here."

"Em, it's alright. I'm fine, see? Not even a knick on me. Could you please hurry though? These airplane clothes are about to walk themselves off of me." Edward snickered in the darkness, loud enough for Emmett to hear. He climbed back into the spot of light and peered into the dark elevator once again.

"You alone in here?"

"No, I am a fan of irony though---" just then the power was restored, illuminating the elevator entirely. Edward was pulled into view, and a scowl grew on Emmett's face as he turned back to Bella through gritted teeth.

"Did he touch you?"

Bella felt her face grow hot once more, a reaction she was sure only Jacob and Emmett were capable of extracting from her. "Just get me out of here please." She felt Edward's eyes on her, but refused to return his gaze. She was embarassed, no doubt, but also a little flustered that he had such an effect on her. The elevator doors remained opened, and Bella watched as it came to meet the next floor, her floor thankfully. She stepped out into the hallway and Emmett pulled her into a hug, patting her back warmly.

"No one worry about _my_ health and well-being," Edward scoffed as he came to stand behind them. Emmett turned and shot him a glare.

"That's what doctors are for," he spat. Bella swatted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, I've had enough of these clothes. I need to change so we can get down to those tables." She smiled and tugged him down the hallway by the forearm, leaving Footballplayerboy in her dust.

"You have all the luck, you know that?" Emmett joked as they stepped into their Celebrity Suite. Bella kicked her shoes off and marveled at the glam set-up, red leather couch included. Atop the oddly-shaped coffee table were glasses of Cristal with strawberries afloat, she grabbed one for each of them and turned back to Emmett

"I do, unfortunately. Kick ass suite though, huh? Todd definitely hooked us up this time around. Question though; was is just pure coincidence that there were no other firemen to help us out in the elevator?" He laughed as he grabbed her luggage and towed it to her room.

"I picked up on the silent alarm and ran down to Todd to let him know. I showed him my badge and he told me to check everything out." He shrugged and continued his way to Bella's room.

"Thanks, check the kitchen if your interested, I know they usually stock us up with tons of good shit. I'll only be a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Bella and Emmett met up with everyone at the blackjack table down in the room she had reserved. Jacob looked to be in serious contemplation. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned to Alice and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh don't mind Jake, he's just trying to figure out how to _not_ lose another two hundred. What took you so long?" Emmett sidled up next to her as she began to speak.

"Shortage somewhere in the wiring for the elevators. Made her have an interesting run-in with the person on top of _all_ our shit lists," he explained.

"Thanks Emmett, but I got this one." She elbowed him away and continued.

"What he said, only I didn't say much to Cullen. Keep it from Jake, alright?" Bella knew it was a lost cause to ever tell Alice a secret, she couldn't keep her mouth shut if her _life_ depended on it.

"Right, anyway, the blackjack table's calling your name." The girls sauntered over to where Jacob was standing. He leaned over and pecked Bella on the cheek, acknowledging her presence as best he could while keeping his head in the game. Bella snorted.

"Ace five count? Jake, are you kidding me? Watch and learn." With that, she threw in five hundred to start, and doubled it in a matter of seconds.

"Any questions?" Everyone, including the dealer, stared at her in utter amazement.

"What? I spent a lot of time up at the station with Charlie, the guys taught me a thing or two. I started young," she grinned, earning a laugh from everyone. For the next three hours, everyone managed to immerse themselves in games of blackjack and Pai Gow alike. Todd came over a while later to remind everyone of their dinner reservations at Nove.

"Shit! Thanks, Todd. I guess we should call it a day and go get dressed for dinner," Bella directed. Everyone climbed into the elevator wearily.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice chided.

While the guys took over their end of the suite, Alice and Bella fought over her brand new pair of Louboutin ankle-length stiletto boots with the five-inch heel.

"Their beige. They go with the new wrap-around dress I got at Bergdorf," Alice reasoned. Bella refused to be swayed.

"Their _sand_, not beige. Believe it or not, there's a difference. If you actually learned to appreciate the shoes you wore, you'd know that. I didn't dish out three grand for you to ruin them like you do everything else you own." Alice shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take the Jimmy Choos," She was referring to Bella's very first, and favorite, pair of black patent leather pumps.

"Absolutely _not_. You want shoes? Take these and tomorrow we'll go down to the forum shops. We'll go into Ferragamo and put everything on the room tab, deal?" Alice smiled as she thrust a pair of blood red Manolo pumps at her. By the time the girls were finished quarreling, the boys were camped out on the couch catching some highlights off ESPN. Typical. They could be at the Bunny Ranch and _still_ have to check up on their sports. Bella rolled her eyes as she walked back into the massive makeshift closet her room offered. Apparently she'd tipped the bellman a little too much, because he had hung every article of clothing she had brought with her. For awhile she had thought about breaking out some Valentino, but finally decided on her favorite pair of straight-leg trousers by Stella McCartney. Made of the finest silk and twill, they were single-handedly the comfiest pair of pants she owned. She paired them with a Miu Miu corset top, the color matching her new Louboutins perfectly. She mussed her hair a little, rocking a bit of a bed-head look, and was ready to go. She walked out to where Alice had joined the boys, and they all scowled.

"Bella, you're too desirable for your own good. You're definitely not allowed to leave the room looking like that," Jacob demanded. She rolled her eyes once more.

"Get a grip, Jake. I've strutted down a runway in less, remember. You know, with all the cameras clicking away? This is nothing in comparison," she winked, pulling him up from the leather couch. He was wearing the black slacks she had bought him from Valentino, and some type of Lacoste dress shirt.

"You clean up good," she jokingly brushed the 'dirt' off his shoulder. Jake laughed as Emmett cleared his throat.

"Oh, you too, Emmett." He mumbled something under his breath and she laughed as they all headed out.

"Dinner's in ten. Go, go, go!" Bella scooted everyone out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

One of the oversized booths had been reserved for Bella and everyone, and she wasted no time ordering hors d'oeurves and drinks. A bottle of Cristal was served in chilled champagne glasses as they waited. Jake and Emmett ordered a bottle of Remy Martin for the table, while Alice stuck to her usual gin and tonic.

"I guess I never got the memo that we were all getting loaded our first night?" she joked. Emmett and Jacob both grinned simultaneously.

"Not unless you wish for a birthday shit show." She laughed, knowing that was inevitable either way. Their order of 'Crostacei' came first, Nove's rendition of crustacean fare. Fresh, cracked lobster sat atop a heaping amount of the largest king crab ever known to man. Underneath were an assortment of fresh shrimp, muscles, oysters, and clams. The waiter brought out a tray of vibrantly-colored sauces last.

"Your order of Panzanella will be up next." With that, the waiter whisked himself away, leaving them to eat in peace. Satisfied moans were the only thing to break the silence, everyone beyond impressed at the quality of the food before them. The rest of the dinner remained much the same, no one really talking unless ordering another drink. Three orders of ahi, two orders of pennette alla vodka, and one order of sixteen-ounce filet mignon later, Bella felt so full she wasn't sure if she would make it back up to the room.

"I am seriously fasting the rest of the week," she huffed. Alice laughed as she stretched her petite frame against the back of the booth.

"I say we go gamble our dinner off. We can sleep poolside tomorrow," she suggested. Jake and Emmett beamed, jumping at any chance to gamble away more money neither one of them really had. "And don't think for one second that I'm forgetting about our little shopping spree. I'm holding you to it," Alice assured.

"Impossible," Bella shook her head. How could someone so tiny be so annoying sometimes? She wasn't sure. Hesitantly so, she followed everyone back to their private gaming room. It took five minutes before Jacob was already down five hundred dollars. She decided to take it easy, playing some Pai Gow for fun with Alice. Emmett had joined Jacob. Todd strode into the room then, catching Bella attention almost instantly. He came to stand behind her, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back.

"Miss Swan, can I tear you away for a moment?" She nodded, following him over to the back corner near the roulette table.

"I tried my best to make sure word didn't get out about your staying here, but someone somewhere must have slipped up. In the past hour alone I've had everyone calling me from the Coyote Ugly Saloon to Prive. I did, however, just get a call from Carmen Electra. They're having some kind of homecoming celebration at the Pussycat Doll Lounge, and she's been asked to perform tomorrow night. She wants you to join her. I told her I'd extend the invitation because I know you'd definitely be interested."

"_Definitely_. Do me a favor and call the Coyote Ugly Saloon as well? Let them know I'll be making an appearance before the week is up. Let Prive down easy, I'll be there for New Years as it is." Todd nodded before departing. Alice welcomed her back to the Pai Gow table with a puzzled look on her face.

"Get your fishnets ready," she instructed, Alice looked even more puzzled.

"We're gonna be Dolls tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so in this chapter I have BxE goodies for you lovelies. Next chapter we're looking at a bit of a confrontation between Todd and Bella concerning the drunken scene you'll read below, the tension starting to rise between Edward and Jacob, and even more BxE goodies. But only if you review. I love you all for dropping a line :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. I do not own Betsey Johnson, just adore her. I do not own the Pussycat Dolls, that is all Robin Antin; she's kinda sorta one of my heroes :) I have no affiliation with Carmen Electra or any of the celebrities listed below, either.**

**Chapter 5: Proverbial Good-girl**

Bella and Alice were inside Dejavu Adult Emporium on West Tropicana. The store mainly carried merchandise off the Hustler line, and was as close as they would ever get to Larry Flint's famed Hustler Emporium back home. Bella held a pair of assless chaps and laughed.

"It's burlesque, not _sleazy_," she complained. Alice rolled her eyes as she headed over to the wall full of fishnet stockings.

"You know what I find funny?" she lifted an eyebrow at Bella. "Robin knows Cullen. You know he'll be there." She was referring to Robin Antin, founder of the famed Pussycat Dolls, Bella had met her once before at a Valentino show back home.

"And?"

"And I think you want him on you."

"Do you blame me? The guy has a body like Adonis, and a sexual appetite the size of Ron Jeremy's. Tempting."

"Hardly. You fail to realize I know you like the back of my hand, and you have never owned a black book, nor will you ever. You're being ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous are these price tags." Bella settled on a navy blue pair of fishnet knee-highs and headed for the counter to pay for them. Forty-five dollars for a pair of stockings was beyond unreasonable. She did, however, know that changing the subject on Alice was the best way to go. It was apparent that Footballplayerboy would never be an agreeable discussion topic.

"Carmen said they provide the costumes, but that we should bring something small to make them our own. I am definitely rocking fishnet."

"Yeah, I got it. Can we just get back to the hotel please? You don't like me when I'm even the least bit sleep deprived." The girls headed back, only to find the boys were down at the tables once again. After politely reminding Jake that she was not fronting him any money once he went broke, Bella followed Alice up to the suite to turn in for the night.

The next morning was a bit of a blur. Bella had her black Escada string bikini on and before she knew it, she was meeting up with everyone at the poolside cabana.

"Pina coladas all around," Jake joked as he greeted her with the usual hug. She lay a fresh towel over her lounge chair before positioning it perfectly under the hot desert sun.

"Pyrat, I hope."

"Bells, how long have I known you?" She laughed, he definitely had a point. She straddled her chair as she slipped her headphones into her ears and powered up her iPod touch. Bella smoothed coconut oil over every inch of her toned stomach, followed by her legs, arms, and chest. After coating her neck lightly, she lay back and sighed as the sun's warmth ran from her head right down to her toes. Truth was, the California sunshine she was so used to paled in comparison. More often than not, the endorphins you got from lounging under the desert sun were better than the ones received in a 10k.

Somewhere in between Rooney's 'Blueside', Bella fell back asleep.

"B, your phone's going off." Emmett had his hand clasped over her forearm, shaking her awake agressively. She opened her eyes groggily and reached out for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Carmen, hi." She laughed at the obvious awkwardness of the random phone call. "Robin would've called, but she's tied up with the choreographer for tonight's show. Make sure you're down here by five o'clock to rehearse. It's a late show tonight, so we don't go on 'til nine."

"I'll be there," she assured.

"Oh, and one more thing; be prepared to get a little naughty." Bella giggled as the line disconnected. She looked at the time on her Blackberry before setting it down beside her.

It was already after one.

Emmett was still perched on her chaise. "Hungry? Jake's about ready to eat the fill out of the fruit basket we had." She knew he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah. Half a turkey and avocado sandwich? I'm long overdue for another pina colada, too." She smiled as she flashed him her empty glass. Emmett winked before getting up and walking back into the cabana to place their lunch order.

After lunch, Bella laid out for another couple hours before returning up to the room. She showered to rinse off the coconut oil, and cool down a bit. After throwing on another pair of black Lucy yoga pants, she stretched out across her bed and exhaled loudly. Everyone was still down in the cabana, and she was sure she wouldn't see them much before the show, so she decided to enjoy the peace and quiet before she had to leave.

Less than two hours later she was at the Pussycat Doll Lounge, surrounded by scantily-clad girls moving around rather frantically. Bella spotted Robin quickly and walked over to say hello.

"Bella! So glad you decided to join us tonight. It's an honor, really! Carmen's in the back, she'll show you what you'll be wearing. Don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of setting up to do still." She whisked off into the mass of frantic women, leaving Bella a little clueless.

Where was the _back_?

Just then, Carmen appeared out of nowhere, motioning for her to head over. She held some type of hat in her hand. She held it up in the air as soon as Bella reached her.

"The famed sailor hat," she explained. It was red, with a little gold detail around the brim; a small, gold anchor on the front. The rest of your costume is in my room, which is yours, too, for the evening. Follow me." She led her down a narrow hallway full of doors, stopping at the very end. Carmen opened the door, and Bella stepped inside. A large vanity, covered in cosmetics, took up the entire wall to the right. A plush, pit-couch sat in an 'L' up against the wall to the left. A generous walk-in closet sat dead ahead.

"All the costumes are in there. This is what we have planned out for you," Carmen led her over to the closet, switching on the light. In a matter of seconds, she had plucked a few articles of clothing from their hangers. She held a bright red button-up shirt with quarter sleeves. It was detailed to look like a sailor's uniform, proper markings on each of the sleeves. Carmen then handed her the other half of the costume; white shorts that _very_ little to the imagination.

"Try these on. If you're not comfortable, we'll find something that works." Bella nodded and stripped down right in front of her, feeling surprisingly confident. Standing next to someone like Carmen Electra tended to undermine a person's self confidence she was sure. The shirt fit perfectly, only buttoning it once right underneath her chest. Her navy blue satin Dior push-up bra revealed more than enough but she liked how the blue complimented the shirt just so. The shorts came last, and Bella slid them up her thighs slowly. She looked in the mirror as she pulled them up to her waist; the shorts revealed the bottom half of _her_ bottom half in its entirety, and she was instantly thankful for those cellulite treatments Alice had talked her into so long ago. She caught Carmen's obvious look of approval.

"Great, now we'll match!" She pulled the same shirt off another hanger, this time in white instead of red. Her shorts were the same shade blue as Bella's bra.

She suddenly remembered her fishnets.

"I got dark blue, matches my bra I guess. I hope this looks alright." She pulled the stockings up one by one, only to find that they rested just above the knee. The color went perfect with the rest of the costume, that she knew.

"Hot," Carmen complimented. She went back into the closet only to return with a pair of white suede boots that looked as though they rested mid-calf, with a zipper on the inside leg of each.

"These are the shoes, Robin told me you were a size seven." The boots fit her perfectly.

Afterwards, the girls were called out to the stage, where Robin stood with the choreographer. She announced the songs being performed before she graciously made her exit.

"Alright, Bella and Carmen, you two are doing the Pink Panther Theme, 'Big Spender', and 'Fever'."

About two hours later, one thing was certain; there were a lot of things Bella was good at, but dancing was _not_ one of them.

"I looked like a total fool. Be a doll and steal the show tonight, please?" Carmen laughed at Bella's plea.

"You did _not_. Bella, why do I get the idea that you don't do this very often?"

"It's becauseI don't. I'm your proverbial good-girl, no joke." Carmen rolled her eyes and swatted her playfully on the shoulder.

Well you can either hang out in the back with me or you can leave, but the show's in about an hour," she informed. Bella stayed put, and the girls went back to work on their hair and makeup. Carmen's hair had been flat-ironed into submission, so no work needed to be done. Bella, on the other hand, ratted her hair outrageously, taking a three-inch barrel curling iron to a few strands here and there. The two of them decided to go dark with their makeup. Bella brushed some MAC Carbon eyeshadow onto her lids, followed by her own Diorshow Blackout Mascara. She finished the look with a MAC eyeliner pencil in Ebony and MAC Fluidline liquid-liner in Blacktrack, drawing it past her eyes just slightly. She smudged the liner a bit before gazing into the mirror approvingly. She wheeled on her heels to catch Carmen's attention.

"Voila, instant sexpot," she teased. Carmen looked over amidst her mascara application and laughed. The sound of shuffling feet suddenly began to echo throughout the room; the lounge was open for business. Bella's heart started to beat noticeably faster and she clutched Carmen's forearm, meeting her gaze in the mirror with a distressed look of her own.

"Am I really doing this?"

"_We're_ doing this. You'll be fantastic, plus you already look the part. Might I say it suits you well."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Spare me."

"Okay, take this from someone who's coming back for her _twelfth_ show? Once you get up there and the music's pulsating through you, you just _have_ it. It's hard to explain, but it comes naturally to everyone. Christ Bella, even Charlize got her ass up on that stage." Bella's eyes widened at that. She'd known Christina Aguilera and Gwen Stefani were among the celebrity guests, but they had experience when it came to this kind of thing. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Alright, let's do this." She smirked as one of the stagehands appeared to let them know it was time to take their places on the stage. The girls headed out, arms linked. Once they reached the stage, the rest of the dolls had already taken their places, leaving a spot in the middle for the two of them. There was what appeared to be a balance beam, each girl either poised over it or on it. As rehearsed, Bella and Carmen took their place in the middle, each hitching a leg over the beam. Bella stood up straight, both hands on her hips. Carmen bent over, both elbows resting atop the beam. The intro to Mancini's Pink Panther Theme started, and like a reflex Bella began shaking her hips in tune to the audible sax as the curtains went up. Applause ruptured throughout the lounge, and she parted her lips slightly just like she did atop the runway she was so familiar with. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carmen moving her shoulders in an identical rhythm, the girls around them were turning and lifting their legs parallel to their bodies one at a time, but in perfect sync with one another. Bella moved to lift her leg, swinging it down gracefully the same time Carmen did. In a single-file line, all of the girls then bent over, shaking their backsides in tune to the beat of the saxophone. Bella and Carmen then bent down underneath the beam before swinging themselves out from behind it, strutting up to the very front of the stage in perfect tune to the beat of the music. The rest of the dolls followed suit, but remained toward the back of the stage. Bella and Carmen held their hands firmly on their hips as they swayed from side to side, pausing slightly each time before slapping themselves on the ass; the hooting and hollering became more apparent with each slap. The rest of the dolls then came up to the front to join them, forming another single-file line. The girls all bent over as before, but lay both hands atop the back of the girl in front of them before shaking their backsides in tune to the sax. As the song came to an audible close, each girl slapped the backside of the girl in front of them. Applause ruptured once again as there was a slight pause between songs. This gave Bella enough time to scan the crowd, looking for those three familiar faces. There, at the table in the center of the lounge, sat Emmett and Jacob who were both standing and bellowing cat calls. She laughed to herself as she watched Alice sit and roll her eyes. Her eyes then scanned over the rest of the lounge.

It was a total sausage fest.

Sans Alice and the three gorgeous bartenders, the lounge was entirely testosterone driven. Her eyes fell on the two tables up at the very front of the stage before her breathing hitched.

There, at the table to the right, sat Footballplayerboy. He was not alone, though, a couple beefy guys accompanied him. Guys from the team, she assumed. He caught her gaze awkwardly, and he sat back in his chair with his legs spread apart wide, a hand resting on each knee. It was then that she noticed the expression spreading across his face.

That same damn cocky-ass grin from the La Perla show.

The familiar wave of nausea hit once again, but she found herself struggling to fix her gaze elsewhere. Just then, Footballplayerboy flashed her a smile before licking his lips suggestively. _Two can play that game, fucker_, she thought. The intro to 'Big Spender' filled the lounge then, and she shook her head at him in tune to the beat before moving over to Carmen. Bella stood with her back to Carmen, gyrating against her slowly, sliding up and down. She began to sing then, with the sultriest voice she could conjure up.

_The minute you walked into the joint_

_I could see you were a man of distinction_

_A real big spender_

_Good looking, so refined_

_Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

Bella glided her hands all over her body as she sang, cupping her breasts and bending over while sliding her hands all the way down to her ankles before bringing them back up again. Both girls switched positions then, the rest of the dolls in the back moved closer to form yet another single-file line, this time right behind them. It was Carmen's turn to gyrate against her as she took over the song, and Bella became slightly distracted as she glanced over at Footballplayerboy. The look in his eyes was that of a hunger, a raw need. She smirked before turning her attention back to Carmen, taking her hands in her own and guiding them down the front of her body, over her chest, her stomach, and down to her mid-thigh. The two then broke apart, sidling up against each girl in the single-file line. As the dolls turned with their backs facing the crowd, Carmen and Bella each took spots between two of the girls and sexily bumped hips with both of them as the song ended.

Applause boomed once again as the curtain fell. For the last segment of the show, Carmen would be taking the coveted place in the life-size champagne glass. She stripped down to her matching bra and thong set before climbing the ladder and placing herself inside the glass. The only instructions Robin had given to Bella for this part of the show was to "make them _all_ need cold showers." She looked back at Carmen in panic.

"You're a natural, like I said you would be. Once you get up there, you'll know what to do." Bella took her place alongside the dolls, and the girls all stood side to side. 'Fever' came over the soundsystem, and the curtains drew open for the last time. Each of the girls walked while snapping their fingers in tune to the beat. Bella pulled away from the rest of the girls, taking the lead. She strutted to the front of the stage once more, scanning the crowd as she watched all the men stare her down like a piece of filet. Meanwhile, Carmen remained in the shadows toward the back, unseen by all. Stalling in what she hoped was a unapparent manner, she desperately sought for something to do. When her gaze fell back on Footballplayerboy, the cocky grin had returned.

_Bingo_.

She pivoted on her heels, strutting back towards the girls who stood, snapping their fingers still. She bent over, facing them, and shook her backside tauntingly before strutting off to the side of the stage, climbing down the stairs and stepping into the crowd. Carmen was wheeled out then, and the lighting changed as Bella made her way through the crowd, ignoring everyone's lust-filled gazes. She lightly ran her hands along the shoulder of each man she passed. Finally reaching the table to the front of the stage, the spotlight focused on her as she stopped in front of Footballplayerboy. With their faces only inches apart, she bent over once more, this time taking her index finger and tracing it from her neck down in between her cleavage. She felt a hand come to rest on her ass and she slapped it away before she changed her stance, her feet now apart from one another. She moved to straddle his lap, holding his gaze all the while. She felt him tense underneath her and smiled.

_'Atta boy_.

She took his bronze hair into both of her fists, yanking his head back aggressively, exposing his neck to her. She began to grind against him slowly, _painfully_, before pulling his head back and leaning in to bury his face in her cleavage. He tried, once again, to grope her from behind but failed as she denied him. Pulling his head back up to meet her gaze briefly, she let go of his hair and placed a single hand on his shoulder, leaning all the way back and pushing into his groin with scintillating pressure. She rose back up to meet him, running her tongue along her teeth as she pressed her chest into him, slowly gliding up his deliciously-sculpted midsection. He reached for her ass in a final attempt to retrieve some kind of satisfaction, and this time she did not deny him. He gave her a rough squeeze that sent chills up her spine. She shivered deliciously as he tensed from underneath her again.

_Twice in one night?_

She leaned in to whisper in his ear as the song came to a close.

"Blue balls, Cullen. My gift to you, with love." She winked and climbed off of him, taking the stage with a soaking wet Carmen and the rest of the girls. Forming the last single-file line of the evening, they all bowed and blew kisses out into the audience as applause erupted one last time. The curtains drew to a close and the girls broke out into squeals. Carmen gave Bella a wet, but warm hug.

"You _dominated_ girl! I always knew you had it in you." She winked before turning to mingle with some of the dancers. Bella made her rounds, taking all their heart-felt compliments and dishing out some of her own. When she finally made it back to the dressing room, Carmen had already came and left, her costume back up on its respectable hanger. Emmett, Jacob, and Alice were there to greet her.

"I bow down to the _queen_ of scams," Emmett joked, getting down on one knee. She laughed as he got back up and gave her a hug. "I'm serious, though, Cullen won't be able to function for _weeks_ after that stunt you pulled." She breathed easier, getting a better reaction out of him than expected. Jacob, however, was another story.

"Completely inexcusable Isabella." He stood stiffly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, _Dad_," she spat. He was always one to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Well I think you were fucking fantastic. And Cullen? It was a long time coming," Alice reasoned.

"_Thank_ you," Bella said, at the same time turning and sticking her tongue out at Jacob. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyone hungry?" Everyone but Bella, her and Carmen had shared a sandwich before the show.

"You guys go on without me. I have to catch up with Robin and thank her still." Everyone said their goodbyes and split, Emmett and Jacob both looking like they were ready to devour the first thing they could get their hands on. After changing back into her clothes, she headed back out into the lounge to find Robin talking to one of the bartenders as she cleaned up. She turned to see her heading towards the bar.

"Oh, Bella! I am so glad you decided to join Carmen tonight, you girls were fucking amazing," she said between sips of what smelled like Absolut Citron. Bella smiled her thanks as she perched herself atop one of the high-top chairs. The girls chatted for awhile, Robin telling her story of how they had landed a spot in Vegas after their start at Johnny Depp's Viper Room not so long ago.

"Oh, you know what? I have someone I want you to meet. Bella, this is my friend Edward Cullen. Edward? This is Bella Swan; the only girl I have ever seen own a runway." She smiled and Bella blushed.

_Well fuck me._

Footballplayerboy smiled innocently, like he had never seen her a day in his life. It made her stomach twist into knots all over again. He extended his hand to greet her.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She shook his hand back, but instead of vocalizing her greeting, she twisted her mouth awkwardly into a small smile. "Great job on the show tonight, by the way."

_Is he serious? I practically dry humped him less than two hours ago,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, you two look like you'd get along well enough. I'm gonna finish my rounds so I can get out of here. I'm running on two hours of sleep." Robin walked off, leaving Bella to suffer in silence as she stood face to face with Footballplayerboy.

"A drink?" he asked. Her eyes lit up in an automatic response.

"Patron. On the rocks. And keep them coming, _please_." She knew damn well that to get through any kind of interaction with him, she'd need to be in an entirely altered state of mind. Seven tumblers of Patron later, she was feeling more than a little light on her feet and found herself clutching the side of the bar to stop from swaying back and forth like she was doing. Two Footballplayerboys danced in front of her, giving her an instant migraine.

She couldn't even handle one of them as it was.

Bella hadn't checked her phone in God knows how long. She could've been throwing back drinks for the past three hours for all she knew.

"Swan, I think I should get you back to your hotel. You're cut off."

"Thanks, but mm-no thanks," she slurred. "The day I give you the sss-chance to take advantage of me issa day I gain a hundred pounds." He couldn't help but laugh.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you strut around in lingerie," he quipped. She moved to slap him, but missed, slamming her hand down on the top of the bar.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Bella cradled her hand to her chest, it throbbed painfully.

"That's gonna leave a mark. Let me look at it." She shook her head defiantly, but he grabbed her hand forcefully in his own. As drunk as she was, there was no ignoring how perfectly her hand seemed to fit in his. She snatched it back.

"Or not?" Edward had an irritated look on his face.

"S'nothing a little more alcohol can't fix." She demanded another glass of Patron from the bartender. She picked it up and sloshed the alcohol around against the sides of the glass before raising it to her lips. He stopped her.

"Bella, really, that's enough. I'm grabbing a cab." He took the glass from her hand and downed it himself, ensuring she wouldn't.

"I can just ask for another one," she retorted.

"No, you can't." He grabbed her forearm and shoved her toward the entrance to the lounge. "And here I thought you weren't one for the media. You know all the papers will make you a front-page spectacle after that Patron episode you just had in there, right?" Bella shook her head like a defiant two year-old, stopping to stomp her feet at the edge of the curb.

"I'm _walking_. Sitting in the backseat of a cab with you is _not_ my idea of a fun time."

"No, I'm afraid that's already passed." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I don't get about you, Cullen? Why you're so fucking full of yourself. You sign your first multi-million dollar contract and you think you're on top of the world? Newsflash motherfucker, your buddy Tom makes _four times_ what you do. Get on his level and then talk to me." At this point, the Patron was doing all the talking. Bella mind as well have forgotten how to tie a pair of shoes with how shitfaced she had become.

"Well that's one for the books. Coming from a woman who gets paid top dollar to strut around in the skimpiest clothing I have ever seen. The only career you should be taking up involves a _pole_," he spat back, the venom obvious in his voice.

"I may be under the influence, Cullen, but I know a good fucking comeback when I hear one. _That_ was fucking pathetic." He smirked then, which irritated the living hell out of her. The idea of sharing the backseat of a cab with the mortherfucker became more and more unfathomable by the second.

"Fine, walk and sober up then. You'd be doing yourself a favor." Just then a cab pulled up, and he opened the door and climbed into the back seat. She scoffed and turned on her heels to head down the street. She reached for her phone as she started to stumble along Tropicana.

"Swan, wait. I'm already on Chief Iwannafuckyouup's bad side, God forbid I make things worse. Hop in and I'll make sure you get back to the hotel in one piece."

"Fuck off Cullen."

"Fine, I'll walk."

"What part didn't you understand? The 'fuck' or the 'off'?" He ignored Bella and fell in-step beside her. The two walked back the five blocks back in a not-so awkward silence. As they reached the Palms, Todd came out to greet them, Bella stared him down as best she could with her eyes glazed over.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Just making sure Bella got back alright. She's had a bit too much to drink," he pointed out.

"I'm sure those were your intentions," Todd's accusing tone was all too evident.

"Right. Anyway, I have her key so I'll see her to her room. Are you going to point out what else it is that you think I have planned or are we free to leave?" He didn't feel bad in being so rude.

"Isabella?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to hold her gaze. "Do you know this man?"

"Oh, _Todd_. You know I just LOVE how much you care. S'not a problem. Cullen here is my bestest friend _ever_," she was making little to no sense, and had developed a vocabulary much along the lines of a middle-school student's.

"Right, well get some rest then. And may I suggest a couple Bayer in the morning?" Todd turned back to Edward. "And just know, you're being watched." With that being his final warning, Todd opened the doors and gestured for them to head in. Bella managed to give Edward no trouble in getting into the elevator, and before he knew it, she was back in her suite. He was almost certain there were others staying with her, but no one was to be found. Just then, he heard her distant voice summoning him.

"Edwarrrrrrrrd," she sang. "Come here, would you?" The walk had done nothing for her sobriety. Feeling something like a magnetic pull, he followed her voice and ended up in her bedroom. There she stood, her jeans on the floor next to her feet and her shirt still on. "I need a little help with this," she pointed to the back of her shirt, where the tiniest of zippers remained. She turned around with her back facing him, revealing her bare ass in a silk and lace Betsey Johnson thong. He slid over to her cautiously, and slowly pulled the zipper down to rest at the small of her back. She then removed her arms from the sleeves before pulling the shirt off entirely. As she raised her arms over her head, the muscles in her chest flexed slightly, and her breasts inched over the top of the cups on her Dior push-up bra even more than they had to begin with. She felt him tense just as she had during her spontaneous lap dance from earlier on in the evening. She didn't need to be sober to know what _that_ meant. She then bent over, pausing before climbing into the enormous king-size bed before her. She sat up against her pillows, folding her knees to her chest.

"There's more than enough room for two, you know," she said, her chin resting atop her knees. Sometimes she was so damn good at playing the innocent card. His eye twitched noticeably enough, a sure sign of the silent battle he was fighting internally.

_Oh, lose gracefully dear Romeo._

She winked before raising an eyebrow in anticipation of the response she was more than ready to hear.

"No. I'm leaving. But before I go, here's a couple aspirin for the morning. My guess is you'll need them."

_Wait, what?!_ Her astonishment was obvious as it spread across her face.

"Yes Swan, that's what you call rejection. I'm sure a woman of your status doesn't really have that word in her vocabulary, though. Now you know." He grinned before turning to leave.

"Now that, Cullen? That's a comeback. S'still needs work, though," she slurred, still feeling the Patron a little too much. He laughed.

"Get some sleep Swan, eh?"

What was this? Friendly banter? Bella didn't do banter of any sort when it came to Footballplayerboy. Her face grew blank.

"Get the fuck _out_," she hissed. Edward took surprise in her sudden change of mood. He took a few steps for the door, before turning around.

"Oh, one last thing before I forget. Blue balls? Now you know how it feels." He took in one last look of her in her bra and thong before turning back around and heading out the door. Bella remained without words. As he walked through the doorway, he threw up a peace sign with his right hand, holding it high above his head.

"Peace, cunt."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I pretty much suck. I promised this to you guys last week, but Spring Break happens. Sue me. XP Anyway, this one's strictly ExB POV. School's starting back up for me, so I'm not making any promises on when the next one will be up but I promise I won't leave you hanging for very long. Anyway, here's your long overdue chapter. As always, I NEED REVIEWS, it helps the writing process go a little faster...hint hint. Oh, and special thanks to 8racecar47, who's been helping me sort through my ideas and throwing in some of her own as well. She's a jem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. I do not own Louboutin, just adore him. I do not own any of the music mentioned below either, nor do I own the beloved Coyote Ugly bar or anything else mentioned below. Ugh.**

**Chapter 6: Little Miss Pretentious**

**EPOV**

So I flew to Vegas. Fuck coach for thinking that missing practice would fuck up my game. I didn't sign on to hear everyone feed me the same bullshit over and over again anyway.

The plane landed around noon on Thursday and Tom let me use up his player's points at the Palms, so that's where I'd be staying for the duration of my trip.

_Hello_ Playboy Club.

All I really had on my mind was fine booze and broads to match.

Vegas: the never-ending bachelor party.

After checking in, I messed around for a bit on the high-roller slots. Alexander Hamilton? _Gone_. Ulysses S. Grant? _Gone_. Benjamin Franklin? _Gone_.

Well that's enough of that.

I figured I'd grab a drink and hang poolside for a while, see how many chicks were willing to make my night more interesting. On the way down, a flyer for the Pussycat Doll Lounge caught my eye.

Looks like I had a backup plan in case nothing went my way down by the pool.

It took exactly one minute after I claimed a lounge chair for a bikini-clad waitress to flounce over and take my drink order. She was a hot little number, tight ass to boot. A corona with lime was all I asked for, and I took notice as she tried to make it seem like a coincidence that her tits were an inch away from my face as she wrote it down.

_Just another day in the life of Edward Cullen_.

Beer in hand, I took a walk around the pool and scoped everything out.

Entry Bar, Glass Bar, Waterfall Bar. No wonder so many people were already wasted.

I caught the eye of two girls with their tight little asses perched atop bar stools, definite college students. I winked and raised my beer in their direction as they both flagged me over simultaneously. Five minutes was all I needed to know there was nothing goin' on upstairs with the two of them. I grew bored fast and tuned them out as I turned my attention south; their bikini tops _barely_ covering their glorious fun-bags. I grew tired of that though, too, and abruptly got up and walked away, losing all interest in taking down their digits. I circled around the makeshift tiki bar to the long row of cabanas slightly hidden away from the pools. I first laid my eyes on an older couple, both resembling pieces of shoe leather.

_Regulars_.

A younger couple was in the cabana next to them, their three kids screaming and running amuck. The pattern remained much the same as I continued my way down the path. As I hit the last cabana, something in my line of vision had me stopped dead in my tracks.

There she was. Little Miss Pretentious clad in her jet-black string bikini. She lay on her back with her legs bent, her feet flat on the chair. The oil she had rubbed on glistened under the sun, bringing immediate attention to every contour of her perfect set of abs. The muscles in her legs twitched as she slept, allowing her to showcase every bit of tone and definition she had. Her rich mahogany-colored hair was piled atop her head messily but glistened so, giving me the instant urge to braid my fingers through it. Her chest could have passed as the eighth world wonder, the cups in her bikini top barely holding in her gorgeous pair of tits as she lay sleeping. I heard someone clear their throat loudly, abruptly pulling me from the alternate universe I had been sucked into known as Bella Swan.

Her Native-American friend.

Chief Iwannafuckyouup.

The look he gave me was that of death I was certain, and he stood underneath the shade of the cabana, arms crossed over his broad chest. He stood at least 6'5", and I wasn't in the mood for trouble so I threw my head back at him and moved to walk away.

But I couldn't.

It was if some unseen force had cemented my feet to the piping hot stamped concrete; an undefeatable force at that. No matter how hard I tried, my feet wouldn't move. Chief Iwannafuckyouup grew impatient, and started to walk over to me. I flashed him a challenging grin and as he closed the distance between the two of us, I noticed Bella stirring in her sleep. Then, like it had all been in my head, my feet were carrying me back over to my side of the pool.

The safe side.

Now I have to admit I was a bit taken aback. While I'd always had the urge to jump every chick with a bangin' body that I saw, I had always been able to walk away. Fuck 'em and leave 'em; that was the name of my game, and as proof my reputation _definitely_ proceeded me. I downed the rest of my beer and tried to shake the last ten minutes from my mind as I headed back up to my room.

Apparently I'd spent a little too much time under the Vegas sun.

Yeah, that _had_ to be it.

I took a cool shower and lounged across the spacious king-size bed in my room afterward. After flipping through the channels for a bit, I fell asleep to COPS.

My phone went off, scaring the shit out of me.

"Yeah?"

"Yo, it's Tom. Look, my flight's been delayed. No idea why. Don't think I'll be in much before tomorrow morning. You're on your own tonight."

_Shit_. I didn't really feel like having the company of a stranger tonight. Whether it was of the female kind or not.

"Alright. Call me when you land."

"Got it." _Click_.

Looks like I'm hitting up the lounge solo.

I rummaged through my oversized Reebok duffel bag for some fresh clothes, pulling out the first things I laid my hands on. Two minutes later I was donning some dark True Religion jeans and a tight-fitting black Lacoste polo. Always sporting a bed-head look, I sprayed on a little Oceans (only cologne I'd ever be caught dead wearing) and walked out the door failing to catch the time.

8:15 PM.

_Damn._ Must've been more tired than I gave myself credit for.

I hopped in the first cab I came across as I pushed through the casino doors and threw three twenty-dollar bills over the front seat.

"Caesar's please."

So sixty dollars was a little much, but I was walking into Caesar's no more than ten minutes after I had climbed inside the cab so I didn't think much of it. I noticed Pure was already jammed with bodies as I walked past and into the Pussycat Doll Lounge. A cute girl with brown hair and sexy, thick-framed glasses was there to greet me.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome back." She sized me up and down before smiling once more.

_That's right bitch, take it all in_.

I wasted no time in getting to the bar and ordering some Hennessy on the rocks. Directly across from me, on the other side of the bar, stood Jessica and Justin. He recognized me right away and threw his chin up in a silent hello, I returned the gesture. People-watching for a while, I noticed two of the guys from my team standing off to the right.

"Chris! Sam! Waddup?" I pounded fists with both of them as we all laughed.

"Cullen! My _man!_ What the hell brings you all the way the fuck out here?" Chris asked.

"Tom and I had a 'guy' weekend planned. Gisele's out of the country so I talked him into having a little fun while she's gone." The two guys shook their heads in agreement. "What about you? Coach give you shit about missing practice?"

"Nah, only you Ed." I cringed. I _hated_ when people called me anything but _Edward_. "We're just here to spend some money and have some fun. Hey, we got a table up in front if you wanna join?" I agreed and grabbed my drink off the bar before working my way through the crowd with Sam and Chris. We shot the shit for a few minutes before the lights dimmed and music started to blare through the speakers. The curtains openes to reveal some of the hottest chicks I was sure to have seen in a while. There had to have been at least twenty of them up on stage, all standing in a row. The two in the middle caught my attention, though, because they were positioned differently from the rest. I knew the first one instantly; between all her movie cameos and steamy magazine ads, you'd have to be a fucking moron not to know who she was.

Carmen fucking Electra.

There she stood, one leg hitched over the bar they were all standing behind, giving me a glorious view of her pearly gates. Her massive tits were practically pleading for release from her tight little sailor's shirt. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as she turned around, flashing her perfectly-sculpted ass for everyone to see.

Walking. Sex.

That's when the other girl moved to shadow her. I stared her down as a light bulb lit up in my mind.

I _know_ those legs somewhere before. And that gorgeous head of hair.

She turned around and that's when it clicked.

Bella Swan. Little Miss Pretentious as I knew her.

She stood still for a few seconds, allowing me to take her all in. Her long, toned legs were clad in fishnets, their shade of blue did something amazing against the contrast of her milky skin. Her white shorts were so short I had to do a double-take to make sure they weren't underwear, not that I'd have cared, really. Her shirt matched Carmen's, but it was bright red and left very little to the imagination. Apparently Miss Pretentious had talent when it came to showcasing things; her top was only buttoned once, right underneath her tits. Seeing more of her milky flesh made my mouth water.

It was then that I knew I had to have her.

Someway. Somehow.

And it was taking me everything I had to stay in my chair and not leap onto the stage and whisk her away.

She moved up to the edge of the stage as the first song ended, searching for someone in the crowd it seemed, I looked back, my curiosity (**SP?**) getting the best of me, in direction of the deafening cat-calls and whistles that took over the lounge. I scanned the room while keeping her in sight out of the corner of my eye as she continued her search. It was then that I laid eyes on the three people that had been with her in the cabana; the short, spiky-haired pixie broad, the tall, dark-haired Marky Mark wannabe, and Chief Iwannafuckyouup.

Wonderful.

I watched as she flashed them a smile before moving to take her place back on the stage. Pivoting on her heel, she spun around and met my gaze.

_Shit_.

I couldn't let her see the unspoken hold she seemed to have on me, so I switched positions in my chair quickly, spreading both my legs apart and placing a hand on each knee. I let the grin creep over my face that I knew made her skin crawl.

It did just that.

She scowled before regaining her composure once again. Then, when I thought I had taken total control of the situation, she raised any eyebrow and smirked as she shook her head. An air of confidence overtook her as she finally moved back over to Carmen.

What the fuck? I was clueless.

The curtains closed for a few moments before music began to blare from the speakers once again. The girls took the stage and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella as she moved to stand with her back up against Carmen. The intro to Big Spender started and my jaw hit the floor as Bella started to grind against her.

Painfully slow. For me at least.

She raised the mic to her full lips and began to sing along, her voice chiming like bells.

If she hadn't had me at first glance, she definitely had me now.

Bella ground against Carmen some more, picking up her pace to match the tempo of the song. She shot me a look, squinting her eyes, and grinned. My eyes widened.

I had her game down.

Carmen took over the song as she moved in front of Bella, copying much of her same moves.

Between you and me?

I was more turned on by Bella. No matter how many of those strip-aerobics tapes of Carmen's I had seen.

The song ended without my noticing. The curtains closed for the last segment of the show. I checked my watch.

Only eleven. I looked at Chris and Sam, realizing I hadn't heard much out of the two of them since we'd sat down. I caught Sam's attention first.

"Hot, huh?" I shook my head slowly in agreement. Chris decided to chime in.

"I don't think he took the time to notice, Sam. He was too busy checking out the one in the white shorts. Hot, though. Cullen sure can pick 'em," he jabbed me playfully with his elbow.

I wasn't laughing. Instead I turned and glared at him.

"Aw, come on. In a place like this? All girls are pieces of meat," Sam chortled.

"And the one with the white shorts? She's Grade A," Chris agreed.

I sighed. This was a fight I was not going to win. I channeled my attention back towards the stage as the lights dimmed.

For the last time I hoped. I no longer had an interest in sitting with Sam and Chris.

The girls stepped out, this time with only Bella to lead them. They stood in a line, snapping their fingers before she walked to the front of the stage. For a minute I wasn't sure what she was doing, but as the girls remained in line, snapping their fingers to the beat, I could tell she was stalling; looking for something she had the balls to do.

Which I knew was next to nothing.

It wasn't hard to tell. I'd met plenty of girls _just_ like her.

Then she caught my eye, and I slipped the same grin over my face once more, trying in vein to shadow how it was she was making me feel.

She flashed me the same grin in return before turning her back and stopping to stand in front of the girls. She bent over slightly, wiggling her tight ass for everyone to see before she descended into the crowd. I watched as the lighting changed, and noticed the infamous champagne glass being rolled out onto the stage.

I could have cared less.

It became more and more obvious as Bella wove her way through the crowd that she was headed for me. The change in lighting made her skin glow, and as she came to stand in front of me my breathing hitched. There we were, our faces inches apart, as she traced a single finger from her lips down to her beautiful tits, moving her legs further apart from one another. Like a reflex I couldn't control, my hand moved to squeeze her ass. I winced as she slapped it away quickly before shaking her head in a silent 'no'.

_Damn_.

She climbed on top of me, straddling my lap while managing to hold my gaze the entire time. I felt the fire burning from below my waist and I froze, hoping she wouldn't notice my immediate reaction to her sultry attempt at a lap dance.

She did. Flashing me her flawless, pearly whites as she started to move. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair aggressively, jerking my head back as far as it would go. I could feel her grind against me; the most painful experience I believe I had ever have, not being able to move from underneath her. Bella pulled my face forward, smothering me with her perky tits.

Best suffocation technique if there ever was one.

My hand snuck around once more, and I hoped for a little relief as I reached for her ass. I felt the familiar sting from before as she slapped my hand away.

_Fuck_. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. She pulled my face up to meet her gaze before placing one hand on my shoulder. Bella leaned back as far as she could, putting immense pressure where no girl should while a guy still has his pants on. After a few painful seconds, she rose back up almost triumphantly before parting her lips and sliding her tongue over her teeth in the sexiest way I had ever seen. I felt a chill run up my spine as her tits pressed into me, her taut stomach gliding up my own with delicious friction. In a last-ditch effort, I reached around for her ass. Much to my surprise, Bella didn't slap my hand away this time. Instead, I felt her shiver as I gave her ass a rough squeeze.

I wanted more, but decided to hide my greed as best I could.

I didn't need another reason for her to be repulsed by me.

I tensed from underneath her for the second time, and she chuckled before leaning down to whisper in my ear as the song ended.

"Blue balls, Cullen. My gift to you, with love." She winked at me before climbing off and heading back for the stage.

_Bitch_!

The girls took their final bows and I left the table before the guys even noticed. My mind was racing, much to my surprise, over just how different Little Miss Pretentious seemed to be. And the strange effect she seemed to have on me. Mind you the lap dance was hot, and I was standing at attention for majority of it, but damn her for only leaving me wanting more. I raced for the exit, needing to get as far away from the lounge as I possibly could. As I managed to get my right foot out the door, there was a tug on my arm. I whipped my head around to find Robin smiling up at me.

"Cullen! How the hell ya been? I haven't seen you around here in _ages_!" I laughed, giving her a big bear hug. Robin, known to the general public as the founder of the Pussycat Dolls, had known me since I was in diapers. Our fathers did case studies together in the firm they worked for as we were growing up.

They're still friends to this day.

"Alright I'm feeling a little oxygen deprived, let me go?" she joked. I blushed a little as I removed my arms from around her small waist.

"I have to do my rounds with the girls. Hang out by the bar, drinks are on me. I'll be back in a few, promise." Not feeling at all uncomfortable, I hit up the bartender for some Jack on the rocks, always a fan of a sleazy drink. It took fifteen minutes before I noticed Robin working her way back over to me.

I smiled before I noticed she wasn't alone.

Bella followed in tow behind her. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked, and I chuckled as I watched her trip over her own feet time and time again. How she managed to stay so graceful on a runway I was sure I'd never know. Robin greeted me with another warm hug before moving to introduce me to Bella, as if we'd never met before. I was beyond thankful that we had, though, for fear that our little encounter wouldn't have been quite as interesting.

She batted her eyelashes in an attempt to hide her wince at the mention of my name. To be honest, I wasn't at all offended, I was too busy paying attention to how cute she looked when she squinted her eyes. I looked back at Robin as she finished her introduction, and I extended my hand to shake Bella's, smiling innocently.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She returned my hand shake but said nothing, instead her mouth twisted awkwardly into the smallest of smiles. "Great job on the show tonight, by the way," I added, hoping my sarcasm was not found on Bella.

Of course it was.

_You only dry fucked me a little while ago, who am I kidding_? I thought to myself. Robin interrupted my train of thought.

"Well, you two look like you'd get along well enough. I'm gonna finish my rounds so I can get out of here. I'm running on two hours of sleep." I watched as she walked off, leaving Bella practically drowning in the awkward silence between the two of us.

"A drink?" I offered, knowing she wouldn't resist. Her eyes lit up in response, as I had expected.

"Patron, on the rocks. And keep them coming, _please_." I raised my eyebrows, a little surprised. At the same time, it was hot to watch her beg and plead with me.

Maybe by the end of the night, she'd be begging and pleading for more than just liquor.

I stood for what could have been hours, nursing the same glass of Jack I'd gotten earlier. It was amazing how easily I lost track of time as Bella rambled on and on about anything and everything.

"Do you know how much they pay me to strut around in a bra and thong?"

"Are these crystal? They're so heavy!" She was talking about the tumbler holding her Patron.

"I need to detail my Bentley when I get home. Ugh."

Anything and everything, like I said. Had this happened with any other girl, I would've walked away at the mention of crystal. Instead I had managed to tune Bella out, only focusing on the subtle tinkling of her voice; like fucking _bells_. I had never heard anything like it in my life. And the way her tongue rolled off her teeth as she spoke just about made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Fucking _vixen_.

Patron number seven made it's way into her small hand, and I laughed as she clutched the side of the bar to hold her balance.

"Swan, I think I should get you back to your hotel. You're cut off."

"Thanks, but mm-no thanks," she slurred. She was even cuter when she slurred. "The day I give you the sss-chance to take advantage of me issa day I gain a hundred pounds." It took me everything I had not to laugh my ass off.

Guess I didn't have enough.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you strut around in lingerie," I quipped. Bella raised her hand to slap me, but missed and struck the bar hard.

"Ouch! Fuck!" She cradled her hand to her voluptuous chest, giving me an excuse to stare.

"That's gonna leave a mark. Let me look at it." She shook her head, but I grabbed her injured hand, taking it into my own.

Holy _shit_.

A perfect fucking fit.

Bella must have come to the same realization of her own, because she snatched her hand back.

"Or not?" Now I was growing irritated.

"S'nothing a little more alcohol can't fix." She demanded another Patron from the bartender. I watched as she picked it up, sloshing it around inside the glass before raising it to her full, luscious pair of fucking lips. I stopped her.

"Bella, really, that's enough. I'm grabbing a cab." I took the glass out of her hand and downed it myself, knowing that she wouldn't.

"I can just ask for another one," she retorted.

"No, you can't." I grabbed her forearm and shoved her toward the entrance to the lounge, my hand dangerously close to her round ass. "And here I thought you weren't one for the media. You know all the papers wil make you a front-page spectacle after that Patron episode you just had in there, right?" Bella shook her head, acting like a two-year old, stomping her feet at the edge of the curb.

"I'm _walking. _Sitting in the backseat of a cab with you is _not_ my idea of a fun time."

"No, I'm afraid that's already passed." _Must have struck a nerve_, I thought, she rolled her eyes. Bella stood for a few moments, as if she was processing what it was she really wanted to say.

"You know what I don't get about you, Cullen? Why you're so fucking full of yourself. You sign your first multi-million dollar contract and you think you're on top of the world? Newsflash motherfucker, your buddy Tom makes _four times_ what you do. Get on his level and then talk to me." Normally that dig would have gotten to me, but I knew the Patron was doing all the talking at this point.

But I wasn't about to keep my mouth shut.

"Well that's one for the books. Coming fron a woman who gets paid top dollar to strut around in the skimpiest clothing I have ever seen. The only career you should be taking up involves a _pole_," I spat, making the venom in my voice _very_ apparent. She raised one eyebrow, quietly challenging me.

"I may be under the influence, Cullen, but I know a good fucking comeback when I hear one. _That_ was fucking pathetic." I couldn't help but smirk at her, knowing it would only fuel the fire.

"Fine, walk and sober up then. You'd be doing yourself a favor." The cab pulled up then, and I climbed into the back seat but didn't shut the door. Bella took off down the street, stumbling most of the way. I knew I wasn't to let her head back alone.

Call me pussy-whipped, but I couldn't even fathom anyone else's hands on her but my own.

And I haven't even _had_ that pussy yet.

What the fucking was going on with me?

She was digging through her bag, for her cell I assumed.

"Swan, wait. I'm already on Chief Iwannafuckyouup's bad side, God forbid I make things worse. Hop in and I'll make sure you get back to the hotel in one piece."

"Fuck off Cullen."

"Fine, I'll walk." I climbed back out of the cab.

"What part didn't you understand? The 'fuck' or the 'off'?" I ignored Bella and easily fell in-step beside her. We walked the five blocks back in a comfortable silence.

Which was a first.

As we reached the Palms, a guy about my height came to greet us, wearing an authority-ridden black suit, his name-tag reading "Todd". _Now's a better time than ever to explain myself_, I thought.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Just making sure Bella got back alright. She's had a bit too much to drink," I pointed out.

"I'm sure those were your intentions." I picked right up on his accusing tone of voice. What a fucking douchebag.

"Right. Anyway, I have her key so I'll see her to her room. Are you going to point out what else it is that you think I have planned or are we free to leave?"

Yeah, didn't feel so bad coming off like an asshole with this dude.

"Isabella?" He asked.

_So her full name was Isabella_. I never would have guessed. Todd grabbed her by the shoulders and I instantly felt protective over her, ready to rip his arms from their sockets.

"Do you know this man?"

"Oh, _Todd_. You know I just LOVE how much you care. S'not a problem. Cullen here is my bestest friend _ever_." Bella was making no sense, and I was growing more annoyed by the second, both with her and asshole casino man.

"Right, well get some rest then. And may I suggest a couple of Bayer in the morning?" He turned back to me. "And just know, you're being watched." He opened the doors then, and gestured for us to head in. I shot him a glare as I walk past.

Was that his best attempt at a threat? I figured a man of his stature in a black suit would have a little more up his sleeve. Much to my surprise, Bella gave me no trouble in getting to the elevators, and I had her in her suite in minutes. I scanned the room, positive she didn't have an entire floor of the hotel to herself, but no one was to be found. Suddenly, like bells, her voice was summoning me.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrd," she sang. "Come here would you?" Like a magnetic force I couldn't control, I padded into her bedroom. There she stood, her jeans on the floor next to her feet, her shirt still on.

I tried like hell to hide my disappointment.

"I need a little help with this," she pointed to the back of her shirt, where the tiniest of zippers remained. She turned her back to me, revealing her bare ass in a silk and lace thong. My breath caught in my throat and slid over to her cautiously, feeling my dick start to harden.

Damn.

I slowly pulled the zipper down to rest at the small of her back. I stepped back, gaining some kind of composure, and watched as she continued her state of undress. Bella removed her arms from the sleeves before pulling the shirt off entirely. As she raised her arms over her head, the muscles in her chest flexed slightly, and her tits all but spilled out over her barely-there bra more than they had before. I bit my tongue, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins as my dick hardened further.

Pretty soon there wouldn't be much I could do to hide it.

She turned to face me then, a sly smile playing on her gorgeous lips. She bent over, her thong leaving nothing to the imagination as she removed some pillows from the bed before climbing into it. She sat up against the remaining pillows, her legs spreading slightly before she pulled them to her chest.

I wanted to take her. Right then and there.

I wanted to shred that goddamn bra. I wanted to devour that gorgeous pair of tits she had been given, purchased or not.

I wanted to shred that thong of hers, too, and taste her until I had had my fill. Whenever that would be, I wasn't sure.

I wanted to be inside her.

I wanted to feel her.

All of her.

Until there was nothing left.

I was being one greedy motherfucker. But then, like the gates opening to the heavens, the invitation I had been waiting for finally came.

"There's more than enough room for two, you know," she cooed, her chin resting atop her knees.

I guess she played the innocent card well, too.

I felt my eye twitch; it was over. If it wasn't evident before, there was no doubt in my mind that Bella now knew how hard I was fighting with myself.

I couldn't let her know anymore. I shut down. She winked at me and raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for the answer she was sure she'd hear out of me.

I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes shut. "No, I'm leaving. But before I go, here's a couple aspirin for the morning. My guess is you'll need them."

Bella's shock might as well have been stamped across her forehead. I took the initiative to solidify my decision, before I started backpedaling.

"Yes Swan, that's what you call rejection. I'm sure a woman of your status doesn't really have that word in her vocabulary, though. Now you know." I grinned before turning to leave.

"Now that, Cullen? That's a comeback. S'still needs work, though," she slurred. I laughed at how cute she still sounded.

"Get some sleep Swan, eh?" But then, as I was halfway through the door, I felt a slight change though I couldn't place it.

"Get the fuck _out_," she hissed. Ah, that was it. Little Miss Pretentious was back. I took a few more steps before turning around to face her.

The sight of her in next to nothing made me almost keep my mouth shut.

Almost.

"Oh, one last thing before I forget. Blue balls? Now you know how it feels." I took one last look at her sitting on her bed before leaving. Right as I was about to disappear from her view, I threw up a peace sign and held it high above my head.

"Peace, cunt." And with that I was in the elevator, heading to the casino. In seconds I was hustling through the throngs of people, scattered all over at slot machines and tables alike. Right as I reached for the door, a familiar black suit caught my attention.

Todd.

"Mr. Cullen. We meet again. Hope nothing took place that you'd be sorry for in the morning," he threatened.

"If by that you mean having a drop-dead gorgeous yet _wasted_ supermodel wanting to take advantage of you, then no. Though I can't say I'd feel sorry about it." Before Todd had a chance to say anything else, I was out the door and in a cab.

My head was spinning.

I had never said _no_ to a girl before.

I had never had self control when it came to sex.

And I had certainly never spoken to the girl afterward.

So, what was it then? What the _fuck_ was it about Bella?

_Fuck_.

This night was one for the books.

**Bella POV**

My head had been pounding since I had woken up, and the smell of Patron was still on my breath, no matter how many times I had brushed my teeth.

I headed down to the spa and got a massage to prepare myself for the drinking I'd be doing tonight.

Coyote Ugly definitely earned its' name.

Alice had called earlier to let me know that her and the boys would be meeting me at the bar, which was fine. I'd wanted a little time to myself anyway.

Wanting to hit Sephora for some new mascara, I worked my way through the casino before being stopped by Todd. He looked at me questioningly.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Morning, Bella. Have fun last night, did you?" I blushed slightly, remembering the little run-in with him the night before.

"Yeah, about that, I just kind of lost track of time and drank a little more than I had realized. Nothing a couple aspiring and a damn good massage couldn't fix," I nudged him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed.

"Well according to Mr. Cullen, losing track of time wasn't all you had intended." I stared at him, puzzled. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Something along the lines of a wasted supermodel and taking advantage, give or take a few details." I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_That motherfucker_.

I had no words, though I was fuming. Todd broke the silence.

"Well I need to get going, but this will stay between us. Just looking out for you is all," he shrugged before giving me a hug. I thanked him and we parted ways, me being very grateful that he had kept things brief. My sex life, or lack thereof, was never up for public discussion.

Ever.

Sephora kept me occupied for a while, getting lost in the various displays of not-so-needed makeup. I checked the time on my 18k white gold Cartier Ballerine watch.

Damn. I was running late.

I had exactly forty-five minutes to get back to the Palms, get dressed, and be at the bar. I grabbed the first cab I saw, and in the ten minutes it took me to get back to the hotel, my head was swimming.

What was it with Footballplayerboy? Why was I able to let my guard down that easy? Invite him into my _bed_ let alone my suite?

I _never_ did anything remotely _close_ to that. Talk about out of character.

Chalk it up to liquid courage. What's done is done, no need to worry about it.

Up in the suite, I decided on a trusty pair of J Brand dark-wash skinny jeans, with an emerald-colored lace Dolce & Gabbana bustier; bright yellow Christian Louboutin stilettos to match. I ratted my hair a little and pinned it up partially, swiped on a single coat of Too Faced Lash Injection mascara, spritzed on a bit of Ralph Lauren's Wild and was out the door. Classic Chanel clutch in hand, I grabbed my Blackberry and sent Alice a text, letting her know I was on my way.

She could get a little antsy sometimes.

Coyote Ugly was already packed to the brim, a line forming at least three blocks down from the entrance. Jacob was standing in the large doorway, waiting for me. I look at the bouncer as he started to shuffle through his list.

He was just doing his job.

"She's with me," Jacob confirmed. The bouncer let me in then, and I linked arms with Jake as we walked in to our table where Emmett and Alice stood nursing drinks.

"Good evening, stud," I joked, looking up at Jake. He laughed.

"Right back atcha, hottie," he grinned. I slapped his chest as we reached the table, Alice coming over to remove me from his arm.

"So, I do believe they have an amazing selection on that old jukebox over there, and we _will_ be dancing," she ordered. I laughed.

"That's what I'm here for." Emmett bought the first round of drinks for everyone; rum and cokes all around but his third to be exact.

I knew this was going to be a long night.

I walked over to say hello to the head bartender, a cute girl with long, dark hair falling past her shoulder. She kind of reminded me of Angelina Jolie, but maybe it was just the tattoos.

After a good hour or so, the bar had gotten so packed I had found it a little harder to breathe. The music started then, and Alice smiled as she grabbed my hand, taking my drink and setting it down on the table.

"You gonna join us, boys?" she asked. Emmett laughed and gestured for Jake to follow him out onto the dance floor. The first song ended, and I wish I'd remembered the name of the song because I fell in love with the beat.

"This next one's for you, Em," Alice pointed out. He looked at her questioningly and I laughed.

We were in trouble, I was sure.

Savage's "Swing" came on then, and I could have died laughing as I watched Emmett's eyes light up. I'd lost count of how many times the guys had seen the movie "Knocked Up". Jake laughed and shook his head as we formed a circle and Emmett moved into the middle, doing the infamous 'dice' move. My eyes were tearing up as Alice stood in front of him, mocking Katherine Heigl's exact dance moves from the movie.

This is why I loved them.

We all continued to dance until the song ended, afterward retiring back to our table for another round of drinks.

"What I'd do without you guys, I'm just not sure," I gushed.

"Aw," Emmett pretended to sniffle and wipe a fake tear from his eye. Alice slapped him on the bicep.

"She's right you know."

"Christ, we're in a bar! No sincerity allowed." I rolled my eyes and took a long draw from my glass, the rum sliding smoothly down my throat. The squeal of a megaphone boomed then, catching everyone's attention. The Angelina look-alike from earlier stood atop the bar.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. But, you see, my manager left me in charge for the evening in which case I coordinate everything that goes down in this bar. What do you say we mix it up a little? Instead of doing a lame guy and girl raffle, let's just cut to the chase and call up the hottest guy and girl I can find in the bar?" Everyone hooted and hollered, and I looked at Jake in a fit of panic.

I knew what was going to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to inform you that we have a special guest with us tonight. Bella Swan? You're my girl." She found me in the crowd immediately, causing everyone to look toward our table.

_Damn_ you Angelina.

I hunched my shoulders and raised my glass with a smile before trudging toward the bar as Jake and Emmett cheered me on. AJ met me with a smile and grabbed my hand, pulling me up onto the bar. I smiled and adjusted my top before looking down at the long line of men below me.

Ugh.

I gestured for Alice and the guys to come up front and join me. They happily obliged.

"And now for the hottest guy I can find. Hmm." AJ scanned the crowd before landing her eyes on someone out of my line of vision.

"You there! Up here, now." She smiled as I saw nothing but a familiar head of bronze-colored hair moving through the crowd. She reached her hand down and I finally saw the lucky guy as he came to stand atop the bar next to me.

Footballplayerboy.

Should I have even guessed? I was starting to see a bit of a pattern with all this bullshit.

To top things off, Jake's look of excitement was gone, a permanent scowl upon his face. I gave Emmett a look of warning, so he'd know to keep an eye on him. I turned my attention toward Footballplayerboy, not very willingly I might add.

"Bella, I do believe you know what to do. Mike? Crank that music up." AJ climbed off the stage and I could have killed her for calling me up here. I looked down at Alice, knowing that if I danced here how I danced in the privacy of my own home, I'd be the laughing stock of the strip for _weeks_.

Beyonce's "Get Me Bodied" started to play, and I laughed as Alice winked at me.

I guess she'd gotten to know Mike pretty well, considering I was sure he'd be playing a lot of songs I knew.

Not coincidently, either.

Like a reflex, my hips started swaying in a bit of a circular motion, my arms moving in a similar motion, fingers snapping simultaneously. In one swift movement I crooked a finger, beckoning Alice onto the stage. She climbed atop and I laughed as she picked up my moves instantly. Toward the end of the chorus, I turned toward Edward and strutted toward him, pushing him out of the way with one finger. I really hadn't been paying to attention to what he had been doing up until now, but I hoped he had been standing there looking like an ass.

It suited him well enough.

He shot me a puzzled look as I turned around and headed back to Alice as our favorite part of the song began to play.

_Ladies on the floor All my ladies on the floor If ya ready, get ready, to get it _

_Drop down low let's hit the floor with it Drop drop down low let's hit the floor with it _

_Drop down low let's hit the floor with it Drop drop down low let's hit the floor with it _

_Do the uh oh, do the uh oh Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah _

_Do the uh oh, do the uh oh Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah _

_Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies Watch him while he check up on it _

_Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies Watch him while he check up on it _

_Tick tick tick, tick fight Tick tick tick tick tick fight _

_Tick tick tick, tick fight Tick tick tick tick tick fight _

_Pose for the camera now flick flick Pose for the camera now flick flick _

_Pose for the camera now flick flick Pose for the camera now flick flick _

_Do an old school dance, an old school dance An old school dance, bring it old school _

_Do an old school dance, an old school dance Do an old school dance, old school _

_Stop cool off cool off Cool off cool off Drop cool off cool off Cool off, cool off _

_Wind it back girl Wind it back girl Make ya head touch the floor wind it back _

_Wind it back girl Wind it back girl Make ya head touch the floor wind it back _

_Drop to ya knees, arch yo' back girl shake shake it like that alley cat _

_Drop to ya knees, arch yo' back girl shake shake it like that alley cat _

_Shake ya derrier in them Dereon's Shake shake ya derriere in the House of Dereon _

_Shake ya derriere in them Dereon's shake shake ya derriere in the House of Dereon _

_Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk walk across the room like Naomi Campbell Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk walk across the room like Naomi Campbell Snap for the kids, snap for the kids snap in a circle 3 times _

_Snap for the kids, snap for the kids snap in a circle 3 times _

_I touch ya body, while ya touch my body we touching bodies tonight we getting bodied _

_I touch ya body, while ya touch my body we touching bodies tonight we getting bodied _

We did the entire dance, and bar filled with applause as the song ended. Alice and I were in hysterics as we have each other a lingering high-five. She kissed me on the cheek before hopping down off the bar and rejoining Jake and Emmett. I bent down and reached for my drink, taking a long draw before gesturing to the bartender that I needed another.

That was when the strange feeling hit that something wasn't going to go according to plan.

Weird.

I shook it off as Nickelback's "Something In Your Mouth" began to play. I recognized the opening guitar immediately and let out a small squeal. I could feel Footballplayerboy's eyes on me and I strutted back over to him, all that rum giving me an unexpected boost in self confidence. I pulled him by the collar of his black Armani dress shirt, feeling the silk between my fingers as he scooted dangerously close to me.

I could feel his hot breath on my own lips, and I turned around not willing to let him see how vulnerable it seemed to be making me. I raised both arms over my head, sliding up and down, gyrating against him and causing delicious friction. His hands moved to my hips automatically, and I didn't mind.

I could feel the electricity surging through me from his iron-clad grasp. His hot breath was then at my ear.

"I really think you should consider AA, Swan." He suggested, in regards to my alcohol consumption the night before.

"I really think you should consider staying the hell away from Viagra, Cullen. Seems to me like you can get it up quick enough without it." He thrust his hips into me aggressively at my statement.

He started to move in sync with me then, bending his knees slightly I guessed to hide the erection he'd have soon enough.

I grinned to myself.

"Should've taken advantage of you when I had the chance," he admitted.

"Go fuck yourself, Cullen," I spat.

"Fucking cocktease."

I picked up the pace, shaking my head from side to side before releasing myself from his grip and walking in a circle around him, mussing his hair, running my fingers over his cheeks and his lips as I went. Coming to stand face to face with him again, I noticed the hunger growing in his eyes.

That same raw need that I'd noticed the other night.

A pure animal attraction.

"You want a cocktease, Cullen? I'll _show_ you a cocktease. Watch and fucking _learn_."

I flashed him a half smile before moving away from him and facing the crowd, gyrating my hips for everyone to see. My hands slid up and down my body, groping the right amount of flesh as I went. The bellows from the guys on the floor fed my confidence even more. I moved over to the pole on the far end of the bar, doing the classic "Walk Around" on the tip of my Louboutin's. From there I showcased the classic 'straight let grip' I had come to perfect after numerous pole instructionals. Feeling a little daring, I attempted an upside-down flip on the pole, spreading my legs as far apart as my skintight jeans would allow, and mastered it luckily.

_(You naughty thing) You're ripping up the dance floor honey _

_(You naughty women) You shake your ass around for everyone _

_(You're such a mover) I love the way you dance with anybody _

_(The way you swing) And tease them all by sucking on your thumb _

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out _

_'Cuz you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

As a bit of a joke, I sucked on my thumb seductively as the song suggested. I gracefully climbed off the pole and regained my composure, shooting one last look at Footballplayerboy, who's eyes were filled with even more intensity than before.

His hands were shaking at his sides.

The song ended and the bar erupted with absolutely deafening applause. Before I could even blink, a pair of ice cool lips suffocated my own and instead of pushing away, I stood defeated.

I knew exactly who it was.

And I marveled at how every line of his body matched up to my own, his tongue begging and pleading for entrance into my mouth.

I granted him that much.

His hands groped roughly, greedily, as if he was trying his hardest to satisfy some kind of hunger. I moaned into his mouth with each fit of contact as he pulled me closer and closer, until I wasn't sure he could pull it off again.

But then, as fast as he had forced himself on me, he was gone. I opened my eyes and stood a little disoriented and clueless.

What the hell?

But then the applause ceased, and my eyes followed the commotion I heard soon after.

A fight had broken out.

I thought nothing of it until I noticed the all-too familiar tomahawk tattoo on one of the guys' right biceps.

Jacob.

In a second, I knew _exactly_ who was underneath him.

I flew off the bar, screaming and yelling incoherently in a fit of panic. Alice ran over to me, trying to console me but I shoved her off, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Emmett! Get him off, NOW!!" I screeched. I was furious at the sight of him standing there, just a spectator.

"JACOB!" I screamed. All I received was a turn of his head, and a look of madness in his eyes. As more punches were thrown, I was running out of options.

I threw myself on Jake, my arms locking around his neck. I wasn't sure how long I'd stick before he'd send me flying across the room, but I didn't care.

"Bella! Don't!" Emmett yelled. But it was too late, and I felt weightless as I soared through the air and crashed into one of the tables that had been behind us. My vision went a little blurry from the impact my head had with the table. Glass shattered, and a warm sensation took over as I looked down and noticed the blood trickling down my arm.

But I didn't care.

A million different emotions ran through me as I remembered the last time I had seen Jake like this.

It was on my nineteenth birthday, and I was heading back to his brownstone after dinner with the three of them. Emmett had already left to drive Alice home. We came to stand in an alley alongside the parking garage where we had parked.

"Bells, wait right here. I'll pull the car around for you." He walked off and I stood, a little afraid of the eerie silence that suffocated the alley. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer within hearing range. My breathing hitched and I grew extremely uncomfortable.

"Well hey there sugar. What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?" A raspy voice was all I could make out, the alley being too dark to make out any facial features on the man walking toward me. Three men appeared from around the corner and I stepped backwards, my brain unable to signal my feet to run. I hit a crack in the cement which sent me flying onto my back.

"Oh what? You're going to do all my work for me? What's the fun in that?" I started to scream as he straddled me, cupping my mouth so no sound could come out. The other men came and bent beside me, pinning my arms to the ground. I thrashed my head from side to side, not cooperating with any of their demands. After realizing I was completely and utterly helpless, I lay limp, praying the men would just leave me alive.

I closed my eyes.

But then it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. My eyes remained closed, but I managed to make out strange thudding sounds. I opened my eyes and looked around, noticing all four men were gone. I felt around, my jeans were still zipped, my shirt was still on.

I sat up, rubbing my temple.

Three of the men were gone, and all I saw was Jake bent over in the corner. I'd recognize his build anywhere.

His arms looked as though they were flailing and I grew confused. I lifted myself up off the ground and walked over to him.

"Jake?" All I got was a grunt in response, and that same look of madness in his eyes. It was then that I noticed the man underneath him, the same man that had straddled me only seconds earlier. The darkness still did not allow me to make out any of his physical features, but he was not talking, nor could I hear even the shallowest of breaths.

There was no sign of life.

If I didn't stop him, Jake would have beaten the man to death.

"Jake! Stop! You're killing him." I pleaded. He paused then, looking up at me with a sickening expression on his face.

"You want this fucking creep to _live_?! Bella he was going to _rape_ you, and probably never let you live to tell about it, either."

"I need to identify him to the police." I whimpered. In one swift movement, he lifted himself off the man and stood, shoulders slumped before moving to look me in the eye. He gathered my face in both of his giant hands, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Go to the car and lock the doors. Call the police. I'll make sure this fucking asshole doesn't try and take off." Apparently he had been sure he was still alive.

But this time was different. This time I was almost certain he wasn't going to restrain himself.

Whether I wanted to involve the police or not.

As my vision straightened itself out, Emmett was screaming at Jake to stop, the veins in his arms bulging as he tried like hell to pull him away.

Then I heard a sickening thud. Jake slumped off to the side before falling in a jumbled mess on the floor next to Edward. In a flash, I was over at his side, my eyes jumping from Edward to Jake and back.

The two of them were out cold.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Emmett was standing behind me, extending his hands to pull me to my feet. Until then, I had forgotten all about Alice.

But there she stood, off to the side, a look of sheer terror on her face.

In her hand was what appeared to be the remainder of a drinking glass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tacky Visitor Pass**

"Paging Doctor Westmore to the ICU please, paging Doctor Westmore."

Bella sat on one of the uncomfortable and highly unfashionable waiting room chairs. She was at the hospital, the one place she never would have expected the night to take her. Edward and Jacob had both checked in, Edward needing stitches for a deep cut above his left eye and Jacob for his possible concussion.

Edward hadn't been transported by ambulance, though.

Bella closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair as she replayed the last couple of hours in her mind.

From what she had gathered, Jacob yanked Edward off the bar after the stunt he'd pulled involving a little too much physical contact.

Should she have been surprised, though? For as far back as Bella could remember, he'd always acted out against the general male population when it came to her and getting too close for comfort. He'd never failed to use the alley incident as an excuse, either.

Like she'd get some kind of auto-immune disease just by standing too close to someone of the opposite sex.

It was getting old.

But there he was, on the floor with his arms flailing, and once she'd realized who was underneath him there was nothing she could have done to stop him. Her lone attempt had sent her soaring across the bar, taking out a table and coming to rest in a bed of glass.

Speaking of, the blood encasing the entirety of both of her arms had finally dried.

Hideous.

She shuddered as the faint smell still lingered. Rust and salt. Her stomach muscles clenched and she shoved her hands underneath her thighs as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping desperately for the room to stop spinning.

The chair next to her squeaked audibly as someone sat down next to her. Expecting to see Emmett, she opened her eyes to find Jasper staring at her intently.

_Well that was unexpected_.

From day one, he had never had a fan in Bella. Reminding herself of such didn't exactly ease the wave of nausea that was pooling in the pit of her stomach, either. In fact, she was growing more uncomfortable with each second that passed.

On top of everything, she wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten here in the first place, considering he was never a part of everyone's Vegas plans.

He'd driven Alice to the airport, though.

Bella scolded herself for over-analyzing.

"So Alice is really messed up about everything," he mumbled.

_Thank you Captain Fucking Obvious_.

Alice was the first person she had run into upon her arrival at the hospital. She had been a mascara-streaked, puffy-eyed mess standing smack dab in the middle of the hallway with her shoulders slumped. It was a pathetic sight, really.

"Yeah, thanks. Can we just forget about that for a minute? How the hell did you get here?"

"You of all people should know how absent-minded Alice gets. She forgot your birthday present and suggested that instead of shipping it I should just fly out for the party, so here I am."

_Joy._

"But anyways, I tried talking to her and it's no use. She needs to know that what she did wasn't wrong. Bella, she needs to hear it from you," Jasper reasoned. She considered this for a moment before rubbing her temple between her fingers.

"I get the whole self defense thing, really. I feel bad because I blew past her when I got here but I had a lot on my mind. Still do." Why she was spilling her guts to Jasper she had no idea.

Nor did she know how to stop.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he nodded his head slowly, processing what she had just said.

"Can you just explain what it is you have against me? Is it some kind of reflex supermodels develop that causes them to turn their nose up at everyone? Enlighten me, please." She recoiled as though she had been stung by a bee. Odd was how Bella felt that she couldn't be a bitch to him.

"While I'm _years_ away from ever apologizing to anyone about _anything_, just know that you gave off a bad first impression. When Alice got all of us together to meet you two for dinner and she had mentioned that you were a financial advisor in Seattle? We all knew _that_ was bad news. My best friend dating someone living a secret life in Seattle? Oh, and now you're _engaged_. Right, Jasper. I'm sure you can put two and two together." Expecting that to more than answer his question, Bella was thrown for a loop when he shook his head and laughed.

"She expected a little more out of you," he began, "all I'm gonna say is that I love Alice with everything I have, and I wouldn't have given her that ring if I didn't feel that way. I'm not one to throw around money like you're all so accustomed to." She found him very easy to believe. "Now just go and talk to Jacob. I heard the doctor say he was awake." Jasper departed bitterly, but she was too exhausted to really care.

She'd deal with it later.

"I'm a visitor for Black, could you tell me the room number please?"

"Take the elevator one floor up, room 2A." The nurse handed Bella a tacky visitor pass.

Although the elevator was only climbing one floor, she wished the ride would've lasted longer. Hell, the elevator could even break, but things like that never seemed to work out in her favor. Jacob's room was two doors down from the elevator lobby, she paused to draw in a long breath before stepping into his room.

He was alone. And a little battered.

Bella might have under-estimated Edward just a little bit.

"Nice shiner," she joked. Jacob turned his head to face her. She cringed as he revealed the large bandage covering more than half of the back of his head. He just shook his head, not finding the humor in her voice.

"This is funny to you? What a fucking joke."

_Whoa_. "Calm down, Jake. I'm trying my best to make light of the situation, okay? You want me to be serious, fine. What you did was _way_ out of line, even for you. Edward was having fun, _I_ was having fun, we got caught up in the moment. Deal with it." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought I had."

"No, Jake, you didn't. What you did was _attack_ someone for no reason other than your own sick fucking satisfaction. For those of us in the real world, it's called assault. If Cullen has the fucking cops here to file a police report, I'm not stopping him either." He closed his eyes.

"Just get out." She winced as he spoke through gritted teeth, a reaction she never got out of him. Without a word, she turned and left.

Her head was spinning as she flew down the hallway, paying no attention to how her feet were managing to carry her. She made her way back down to the front desk.

"Can I have the room number for Cullen?" Expecting the nurse to give her a hard time, she braced herself.

"Up one floor, room 3B."

_That was easy_.

This time the elevator couldn't get her there fast enough, a feeling Bella hadn't anticipated. She didn't hesitate to walk through the door to his room.

He was asleep, snoring very lightly. She bit back a gasp as she took in the gash above his left eye. He'd need at _least _twelve stitches easily. His left eye was already black and blue, while the bruise was just forming around the other. But other than a few scratches here and there, he seemed okay.

She shook her head as she thought about how badly things had gotten out of hand.

And how much she knew he didn't deserve any of it.

She crept over to his side, running her index finger over a small but visible scratch along his temple. He stirred before snapping his eyes open.

"Hey," she whispered with a small smile. He smiled back.

"How'd I know you'd show up?" he joked, still a little groggy from the pain meds. She giggled before regaining her composure.

"Look, I'm so sorry. For everything. If you want to press charges, I understand." She snapped her mouth shut before she dug herself into an even deeper hole.

"I'm not pressing charges. The police were here already, I told them I wasn't filing a report, either, so don't worry about it. I get it though, I mean I get why he did what he did." Edward seemed to be fumbling for words just as much as Bella was.

She still didn't want to hear his theory.

"No serious injuries, though, right?"

"Just a couple of black eyes and a broken nose," he laughed. The drugs must have been helping him make light of the situation. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, still embarassed for what had happened.

"Hey, come here." He patted the right side of his bed and she obliged, resting one of her hips onto the stiff hospital bed. He patted her thigh with one hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's alright, really. No need to feel so bad about this whole thing. It wasn't your fault."

"It is though, don't you get it? It's because of me that you're in here right now!" She managed to stop herself from breaking down into tears for fear that she'd be too over-dramatic.

Stress always seemed to have that kind of effect on her.

Edward looked at her confused.

"It's just that I'm not a big deal. And I'm not used to people making me into a big deal. Life's easier if I just keep to myself." She stared down at her hands as she fumbled them nervously. He raised a finger to her chin, crooking her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong career path if you feel that way. There's nothing supermodels can keep to themselves, trust me I know." Bella wrinkled her nose. "Okay, wrong choice of words. I'm drugged, cut me some slack." She laughed, still holding his gaze. "But you _are_ a big deal, Bella. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

The conversation had taken a turn in an entirely different direction. Bella shifted uncomfortably before getting up to leave.

"Alice is waiting for me in the lobby," she lied, "I'll come up to say goodbye before I leave." Not wanting to be rude, she pecked him on the cheek before turning to leave. He grabbed her arm, sending her reeling backwards.

"You better." He flashed a crooked grin, one of which definitely made her heart race.

"Mhmm," was all she could manage before practically sprinting out into the hallway.

For someone who was still practically a stranger, there was no denying the connection she always felt between the two of them.

_Okay, if not a connection then I don't know what to call it_, she thought to herself. It was though he had some kind of strange hold on her.

_My voodoo man._

She found Emmett and Alice sitting in the waiting room, one arm around her slender shoulders. Her eyes were still as swollen as they were before. Emmett spotted her first, and shot her a look of disdain. Before she could get a word out edge-wise, an unfamiliar male voice was calling to her attention.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" _Ugh, not another autograph_.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Lanahan, Jacob Black's doctor. Do you have a few minutes? There are some things I need to discuss with you." Her heart skipped a beat. Never in the _history_ of hospital visits would those words ever lead to good news.

Ever.

"Sure."

"Follow me to my office." Everything was going fuzzy, and the hallway seemed to wind and wind, like some kind of horrifying maze that had no end. She took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs in front of the doctor's desk, clenching the arms of the chair seeking the support she knew she wouldn't receive.

"I had the chance to evaluate Mr. Black when he came in earlier this evening. His injuries are minor, although part of his right eye socket is compacted a little; nothing a little out-patient surgery can't fix, so there's no alarm. He did receive a minor concussion from the glass contact, but other than that his vitals check out normal. However, it's his mental health I'm more concerned about." Bella gave him a puzzled look. Mental health? From as far as back she could remember, Jake had never had any kind of learning disorders, no trouble in school, no ADD, OCD, nothing of the sort. What was he talking about? Doctor Lanahan picked up on her confusion almost immediately.

"I had one of our on-sight psychiatrists evaluate him after I had asked him about the events that took place earlier. I was receiving some weird answers from him, most of which made no sense at all. You are familiar with his deployment to Iraq, are you not?" She shook her head. "The psychiatrist's notes suggest that he is suffering from a mild case of post-traumatic stress disorder, generally from combat. Before you jump to conclusions, just know that we are extremely fortunate to have caught the disorder in its' early stages. If it is allowed to progress, this disorder can have severe effects on those involved. While it is an emotional illness, don't let that fool you," he warned.

"What are you suggesting?" Bella laced her fingers frantically.

"I am aware that he resides in Los Angeles, as you do, and Ojai has a good program that will help get him back on the right track." Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"With all due respect doctor, if you knew Jacob like I know him, the chances of you getting him to a mental institution are slim to none."

"He won't be staying at the institution. The program consists of a four-week retreat off of hospital grounds. Mr. Black will be staying in his own private cabin up in the Hollywood hills." _That_ she knew he'd like.

"But what is this exactly? Isolation? I'm not so sure I see how that could help him, especially if he's already going out of his mind."

"He is not going out of his mind, he has simply lost the ability to process a lot of things the average person can, using violence as a sort of crutch, if you will. He blinds himself as a way to avoid what he feels he cannot deal with." After all this time, Bella wasn't sure why she hadn't caught on sooner. With Edward, though, she had just figured he was being too over-protective.

_How selfish_, she thought.

"Miss Swan? Everything alright? I know this is a lot to digest, but may I suggest you go and talk with Mr. Black? I'm sure the best thing for him right now is to know he has the full support of his family." She nodded in agreement, despite their little argument they'd had earlier. The office phone rang, startling the both of them.

"Dr. Lanahan. Mhmm. Really? That's good news, indeed. Thank you so much. She is right here as we speak. Yes, I will be sure to let her know. Okay, great. You, too. Goodbye." He put the phone back in its cradle and Bella's confused look returned.

"That was the psychiatrist that I had mentioned from earlier, her name is Mrs. Tremonti. She just informed me, much to my surprise, that she has spoken to Mr. Black about his options already. It seems as though he has agreed to go on the retreat Ojai is offering. Good news, is it not?" He must have been reading the look on her face, which was anything but cheer-inducing. He'd decided with the snap of a finger? Jacob was willing to leave everything behind just like that. Maybe Bella was over-reacting, he would only be gone a month.

"Miss Swan?"

"Right. Sorry, Doctor. It is good news. I suppose I should go round up the troops and talk to him. Show him our support," she mumbled. Dr. Lanahan was not at all persuaded.

"Miss Swan, may I just say that I know how hard this is for some people, but do know that this is all in Mr. Black's best interest." She nodded and came to stand in front of his desk.

"Thank you so much for all of your insight, Dr. Lanahan. I know this is what's best for him and I appreciate everything you've done for him, really." She shook his hand before finding her way back to the waiting room. Emmett and Alice still sat just as they had before, this time Jasper was on her other side, her head on his shoulder as she slept. Emmett got up, careful not to wake her. The stern look on his face dissolved as she drew closer.

"Bella? What's wrong?" In that exact moment, she hadn't realized the toll the doctor's speech had taken on her. She felt something crack in her chest, and she sprinted the last few steps over to Emmett, burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing almost hysterically. He wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin atop her head, closing his eyes.

"Em, I'm so...selfish," she sobbed. "A-all this t-time J-Jake's been dealing with something so much bigger th-than C-Cullen." Emmett tore away and looked her with question in his eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" She sighed. _Here we go again_.

"I talked to the d-doctor. They diagnosed him with p-post-traumatic s-stress disorder from his t-tour in Iraq," she was still sobbing, but trying her best to make sure he understood.

"Oh, man. I always thought something was going on with him. Ever since he came back, something's been, off, you know?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"What? Emmett why didn't you tell me?" she scolded. "Do you even understand how bad this disorder can get if it's left alone?"

"What was I supposed to do, Bells? Say 'Hey, Jake, I think you need to see a shrink'? I can see that going over _real_ well," he rolled his eyes. She peeked over his shoulder to see Jasper and Alice still sleeping.

"I'm gonna go up and see him. They're suggesting he go on a retreat at Ojai for a month, and I guess he already agreed to go." The same reaction splayed across Emmett's face that she had had back in the doctor's office. "I know, just like that," she shook her head in disbelief.

If Bella shook her head anymore, it was more than likely going to fall off.

"Do me a favor and don't say _anything_, and I mean _anything_ to Alice and Jasper? I've got enough to deal with already."

"I won't, promise. But just know that when you get back, you have major damage control to tend to," he pointed in Alice's direction. "And Bells? We'll talk later." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait." He kissed her on the forehead before letting her go, and she rushed to the elevators, suddenly feeling pressed for time.

She didn't hesitate to walk through 2A this time.

Jake was flipping through the channels on his sad excuse for a television, ignoring her presence as long as she was willing to let him. Choking back tears, she fumbled with her fingers once again as she walked over to the side of his bed and took the empty chair. For three minutes, she sat and studied the side of his face.

Jake finally broke down.

"So ya hear they're sending me to the looney bin?" He pursed his lips.

"No, Jake. It's a retreat. Doctor Lanahan said you're not even on hospital grounds. You have your own private cabin up in the hills," she explained. His eyes lit up a little, much to her relief. "Jake, why did you agree to go just like that?" He paused for a while, almost like he wasn't sure what to say. Holding them back for so long, the tears finally started another silent stream down her porcelain cheeks.

"Aww, Bells, don't cry. I _know_ this is what I need to get better. I look at it as my only chance. Besides, all of you have your own lives, and I don't need to be a burden on either you _or_ Emmett."

That did it.

Bella sobbed.

"God Jake, I'm so selfish. After all this time, especially with Cullen? You know I thought you were just being more over-protective than you needed to be. Why couldn't you just tell us something was wrong? Obviously you know _something_ was different after you came back home," she reasoned.

"I just didn't want to be a burden to you, like I said," he closed his eyes and lay his head on the pillow. Bella took his hand in hers. "If you knew the things I'd seen over there, the people I'd heard screaming for help they were never going to get. All those poor women and children. It's just...so much more complicated than you'll ever understand. And if I took the time to tell you, I'm not sure I could survive living through that again." Bella remained silent, squeezing his hand. "But this is what I need to do. You, me, and Emmett, we're the three musketeers until the very end. I have to keep up my end of the bargain," he forced a smile. Bella only sobbed louder.

"No, Bella, please don't. You're making this harder than it needs to be." He pulled her from her chair to rest alongside him, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Jake, I just wish there was something I could do to make this easier. To make up for all this time I've been such a bitch about everything." She let out a long sigh, the sobbing starting to cease.

"Bells, you know how you can make this easier? Go and have a damn good time at your birthday party tomorrow night. Finish out this trip the way you deserve to. Don't forget everyone who's coming in to celebrate with you. Alice planned it that way so you couldn't back out of it like she knew you would. I'm only gone for one month, and when I get back I'll be good as new, I promise." She begged to differ.

"What are we supposed to do without you, even if it's just for one month? Who's going to keep Emmett in line? I know you're not planning on having me take over that job. He'll pummel me." Bella was trying her best to feign humor, but instead the tears started to fall once more. Jacob reached up to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Bells, really. I'll be fine."

"Quit with the tough guy bullshit, Jake. I'm not buying it." She was growing bitter at the idea of how easy it seemed to be for him to leave.

"It's my only chance at a clean break. The sooner I get in the right mindset, the sooner I finish the program and I come back home."

"When do you leave?"

"Nine in the morning. A limo's picking me up."

"Well you know I'll be here to see you off. Jake, I'm just so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. _I_ should be the one apologizing, if I do recall, I'm the one who sent you flying across the bar," he looked at her still-bloodied arms. She let out a weak laugh.

"Eh, all's fair in love and war." He laughed as she curled into him further. Between a couple of old Jerry Springer re-runs, the two dozed off together.

Bella awoke with a shooting pain in her neck. "Ouch", she complained. Jake awoke next to her, a little disoriented.

"What time is it?" She checked the clock on the wall.

"8:30. God I hate hospital beds. I can't even believe I fell asleep on this damn thing." He laughed.

"You had the liberty to go back to your plush hotel suite and you're the one complaining?"

"Whatever," she swatted his chest. "I'm gonna get out of here before they come to get you. You know me, I never like to give people the wrong idea." He laughed.

"Too bad you suck ass at telling a lie. I'll be down in a few."

Emmett was alone in the waiting room, Jasper and Alice must have gone back to the hotel sometime after she had gone up to see Jacob.

"How is he?" Emmett asked.

"Being Mr. Tough Guy, like he always is. He'll be down in a few minutes so we can say goodbye before he leaves." Emmett's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Please, I don't think I have any tears left in me. He'll be fine, it'll be fine, _everything_ will be fine." She rubbed soothing circles into his broad back as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I guess it's us two musketeers holding down the fort until he comes back," he joked.

_Isn't that the truth_.

"How was Alice?"

"She's still a little bent out of shape about everything. Afraid she gave Jake a major concussion with that glass and everything. You know she's not equipped to deal with these kind of things."

"Isn't that an understatement. For the record though, he had a minor concussion but the doc said everything checked out okay."

"Damn. It probably wouldn't be too good to if you told her that, though. She's still waiting to hear from you. Jasper practically had to drag her back to the hotel room. They only left a few hours ago."

"Well if I don't tell her, I'm sure it'll come out of Jake eventually."

"What'll come out of Jake eventually?" The two of them turned to find him bounding down the hallway toward them.

"J, my man!" Emmett half-ran to greet him, giving him a big 'man' hug. Bella laughed. That was their way of showing their love for one another.

Boys.

Jacob laughed before sweeping Bella off her feet into a bear hug. "I guess they got me a Rolls Royce limo. It's sick." Emmett all but rushed everyone out the doors to check it out. There it was, a piece of sex parked alongside the curb. Bella winked at Jacob.

"I called in a few favors while you were checking out."

"Um, even if I don't voice it enough, I fucking _love_ you, Bells." She laughed.

"I know, I know." He hugged her again as Emmett ran circles around the limousine like a five-year old.

"How come you never do this for me?" He pouted his lip.

"Because you've never been sent off anywhere before?" She watched as Jacob cringed a little at her response.

"Sorry, Jake."

"No big deal. I've gotta get going, though. Plane leaves in an hour." He and Emmett parted ways as they always did, doing the handshake they'd created while away at summer camp when they were thirteen.

Now it was her turn to say goodbye. He walked over and hugged her yet again. "No tears this time, huh? Remember, it's not goodbye it's see ya later." She pulled back and looked at him.

"Bring the old Jacob back."

"I won't let you guys down." She forced a smile before burying her head in his chest. He rest his chin atop her head and they stood silent for a few moments.

"Love ya, Jake."

"Ditto." He kissed her forehead and climbed into the limo. She smiled as Emmett came to stand beside her.

"I trust you guys will hold the fort down while I'm gone?" Jake leaned out of the door. Bella and Emmett laughed simultaneously.

"We've already got it covered, bro," he laughed. With that the door shut and the limo drove off. She sighed.

"What the _hell_ are we gonna do without him?"

"It's one month. We'll manage just fine. We're going to Tao tonight. Get your party pants on," he joked. She laughed.

"Party pants? Really, Emmett?" She shook her head as they headed back inside the hospital.

"We should really get going. There's still a lot that has to be done, and a friend that needs to be reconciled with," he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and get started without me, I've got some loose ends to tie up." He looked at her quizically before she headed back to the elevators. The hallway felt different with Jacob being gone.

Odd.

She stood in front of room 3B, sighing before walking in. Edward was moving around the room, gathering his belongings from what she could see. She caught him off guard.

"Oh! Shit. Hey. I was pretty sure you left last night." She didn't feel like sharing the details.

"Yeah, but I said I'd come back to say goodbye," she lied.

"What's up?" he was still moving about the room.

"Um, nothing. Just preparing myself for a hectic day. My party at Tao is tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Tom told me about that a while ago."

"Yeah." Was it just her, or was he being a little...distant? Maybe it _had_ been the drugs talking last night.

"Look, I just want to tell you again that I'm sorry for everything. Really. And I respect that you didn't file a police report or anything. That says a lot about you." Everything she was saying came out as nothing but awkward, and she was growing frustrated. This wasn't how she had planned for things to go. Right about now she was thinking she had been better off leaving with Emmett. After Edward didn't reply, she headed for the door.

"Bella, wait." She froze in place. He grabbed her arm and pulled her backward, yet again. "Under the influence or not, I meant what I said last night. About you being a big deal." Once again, the conversation had taken a turn in a _very_ different direction.

"Well, thanks. That's sweet of you." She offered him a small smile and headed for the door again, his hold on her arm still in tact.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm supposed to be boarding a plane in a couple hours and heading back home, but you know what the perfect excuse is to miss a flight?"

"What?"

"A date. To your birthday party to be more specific."

"Is that so?" she asked playfully. He grinned.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then consider yourself Swan +1."

**A/N: Wow, updating on a Monday. Amazing. Anyway, this one was a filler more than anything else. A little bit of drama, though. :) Things look like they're shaping up between Edward and Bella. Or are they? Hm. Bella's birthday extravaganza is up next. Stay tuned...**

**AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. I do not own BCBG, Jimmy Choo, or any of the other labels mentioned below, either. Same goes for the music, liquor, and venue.**

**Chapter 8: Ralph Lauren Romance Always Yours Special Edition Perfume**

Forget the hectic life Bella was used to back at home; throwing yourself a birthday party was about as stressful as it got.

"I'm one more year closer to being forced into retirement," she complained to Esme, who had surprised her with a spur-of-the moment phone call.

"Do this for me? Please? And if you're love for me isn't enough, I encourage you to remember that you have the Patriot's entire offensive line on the guest list, too. I can't see them being overjoyed to find that they flew to Vegas for _nothing_." Bella groaned.

"There's a goddamn strip club on every block, they'd hardly be disappointed."

"Everyone's coming to see _you_, so be a dear and follow through with the party? For the life of me, I can't figure out how you got this way when it comes to your birthday. When you were growing up, you used to tell me it was like Christmas coming twice each year."

"I did feel that way. Up until you bought stock in Mattel. I had every Barbie ever made, still do. They're in the basement somewhere." Esme laughed.

"I know what will shut you up," she joked, "if you don't follow through with this, Alice is never going to let you live it down." Bella groaned again. She wasn't even going to skim the _surface_ of the problem that was Alice. She still hadn't talked to her.

"Oops, that's my conference call beeping in. Just have fun, and happy birthday! I'll call tomorrow for all the sordid little details. Love and miss you." The line disconnected before Bella could even say goodbye.

Esme had caught her while in the middle of skimming through racks at Valentino. The Forum Shops were unusually busy, even for the middle of the week. Bella didn't mind it in the least, though, as anything was better than dealing with what was waiting for her back at the hotel.

Then, like an omen, her Blackberry went off.

A text from Emmett.

_I know you're busy, just reminding you of what you need to do. You know what I'm talking about._

Apparently Alice's demeanor hadn't changed much from the night before. She dropped her phone back into her vanilla Balenciaga tote and walked out of Valentino.

If there had been no one else around, she would have thrown her hands up in surrender. The desert heat hit her like a ton of bricks as Bella flung the door open and walked into Caesar's courtyard; to the right was the pool area in it's entirety and to the left was Tower 3. The sun was blinding as she perched herself on the curb, watching the attendant flag down taxis.

It looked more like he was going to convulsions.

She laughed as the familiar Jaguar limousine pulled up in front of her. She climbed in and closed her eyes as the cool air conditioning over-took her. Where she was even supposed to start with Alice, she hadn't the slightest idea. An unfamiliar pain was building inside her chest, making it noticeably harder for her to breathe.

Nothing like this had ever happened between the two of them. Nothing like this was ever _supposed_ to happen.

Alice was the one person she could always count on. They never fought, never argued, nothing.

Maybe that's why it was so hard to even fathom. That and the constant image of Alice that played over and over in her mind, like a broken record, standing there looking as destroyed as one could.

And she'd left her that way. Hadn't even bothered to try and fix her.

Bella felt tears welling up and she snapped out of it. The limousine came to a stop under the Palms' familiar entrance and she stepped out, regaining her composure.

Emmett was waiting for her at the door. She hesitantly walked toward him.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I knew it was a matter of minutes before you showed up. You're not the greatest when it comes to guilt trips."

"Yeah, thanks. How is she?"

"Jasper couldn't even get her to eat breakfast this morning. She's been holed up in her bedroom all day."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not. She hit Jacob over the head with a fucking glass and knocked him out cold. That's not exactly in character for Alice." Bella rolled her eyes. Like she needed the reminder. Emmett followed her up to the suite, and as they crept in Jasper was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. He glanced over at them.

"She's in there." Emmett shoved her in the direction of the bedroom. She tiptoed to the door and came to a stop before placing her ear against the Brazilian wood, listening for any sign of movement.

Not a sound.

"She's just about catatonic," Emmett startled her as he came to stand behind her. _Great_. She tried to open the door quietly but the doorknob gave her away entirely, clicking with such amplified volume that Bella cringed. There, sitting on the bed with her legs hugged to her chest, sat Alice.

Bella quietly gasped as she took everything in. The dark circles that illuminated Alice's eyes stood out more than anything else, an eerie contrast to her fair skin. The bags under her eyes suggested that she hadn't slept at all, and her hair resembled that of Brigitte Bardot's.

Brigitte Bardot on a crack binge.

She padded over to the bed, standing directly in front of it. Alice still managed to stare out into space, as if she were still the only one in the room.

_Emmett was right._ Bella fumbled for her words.

"Look Al, I'm sorry. Really. I completely avoided you in the hospital and I shouldn't have." She paused, waiting for what she was sure to be some rather harsh words.

Still, nothing.

"Jake's fine. He knows everything and he under---" Alice unexpectedly cut her off.

"No. I mean, that's fine. But it's more than that." Bella had no idea where this was headed. She looked at Alice blankly.

"What happened last night, with Jake, I'd seen it before. In my mind." What the _fuck_? Bella looked back at Emmett.

"Did you guys find my valium stash?" He furrowed his brows and laughed before shaking his head. She turned her attention back to Alice.

"No, I mean, I don't know what I mean! I had this dream I can't remember how long ago, but everything was blurry besides me, you, Jacob, and Emmett. The only thing I remember seeing before waking up was Jacob slumping over and falling onto his side unconscious. The _exact_ same way he did when I smashed that glass over his head."

Whoa. A little strange. Bella wasn't expecting that.

So maybe Alice wasn't being so dramatic.

"But he's alright, isn't he? He hasn't made it back yet."

_Shit_. No one had told her.

"Well, yeah. He's okay, a minor concussion but everything checked out okay after his initial tests were done. But, um, he's not coming back right away." Alice looked at her incredulously.

"He's got a lot more going on than any of us knew. _He_ didn't even know, himself. I guess Iraq really screwed him up, so the psychiatrist told him about some retreat at Ojai, and he agreed to go for a month. He's actually already there." Nothing but more silence on Alice's end. Emmett took that as his cue and sat beside her, rubbing soothing circles into her lower back. She jerked away from his touch.

"He left and you guys couldn't even tell me?"

"Well it all happened so fast, I'm still not even sure I can accept the fact he's gone, yet." Bella was struggling for words even more than before.

"Everything will be fine. He's only gone for a month. On the bright side, he's getting the help he needs before things get worse. Which they would have," Emmett explained. Bella nodded in agreement, studying Alice meticulously.

"You know what he said to me? Jake reminded me that we all made a pact to remain a part of each other's lives, and that this is his way of keeping up his end of the bargain." She was stretching the truth a little, Jacob hadn't exactly involved Alice in his little speech, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Alice shook her head, taking everything in.

"I'm glad he's okay. I would never dream of hurting Jake like that, but I didn't know what else to do. Before I knew it, you were flying across the bar and I didn't feel like I had any other options," she pleaded. Emmett threw an arm over her shoulder.

"We know that. _He_ knows that. In a way, I'm betting he's pretty thankful." They all laughed at that, knowing Jacob was anything but thankful for the huge gash he had on his scalp.

"Alright, we've got a party to get underway, up up up!" Alice was back. She sprung to life in a matter of seconds, though something still didn't sit right with Bella.

Alice was still holding back.

She succumbed to the moment and shook it off, following the two of them back out to the TV to get Jasper's attention. Alice went and plopped down beside him on the leather couch. "We have outfits to buy, let's get going." Jasper looked at her with such awe before flashing Bella a "thank you so much" look. She smiled in return as he was dragged out the door.

"Well I've still got to get your present so I'm gonna get going, too. And _don't_ even say it." She rolled her eyes. Bella absolutely detested the idea of birthday presents.

"No matter what I say you'll still do what you want, anyway, so what's the point? Story of my life."

"Atta girl!" Emmett mussed her hair as he walked out the door, leaving her to stand alone in the foyer of their more than spacious suite.

In fact, it was more space than one needed.

Bella grabbed her Balenciaga and booked, deciding on more quality time at the spa.

Four hours, one perfect blowout, and four sets of Chanel Splendeur-painted nails later, she'd had just enough time to go back up to the room and change for her evening ahead at Tao. The suite was still empty when she got back, and she headed straight for her closet. Thinking about her 'date' made it all the more easier to put an outfit together.

She'd keep it simple.

A black Dolman minidress by BCBG Maxazria. With quarter sleeves.

And an adjustable skirt.

She smirked as she glanced in the mirror, turning to the side and adjusting the skirt so it sat a good five inches above her knee. It wasn't until after she'd done a full 360 that she realized she hadn't put a bra on. Now that she noticed, it didn't really look like she needed one, either.

_Eat your heart out, Cullen_.

Bella snatched her new black silk and satin peep toe shoes by Jimmy Choo. With the five inch heel and gorgeous jewel detail on the side.

They were easily her favorite. And the most devastating.

With a single spritz of her new Ralph Lauren Romance Always Yours Special Edition perfume, she was ready to go.

With a name that long, she was sure a little went a long way.

The same limo was waiting for her as she stepped outside into the dry night air she never grew tired of. Bella furrowed her brow as she checked her Blackberry and found no missed calls. No texts, either. Where _was_ everyone? She climbed into the limo, careful not to give anyone a show they didn't deserve with her shortest of short skirts.

Her Jacqueline-style brief didn't leave much to the imagination as it was.

God Bless Agent Provocateur.

The hustle and bustle Tao created could already be heard a good block away. Bella was let in through the back, Vin Diesel's doppleganger leading the way. She was met at the main bar by the club's host for the evening, Gianna.

"Good evening and happy birthday Miss Swan. I just want to run everything by you before the guests start arriving, just to ensure that everything meets your standards." Bella nodded for her to continue. "The club is entirely at your disposal this evening, every room and every bar will be in full operation. The liquor has been stocked as you have previously requested, Grand Marnier included. Food will be served in the Emissary room. DJ AM will showcase starting at 10 PM sharp. Is there anything else I haven't mentioned?" Bella was impressed. Now only had they been able to meet every single one of her requests, which were not many, but they'd gotten DJ AM to show an hour earlier than he had wished.

"Not at all, thank you so much Gianna." She gave her a warm hug.

"Oh, there is one more thing before I leave you. There was just something small in this one room I wanted to show you, I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but---" she was mumbling as she led Bella into the next bar. What was she talking about? Everything was perfect. One room away from the main bar where both girls had been stood five giant, solid wooden tables. At each one sat a perfect replica of Buddha, built artistically into the wall. Behind the bar, all shelves were stocked with the liquor as Gianna had confirmed. What was the problem? She looked at her in question. Just then, as she opened her mouth to ask, she was deafened.

"SURPRISE!!!" Bella looked around, shocked to see everyone standing before her. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper stood dead center, laughing as she took everything in. Tom and Gisele were alongside them. Next to Tom stood the Patriot's entire offensive line, as Esme had reminded. There stood Edward, too, in his element with his teammates. She did a full 360 and smiled as everyone waved at her, flashing warm smiles in return. Jessica and Justin were in the corner, standing next to Beyonce and Jay-Z. Hilary and Mike, Orlando and Miranda, Haylie and Nick, Kim and Reggie, Steven and Lynn, Adriana, Marisa, Kate, Megan, Laura.

The list went on and on.

Alice and Emmett walked over to her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh my God you guys," she began, breathless.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Emmett howled with laughter, Alice and Jasper joined in.

"Very funny, I get it. Now who's thirsty?" Bella figured she'd get a drink to nurse before making her rounds. God knew she had a good hour or so ahead of her. She was beaming as she stepped up to the bar, the bartender taking immediate notice. He was gorgeous, in an unpretentious kind of way. His shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes only added to the fervor. She smiled knowing a little innocent flirtation wouldn't hurt.

"An Oatmeal cookie, please," she purred. In her mind Bella was laughing at herself, because in reality this was entirely out of character for her. He grinned, flashing a perfect set of pearly whites.

"Anything for the birthday girl. And a devastating one at that." She smiled, pressing her lips into a thin line. Just as she conjured up a clever remark, bartender boy's eyes diverted off past her shoulder, and as she was about to turn, she felt a hand lay at the small of her back.

"Happy birthday Swan."

Cullen.

He had leaned in, his breath at the nape of her neck, sending her spine into a shivering frenzy. In a front to regain her composure, she turned gracefully so they stood face to face.

"Thanks." She grinned, looking into his eyes hoping to find the sincerity she thought she had detected in his voice.

Nothing.

She shook it off. If anything was to happen with them, she knew it would never be that easy. She placed a hand on his forearm, giving it a slight squeeze before turning her attention back to the bartender. _No sincerity on your part, no sincerity on mine_, she thought. After grabbing her oatmeal cookie, she felt the hand return to the small of her back.

This time it restrained her.

"Aren't I your date?" Apparently her lack of sincerity had left him a little puzzled.

"I suppose. I have to make my rounds, see if you can keep up." She nodded her head, gesturing where they were to begin. He let her lead the way, his hand still yet to leave the small of her back. Bella knew all too well what he was doing. A hand on the small of your back was the most infamous, yet the most simplest form of affection.

"I'm assuming you know just about everyone here. I'm starting with Jess and Justin though, I haven't seen them in a while." Edward nodded and fell in tow behind her.

"Jessica! You look gorgeous, as always. How have you been?" She gave her a hug before laughing and twirling her around jokingly. Jessica was wearing a simple maroon cocktail dress, much like the length of hers but by Miu Miu. Bella shot a glance at Edward to see if he was checking out her infamous backside. Much to her surprise, he held his gaze north. About fifteen minutes and one refill later, she called it quits and moved on to finish her rounds, Edward still trailing.

"It's amazing how they hiked all those trails on Mount Kilimanjaro," he breathed. Bella found it rather odd that he took any interest in a conversation that didn't involve football plays and random parts of the female anatomy.

She made a mental note to cut him a little more slack.

Just a little, though.

Everyone seemed to have the same thing to say; "Happy birthday, you look absolutely gorgeous, I love your dress, thanks for inviting us," and all that hunky-dory, 'I'm going to kiss your ass for sending me an invite' bullshit. Unfortunately, that was a part of her world that Bella would never be able to escape from. She felt Edward give her forearm a comforting squeeze as they both returned to the bar.

"Refill?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement. She scoffed.

"Like you need to ask."

"Oh it wasn't so bad, admit it." He nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Hmm. At least I snagged an invite for New Year's," she pointed out.

"Actually that was _our_ invite," Edward pointed out. She laughed.

"And you're so sure you'll be around that long?"

"Oh I'm betting on it." He slid her another oatmeal cookie and she smiled at him appreciatively before taking a small sip. Bella was counting on the silence, wanting that to be the extent of their conversation. Edward steered his gaze to the entrance hall.

"DJ's here. I'm getting your ass on that dance floor."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Figured you'd say that. It's all good, though, Alice told me a few more of those and you'd be good to go," he pointed toward her already half-empty glass. "Something tells me I'd never find myself betting against someone like Alice." Bella laughed because she knew exactly what he meant. They made their way back over to where majority of the guests were congregating, and Tom and Gisele sidled over to them.

"I see you're missing a crew member," Tom pointed out.

Jacob. Bella hadn't even thought about him.

Until now.

_Damn_.

"Yeah," she began cautiously, "he's out of town for a good month. Disappointed he's missing the party, though." Tom didn't interrogate her further, that of which she was _very_ thankful.

"Speaking of which, I should go find the other three. They're here somewhere. You guys know there's food in case you're hungry? I'll be around." Tom and Gisele gave her an understanding smile, letting her know she wasn't being rude. Edward continued to follow her as she headed over to the next bar where Alice and Jasper were standing.

No Emmett, though.

"Hey, where's Em---" without a word, Alice pointed to the side of the bar that extended out into the adjoining room. There was Emmett, leaning over and talking intently with a curvacious blonde that seemed to match his height.

"Oh, no," she breathed. Jasper laughed.

"What? Blondes are bad news?"

"For Emmett." Alice hit Bella's shoulder as she flagged Emmett over. He shook his head, returning his attention to Miss Fuckable. The static feed from a microphone setup filled the club then, catching everyone's attention.

"Isabella Swan, I need you up here to get this party started," DJ AM, aka Adam Goldstein, found her in the crowd immediately and called her forth with one crook of his finger. She blushed as she climbed onto the platform, coming to stand behind his turntables. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him playfully.

"This is about the time we sing to the birthday girl," he suggested. Everyone came to stand on the floor in front of her, Alice climbing atop the bar with a party favor in her mouth.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Bella,_

_Happy birthday to you..._

Bella's smiled just about reached her ears as Alice clapped and blew the party favor, three of the bartenders wheeled out a two-tiered cake with sparklers lit atop. The cake itself was so artful with its' three shades of purple and blue that she felt ashamed to have to hack it up. DJ AM gave her a kiss on the cheek as the song finished and Edward walked over to the platform a little to eagerly, extending his hand for her to come back and join everyone on the makeshift dance floor. The entrancing opening notes of Ciara's "Love Sex Magic" filled the club then, and Bella squealed as she found Justin in the crowd and pointed a finger at him knowingly. He threw his head back and laughed, Jessica getting in on the joke as well.

"Guess you won't be needing that next drink?" Edward asked, placing a hand lightly on the side of her waist. She tensed a little at his unexpected touch.

"Wrong, number four please," she insisted as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar. Alice and Jasper had claimed a booth over in the corner, so she made her way over to them.

"Nice to see you're getting along so well," Alice quipped.

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions," Bella countered. Emmett walked over then, hand in hand with Miss Take Me Now.

"Hey guys. Happy birthday Bella," he pecked her on the cheek. "This is Rosalie. Rosalie, meet Alice, Jasper, and Bella," he gestured to everyone as Edward returned with her drink. "Rose, this is Edward."

"Patriots, right?" He nodded. The conversation ended there, the two of them disappearing off into whatever dark corner they could find, because that was just _so_ Emmett. Ciara's "Love Sex Magic" was still pumping through the club, the lights dimming noticeably so. DJ AM was owning his tables, per usual. The liquor was flowing freely now, everyone with some kind of concoction in their hand. The liquor was also flowing freely through Bella, and she felt herself sway slightly hoping no one noticed. Alice and Jasper were too busy groping each other to have caught it which left Edward, who had come to stand alongside her taking his surroundings in just as she had. Bella climbed atop the table at their booth unannounced, swaying her hips in rhythm to the beat of the music pulsing through her veins. Alice was the first to take notice, cat-calling and whatnot. Edward turned, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Bella's flawless silhouette moving seductively, her toned arms over her head, her eyes closed like an orgasm was rocking through her. Alice caught him amidst his ogling.

"_This_ is why you need the alcohol," she explained. He nodded in sheer gratitude. Most of the people on the dance floor had caught on to Bella's show and were hooting and hollering. An oafish grin grew across Edward's face as Bella's eyes snapped open. She smiled widely before bending down to climb off the table. He appeared in front of her and extended his hand before she could do it on her own.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Apparently his grin was still plastered to his face. He regained his composure quickly.

"Like what?"

"Never mind. I could use another one," she smiled and batted her eyelashed innocently before handing him her empty glass. He happily obliged, knowing that the more she drank the more eventful the night would become. DJ AM left no pause between song shifts, and Ciara's "Love Sex Magic" morphed into Flo Rida's "Roll" without missing a beat. Edward sidled back over to Bella, handing her yet another oatmeal cookie. She smiled at him appreciatively as she took a long draw, swaying her hips in the same hypnotizing motion as before. Edward took her drink out of her hand, sliding it onto the table while taking her hand in his other, leading her onto the dance floor. He twirled her around before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you know what that does to a man making him watch you dance like that all by yourself?" She giggled drunkenly.

"Why don't you show me?" Edward wasted no time, twirling her around again before pulling her in so they were face to face. She casually slung her arms around his neck as his hands took purchase on her slender but curvaceous hips. Bella moaned unintentionally as she moved, Edward groping her harder as her tempo increased.

_Don't gamble wit' it, show me I'm the man;_

_Shake it on the floor like dice, pardon ya hon;_

_Let me see that ass roll, roll, roll, roll, roll._

She parted gracefully from his grasp, rolling her hips while giving herself a mental pat on the back for the belly dancing classes she had taken last fall. She licked her lips as he watched, mesmerized as she could tell. Her arms went above her head instinctively, her eyes closing much like they did before. She felt his grasp on her hips again, but this time there was more of an urgence to the way he was holding her. Bella teased him a little, still managing to roll her hips but switching up the tempo, making him have to constantly rearrange the placement of his hands. She laughed as he held her gaze, finally catching onto her game. Edward gave off an audible growl as he pulled her closer, this time capturing her hips between his hands so she was unable to move them unless he directed her to do so.

Which he did.

Flo Rida's "Roll" transitioned into The Dream's "Rockin' That Thing" and he twirled her around so her back was up against his chest. Just as he moved his hands, Bella guided them to the insides of her thighs, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he began to rock from side to side to match the beat of the music. She rest her hands atop his before clasping them around the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles as she did so. He stole a glance at her to find her eyes were still closed but her mouth was parted slightly and she gave out a whimper so small that if he hadn't been looking, he would have missed it. Bella began grinding against him in the opposite direction, creating rather delicious friction as she went. He groaned as she noticed his friend rising to meet her just slightly. She grinned to herself as she started to move faster.

_Be a dear and say hello_.

Just as she shifted to face him, she felt a hard tug on her arm, and before she knew it she was off the dance floor and in a darkened corner where two of the bars adjoined. With the dance floor occupying everyone else, they were alone.

"Fuck, Bella. I can't take it anymore." Edward lunged hungrily at the nape of her neck, tracing small circles with his tongue before nipping at the moistened skin he left behind, sending every nerve-ending in her body into a frenzy, a sensation that was entirely new to Bella.

"Mmm, Edward," she grabbed his face between both of her hands and attacked his lips, parting them with her tongue before he even allowed her the entrance.

It was an invitation he did not reject.

Instead, he forced entry of his own as she pulled away slightly.

"Uh uh," he breathed as he pulled her back to him, every line of her body matching up with his own. She giggled against his lips as he held her faster with each delicious bit of contact. Bella tilted her head to the side and he began a trail of kisses down the side of her neck he had left untouched, her nose skimming along his chiseled jaw-line simultaneously. She grabbed a fistful of his perfectly tousled hair as his lips met hers once more. Edward slid his hands down and cupped her ass, lifting her off the ground and laying her to rest atop the table at one of the booths behind them. Bella parted her legs without giving it much thought, wrapping each of them around his waist, clenching her muscles and indicating for him to come closer. She bit his lower lip gently, pulling away with it still between her teeth. Her eyes met his as she pulled the collar of his Hugo Boss dress shirt. She giggled as his hands ran up the length of her taut stomach over the mesh material of her minidress. In one swift movement, he slid his hands to her sides, inching up her dress as he went.

Bella had had one too many oatmeal cookies to care.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue begged for entrance again. She happily obliged, her legs only holding him tighter to her. She moved to caress his cheek with her own, relishing in the smoothness of his cleanly-shaven skin. She gasped as his hands moved to cup her breasts. Edward tensed underneath her even more as he realized she had nothing on underneath. He ran his tongue lightly along her neck once more as she nibbled at his ear.

"Alright everyone, this is DJ AM signing off. Happy birthday once again to Bella Swan!" Startled, Edward and Bella stopped abruptly. He picked his head up to look into her eyes and she giggled as their gazes met. He laughed and collapsed, his head laying to rest in the crook of her neck. The soft lighting grew more distinct, and Bella wrestled from underneath him, shimmying off the table before anyone was able to take notice. As she stood and adjusted her dress quickly, Edward clasped his hand around her forearm, a gesture she was growing _very_ accustomed to.

"Swan + 1, right?" he breathed into her ear.

"Mhmm," she replied, still a little breathless.

"My hotel room or yours?" She craned her neck to flash him a wicked grin.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Cullen?" He pulled her to him agressively, his growing erection becoming very evident as he ground into her in one swift movement.

"That, Swan, is something I am _dying_ to find out."

**A/N: I feel a lemon coming on...first one to be exact. I know, I'm a tease. Had to stop it here, though! Love you all. REVIEW!! ... Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions...I send a little something to everyone who reviews, so I'm all ears darlings. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I'll write for this story, but it is strictly EPOV. There was no other way to do it. Everything finally clicks with Edward, though. A little lemonade for you, too. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of the characters involved.**

**Chapter 9: High and Dry**

**EPOV**

My mind was racing with every. single. thing. I wanted to do to Bella.

I wanted those gorgeous tits of hers in my mouth.

I wanted to make her _writhe_ as I tortured her hot heat.

I wanted to fuck her so hard that she'd have trouble walking in the morning.

This was the Edward I had grown accustomed to; always waiting in the shadows, ready to pounce on his next victim of choice.

The Edward I could not control.

But I didn't give a fuck. I looked back at Bella, stumbling gracefully as her hand sloppily clasped mine. Her tits bounced in tune with the clicking of her heels on the pavement.

_Fuck_, I had to get back to the hotel. _Now_.

My H2 stetch limo was already waiting, and I pulled the door open before practically flinging Bella onto the seat. Without even using the running board, my ass was next to her in a matter of seconds.

Bella looked at me with a glaze in her eyes.

She wasn't wasted, but she still made Mel Gibson look like a saint.

She rested her head against the top of the seat, craning her neck so she could face me, and smirked.

_Oh you have no idea what you're in for_, _bitch_.

I'd like to say I stalled a little before my hands graced every delicious curve on Bella's tight little body.

But I didn't.

I ran my hand down her cleavage, skimming over the top of her dress and ending at her knees. Her breathing became erratic as my hand ventured up the inside of her thighs until it reached the hem of her skirt.

Bella moaned. And fuck if it wasn't the single hottest _fucking_ sound I had ever heard in my lifetime. My heart started to race as the pitch in her voice changed; like a traffic signal turning from green to red.

Want and need.

Want and need.

Want and need.

I knew damn well what I _wanted_ from Bella. But what I needed?

What did I need?

Professional help. Because even as I sat here, just inches away from her hot sex, the wheels were still turning; whipping up a game plan for tomorrow night's sexual escapade.

I was going to leave her.

Another notch on my bedpost.

Another name in the black book.

I'm a bastard.

And an idiot for ever evenentertaining the _thought_ of leaving someone like Bella. It just simply wasn't done. It didn't matter what kind of relationship we'd had up until now.

Or lack thereof.

Walking away would be the biggest mistake I'd ever make in life. And believe me, I'd made a lot up until this very moment.

Enough to return Britney to her Mickey Mouse Club days.

Bella caught my gaze again, and her hand traveled south to rest atop mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

Fuck _me_.

She guided my hand further up her skirt with her own, until my fingertips brushed against lace.

Hot, _wet_ lace.

I must have been doing something right.

I grinned. _Fuck it_. I teased her a little, gently sliding my fingertips up and down along the lace. I felt her shiver at my touch, and as I caught her gaze I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in sheer ecstasy.

"Mmm, Edward." She licked her lips before snapping her eyes open to look at me. My grin was met with a match of her own. Before I knew it, I was on my back with Bella straddling my waist, adding just enough pressure to drive me fucking insane. My dick throbbed enough for her to feel it and it wasn't lost on her.

"A little excited are we?" She giggled and my want for her took over. I raised my head to meet hers, knotting my hands into her mahogany waves as I went. Our lips met with such force that the impact was the tiniest bit painful.

But we were too busy to notice.

I forced her lips open with my tongue, and she moaned as her hot breath was met with my own. Bella created a rhythm with her hips, grinding against my erection which I had not needed to bring to her attention.

She had that one covered.

Her hands moved to my cheeks as our kisses deepened, and I grabbed her hands with my own, interlocking our fingers and pushing against her hands so ours were held steadily between the two of us. My lips left her mouth to leave a trail of wet, hot kisses down her neck, stopping at her cleavage. Bella laughed as my lips followed the trail back up to her mouth. I slid my hand back up her skirt, this time sliding a finger underneath the piece of lace I wished to shred to pieces.

I was never a fan of restraints.

She picked her head up to moan as I teased her some more, this time sliding my finger along the outside of her wet folds. I shifted so I could pin her down easily.

I needed to be in control.

I felt Bella sway unexpectedly. The limo had come to a stop.

Fuck.

We were at the hotel.

I had a hard time seeing myself making it up to the room.

Maybe I'd luck out and Bella would turn out to be a fan of elevator sex. She shot me a look then. A look that said it all.

Guess not.

How did she _do_ that? It was if she could read my mind, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

Add _that_ to the list of things no one had ever done to me before.

I rolled the window down and threw a twenty onto the seat next to the driver before snatching up Bella's purse and grabbing her hand, whipping her out of the limo. She laughed as she pulled her skirt down with her free hand, all the while trying to keep her balance as I practically dragged her through the doors to the casino. The lights from all the slot machines only seemed to fuel my need for her.

Strange.

As we hurried through the crowd, every flash of light made the adrenaline pumping through my veins all the more prevalent. Every noise, no matter the octave, made me feel as though I was on the verge of jumping out of my own skin. We reached the elevators, and I hit the 'close door' button before anyone else could join us. I pinned Bella up against the mirror at the back of the elevator, smothering her lips with my own once again. She placed a restraining hand on my chest.

"Cameras", she pointed and smiled. I groaned. Flying down the hallway and finding my room key was a blur. Before I knew it, Bella was sprawled on the king-size bed in front of me, spread-eagle and without a single bit of clothing on. I climbed onto the mattress, watching her as she raised herself on her elbows and moved to unbutton my shirt. I grew too impatient and decided to aid her, ripping my shirt off, the last three buttons ricocheting onto the floor beneath us. My hand traveled down her left leg, revelling in the utter flawlessness of her creamy white skin. I curled my hand around her calf, hitching her leg and wrapping it around my waist as I came to rest between her thighs. She hitched her other leg around my waist and I let out a groan as she dug her heels into my lower back.

We wasted no time in picking up where we'd left off in the limo, our lips devouring one another's so that we came up gasping for air every so often.

It was then that I realized that we didn't have to do much of anything else. I was perfectly fine with _kissing_ her.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

But then Bella pulled her head away, boring her eyes into my own in a silent plea.

I immediately understood and began to slide down her body, leaving another trail of kisses as I went. Bella giggled and arched her stomach into me as I left a ring of kisses around her belly button. I slid my hand down, teasing her folds as I had before, this time looking up at her. Bella threw her head back and bucked her hips in silent instruction, cupping her breasts as she went.

Yes, master.

I slipped one finger inside her, her back arching instantly in response to my touch.

"God, Bella, you're so wet."

"Mmm, mhm." She threw her head back, bucking her hips as I thrust a single finger in and out of her wet core. I ran my tongue along her clit, licking and sucking it fervently before nipping on it with my teeth. Bella arched her back more sharply than before, allowing me sweeter access as she went. I thrust another finger inside her and I felt her tighten around me.

"Don't come until I tell you to, Bella," I growled. She whimpered. I continued, watching her face twist into a million different emotions as she tried to keep from going over the edge. I grinned against her.

I was a fucking pro at this, and I knew she wouldn't last more than a minute longer.

I slowed things down, my tongue running soothing circles around her aching clit. Then, like clockwork, Bella screamed as her orgasm rocked through her. I raised my head to watch as her hands trembled against the sheets, a wave of motion slowly moving from her head to her feet.

She was so fucking _gorgeous_. Just like this. Her skin glistening with the slightest sheen of sweat, her chest rising and falling more steadily with each breath.

I crawled up to hover over her, supporting most of my weight with my hands as I locked my eyes with hers.

"I thought I said to wait," I joked. She scoffed. Bella raised a finger to my nose.

"You're in for it, Cullen." She smirked before pinning me to the mattress in a matter of seconds.

"You ever involved in martial arts?" I asked as she ripped my belt through the loops of my jeans. She paused as she straddled my thighs, throwing her head back and laughing so her tits bounced.

I didn't mind the view.

"Casual conversation? Really?" I jutted my lip and shook my head as she pulled my jeans off, taking my boxers with them and releasing my strained erection. I groaned as she climbed back on top of me, grabbing my length in her slender hand. She raked her nails down my chest as she began to pump me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as she took me into her mouth, grazing my head with her teeth.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled. She hummed against my length as she cupped my balls, massaging them as I felt the familiar fire start to spread through my body. Just as it reached where I needed it to, she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She pushed herself off the bed, scrambing for her pile of clothes on the floor.

What the _fuck?_ "Bella, what the hell?" She shook her head furiously as she pulled her dress back over her gloriously naked body.

"This, this just isn't me. I don't do one-night stands, alright? That may work for you but it sure as _shit_ doesn't work for me." She slid into her shoes and flew out the door.

Was I missing something? I just had the chick writhing on my mattress less than fifteen minutes ago and here she was leaving me high and dry yet again. I groaned and slammed my head back onto the bed. My hand ran over the imprint she'd left on the sheets, as if she was still there.

I wanted her there.

Don't get me wrong, I still wanted this nightly-sex routine bullshit.

But with Bella.

Only. Bella.

My dick ached everytime her name left my lips.

My heart skipped a beat everytime I laid eyes on her.

And everytime I touched her, an electric current rose from somewhere within me.

I wanted her. I _needed _her.

I had it bad.

But she knew what I was about. Or at least she thought she did. And I couldn't blame her, I _was_ a prick. Especially when it came to women.

But I wouldn't have a hard time changing that.

I'd have a damn hard time trying to convince her otherwise.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm a tease. I originally wrote a lemon that in reality probably lasted well over an hour. Best sex ever, right? Hmm. I had to do this though, you guys will see why soon enough. There's still too many issues the two of them have to be moving _that_ fast, whether Edward's a player or not. Next chapter, Bella gets her shit together and heads back home. Stay tuned loves! AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chicken-Curry Salad and Small Dinnertime Conversation**

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Alice. I need to go home. I don't need to be here. I need to go home and book the next couple months up so I don't have time to think about anything else." Bella chewed her fingernails in a fit of nerves.

"What you need to do is shut up for a second," Alice said pointedly.

"No, Alice. What I need to do is pack my shit and _leave_." She was frantically balling up articles of clothing and cramming them into her Louis Vuitton luggage as she pinched her Blackberry between her ear and her shoulder.

"So let me get this straight. The guy can do wonders with his tongue and you're running in the other direction. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yes. You're forgetting that fact that I DON'T _DO _THIS SHIT, ALICE!" Bella's voice grew two octaves in a matter of seconds. "It's always felt wrong, it always _will_ feel wrong, it will always be _wrong_."

"It's wrong because you won't admit to yourself that you might feel a little more for him than you'd expected. It's wrong because there's a chance that he might actually be able to reciprocate those feelings. You're being stupid."

"No, Alice. I'm being reasonable. Look, I'm gonna go. Don't expect to see me here when you guys get back, my ass will be on the first plane home." Alice scoffed and she hung up.

Unbelievable.

Regardless of his skill in the bedroom, Bella was not putting herself in the same situation as before.

And her resolve would not break, either.

_Chalk it up to liquid courage for his almost-release_, she thought to herself as she dragged the last of her luggage into the foyer. Bella called down for a bellhop, the airlines immediately following. After twenty minutes of trying to decipher the young woman's poor English, she had herself a first-class flight into LAX no later than 5 PM that evening. Bella's chaffeur was already waiting, which left her enough time to stop in for a coffee on her way to the gate inside McCarran.

The only thing she remembered from the flight was the chiming of the seatbelt signs.

She climbed groggily into her Range Rover and rubbed her eyes gently with balled fists. Louis XIV's "Paper Doll" started up as she pulled onto the 401. She looked at her Blackberry and found 'unavailable' illuminating the screen.

_Goddamn telemarketers_, Bella thought. She pressed send and put the phone to her ear irritably.

"Yeah?"

"Bells!" She felt instant warmth flow through her at the recognization of the familiar, husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Jake! Oh my God do I miss you. How's everything been going?"

"Great. You weren't kidding about the whole cabin-to-myself thing, either," he laughed, "a 73" flat-screen with all the sports channels on-demand? I'm in fucking heaven." She laughed at him while shaking her head on the other end of the line.

At least _he_ was able to find some good in an entirely bad situation.

"How's Vegas?" She froze. Bella knew damn well she couldn't play it off like she was still there. Even if she faired in dishonesty, there was always Alice.

"Um, I'm back home. Just leaving the airport, actually." She cringed awaiting his response.

"What? Why? Everything went good at the party, right?"

_Oh, yeah, the party was fan-fucking-tastic. I just about had sex on top of a goddamn table._

"Yeah, the party was fine, even fun considering how much I hate celebrating my birthday. I just...grew a little tired of the desert heat is all."

"Bella, I know you better than you know yourself, and you're full of shit. Out with it." She groaned.

"Can we just worry about it when you come home? You only have a couple weeks left, right?"

"Nice try, Bells. What happened? If you're not gonna tell me, Alice is only a phone call away," he reminded.

"You fucking suck," she spat. Her weak attempt to change the subject rendered useless, she continued. "All of us pretty much split up at the party. Alice was with Jasper and Emmett ran off with the bartender, go figure. I um, kind of fell into the company of Edward Cullen?" She stated it like a question, not really anticipating the answer she'd receive on the other end of the line. Much to her surprise, Jacob just groaned.

"And?"

"And we danced for a while. I had a _lot_ to drink and ended up leaving with him and made my way back to the Venetian." Silence for a moment.

"The Venetian? Wait, we were staying at the Palms." _Damn_.

"Cullen was staying at the Venetian."

"Bella, please tell me you didn't."

"No. Well, almost. I sobered up enough to end things before they got too far. Not very willingly, though."

"Without asking what it was you _did_ do, because I don't want details, why the hell did you leave?"

"God, you and Alice are so much alike sometimes, it makes me sick. I'll tell you what I told Alice; I don't do that kind of shit. I don't sleep with someone and carry on about my life like nothing happened," she explained.

"So what you're saying is that you like him."

"No."

"Ah, see? I told you I know you better than that; you answered too quickly. You do like him." Bella groaned.

"Even if I do, which I _don't_, it's a waste of my time. You even said it yourself, he's a fucking player."

"Uh, Bells? You're a fucking _supermodel_. Anything you want you can have, including men. I don't know how much more blunt I need to be." Bella turned into her driveway and hit the button for the garage door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not gonna sweat it. Got a couple busy months ahead of me, so I won't have the time anyway---"

"Which isn't by coincidence I'm sure," he interrupted.

"Whatever. You never answerd my question, how much longer do you have?"

"Last time I checked, a llittle over a couple weeks left. I guess I _was_ only booked for a month."

"Well I'll clear a night out and we'll have dinner with everyone when you come back."

"Sounds good, but you're going to have to add one to our usual number." Bella's eyes widened at his statement. Add one?

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah. You know, the staff up here is all chicks, pretty fucking hot ones, too."

"And here I was thinking you'd be coming back an entirely different person."

"Negative. I'm kidding, though. I requested for one of Ojai's personal trainers to keep me in shape while I was up here, and they gave me a chick."

"Mhmm," she urged for him to tell her more.

"Her name is Vanessa, but she prefers to be called Nessie. She's different."

"In Jacob-code that means you're in love," she chuckled.

"Eh, too early to tell. She sure is something, though. Oh, hey, I've got another workout scheduled in like, ten minutes so I'm gonna get going and head down there."

"Mhmm, keep me posted. Love and miss you!"

"Ditto. Tell everyone I said hey and that I'm doing fine. See you soon." Bella walked into her house as she slipped the Blackberry back into her purse. After dragging her luggage in, she tore all the clothes out and threw them into piles alongside her brand new LG LCD Steamwasher. She was pouring herself a glass of merlot when her phone went off again.

This time it was Esme.

"Hello."

"Hi dear, I heard from Alice you're already back home. Feel like some dinner?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"La Conversation? I know it's getting late and I doubt we'll get a last-minute reservation in anywhere else."

"No, that's fine. I'll just meet you there, if that's okay, I'm going to unwind for a few minutes."

"Tell you what sweetie, meet me there at nine. That gives you enough time to take a little nap if you need."

"Sounds good, see you soon."

Apparently you didn't have to be a mother to know what was best.

Bella curled up on the couch with her wine and flipped the DVR on, wanting to catch up on the latest in Gossip Girl; her latest guilty pleasure. Five minutes into it, she dozed off. Exactly an hour and a half later, she luckily awoke remembering that she didn't set an alarm.

"Shit." She ran to her bedroom and slid on a pair of white Rock & Republic skinnies, pairing them with one of Jacob's old ARMY sweatshirts. She slid into some Betsey Johnson flats, snatched up her purse and walked out the door.

She was on Dohney Drive in minutes, and after valeting her truck she found Esme from where she was on the sidewalk. She'd already gotten them a table. Bella smiled warmly as she walked up to the table, Esme standing to give her a "welcome home" hug.

"I got us both one of those curried chicken salads I know you like. And a bottle of house wine." She smiled.

"You know me too well."

"Practically raised you myself. So how was the party?"

"Good. We all ended up splitting up, meaning Alice and everyone, but I was really surprised at everyone who'd showed up."

"The boys from Tom's team make it?"

"Oh they all did. You weren't kidding. The DJ we'd picked out actually came early, too. It was a good time. Tao is gorgeous, I'll have to get you to check it out the next time you go to Vegas with me."

"Well I talked to Alice, and it doesn't seem like she wants to come back home," Esme giggled.

"Why am I not surprised? She has the entire top floor of the Palms to herself, no thanks to me."

"I heard about Jake, too. Emmett called to tell me because he figured I had a right to know." Bella felt a little ashamed that she hadn't thought to call with the news herself.

"Well he definitely had some problems we didn't seem to worry about too much. I guess everything just caught up with him and he finally snapped while we were there. Emmett told you all about the fight, right?"

"Yes. And how you went soaring across the bar."

"Hmph. But yeah, the psychiatrist evaluated him at the hospital and they figured everything out. He went without a fight."

"Jake's never been one to put things on the backburner for very long. I'm just glad he's doing okay."

"I just talked to him on my way home from the airport, he says hello and wanted me to tell you that he's doing just fine. He'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Good to know. Now back to you. Why did you come home so soon?" _Here we go again_.

"Well I talked to Alice and I talked to Jacob, and the more I talk about it the more complicated it seems to get."

"I have a feeling I know where this is headed." Bella held her hand up, palm facing Esme.

"Just listen. At the party we split up like I told you, Alice was with Jasper and Emmett was with some girl he met there. I did my rounds, saying hi to everyone, you know how that goes. Well Edward Cullen was there, Tom and Gisele came so I knew it was only a matter of time before I ran into him. I was at the bar and he came over to wish me a happy birthday and somehow managed to stay glued to my hip the entire night. Once the music started, we danced for a while and I'd had a lot to drink so we caught a cab together and I ended up at his hotel."

"Bella, please tell me you didn't."

"Ugh. You and Jacob _both_. No, I didn't. We fooled around a little bit but I sobered up and ended things before they went too far. But I left and that's when I freaked. I didn't know what I was doing there anymore and flew home."

"On a whim, huh?"

"I suppose."

"But wait, how did you two get to talking in the first place?"

"See? This is where it gets interesting. I guess it was one of those fluke things, and I ended up running into him wherever I went. He was at the lounge when I was with the Pussycat Dolls, he was at Coyote Ugly. He was everywhere."

"So you two just kind of clicked?"

"Not exactly. The fight Emmett told you about? Edward was the one Jake got into it with. We were dancing at the bar and Edward took it a little too far which set him off. They both went to the hospital, and I went to apologize and things just kind of escalated? I don't know how to put it, really. For as much of an idiot as everyone makes him out to be, I felt so bad for what Jake did to him."

"It sounds a lot like you have feelings for him."

"Not you, too. I don't know what my problem is."

"So you two fooled around and you left why? Because you figured you could just run away from your feelings?"

"No, I came back home because I'm not that person. You of all people know that. I don't casually sleep with someone and carry on as if nothing ever happened. Aunt Esme he had me in his hotel room, just about naked on his bed, and I couldn't even get a word out without slurring it. What does that tell you?"

"That tells me that you're over-analyzing everything."

"No, that tells me that all he's after is another notch on his belt. I have standards, a career, a reputation to uphold."

"But that's not the case. Bella I know what you went through with Matt and I know that's majority of the reason why you're being this way, but I believe you need to step back and take a look at the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture?"

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if'? On top of everything else you already have on your plate?"

"It's not like that," Bella was shaking her head in furious denial.

"It is. What are the odds that you two would run into each other as much as you did while you were in Vegas? What are the odds that he was even _there_ the same time as you were? Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"No. I see that you're trying to force me into something that I don't really want a part of."

"No, sweetheart. I'm just trying to get you to see things the way the rest of us do. You can't judge a book by its' cover, nor can you by the things you hear from everyone else. Spend some time with him, get to know him, and decide for yourself is all I'm suggesting." Bella nodded in agreement. At the same time, the waiter brought their dinner. Amongst one amazing chicken curry salad and small dinner-time conversation, the two brought their outing to a close and headed onto Dohney Drive.

"Remember what I said," Esme pecked Bella on the cheek and she watched as the valet came around with her Mercedes. The valet pulled the Range Rover around and Bella climbed in. Her Blackberry rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Alice.

What now?

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Bella. Look I just wanted to call and apologize for being such a bitch earlier. How are things back home?"

"Good, talked to Jake for a little bit. He says hi and everything's fine. Has a new lady friend, too, but didn't tell me much. I guess we'll meet her when he comes back."

"Aww, yay. It's about damn time!" she joked.

"I know, right? But apology accepted. I'm just on my way back home from dinner with Esme."

"Did you tell her about Cullen?"

"Yes. She said the same thing you and Jake said."

"What does that tell you then. Wait, what? You told Jake?! He didn't freak out and have a 'Terminator' moment?"

"No, he didn't. He actually encouraged me to talk to him some more. Weird, right? It makes me feel better knowing that whatever he's got going on up there is working for him."

"Yeah, me too. So listen, Jasper and I will be back in town on Monday. Today's what, Thursday? First thing Monday morning we need to get your schedule together for the next couple months. If you still wanna go book-crazy, we'll do it."

"I'm pretty sure I do. We'll talk when you get back. Enjoy the rest of your time there."

"Will do. And Bella?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Go get your man." Bella scoffed and hung up. Her man? Cullen wasn't _anybody's_ man. She cruised along the 405, The Kills blaring through the speakers. She pushed her oversized Chanel sunglasses on her face as the last bit of the California sun shone at her.

It was clear she had a lot of thinking to do.

By the time Bella got back to her house, the remainder of the sun had dipped below the horizon. It took every ounce of strength she had to trudge up the front porch and turn the key in the deadbolt. Finally, as she took the last few steps into her bedroom, she succumbed to her exhaustion and collapsed onto the king-size bed.

Everything went black.

_I said rollover, do me a trick_

_Do it with your shoes on, it'd be a kick_

_Oh, tell me the horse that you pick_

_Let me buy you a lollipop you want to lick_

The phone was going off again. At nine in the morning to be exact. Bella groaned as she rolled over onto her side and groggily snatched it off her nightstand.

Gisele.

Not expecting her phone call, she answered immediately.

"Hi!"

"Geez Bella, I miss you, too!" she joked.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. They were short-handed at the Chloé show this Saturday and I volunteered the both of us." She groaned.

"Why?"

"Because if I asked, you'd have said no." Bella smiled. This was true. "It's here, in town though. I need you to meet me at the California Market Center. The show's being held in the fashion theater, not exactly what we're used to but I guess this is a last minute thing that was put together anyway. That swine flu is going around and their models weren't so lucky with it. Anyway, I'm leaving now so I suggest you do the same. See you soon."

"Mhmm." Bella took a quick shower, threw on another pair of skinny jeans from her endless collection, paired it with a sleek, black Ralph Lauren baby tee, slipped into some black Prada sandals and was out the door. Gisele was just walking through the door as she pulled up to valet.

"Gisele, wait!" She jogged up to her and they walked in together to find one chaotic _mess_. Men and women were running around frantically, stagehands no doubt. The lobby hadn't even been transformed for the show and the two girls were afraid to even see what the fashion theater looked like. An older man who looked to be in his fifties jostled up to them. His salt and pepper hair was disheveled, his soul patch about the same. His dress shirt was wrinkled and partially untucked from his equally wrinkled Dockers.

"Name's Sam. I take it you're Bella and Gisele?" The two girls shook their heads.

"Very well. Sorry for the poor representation, I don't think I've slept in two days." He pointed out his wrinkled excuse for an outfit.

"Not a problem. Where do you want us?" Bella asked.

"Fashion theater. We're just showcasing the Spring collection for 2009, so whatever they assign you they assign you. They'll give you the rundown, make you do a trial run, and you'll be in and out in under two hours. Deal?"

"Deal," they said in unison. Sam showed them where to go before scurrying off amidst the chaos.

"You know, I think that might have been the first straight man I've seen working at one of these things," the girls laughed and walked into the theater. To their amazement, it had already been transformed for the show. White walls, white floor, white catwalk, white _everything_. The entire theater stood at a good 8,200 square feet, and was illuminated with at least three different shade of pink, the color more rich as it climbed the walls. There was nothing along the catwalk sans for the Chloé emblem. The girls entered the backstage area where stagehands were already waiting. A petite woman by the name of Sylvia came around with her clipboard.

"Okay, this is Chloé so we've got a little bit of everything. Bella? You've got two dresses and two pantsuits. Gisele? You've got one dress and three pantsuits. Marcy will be working on makeup for the both of you, Andy's got the hair. Everything copacetic?" The woman talked a mile a minute. They both shook their heads.

"I want you two on for trial in under thirty." She turned on her heel and took off. The girls were both ready to go in twenty minutes. Bella had on a simple white dress with eyelet lace detail. White peep-toe wedges to match. Gisele had on a simple blue dress shirt with darker blue silk and satin-crepe pants. The two did their trial run, and were back out to their respective cars in under two hours as Sam had promised. Instead of going home, Bella took a detour onto Rodeo and stopped into Stella McCartney for a couple skirts she had seen out in Vegas. Not before long, she was back home and curled up on the couch with her pad-thai takeout from Sanamluang Cafe. She'd declined the invitation to join Gisele and some of the girls at Les Deux, still too exhausted from her Vegas activities.

The next morning she was up at eight, making herself a soy smoothie before heading back down to the California Market Center for the show.

If she got through today, it'd be a miracle.

Gisele was already there, in the middle of hair and makeup. Bella plopped into her chair in front of her vanity and let the help go to work. Sam came running back to speak with them.

"Bella, you've got the white dress first. Gisele? You've got the pantsuit." He ran off before they could even let him know he was being acknowledged. The hours flew, and before Bella knew it, she was watching as the audience poured in to claim their seats. It was the usual crowd, Madonna and Gwyneth, the Olsen twins, Haylie and Hilary, blah blah blah. Boomkat sounded over the speakers and Bella sashayed her way back to the vanity for the finishing touches on her makeup. Gisele got up and stood on the platform behind the catwalk as the girls started to line up. Bella climbed into her dress and joined them. "Run Boy (Here I Come)" started to play, their cue to take off down the runway.

_When you see me you better run boy _

_When you see me_

_When you see me you better run boy_

Bella launched herself onto the runway at the chorus, her steps always in time to the beat. She looked ahead as she neared the end of the catwalk, finding it a little disheartening that her usual cheering section was empty. These were the kind of shows Bella hated; the ones that made her job seem like clockwork. Nevertheless, she finished out the remainder of the show and mingled for a little while with the other models and such afterward. After snagging her Smashbox giftbag, she left for home. A feeling of loneliness striking her, she called Esme.

Voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Just calling to let you know the show went okay. I'm just headed back home, so if you're not busy feel free to stop by and keep me company. Love you." She hung up as she pulled back into her driveway. Bella showered, washing the three cans of hairspray from her hair and letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. After slipping on a pair of Juicy Couture sweats and a black beater tank, she padded into the kitchen to heat up her pad thai leftovers and pour herself a glass of Le Montrachet. She found it odd that every noise the house made had her jumping slightly. Just as she sat her food down on the teak-wood coffee table in front of her, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is at my door?" Then she remembered the voicemail she'd left Esme. Bella bounced over to the door, swinging it open with a bright smile on her face.

Not Esme. She felt the color drain from her cheeks.

There, standing on her front porch, was Edward in all his Diesel-clad glory.

"Um, hi? How did you, how do you know where I live?"

"Relax, I got directions from Gisele. I actually came to return this," he held up the bra she'd had on in Vegas. "I may be a guy, but I do now Dior isn't cheap, so here." Bella was at a loss for words. For the moment anyway.

"You mean to tell me you flew all the way out here to return my _bra_?" He laughed.

"I have a place out here on Newport Beach, so it's no big deal. I'm considered off-season for a couple weeks so I'm normally out here anyway."

"Oh."

The resolve she'd had earlier no longer seemed to exist. "Wait, did you eat? I have all this pad thai I won't be able to get rid of by myself," she pulled the door open a little wider.

"Sure." He walked in and left his Doc Martens by the door before relocating to her couch. "Shit, nice TV. 73" right? I _know_ you don't have Superbowl parties in a place this nice." She chuckled.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She scooped him a generous helping of the thai and snagged a beer from the fridge. She walked over to him and set the beer down. "Rolling Rock okay? Haven't had the chance to stock up lately."

"Rolling Rock's my beer of choice. Damn, this thai's good." He'd wasted no time in digging in. She sat in front of him at the coffee table, indian-style on the floor. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Okay, we have to talk about the other night." She about choked on her thai. After taking a deep breath, she took a long draw from her wine glass and savored it for a few moments before letting it smooth its' way down her throat.

"Okay."

"I need to know why you left."

"I told you why I left."

"No, you threw accusations at me."

"No. I told you that I'm not into the same things you are. I don't go around screwing people and brushing it off the next day."

"Oh, so I do?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? You're a football player, your reputation precedes you."

"I am a football player and I do sleep with chicks, that's what straight men do. What you don't seem to give me any credit for is the fact that I can differentiate between someone who means something to me and someone who doesn't," he took a swig from his beer. Bella took a minute to make sure she heard correctly.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"You care about me?"

"For some reason that is beyond me, I do. It didn't take me very long to figure it out, either, which has to mean _something_," he was shrugging his shoulders in a fit of nerves.

It was so damn cute.

"So what are you suggesting, Cullen?"

"We should get to now each other better. Without the help of oatmeal cookies." Bella giggled.

"So where do we go from here? I've never really been in this kind of situation before," she admitted.

"Me neither. So what about dinner, tomorrow night? Wherever you want to go."

"Okay. Pick me up at seven?"

"It's a date." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Bella scrunched her nose before returning his smile. They finished up the thai while talking about anything and everything. Turns out they shared an equal amount of love for the band Louis XIV, along with classical music like Debussy. After making small talk for a good three hours, Bella's eyelids were drooping and he suggested that he leave so she could go to bed. With just a wave goodbye he was out the door, and Bella closed it tightly before leaning her back against it, throwing her head back as well.

Despite the fact that they'd just been in the same room together where little to no alcohol was involved and they'd managed to get along rather famously, Bella still couldn't shake the feeling that she had _no_ idea what she'd just agreed to.

**AN: It is the beginning of the end, my friends. ;) Kidding. Bella got a _lot_ of advice in this one. I also gave you a little sneak-preview as to how things will be when Jake gets back. Stay tuned because next chap? ExB's first date. Woohoo. REVIEW my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised. Remember to REVIEW!! Love you all3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. Don't own Katsuya, either. Just effing love it3**

**Chapter 11: Every Other Girl on the Louis Vuitton Roster**

Bella walked aimlessly down Rodeo Drive, her mind racing with the need to find an outfit suitable for her date with Edward. Sure she had two California closets packed with the latest Segal and whatnot, but it simply wasn't enough. A short, royal blue wrap-around dress sat in the window at Kitson's, making Bella stop dead in her tracks.

The search was over.

The cashier rang her up and sent her on her way in less than five minutes flat. As Bella rounded the corner to her Bentley, her phone went off.

Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Good news travels fast. Where's he taking you?"

"My pick."

"Outfit?"

"Just snagged a blue wrap-around from Kitson's."

"Nice. I'm placing a wager that says you'll invite him back to your place by the end of the night."

"Yeah, whatever. Have you heard from Emmett at all? He's like, dropped off the face of the earth."

Jasper and I just spent some time with him down at the tables last night. He's been up that bartender's ass ever since your party, which I guess isn't so surprising. But he said he was leaving for home a day before we were. He should be back tomorrow."

"A phone call would be nice."

"A phone also works both ways," Alice countered. Bella sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Got a lot to do and no time to do it, so I'll call you tomorrow with all the details. Love you."

"You, too. Break a leg."

The drive home was calming, the mild ocean breeze flowing freely as she cruised with the top down. Once she was home, Bella gracefully laid the dress down on her bed careful not to wrinkle it, and tore through her closet to pick a pair of shoes. She settled on her trusty pair of black Manolos. After taking a shower, she wrapped her hair in a towel and herself in another before padding back out into the kitchen.

Edward was calling.

Up until now she'd forgotten they had exchanged numbers.

"Hello?"

"So have you decided?" She smiled.

"Yes, sir. Katsuya."

"Works for me. Am I picking you up?"

"You can. Around seven?"

"I'll be there. See you then." Bella disconnected the line with a smile. She placed a hand on her flat stomach and laughed as she felt something inside her stomach flutter.

Butterflies.

She walked back into her bathroom to fix her hair, keeping it sleek and straight. She pinned a portion of it up and secured it with just two bobby pins. She placed on her wrist the sapphire cuff Esme had bought her from Harry Winston, spritzed on the slightest bit of Viktor Rolf's Flowerbomb and was ready to go. Catching the time on her alarm as she walked out of her bedroom, she noticed she still had a good fifteen minutes to kill before Edward would arrive. Bella walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of juice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Why am I so nervous?_

She had no answers. Before she could drown in her thoughts anymore, the doorbell rang.

He was early.

Bella opened the door to find Edward standing with a bouquet of tigerlilies in his hand. He had on a simple pair of dark-wash jeans and a black dress shirt. It was so old-fashioned that it was cute, and she flashed a beaming smile at him.

"Come in so I can put those in some water," she suggested, pulling the door open wider and leading the way into the kitchen. She grabbed a Mikasa vase out of the cupboard and filled it with water as Edward pulled the flowers from their wrapping. When the vase was ready, she took the flowers from his grip, her fingers brushing against his.

"You know tigerlilies are my favorite flower? Who tipped you off?" She smirked.

"No one, honest. I just bought the most attractive flower in the store, for the most attractive girl standing in front of me." He laughed as Bella winced slightly. He knew she wasn't a fan of his cheesy comments. She laughed with him as they walked out to the car. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"A Vanquish?" He flashed her a crooked smile.

"A Vanquish."

"How did it, how did you get your hands on one of these? I tried like hell and as close as I got was a two-year waiting list."

"So you had to settle on a Bentley, how sad," he laughed. "My father does business with a huge foreign car firm back on the East Coast. I don't think there's anything out of his reach." Bella was a little impressed, though she wouldn't ever admit it. Edward opened the door for her and he watched as she climbed in. The slip dress just barely covered what she didn't want the public to see and as she climbed in, every toned inch of her legs were in plain view. He cleared his throat as he carefully shut the door.

It was going to be a long night.

As they pulled onto Hollywood Boulevard, Bella strived at an attempt for small talk.

"So how does this whole thing work with you playing for an East Coast team?" He smiled.

"I'm off-season for a couple weeks, something about unused vacation time or whatever. I was born here, in Newport actually. I have a house on the beach now, so that's where I stay when I've got the time off. It's like I never left." The sincerity in his voice was so endearing that Bella couldn't help but widen her smile. This was the Edward she doubted anyone ever got to see.

Damn if she'd be the first.

"Wish I could say the same. I was born in Washington, moved out to Brentwood when I was five. Been here ever since." He craned his neck to look at her as they pulled up to the valet.

"We'll continue this inside," he winked at her before the valet opened up the door and helped her out of the car. Edward held his hand out and she took it graciously as he led her through the entrance to the restaurant. The hostess stood with blatant admiration in her eyes as they strode up to her.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. I have your reservation for...two?" She paused as she looked down at the sheet before her, her tone taking a turn toward diappointment as she realized that he wasn't dining alone. He gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze as she stood slightly behind him.

At the table, Edward took the liberty of ordering a bottle of house Sake and vegetable tempura. Bella was pleased, tempura being one of her favorite Katsuya dishes.

"So where were we?" Edward asked. She happily obliged.

"I was just saying that I moved to Brentwood when I was five, and that I've been here ever since."

"Why the move, if you don't mind me asking." She paused for a few moments, not too sure how much she wanted to divulge. There were some things that were better left unsaid, especially when it came to people you weren't too fond of.

Edward definitely fell into that category.

But some part of her felt like she'd known him forever, the same part that was practically screaming for her to tell him.

Everything.

She took a deep breath.

"My mom got pregnant with me when she was young, eighteen to be honest. My parents got married because they felt it was the right thing to do, not because they were in love with each other."

"So they got divorced?"

"Oh no, that would be too dull an option for my mother. She up and left, without even leaving as much as a note." Edward looked a little sympathetic.

"Where'd she run off to, did you ever find out?"

"Not exactly. I know she ran off to find a man with money. Money he would be willing to spend on her, anyway. Renee's always had this 'larger-than-life' outlook on things." She laughed, a way to mask the uneasy feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"How'd your dad take it?"

"He didn't. Charlie's the chief of police back in Forks, where I'm from. He's emotionally detached from everything," she scoffed, "not to mention the fact that he'd wanted a boy. It's pretty clear now that he wanted nothing to do with me. He actually called my aunt and told her to come get me." Edward sat in silence for a few seconds, processing everything.

"Damn. So that's who you moved out to Brentwood with?"

"Yeah. My aunt Esme is my dad's sister. She scooped me up when I was five and took me out here to stay with her. I led a pretty charmed life out here, not gonna lie."

"Oh, so you were one of those private school kids? The ones who got brand new italian sports cars on their sixteenth birthdays?" He smirked.

"Harvard-Westlake," she raised her hand as if to say "guilty!" "Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo for my sixteenth birthday." He shook his head.

"I should've known."

"I guess you should have. But enough about me, I want the Edward Cullen story," she winked. The waiter brought over the Sake and tempura then, and Edward leaned over to pour her a glass as he began.

"Never knew my mom, still don't. My dad raised me as best he could. He has a huge finance firm out here which had me growing up in Newport, like I said before. I had everything I wanted growing up, so I can't complain."

"Yeah, me either. I had it rough when I was little, but I was too young to really know what was going on. My parents didn't beat me or anything, so I had it a lot better than some people do, sadly."

"Yeah. Things went a little differently with my dad, though. As I got older I realized he was a major ladies' man. I mean, there would be a different chick opening up the refrigerator door every morning," he laughed. Bella failed to find the humor. "Christ, for my sixteenth birthday he took me to Spago. We had a private room all to ourselves, and as we were eating dinner these women walk in. They were hot, no doubt, but a little too old for me. You know what my dad said to me?" Bella sat in silence. "'Take your pick'." Her face twisted into an expression of disgust.

"Exactly my point. I think I made about the same face as you're making right now," he laughed. Bella look down at her lap as she shook herself out of it.

"Sorry. That's just. I don't know."

"You don't have to be sorry. It is what it is."

"So that's why you are the way you are, then?"

"I don't know, how am I?" A michievous grin stretched across his face.

"Oh you know, football by day, women by night?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh so you didn't have Adriana over one night, and Kiyana the next? I'm a supermodel, Cullen, word gets around quick."

"Yeah, I did. But that was a couple years ago. I'd like to think I was younger and more immature."

"Newsflash, things don't change that much in two years." By now, the grin had left his face.

"Oh, so a guy can't propose to you and sleep with every other girl on the Louis Vuitton roster afterward?" Bella poured herself another glass of Sake.

"That's none of your business."

"Well you seem to like sticking your nose into mine, so I think I'll do the same for yours." Bella glared at him so sharply that she felt a headache coming on. In that moment she felt like fleeing, pushing away from the table so quickly that he wouldn't know what hit him. She felt the weight on her shoulders as she realized that her heightened expectations for the evening had finally deflated. Instead she stayed, her ass glued to the seat.

"I don't fuck everything that walks," she countered.

"You don't fuck anything at all." Bella felt a fire slowly burning up her right leg. In an instant, she lifted her Manolo-clad foot and jammed the five-inch heel into the top of his foot. In response to the pain that she knew was surging through his body, his knee jammed into the underside of the table.

"Bitch," he spit.

"That's right. You should know better than to say something like that to one, too. I thought you'd had your fair share of bitches. I'm suddenly not so hungry, take me home." Edward flipped a hundred-dollar bill onto the table and got up from his chair, turning to leave the restaurant with Bella in his wake. She picked up her pace so she could catch up to him. The valet had the Aston Martin pulled up to the entrance in seconds, and Bella climbed in as Edward did, careful not to make any physical contact with him at all. The ride home was spent in rather insufferable silence, neither one of them doing so much as switching their gazes to something other than the road. Thankfully, they were in her driveway in what felt like seconds, and she climbed out of the car and rounded the other side to get to her front door.

"Wait."

She stopped dead in her tracks and craned her neck to look back inside the car. Edward cut the engine and climbed out to join her on the cobblestone walkway.

"I owe you an apology, and I don't want to end the night like this. I'm sorry." She looked at him with obvious disappointment in her eyes.

"Apology accepted. Goodnight, Cullen." He grabbed her forearm, forcing her to face him.

"No, that's not enough. Look, I know I had no right to say the things I did."

"No, you didn't. Are we done?"

"No. I know I've made huge mistakes in the past, recent past to be more specific. If I could take it all back, I really would. When you brought all that up at dinner it pissed me off, okay?"

"Good, it should have."

"Bella, stop being like that. I was pissed because I'm so frustrated. I'm trying, like _hell,_ to make things right between us. The whole day today I did nothing but constantly conjure up ways to make it so. I had such high expectations and at dinner it all went down the tubes."

"I had high expectations, too. But what happens in my personal life is _no one's_ business but my own. Now yours? There is _nothing_ personal about your life, Edward. Absolutely nothing."

"Sure there is. For one, my feelings for you. It might be the first time in my life where I've managed to keep something to myself. Bella, for reasons I have yet to figure out, I _like_ you. From that moment when you were up on that runway, something just _pulled_ me to you. I've never felt that with anyone before, so that has to stand for something, right?" He looked into her eyes, searching for the confirmation he was looking for. Bella did her best to remain unresponsive.

"Edward, I felt that way, too. But this whole time I've had this part of me screaming that there is no way to make this work. At dinner tonight, I can finally see why."

"Bella, it was one _date_. You can't base much on one date."

"First impressions are everything."

"Not right now they're not." He grabbed her face between his hands and fervently crushed his lips to hers. She groaned against the feel of his hot mouth on her own. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck and her waist pressed tightly against his. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she granted it immediately. After a few minutes, she reluctantly stopped.

"Okay, so maybe you're right," she smiled against his lips and he laughed, his sweet breath fanning across her skin. He leaned to press his forehead against hers.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"I think this leaves us with another date tomorrow night. My call, though." She grinned as she stared down at his lips before meeting them with her own once more. After spending a few more minutes intertwined with each other, Edward pulled away resting her forehead against hers again.

"Just for the record, I am so happy you're a girl." Bella laughed at his sentiment, knowing that he was talking about Charlie. She cupped his face with her hands and left a chaste kiss on his lips.

The first chaste kiss of the evening.

"Goodnight, Edward." She smiled as she turned and walked to her door. He stood, making sure she got in okay, silently wishing that with some miracle her key wouldn't work.

But it did. Bella watched as the Aston Martin's UV lights disappeared from the driveway and she closed the door quietly.

She smiled as she replayed the last few minutes in her mind. Things finally seemed to be on the right track between the two of them.

For now, anyway.

**A/N: Little fluff at the end for you. :) Hope the events of their date surprised you a little. This is ExB we're talking about, you know everything isn't going to be peaches and cream between the two of them all the time. Next up? Date # 2, which just might hold a little lemon for you. Hmm. Stay tuned loves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As promised. :) Remember to REVIEW3**

**Chapter 12: A Mani-pedi Without the **_**Quick**_** Part**

Thus far, the plans for tomorrow evening were as follows: dinner at Edward's without so much as another option.

Bella sighed.

She wasn't sure exactly what was causing the uneasy feeling to pool in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was the general idea of going over to his place.

Before she could investigate further, her Blackberry sounded off.

Emmett. She grinned as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Bells! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she teased.

"Um, Emmett?" he wasn't quite picking up on her little joke.

She hadn't really expected him to.

"Emmett who?"

_Ding._

"Okay, seriously? I know I haven't called in a few days, but still. Knock it off," Emmett warned.

"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? You haven't called in a few days?! Em, I haven't heard from you since the day before I left Vegas." He stayed silent on the other end of the line for a while, which she assumed was his way of recovering. She continued on.

"But you called Alice and filled her in on everything, who then in turn called me. Last time I checked, that wasn't how things worked between us."

"That's what I thought, too, but _I_ never got a phone call from Jake." Bella cringed. Damn Alice for never being able to keep her mouth shut about things.

"Well he told me to tell you everything's fine. He's due back in a week now that I think about it."

"Cool. I'm hopping on a plane in a few minutes. Just thought I'd call you from the airport and let you know."

He wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"So what's the deal with the bartender from Tao?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nice try, Em. Out with it." He groaned.

"I'm sure _Alice_ told you everything all ready, but we fooled around at your party and managed to exchange numbers somehow. She called me the next day after not recognizing my number in her phone, and we met up later that night. She's pretty cool, you'd get along with her. Alice already does," he laughed.

"Alice gets along with everyone. Does this mystery girl have a name?"

"Rosalie, she lets me call her Rose for short."

"Should I assume you're bringing her home with you?"

"Yes. So much for the surprise."

"Surprise? Like what, 'surprise, here's my new squeeze?' Really Emmett?" He laughed even louder in response.

"You could say that. Alice and Jazz head back tomorrow, so I made eight o'clock reservations at the Ivy for tomorrow night. You can meet Rose then, so cancel whatever plans you already have." Bella didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved; disappointed that her date with Edward would have to be put on hold, or relieved that she wouldn't be going over to his place.

"That works. Call me when you get in, okay? Have a safe flight home." She tossed her Blackberry back into the white Chanel tote resting on her shoulder as she strode into the agency. Alice had sent her on a wild goose chase for some PR documents on the upcoming Betsey Johnson show. Reaching the third floor, she reminded herself to call and cancel with Edward.

He answered on the first ring. She felt the blush spread slightly across her cheeks.

"Hey you."

"Hi," she smiled, "bad news. I have to cancel for tomorrow night. A friend of mine called last minute to inform me of dinner reservations he made for eight o'clock."

"Where at?"

"The Ivy."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely can't back out of reservations there," he scoffed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bella was suddenly struck with an idea.

"You know, we're all going to dinner to meet his new squeeze. It wouldn't be inappropriate to ask you to join me," she hinted.

"So that's all I am to you, a new squeeze?"

"Look, you don't have to come, but I really don't know when I'll be able to reschedule with you. I have an awful lot of shows booked for the next couple of months," she was sure to put emphasis on the word 'months'. Something close to a growl sounded on the other end of the line.

"I'll go."

"Good. Pick me up at 7:30? The Ivy is right around the corner from my house," she explained.

"Yeah, fine. Oh and Bella? I think you owe me."

"We'll see," she was careful to leave the conversation with a mysterious air as she hung up. Alice's office was a mess; every inch of the desk was covered in paperwork of all sorts, cords in a tangled mess on the floor. Much to her surprise, the documents she was looking for sat splayed across the top of everything else. Bella called Alice to read her off the information she needed, and got out of the agency in good time. As she headed for her Bentley, a cute, cropped jean jacket sat in the window of a no-name boutique on the corner. Always a fan of an impulse buy, Bella snagged the jacket and made her way home. When she got there, she noticed a missed call on her cell.

Alice.

A voicemail popped up and she listened to it immediately.

"Hey, it's me, just calling to let you know that Jazz and I are flying back in tomorrow. He drove, so we don't need a ride, I'm sure that's why you think I'm calling," she laughed, "but we'll see you at dinner tomorrow. Love you."

Well _that_ was random. She sent Alice a text that acknowledged her voicemail and hung her newly-acquired jean jacket up in the closet before curling up on the couch and turning on the TV. Bella had been invited to go to the Roxy for a private Deathcab show but she declined. Considering how busy the next two months would be, all she wanted was some time to herself. She found exactly that, spending the next couple of hours watching a season of One Tree Hill before nodding off.

She didn't wake up until the next morning, when the California sunshine burst through her windows, alarming her slightly.

Two more missed calls on her cell. Alice and Emmett both letting her know they flew in okay.

What time was it?

11:30. _Shit_. Bella leapt off the couch, her legs a bit of a jumbled mess. She hadn't planned on sleeping in, at all in fact. With her yoga pants twisted awkwardly around her legs and her hair resembling that of a rat's nest, she sprinted out the door and into her truck. The 405 was clear, fortunately, and she made it to the agency with ten minutes to spare.

The meeting and scheduling for Betsey Johnson's show was mandatory. Alice was normally one step ahead of the game, always making sure Bella knew where she needed to be and _when_ she needed to be there. It was amazing how much could go wrong without her around.

Bella joined Gisele at the large conference table and smiled. Gisele nudged her shoulder with her own.

"Have fun in Vegas?"

"Considering I came home early, I don't think so." Gisele looked a little surprised.

"Why?"

"For reasons I rather not discuss at the moment. Did we get seating charts or anything yet?" Bella was hoping her attempt at changing the subject came off subtle.

It did.

"No, we're getting them today. The guy walked in here and mentioned something about floorplans, whatever that means. Sit tight, I ordered some strawberry-banana crepes and you can help me eat them." Bella smiled in agreement, feeling her stomach growl slightly. After the late breakfast, she received her entire package, seating chart included. Bella said goodbye to Gisele and everyone else, and headed back to her Range Rover. She passed Valerie's on her way, and as a split-second decision, she opted for a quick mani-pedi.

Well, a mani-pedi without the _quick_ part.

With her MAC "Violet-fire"-painted nails, she strode through her front door at a little after six. Bella took a quick shower, which she seemed to have a knack for these days, and went through the usual routine of heading to her closet to pick out an outfit wrapped only in a towel. She decided on her trusty pair of dark-wash Rock & Republic skinnies, a plain, black Juicy Couture tee, and the new jean jacket she'd bought earlier. After drying her hair, Bella pulled it back into a ponytail, teasing it at the crown a little. She was putting in her favorite emerald-cut diamond studs by Harry Winston when her cell rang.

Edward.

"Hi," she was fumbling with her other earring as she answered.

"I'm early. Let me in?" _Shit_, she thought to herself. She was barely ready to go.

"Um, okay. Give me a second." She hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed. She took one last look in the mirror, straightening everything out, and went to open the door. She swung the solid-core door open to find him standing on her porch in jeans and a very, _very_ tight black tee. She took notice as he raised his right arm to wave hello, his bicep practically screaming for release from its' respective sleeve.

Damn.

"Are you going to let me in?" he grinned.

Bastard.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yeah," she led him into the kitchen, "I just have to finish getting ready, help yourself to anything you want," she pointed to the fridge before disappearing into her room. She grabbed the Dior perfume off her chiffeurobe and sprayed a mist which she walked through. Edward could still be heard banging around in the kitchen, and she stood in front of her wall-length mirror, running her fingers over the waistband of her jeans. Bella didn't take notice as everything in the kitchen went silent, instead she pushed her shirt up to rest under her breasts and stood sideways curious as to how all those yoga sessions were faring.

"You could stand to gain a few pounds, actually," Edward startled her as he stood in her doorway.

"Ask me if I give a shit?" she continued her ogling.

"Oh, I _love_ it when you talk dirty Swan." In an instant, he was standing behind her, his hands groping her hips. Edward spun her around, his tongue delving into her mouth. She didn't mind the intrusion as her arms snaked around his neck, her hands forming fists in his hair. They moved and she laid down on the bed, him following her lead. Edward shifted so that he was supporting majority of his weight with his arms, but Bella only pulled him closer to her, not seeming to mind the pressure. His mouth broke away from hers suddenly. His eyes bore into hers with something approaching raw need.

"_This_ is what I was hungry for," he said huskily. Edward looked down as his hand slid underneath her shirt and up her torso. She giggled at the contact before crashing her lips to his again. She moaned against his lips as she felt the clasp of her bra come undone. His other hand found quick purchase on the button of her jeans.

The phone rang.

"Shit, we're late," she muttered. Edward groaned and collasped on top of her, his head sinking into the crook of her neck. She ignored the call and threw the Blackberry back on the nightstand as she tried to push Edward off of her. She giggled as he moved to pin her wrists to the mattress.

"Oh no you don't." She giggled as his face rested just inches from hers. She arched her back to gain closer contact with him, her wrists still pinned to the sheets.

"Behave yourself tonight," she took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back slightly, "and I _will_ owe you something." Her eyes bored into his this time, matching his raw need from before. He growled slightly before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be on my best behavior, scout's honor," he joked, throwing three fingers up. She laughed before slapping his peck with her hand.

"Come on, let's go." It was twenty after seven as they climbed into his Mercedes G-Wagon.

"How many cars do you _have_?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," he shook his head as he started the truck and pulled out of her driveway. The Ivy literally being around the corner from her house, they got there in five minutes. After giving the keys to the valet, Edward and Bella strode inside hand in hand. There, in a privately-stowed booth, were Alice and company. Bella gave Edward's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bella!" Alice got up and bounced over to hug her. She flashed Edward a wide smile.

"Hey Cullen. Didn't ever think the day would come," she winked and he laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward, this is Alice. She has a knack for making people feel uncomfortable," she flashed her a sarcastic smile before moving to the table. Jasper sat at the end next to Alice, Emmett and Rosalie on the other end. They stood in front of their chairs as Bella finished up the introductions.

"Edward, this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Guys, this is Edward," they took their seats as Emmett glowered.

"I didn't know you were bringing _him_," he spat while shooting a glare at Edward.

"It was a last minute thing, thought you'd understand." Bella was clearly referring to the blonde sitting next to him. She watched as Rosalie flashed Emmett a confused look.

"Alright, enough. Is everyone okay with Riesling? That's what I ordered." Bella looked at Edward for confirmation. He chuckled.

"I know you're Miss Wine Connoisseur, but I'm a whiskey kind of guy," he turned to the waiter as he approached, "Springbank on the rocks, please." Bella looked at Alice and smiled. She turned her attention toward Emmett as her wine was being poured.

"So, Em, how did you two meet?" she asked innocently. Alice giggled at the other end of the table.

"We met in Vegas, at Tao. Rose was bartending and we just hit it off. She makes one _hell_ of a Salty Dog," he quipped. Rosalie looked up at him and smiled before giving his forearm a squeeze.

"Right, because there's nothing more attractive than a guy ordering a fruity-ass drink for himself," Jasper joked. Edward laughed and reached over the table to high-five him. That obviously didn't help Emmett's hostility-factor.

"Sorry I'm not a tool who loves my whiskey straight," he shot back. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it, Em, Jasper's right." He groaned as Alice jumped in.

"So did Jasper tell you he hit for ten grand on our way out of the hotel this morning?" Bella's eyes widened as she looked as Jasper.

"NO! I swear to GOD Jazz, you have all the luck. The last time I hit for anything was my twenty-first birthday, and it was only for five hundred," they all laughed, Emmett included. The waiter came around with an assortment of appetizers and everyone dug in as the light, friendly banter ensued. After the waiter brought a refill of the Riesling, the conversation took an interesting turn. Alice obviously had a few glasses too many.

"So Cullen, explain to me how one goes about buying a G-Wagon and crashing it the same day?" Jasper's eyes widened as he took in her statement.

"Alice, come on. I think you need some fresh air."

"No, I don't Jazz. Sit your ass down, he still has to answer my question." Jasper looked to Emmett for help but he shook his head, looking back at Edward as if to anticipate his answer. Bella looked at Edward as if to say 'you don't have to explain yourself.' He ignored her.

"Easy, I was young and stupid. It's amazing what a few mil will do to you after you've spent your life with little to nothing. Up to a point anyway." He looked at Bella and smiled. She squeezed his knee under the table. Emmett and Alice went silent, Jasper had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"My man!" he joked. "Does that complete the Spanish Inquisition for this evening?" Alice glowered as Emmett looked away. Bella smiled.

"I appreciate it guys, really I do, but there is nothing you can say or do that would ruin this for me," she admitted. Jasper laughed in response.

"Apparently not. Alice isn't even drunk." At that, Bella met eyes with her and they laughed with each other.

Wine apparently caused hysterics.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Cullen, that's just my best friend you got there. Break her heart and I break that pretty little face of yours," she warned. Edward's responding chuckle sounded a little uneasy.

"Don't ever bet against Alice," Emmett warned. He shot Edward a grin.

"He's right, as much as I hate to say it," Bella admitted, looking up at him.

"You don't have a thing to worry about," he assured her. She scrunched her nose and smiled up at him before turning her attention to the rest of the table.

"So, Rosalie, I'd like to know a little more about you if you don't mind," she shot her a dazzling smile. Rosalie happily obliged.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice sounded like a windchime, so soothing.

Odd.

Bella continued. "How long have you been in Vegas?"

"Well I was actually born and raised in Washington. By the time I finished high school, I was practically begging and pleading for sun," she laughed, "so I got accepted into UNLV and packed my bags," she explained.

"You grew up in Washington? Where about?"

"Forks." Bella's eyes lit up and Emmett smirked.

"Shut UP! I was born in Forks. Moved here when I was five, though. You definitely have to be a strong person to handle all that rain," she pointed out.

"Or a clinical depressant," Rosalie joked. Bella laughed with her. She was amazed how easy it was to get along with her. Emmett had been right all along.

"What are you going to school for?"

"Social work. I was adopted as an infant, and I knew it growing up so I've always wanted to know how the field worked." Bella nodded as she processed everything.

"How did you land a bartending gig at Tao of all places?" she asked. Rosalie giggled.

"My uncle is a pit boss at the Venetian, and he got involved in the zoning for the club. When it was finished, he was the first one to know about the job openings. The money is _bank_," she admitted.

"I bet. Keeps you busy as all hell, though, I'm sure."

"Definitely. Especially when I have to fend off schmucks like this every night," she joked, pulled on the collar of Emmett's dress shirt. He smiled down at her and kissed her hair. Bella was pleased that dinner had taken a turn for the better. Everyone ended up being so full off the wine that no one ordered any dinner. After finishing off the sixth bottle, everyone got up and said their goodbyes. Jasper walked over to Edward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you man, sorry for the twenty questions with my girl," he apologized. Edward shook his head.

"No sweat man," he assured him. Bella was saying goodbye to Alice as Emmett sidled up next to Edward.

"I owe you an apology, too, man. Sorry. But about what Alice said? I back her one hundred percent," he warned.

"I know. Bella's lucky to have friends like you guys." He shook Emmett's hand before turning to find Bella. She was over to the side, talking with Rosalie.

"Sorry for the interrogation," she apologized, "it was nice to meet you, though. Hopefully you'll be joining us again sometime soon?" Rosalie nodded.

"School's out for a couple weeks, and Emmett asked me to stay with him, so I guess I will be," she smiled. Emmett came to stand next to her and Bella shot him an undecipherable look.

"Thanks for the invite, I'll talk to you later," she hugged Emmett and he pecked her on the cheek. Alice and Jasper followed them out the door. Edward stood in front of Bella and held out his hand. She smiled and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. After the valet pulled his truck around, Bella climbed in and exhaled slowly. He laughed.

"That stressful, huh? I thought _I_ was the one in for a rough night," he joked. She scoffed.

"You thought wrong." Edward clasped her hand in his own on the drive home, both their arms resting on the center council. Hundreds of unspoken words flowed between them. When they got back, Edward invited himself in and Bella did nothing to correct him. She walked to her bedroom as he followed. She took her earrings out and placed them in her Bombay chest before turning to face him.

She grinned.

"So was I a good boy?" he asked.

"Very," she began.

"Then I think the deal puts you in debt to me," he reminded. She yawned.

"You're right, but you know? I'm suddenly so tired. I think I'm just going to call it a night." She sashayed into her bathroom, pulling both her shirt and bra over her head and throwing it onto the floor as she went. In a second, she was flying backwards until her back met the mattress.

"I'm not one to take teasing very lightly Swan." Edward lay on top of her, his erection prominent through his jeans. He took one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as he pulled back gently. Bella arched her back, pressing herself into him further as she moaned.

"I am," she gasped before flipping him onto his back and helping him out of his shirt. She licked and bit his ear lobe before raking her nails down is taut chest. She popped the button of his jeans open in one swift movement, and he wiggled out of them so she could throw them onto the floor. She removed his straining erection from his boxers and held it gently in one hand before licking the tip. She pumped him in her hand, looking up as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. She bent to graze the tip with her teeth before taking his entire length into her mouth. She watched as his abs tensed slightly.

"Fuck, Swan," he growled. She smiled and grazed the sides of his cock with her teeth before licking the pre-cum off his tip.

"Mmm," she purred as she crawled back up his chest. He crashed his lips to hers before flipping her back over.

"My turn," he growled as his erection pressed into her stomach slightly. She mewled as his tongue left a trail down her stomach and down in between her thighs. Like a reflex, her legs spread apart, allowing him access and he didn't hesitate. He entered her with one finger and her back arched into his touch. Inserting another finger, he began sucking on her clit, nipping at it with his teeth slightly. She moaned as she bucked her hips into his hand aggressively.

"More, Edward. Faster," she gasped. His fingers pumped into her and he started to feel her tighten.

"Not yet," he instructed. He withdrew his fingers and climbed back to position himself between her thighs. He traced a circle around each nipple with his tongue before she grabbed his face and reached for his lips hungrily. In one swift movement he thrust inside her and she moaned against his mouth, her hot breath reflecting off his skin.

"You feel fucking _amazing_," he said as his thrusts grew more aggressive. She arched her back, her hips creating a delicious angle for him. With his arms against the mattress on either side of her shoulders, he bent to meet her lips hungrily. He delved his tongue into her mouth as he felt the familiar fire start to burn within him. Bella moaned again, gasping as he took her nipple back into his mouth.

"I'm so close Edward, don't stop," she informed. His thrusts grew faster as he felt his release coming to claim him. He felt her tense beneath him then, tremors shaking her to the core. Bella squealed slightly as her orgasm rocked through her. Seconds later, her orgasm was met with his own and he pulled out in time for his load to spill over her stomach. She moaned in sheer ecstasy as she pulled him to her. He buried his face between her breasts.

"I think that took care of my debt," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. Edward's face remained between her breasts as she spoke.

"I think so to, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to stay where I am," he joked. She slapped him playfully on the back as he raised his face to meet her gaze. She slid out from underneath him and padded into the bathroom to clean off. Seconds later she returned, tossing him a towel and sliding into bed next to him as he wiped himself off. He tossed the towel onto the floor and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Dinner went better than I thought it would. Emmett and Jasper are pretty cool. I'm definitely down for another night like tonight," he grinned. She scoffed.

"Don't hold your breath. Jacob's back on Friday."

**A/N: So the dinner was a little interesting, and a lemon as I mentioned. :) Bella and Edward have quite the dysfunctional relationship, so I hope you know you're in for it ;) Same goes for dinner with Jake and Nessie next chap...so stay tuned lovelies! And if I didn't remind you before...REVIEW! It adds fuel to the fire....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. Yada, yada, yada...**

**Chapter 13: Dr. Phil Bullshit**

**EPOV**

_I said rollover, do me a trick_

_Do it with your shoes on, it'd be a kick._

What the hell?

Why was I waking up to Louis XIV?

But then I heard her groan, and I remembered where I was.

Bella's. In her bed. Just the two of us.

And as she rolled over, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else. Instinctively, I slung my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, my morning wood more than apparent.

She looked back at me and grinned.

"Not now, sailor, gotta take this," she waved her phone in my face and slid out of bed. I kept my eyes on her naked ass as she walked to the bathroom and grabbed her silk robe. Her pert nipples peeked through the silk as she walked out of the bedroom, teasing me I was sure. I groaned and turned to bury my face in the pillow.

The pillow that smelled _just_ like her.

The smell I was already growing too weak to live without.

Lilacs, freesia, damn. What was happening to me? What about the prick that woke up the same way every morning but found it so damn easy to squeeze out the front door unannounced? Had I lost him?

Maybe, but as Bella walked back into the bedroom I didn't give a shit. She slid back into bed gracefully, propping herself up with one arm and looking at me intently.

"So, I have to get going." _What_?

"Why?"

"Work stuff. I have another show tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Wanna do dinner later?"

"They're probably gonna keep me pretty late. Raincheck, though?" She smiled and it wasn't genuine, it was in response to the expression that had spread across my face.

"Sure," I was a little confused. Bella must have picked up on it.

"Don't worry, I'll call. And there will be a seat for you at the show tomorrow night," she offered as her full lips twisted up into another smile.

This one was genuine.

This one I could leave with.

I smiled back and leaned in to peck her on the lips. I slid out of bed and pulled my jeans on, watching her as she got up to do the same. Bella walked out of her closet in a pair of the tightest jeans I was sure to have ever seen. They left nothing to the imagination, but I wasn't complaining. She walked back over to the bed in her satin bra and at this point I had forgotten how to button my jeans.

Fuck if she wasn't the hottest _fucking_ thing I had ever seen.

Didn't matter how many supermodels I had slept with.

Or actresses.

Or Patriot cheerleaders.

Or burlesque dancers.

Did. Not. Matter.

With Bella, I wasn't sure what fueled my need for her more; her smoking hot body or the fact that she didn't even _try_ to look as fucking delicious as she did.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

I was already in over my head.

"Take a picture Cullen, it'll last longer," she giggled and winked at me as she pulled a simple blue tee shirt over her head.

This is what I was talking about; the chick could throw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and still look like a sex goddess. I felt myself blush a little.

I can't remember the last time that even _happened_. Edward Cullen did not blush. Ever.

I finally managed to button my jeans and throw my shirt over my head. I slipped back into my shoes and Bella led me out into the kitchen.

"Something to drink for the road?" She threw me a bottle of Fiji and I unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

"Thanks." She walked me to the door and opened it slightly before turning around and crushing her lips to mine unexpectedly. I happily obliged. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue before biting down on it and pulling back far enough to look into my eyes.

_Damn_. If this chick knew what she did to me I'd be ruined.

"Thanks for last night, sailor." She winked and released my bottom lip. I scoffed and shook my head as I looked at her.

"Bella Swan, you are something else."

"That's what they tell me." She smiled and opened the door all the way. I took that as my cue to leave, and leaned in for one last kiss.

"I'm holding you to that raincheck." She needed to know that I wasn't planning on disappearing on her. She nodded.

"Show's tomorrow night. You have a seat if you want to go." She didn't need to tell me twice.

"I'll be there." It was a statement of fact the way I'd said it. I looked over my shoulder as she watched me get into my car. She had the weirdest look in her eyes, like someone had just told her a joke and she'd found it hilarious.

I climbed into the G-Wagon and suddenly felt uneasy. I replayed the morning over in my mind.

_Not now, I have to take this._

_So, I have to get going_.

Bella hadn't wanted to stay in bed with me, like I'd wanted to with her. In fact she hadn't said one word about it.

She got dressed rather quickly.

Now that I thought about it, she'd been _cold_. All morning. And after a night like last night? What the fuck?

Then it hit me. Like a ton of fucking bricks.

Bella wasn't taking this seriously.

At all.

She expected nothing from me, so I was sure that whatever I had already done far exceeded her expectations.

But then I remembered our last night in Vegas.

_I don't do one night stands, Cullen_.

Then what was she doing? Playing hard to get? We were _so_ over that stage in our lives.

Then my reputation caught up to me, like it always did. _That_ was the problem. She was staying neutral, so I couldn't fuck her over.

I didn't blame her.

But that just meant I'd have to work like hell to prove her wrong.

**BPOV**

I'd waited until Edward was far down the street until I climbed into my own truck and left the house. I watched as he sat inside his truck for a while, having a silent debate with himself.

I knew he'd caught on to me.

After a night like the last, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to notice a change in my behavior.

But what was so fucked up about it? When he'd held me in his arms last night, I was positive that I _fit_ there. Perfectly, as a matter of fact, like his arms were meant for me. You think that'd be enough, right?

I guess it would be.

Except for the fact that Edward Cullen fucks you, and then he fucks you _over_. I was sure he had fucking business cards lying around somewhere with that as his goddamn slogan.

My stomach turned just thinking about it.

After everything that had happened with Matt, I wasn't equipped to handle another situation like that.

It could quite possibly kill me.

Last time, Emmett and everyone had nearly needed to check me into a clinic.

I had too much going for myself to risk it all. Over a man like Cullen, no less.

I pulled into the agency and flipped the keys and a twenty to the valet. Alice was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Rough night?" she giggled. Alice could always guess when I was coming down off a sex high. I smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not a kiss and tell kind of person." She scoffed.

"Right, and I'm Martha fucking _Washington_," she argued. I laughed at that one.

"Well, you know, people have compared you to an uptight, old woman before."

"And people have compared you to Jenna Jameson, so spill."

Okay, for the record, I have never been compared to Jenna Jameson before, in my _life_.

"He definitely knows what he's doing. With his track record, one could only hope."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be good today and cut the interrogation short. There's a _lot_ that has to be done before the show tomorrow night. Betsey's here, she wanted to meet the models. I guess she has this thing about having the models wear the clothing that reflects their personalities. Something like that anyway. Here, she's in the main conference room." Alice led me down the hall and into the room. Betsey Johnson is a woman I admire for far more than her clothing line. I personally love how she's not afraid to take a chance, with _anything_. Her bright-pink lowlights are a perfect example. We talked for about ten minutes, and she decided that I'd fit into anything, giving me free roam once I got backstage.

God, I love her.

Alice and I stopped into Jamba Juice on our way to the ampitheater. Once we got there, Ben was already backstage. Now that I think of it, I hadn't seen him in quite a while. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Bella, doll! I've missed that gorgeous face of yours!" I laughed and hugged him a little tighter. Ben was the only one who managed to keep me entirely sane in this aspect of my career.

Alice certainly didn't have knack for it.

And if you think strutting up and down a runway is a piece of cake, get your ass up on one and try it for yourself.

You'll see what I mean.

Ben led me down into a room filled with racks upon racks of her gorgeous clothing. I grabbed three dresses, whether they were cocktail or sundresses I couldn't tell.

But that was another thing I loved about Betsey.

I also grabbed a pair of slacks, a jet-black, high-waisted pencil skirt and some dress shirts to accompany them. Ben grabbed shoes to match.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be running into your room with a few more outfits. She loves you," he assured me. I didn't argue. After setting everything on the racks in my changing room, I walked out onto the runway and looked over the setup. My row of chairs were at the very end, as always. I walked over to make sure all the name tags were in place.

Esme.

Emmett.

Alice.

Jasper.

Edward.

_Edward_? I'd almost forgotten that I'd thrown him into the mix. I bit back a bit of a sigh.

I'd tried like hell to make it clear that I _did_ want him here.

I guess if he shows up, it will certainly change my perspective on a few things.

*********

Bella was sitting at the vanity in her dressing room when Alice barged in.

"Good luck, good luck, good luck!" she sang. Bella smiled and rose to give her a quick hug.

"Thanks. You guys found your seats already, right?"

"Yes. Esme's out there refereeing Emmett and Jasper as usual." Bella rolled her eyes. "By the way, was it my imagination or did I see Edward's name on one of those chairs?" she asked.

"No, you did. Was I an idiot to invite him?" Alice shook her head furiously.

"No, of couse not! And I speak for _everyone_ when I say that, trust me." Ben popped his head in then.

"I need you in your first outfit in fifteen, B," he instructed.

"Gotcha." She looked at Alice apologetically.

"Sorry, but that's your cue to leave. Love you and see you after, drinks all around," she smiled as Alice parted.

Bella slipped into her first number; an LBD of sorts with a cream-colored satin ribbon tied securely around the waist.

On your average girl it was an average little black dress.

But on Bella it was devastating.

And that's exactly what Ben said as he strolled into her dressing room for the second time.

"Devastating!" He mussed her hair a little, twirling her so he could make sure she was without a single flaw.

Even an attempt to look was a lost cause.

Ben led her out onto the platform where she stood among the other models, none of which she knew, for once. It was refreshing to do shows like these every once in a while. The intro to Kings of Leon's "Closer" came on the sound system and Bella stood poised to launch herself onto the runway. At Ben's signal, she did just that, every emotion leaving her face like clockwork. Bella took in the audience which was of the norm; the Olsen twins, Gywneth, Madonna, Hilary and Haylie, blah blah _blah_. Some new faces as well, though, including Lauren and Lo, Blake Lively, and Alexis Bledel. She turned her attention to the very end of the catwalk where her usual fan club sat. Esme sat between Jasper and Emmett, surely seperating them as she always needed to. Jasper had an arm around Alice's shoulder, causing her to lean into him. Emmett sat with his arm around Rosalie, how he had managed to be plus one on the list she didn't know. As she neared the end of the catwalk, that's when she took notice.

Edward. Sitting on the other side of Esme. Taking in the obvious look of surprise on her face, Esme looked up at her approvingly. Bella couldn't help the wide smile she felt spreading across her face, and she looked back at Edward to see him returning her smile.

For the rest of the evening, she radiated with much of what she hadn't felt in a long time; contentment, assurance, adoration, _love_.

Love?

Was that even possible? Their relationship was based on two nookie sessions, one of which barely even made it past the third base mark. Oh, and a dinner date that had turned into the Spanish Inquisition.

_None_ of those factors constituted love. In the least.

But, as the evening progressed, Bella didn't rack her brain trying to find the answers she didn't have. Instead, as the liquor flowed and the merriment followed, she found her place in the crook of Edward's taut arm, laughing with those who approached them with conversation.

It almost seemed routine, but she definitely didn't mind.

Emmett had behaved himself, much to her surprise. Edward and Esme had engaged in a heated discussion involving the new Aston Martin Vanquish, Esme being close friends with an English engineer. After saying goodbye to Alice and everyone, Edward had offered to drive Bella home and she happily obliged being just about dead on her feet.

"I forgot how _nice_ these trucks were," he marveled in regards to her Range Rover Sport. She smiled.

"That would be why I own one," she yawned and he chuckled. "Thanks for driving me home, Edward. But how are you planning on getting back?"

"There's always the taxi option. That is, if you don't want me to stay." He hadn't left it as a question, but he mind as well have.

"It's up to you," she ended at that, not being all too sure whether she really wanted him to stay herself. A bit of an awkward silence took over then, remaining until the Range Rover came to a stop in her driveway. Edward pulled the key from the ignition and hopped out to open her door.

"Thank you," she said as he took her hand and guided her to the front porch. She fumbled with her keys before finding the right one and opening the door widely, an open invitation for him to come in. He paused in the foyer, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him. Edward crashed his lips to hers without notice, quick to part her lips with his tongue. Bella moaned, her exhaustion evident. He pulled back then and looked her in the eye.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do. Just as long as you know that I don't plan on doing much but sleeping," she grinned sloppily. He laughed.

"Fine with me. Come on, I'll help you get out of those clothes. No pun intended."

In her bedroom she made a crash-landing on the king-size bed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples between her fingers. Edward slipped each of her shoes off before climbing on the bed and hovering over her. He held her face between his hands, kissing each of her eyelids before moving to unbutton her jeans. He slid them off with ease, as he did with her shirt as well. In turn, he slipped out of his clothes and pulled the covers from underneath before guiding her into them. In the two seconds it took for him to secure her to his chest, Bella was snoring lightly. It didn't take long for Edward to succumb to his exhaustion, either.

The next morning, he awoke without Bella next to him. Confused, he sat upright, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight pouring through the large bay window in her bedroom.

"Morning sleepyhead," Bella sang as she slipped back into the room. "Just making some coffee, gotta be to the airport in about an hour for Jake." Edward groaned and she laughed. "I know he's not your favorite person, but I _did_ mention that you'd be coming for dinner tonight so you're kind of stuck." He rose from the bed and padded over to where she stood in the doorway, taking her face between his hands once again.

"As long as you're the one I'm stuck with, there's no problem," he pressed his lips to her forehead and she wrapped her hands around each of his wrists. They stood, frozen in time for a few moments before her phone rang.

"Ugh, it's probably Alice." She broke free from Edward and walked over to her purse, rummaging through it for her Blackberry.

She was wrong. It was Esme. She answered a little out of breath.

"No, I haven't forgotten, I'll see you there. Okay, bye." She threw the phone onto her bed and walked back over to Edward.

"Sorry, where were we?"

"I think we were about to get some coffee," he reminded. She led the way, and after a couple cups between the two of them, she felt motivated enough to get dressed and head out the door. Surprisingly, Edward took this as his cue to leave.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked, her surprise a little obvious. Edward shrugged into his shoes.

"Nah. I've got some errands to run before dinner tonight. Besides, I'm sure he'd like it if it were just you guys there to see him. He'll get his fill of me tonight," he joked. She rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them.

"Alright, just as long as this isn't your way of plotting to back out of dinner."

"I'm not making any promises," he joked. She threw a hand out to his chest and he caught it, pulling her toward him. He crashed his lips to hers much too briefly.

"I'll be there." For reasons she couldn't fathom, she believed him. Shortly after a taxi had arrived, Bella had managed to slip into jeans and a ragged, old Harvard Law sweatshirt; where she had acquired it from she had _no_ idea.

LAX wasn't so congested, and she found Esme and Alice standing at the gate long before she even reached it. Alice flagged her over, not seeming to think she'd found them.

"Jazz just went off to get some coffee, want anything?"

"No, had some at home. Jake's plan land yet?"

"Just pulled up." Five minutes later, Jasper returned with the coffee as promised. Ten minutes after that, passengers started pouring out of the gate. The four of them stood, anxiously awaiting his return. Five disgruntled men and about fifteen unruly children later, Jake strode through the gate. Bella's eyes widened as she took in his striking new appearance. No new haircut, but it was almost as if a new sheen had come about it. His eyes were no longer sullen, but bright and full of life. His chest jutted out further, a product of better posture, and his hands rest calmly at his sides, no longer balled up into fists as she knew them to be. As Jake rounded the corner and came into better view, she also noticed a girl at his side. She was striking, one of true exotic beauty with wild, thick curls that fell to rest at the curve of her back. They were pinned back at random, messily but artfully all at the same time. Her olive complexion was flawless, much like Bella's own, but she had more of a subtle glow to her. She watched as the girl in question took Jake's hand, beaming up at him as his eyes fell on the four of them.

"Jake!" Bella squealed, running up and almost tackling him to the ground. He laughed and picked her up, her feet leaving the ground slightly.

"Hey Bells, good to be home," he assured. Alice and Esme took their turns hugging him, Jasper extending his hand afterward. Then the introductions began.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa, the girl I was telling you about."

"You can call me Nessie, please I encourage you!" she joked. Everyone laughed politely.

"So nice to meet you, dear," Esme assured her. Of course, they weren't going to stand in the middle of LAX for a meet and greet, there would be a dinner for that a little later. Everyone walked Jake out to the parking lot. Alice and Jasper agreed to drop them off at home which left Bella and Esme to themselves.

"Don't forget, dinner is tonight at 8. I guess Jake picked Spago," Esme's tone suggested that she wasn't too thrilled with the restaurant of choice. For that matter, Bella wasn't either.

"Okay, Edward's coming with me, so we'll see you then."

"Sweetheart, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Esme's voice was beyond weary.

"Yes. Edward will be on his best behavior, especially since I filled him in on everything that's been going on with Jake. Jake will be fine, too. I'm curious to see if this retreat did anything for him. If not, at least I know that he won't be quick to make a scene in front of his new girlfriend," she shrugged.

"True. Well I've got a hair appointment in a little less than an hour, so I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Bella pecked her on the cheek before she climbing back into her truck. Pulling back onto the 405, she called Edward. As usual, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey stud, dinner's at 8, want to meet me there or what do you want to do?"

"Well where is it?"

"Spago."

"Well that's not ironic at all," he quipped. Bella winced, knowing he would be just about as thrilled about the location as Esme.

"I know," she sighed, "please come, though. I really want you to. Besides, if you behave yourself? Let's just say I'll owe you _big_ time," she hinted. It didn't take much for Edward to figure out what she meant.

"Well when you put it _that_ way," he joked. Bella scoffed.

"My place at 7:30."

"Got it, babe."

By the time she hung up, Bella was sitting in her driveway. She had time to fool around a bit; re-arranging the wine cabinet _and _the dishes in the cupboards, dusting a little, vacuuming, little odds and ends. About an hour later she collapsed on the couch, not expecting to doze off like she did.

It wasn't until her phone went off, and since she had fallen asleep with it under her ear, an annoying ring resonated.

"Hello?" she was groggy, no doubt.

"Bella? Where have you been? I've tried your cell six times now. It's almost seven and I need some outfit help," Alice was in panic mode.

"Calm down. I passed out for a while, didn't plan to, though. I don't have time to come over, so what's the big deal?"

"I have those dark-wash J Brand skinnies you had me buy. Cream peasant Miu Miu top or emerald Dolce & Gabbana wrap-around?"

"Oooh, the wrap-around. Definitely. I just bought an amazing one from Kitson's earlier this week. They're hot right now," she assured. Alice sighed in relief on the other end of the line.

"Okay, thanks a million! I always knew having a supermodel for a best friend wouldn't be so bad," she joked. Bella laughed.

"It does have its' advantages I guess. Edward's gonna be here in a half hour and I need to get ready. We'll see you guys there."

"'Kay." The line disconnected and Bella padded into her room. After deciding on the teal top she'd brought home from the show with the plunging neck-line, she paired it with the usual; a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and fabulous stiletto heels. Her hair had been tied up on top of her head from the recent cleaning expedition she'd endured, and now as tendrils fell at random, Bella noticed that it looked presentable enough for an evening at Spago.

Though presentation was the farthest thing from her mind when she was with her closest friends.

The doorbell sounded at exactly 7:30 PM, and it was becoming routine for her to open the door and find Edward standing in all his designer-clad glory.

But Bella seemed to be becoming more accustomed to routine these days.

"Hey, I just gotta get my purse," she spun on her heels and Edward reached out to restrain her by the wrist, pulling her back to him.

"You're not one for hospitality," he joked, laying one chaste kiss on her neck.

"The hospitality comes a little later," she reminded, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. "At this rate, we'll never get there, let me go please?" she pleaded. Edward obliged, smacking her on the ass as she turned. Giggling, she left him standing in the foyer as she grabbed the black Balenciaga tote off her bed.

The ride to the restaurant was mildly conversational, Bella's hand never leaving Edward's. There was a line that looked to be a quarter of a mile long of cars waiting to be valeted. Edward groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that's Jake's HumV," she pointed to the black monstrosity four cars ahead of them, "just leave the keys and come in with me," she suggested. Edward stared at her in mock horror.

"Bella, this is an Aston Martin _Vanquish_, not a BMW." She rolled her eyes.

"And this is _Los Angeles_, not Compton," she retorted. Edward's face went blank and she took it as a sign of defeat. She outstretched her hand. "Come on." As soon as they walked through the doors, Alice and everyone were standing off to the right. Bella went up behind Jake and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hey stranger." He laughed and reached around to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"The same goes for you." Nessie came to stand next to him, forming what Bella thought to be an obvious protective stance. Mentally she rolled her eyes, but remained expressionless as she withdrew from Jacob's embrace. Edward came to stand beside her and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Jake, you remember Edward," Bella was very cautious with her words. Emmett and Jasper came to stand on either side of Jacob as an extra precaution. Much to everyone's surprise, Jacob extended his hand toward him.

"Right, Edward. Nice to see you here, keeping Bells company no doubt." There was an edge to his voice that only Bella could detect. It was then that the hostess took them to a private, over-sized booth in the very back of the restaurant. Edward leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear.

"If this is the same booth from my birthday, you'll owe me twice," he demanded. Bella snickered.

"That's what you think." The booth was not the same, but the one right next to it. This put the idea into Bella's head that the odds were stacked against them.

Would they always be? She wasn't sure.

Within five minutes of being seated, everyone was nursing their drink of choice, Alice and Jasper's being gin and tonics. Jake and Nessie's being rum and cokes, Bella and Edward's being crown and diets. She could feel her entire face twist into scowl with each sip she took, making it obvious she wasn't a fan of Crown Royal. Edward gaged her reaction every now and then, squeezing her thigh and laughing under his breath. She would just playfully nudge him in the ribs and jump back into whatever conversation was at hand.

This was not lost on Jacob.

"So you two seem pretty damn comfortable with each other. I was gone, what, almost a month?" Nessie sent a quick jab to his ribs and watched as Jake silently regained his composure and looked at her.

"What? I'm just saying."

"No, you're being rude for no reason. Stop it," she barked. Nessie had just gained some serious brownie points with Bella, considering Jacob's silent obedience. Jasper laughed as he took notice.

"Were there whips and chains involved out there, too?" he joked. Jake whipped his head around to face him.

"Shut the fuck up," he muttered. Bella watched as Nessie giggled.

"Not during the day, at least." Edward laighed at this then, Alice balled up her knapkin and threw it at Jake playfully. Jake was quick to turn into a big, blushing mess.

"I know I'm the laughing stock at the dinner table now, but all things aside, I missed you guys," he admitted.

"Aw," Bella teased, "gosh Jake you sure do have a way with words." He looked at her and laughed, all emotion draining from his face once his eyes met Edward's.

"Jake, seriously, what is the problem?" she asked, sick and tired of the way he felt he could treat Edward.

"My _problem_ is that I thought I'd made things clear in Vegas when I knocked his ass on the ground. My _problem_ is that he seems to think he can just stake his claim on you," he spat. The table fell silent, so much so that Bella could almost hear the steam coming out of her ears. Edward placed a restraining hand on her knee from underneath the table. She exchanged a glance with him before laying her eyes on Nessie.

"_This_ is what a month does for you up there? You've got to be fucking kidding me, _nothing has changed_," she threw her hands up in frustration. Nessie put a restraining arm on Jacob's before responding.

"The program doesn't change one's _feelings_, just the way they go about dealing with them," she began to explain. Without warning, Bella cut her off.

"Save the Dr. Phil _bullshit_, please. He's the same as he was when he left." Alice stood from her chair.

"Bella, enough. Nessie didn't do anything wrong, so stop treating her like that." Bella shot an accusatory glance at Alice then, and moved to stand from her chair as well. The restraining hand on her knee suddenly became a death grip.

"No Bella, sit down," Edward said through his teeth. She was too shocked by his sudden change in temperment to even speak. He turned his attention to Jacob.

"Look, I know we got into it out in Vegas, but it is what it is. Let's just put it in the past, alright?" Jake blinked furiously as he fought for the right words. Finally, he decided to just keep his mouth shut and nod in Edward's general direction. Bella felt the muscles in his hand relax as she took it into her own, stroking his forearm lightly. Emmett broke the silence then.

"Leave it to us to always make a dinner party interesting," he joked. Everyone laughed then, lightening the mood tremendously. The rest of the dinner went without another interruption, everyone eating and drinking and succumbing to the friendly banter at hand. Eventually, everyone rose from their chairs and moved off to the side to say goodbye to one another. Jake made a beeline for Bella.

"I'm sorry, really," he pleaded. He hugged her and she came to stand stiff in his arms. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Be like what? I'm extremely disappointed in you, Jake. Here I thought you were coming back as the Jake I knew _before_ you got shipped off. But here you are, standing in front of me as the same person you were when you left Vegas." She could feel the tears welling, and looked over his shoulder at Edward to distract her. He was standing, laughing with Jasper and Emmett. Jake pulled her face back to his and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to see you a year from now when you end up like you did before. I don't want to see _that_ Bella ever again," his voice was barely a whisper. She nodded in silent agreement and softened her expression.

"Jake, you're going to be seeing more of Edward whether you like it or not. You need to give him a chance, really. Emmett and Jasper are, which means there's no excuse for you not to." She could hear footsteps approaching them. Nessie came to stand beside Jake once again. Bella eyes flicked from him to her as she took in their body language. Not even a second after Nessie came to stand beside him, every muscle in Jake's body relaxed.

How strange.

She drew in a deep breath. "Nessie, I owe you an apology for earlier. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry, really." Nessie nodded.

"I understand where you're coming from, though. It's clear to see how much you guys care for him," she rubbed his bicep soothingly. Bella yawned with a hand over her mouth.

"Well if you guys don't mind, it's past my bedtime," she smiled and hugged them both before heading over to Edward. As she went to grasp his hand, Emmett came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tonight might have been a first for you," he chuckled. Any chance he had to make fun of her, he always took it.

Story of her life, all things considered. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Her and Jake have always been like that, though, a few not-so-nice words between them and they're good. Until the next time they meet up," Alice chimed in. Bella felt she had to agree.

"Yeah, yeah. We're gonna get out of here, it's getting late." She hugged all of them and took Edward's hand as he led the way out the door. Her exhaustion finally catching up with her, she leaned into him as they waited for the valet to pull the Vanquish around. A minute later, the car stood in front of them in all it's fine-tuned, British glory.

"See? I told you; this is Los Angeles, not Compton," she winked and he looked down to smile at her. The valet opened her door and she slipped in to plop down on the leather seat. Once they were on North Canon, Edward turned the music down slightly and flashed her an inquisitive look.

"All things considered, I think dinner was okay tonight," he pointed out. She laughed.

"That's what you think. I blew up at my best friend _and_ his new girlfriend all in one night."

"Considering the exchanges _we_ used to have? I don't think that's entirely out of character for you," he quipped. She scoffed.

"As mush as I hate to admit you're right, you are. Politics for four hundred, Trebek?" she joked. He laughed and interlaced his fingers with hers as the Vanquish floated down North Canon.

"Were you serious when you told Jake that he'd be seeing more of me?" now it was Bella's turn to shoot him an inquisitive look.

"How did you know about that? I was standing on the opposite end of the dinner table."

"It seems as though I'm quite in tuned to those perfect lips of yours," he marveled. She just stared at him in amazement. "I was reading them the entire time."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Not as much as I do this," he grabbed her face then, pulling her to him and smothering her lips with his own as he continued to drive down the street. She gasped against his lips after a few moments.

"Edward, are you fucking _crazy?_ Are you _trying_ to get us killed? Keep your eyes on the road!" she scolded. He laughed with mock sincerity.

"Please, Bella. The dramatics are a little uncalled for." She was beyond appalled. "But seriously, did you really mean what you said to him?" She looked down and played with her fingers, stalling as long as she could.

"I'm not getting any younger," the irritation was now very evident in his voice.

"I...don't know," she muttered. He laughed and shook his head.

"Un-_fucking_-believable," he spat. Bella's eyes widened.

"What do you want me to say, Edward? That I love you? That I want you and nobody else? Forget it, because it's not going to happen," she snapped.

"No, Bella, I don't. What I want you to say is that you're willing to give this a shot. That you're willing to take this seriously and see where things go." She remained silent. "You're lack of an answer really says it all." He pulled into the driveway then, and she opened the door before the car even came to a complete stop.

"Have a good night Edward," her voice was almost a growl as she slammed the door and let herself in the house without looking back.

**A/N: How's that for a long one? :) Sorry about the late update, it's been the week from hell. Ugh. But anyway, I was kind of happy to see things take a turn for the worse between Edward and Bella on their way home. I definitely didn't intend for it to happen that way but it did. This is just one of the many tiffs they'll be getting into, some are quite funny, others not so much. Up next? You'll get the lowdown on why everyone's being so protective of Bella and her newfound romantic involvement....in other words, you'll find out exactly what went down between her and her ex. More ExB per usual...and you'll get to know Nessie and Rosalie better as well. Stay tuned, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It helps me tremendously3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Chemical Imbalance**

"Bella, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Honestly, I get that things haven't been the greatest for you in the past, but do you have some kind of chemical imbalance or something?"

"Um, no?"

"Edward flat out told you that he wanted to take things seriously, that he _is_ taking things seriously. What else is it that you need to hear?"

Bella sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this, to spend another number of years getting to know someone, all for what, another letdown? Alice, you may think I'm being ridiculous but I _know_ I'm not capable of going through that again." Alice stayed silent for a few moments.

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from, but you can't spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if' either."

"Any alternative is better than what I went through with Matt."

"So what? He was an asshole, we all get it. What are you going to do, spend the rest of your life miserable and alone?"

"There's nothing miserable about the money I make," Bella argued.

"Right, right. Let me rephrase that; you're going to spend the rest of your life _alone_. Wow, so much better."

"Fine, I see your point. Are you happy?"

"You know, ever since I can _remember_, you've been a stubborn-ass. Just give him a call. The least you can do is explain yourself."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Alice didn't need to make it sound like a threat for Bella to know that it was one.

"Fine. You win. I'll give him a call."

"Preferrably now rather than later."

Bella drew in a quick breath. "Because I'm sure you never hear it enough, I really don't know what I'd do without you. Could you imagine talking to Emmett or Jacob about this?" they both laughed at that thought.

"Well I love you, and whether you are willing to admit it or not, I'm almost always right."

"Within reason."

"Uh huh, well I'm going to let you go make that phone call. I want details, too, Bella." Alice obviously didn't believe she would go through with it.

"Of course. Talk to you later."

Bella drew in a sharp breath as the line disconnected. Instead of throwing her phone off to the side like usual, she padded into the kitchen with it in hand. After retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge, she dialed Edward's number.

"_Please_ got to voicemail," she mumbled to herself as the line continued to ring.

One.

Two.

Three.

On the fourth he picked up, and she couldn't help feeling as though someone had just dropped a ton of bricks onto her chest.

"Hello?"

"Hi," not wanting her words to betray her, she left it at that.

"You just called to say hi?" the aggravation was obvious in his tone of voice. Bella drew in another sharp breath and let everything out in one exhalation.

"No. There's a lot of explaining I need to do, and I don't want to do it over the phone. Do you want to meet for breakfast, or coffee at least?" he remained silent for a few moments, making her nervous as all hell.

"The Polo Lounge in a half hour," it was a statement rather than a suggestion.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Bella slid the phone across the kitchen counter after hanging up. She washed away the remnants of last night's makeup, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair away from her face, securing it into a messy bun. She kept her favorite pair of yoga pants on and opted for an old Ramones band tee.

She hoped the casualness of her outfit would show Edward how laid-back she expected this confrontation of theirs to be.

In one swift movement, she grabbed her new, bright yellow Fend tote and scooped her Blackberry up off the counter as she walked out the door. Climbing into her Bentley, her phone went off.

Alice.

"Hello?"

"I'm sure it was an interesting conversation if it took you _this_ long."

"Haven't talked yet, we're meeting for breakfast. I didn't want to explain everything over the phone."

"Oh, okay, well good luck. And I still want details."

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye."

The valet already had his hands full when she pulled up, as there were at least twelve cars waiting to be parked. She sighed in relief as she was at least ten minutes early. She knew Edward enough to know that he was _never_ early to anything. She patiently sat and waited for ten more minutes before the valet came to attend to her. As he came around, she noticed an Aston Martin Vanquish in her rearview mirror.

"Here you go," she flashed the valet a smile as she placed a twenty in his hand along with the keys. He staggered back enough for her to notice, a gesture she was used to. She strode into the lounge, knowing Edward's eyes were on her.

"Table for two, please," she flashed another brilliant smile at the hostess.

"Very well, Miss Swan, welcome back. Your usual table?"

"Yes, please." She turned to see Edward walking through the doors. He came to stand silently beside her.

"Right this way." The hostess led them through the doors out to the lounge, stopping at a small table off to the side in the grotto.

"Your server will be right with you," Bella nodded in thanks and the two sat without a single word. As it was driving her insane, she broke the silence.

"I owe you an apology," she watched as his eyes came to bore into hers, not a single word leaving his lips. "I've been fucked over many times in my life so far, just so maybe you can understand where I'm coming from before I tell you all this." Edward's response shocked her a little.

"Not likely, but I accept your apology." She felt her face grow hot and was thankful for the distraction the server provided as he came to take their order. He gestured to Edward first.

"I'll have the so-Cal omelette, please. And an order of homestyle potatoes, too," he looked over at Bella, indicating it was her turn to order.

"I'll have the egg-white frittata, and an order of seasonal fruit, please. A glass of grapefruit juice, too, thanks." She felt the tension rise as soon as the waiter left the table.

"Where was I? Right. So a few years back, I met Matt Leinart at a Victoria Secret show, of all places," she rolled her eyes and Edward interrupted her.

"You don't have to use his last name, I know who he is."

"Right, well anyways, we really hit it off, so much so that he asked me out for dinner the next night and wouldn't let me take no for an answer, so I agreed. I guess that one dinner was all I needed to know that we were really good together. We started dating and were pretty much joined at the hip, ask Jake and Emmett if you don't believe me! They were all pretty nauseated by it. Pretty soon, I was flying myself out to Arizona to watch every single one of his home games, up in that press box with all the other players' girlfriends. We were very public too, and he didn't seem to care so I didn't mind it so much. I still remember the weekend we spent back in his hometown, the weekend I got to meet his parents. They practically worshipped the ground I walked on, constantly thanking me for 'putting a leash on their son' as his father had put it. I didn't really know what they meant by it so I let it go. It was our two-year anniversary and we were at the Geisha House having dinner with everyone when he proposed. I can _still_ feel the weight of that five-carat diamond he placed on my finger. After everything was said and done, he told me he was going to the bathroom and left me with everyone at the table. About an hour later, he still hadn't come back so I went to look for him. That was when the hostess told me he had stepped outside. I found him in the parking lot, with another girl, inside _my_ Mercedes. Some nerve right?" Bella watched as Edward's expression hardened.

He still remained silent.

"But that's when Alice, Jake, and Emmett came looking for me. They went outside and spotted him before me. If you think what Jake did to you was bad, you have _no_ idea what it's like to have Jake and Emmett tag-team you," she laughed despite the familiar pain she felt building from somewhere within her. The same pain that haunted her everytime she relived the events of that evening. Their breakfast came then, and she found a strange comfort in the heat of the food that scalded her throat with each swallow. "You know, that was the first time I didn't try and stop them from fighting. I just let them go as I left myself go. Everything went slowly downhill after that night. Matt ended up not pressing any charges, but instead kept ringing my phone off the hook. Why, I don't know. The last I heard from him was a voicemail he'd left the day before I changed my number. You know what he told me? That the ring was a way for him to keep me, which obviously meant that the girl in the parking lot was not the first. I took that goddamn Mercedes back to the dealership, and vowed to myself never to drive another as long as I live. I pawned the ring, though, and got a nice chuck of change from it despite Matt's efforts to get it back. After that, I just shut everyone out. I stopped taking everyone's phone calls and threw myself head first into my work. Now that I think about it, I actually had about twenty-five shows booked for one month," she shook her head as she continued, "but it wasn't until the Chanel show that I realized how bad things had gotten. The press released photos from the show, and when I saw myself, it was like looking at a stranger. My, my eyes were swollen from all the sleepless nights I'd had, my skin was pale, and _flawed_. I couldn't remember the last time I ate, either, which caused the eating disorder rumors to start up. That's when I wished things hadn't been so public between us, because then I could have at least suffered in silence, you know?" At this point, she was looking for any response out of Edward. For the third time that morning, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wanna know what's really weird, though? On my part anyway? I always _knew_ he was an asshole. Of the worst kind, too, Bella. You think what you've heard about _me_ is repulsive, then you haven't even heard the half of what I have about him," he shook his head.

"Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better," she deadpanned. No show of humor was displayed upon his face. Instead, he continued eating his food.

"Anyway, I really did let myself go. In a last ditch effort to save whatever sanity I had left, Jake, Emmett, and Alice tried to get me admitted into Ojai. They almost did, too, but my aunt intervened and whisked me away for a while. I'm not sure I would have pulled through without her. And I understand if you think that seems a bit over-dramatic, because I know there are worse things that people go through, but it's true." Edward shook his head in disagreement.

"Not at all. I really don't expect differently out of you. Bella, I've seen the effort you put into your work, you may actually be the only supermodel to do so," he laughed, "but I can only imagine the kind of effort you put into a relationship. If you say you gave it your all, I believe you." His words gave her such a strong sense of relief that she could have fallen out of her chair.

"Well, thank you," she pressed, a little awkwardly.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone, let alone you. But can you answer me one thing?"

"Anything."

"What is it about me that makes you want to run in the other direction?"

"You're a football player. No, I'm kidding. It's not you, it really is _me_. I opened myself up to him so entirely that when he did what he did, I literally had nothing left. I guess a part of me still feels that way, that I have nothing to give you. He took _everything_ from me, Edward." He reached his hand across the table and gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"That's not true and you _know_ it. Bella, when I first saw you, I saw _everything_. Right here, right now, I still do. You can't live your life with that kind of fear hanging over your head. You'll miss out on everything." She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Everything?"

"_Everything_. Which is why I want to try this, with you. Just you. No one else." Her smile widened and she sighed.

"I think I can do that."

They both finished their breakfast then, and Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him as they walked out to their cars.

"Will I see you later?" she asked.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to. I always want to," the words spilled out before she could stop them, and she scrambled a bit, "besides, I believe someone owes me a homemade dinner." This was true, their plans for Edward to make her dinner had been put on hold for Jake's welcome-home party.

"I guess so. Why don't you come over around eight tonight?"

"I'll be there," she smiled as he closed the distance between them, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good. Thanks for doing this, too, explaining everything to me. I know it wasn't easy."

"No, I needed to. The way I acted last night was wrong. I---" he interrupted her with a chaste kiss on the lips. As he began to pull away, she pulled his lips back with her own. She grasped his face between her hands and stroked his cheek with her thumb as she was the one to pull away this time, but only to look into his eyes. The familiar rev of an engine sounded then, breaking both their concentrations.

"I'll see you later." He pecked her on the cheek before walking off to his car. The valet pulled Bentley right up behind him and she climbed in to watch him pull off. Bella called Alice immediately.

She answered on the first ring.

"Longest breakfast in _history_," she joked. Bella laughed.

"I did it, though, I told him everything. Even down to my visit to the pawn shop."

"And? What did he say?"

"He told me he always knew what an asshole Matt was, and still is for that matter. But he also told me the same thing you did, that I can't live with that fear he left me with."

"So what does that tell you?"

"That I can't."

"Good girl. Anything else happen?"

"Well we made plans for him to cook me dinner tonight. Oh, and I think we just might be official." Alice squealed on the other end of the line. Bella winced a little.

"B, I'm so happy for you! I think this calls for a celebration."

"Oh, no no no. _You_ and celebration should never be used in the same sentence," she quipped. Alice scoffed.

"Relax, I'm thinking about a trip to the spa. Mani-pedis make _great_ party favors," she suggested. Bella laughed.

"Deal. Where at?"

"Voda, of course. I fell in love after you took me there for my birthday last year."

"What time?"

"Does an hour work for you? I know you're already out and about."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Oh, and Bella? There's one more thing. Rosalie and Vanessa are coming, too." Bella groaned.

"Why? I kind of wanted it to be just me and you. We haven't done that in a while."

"Oh please, we've got all the time in the world. Rose and Nessie are only going to be here for another couple of days and you need to get to know them better."

"And I guess you're practically their best friend now? What, on a nick-name basis and all," she deadpanned.

"For Jake and Emmett?" Alice knew Bella would always hold a weak spot for those two.

No matter what.

"You _so_ do not play fair," she grumbled. Alice laughed again.

"Be at Voda in an hour. I'll see you soon." They hung up and Bella pulled onto Sunset, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on what skin of hers was exposed. There was bit of traffic congestion, which squashed her idea to run home and change. Instead, she sat inside her car and decided to take her time in getting to the spa. Much to her surprise, it was an hour later when she pulled up alongside the curb. Alice was standing right inside the door with Nessie and Rosalie. Bella sighed and walked in.

"Bella! Hi. They're just getting four stations set up for us. We're doing pedicures first," she hugged her before turning her attention to Rosalie and Nessie. Bella smiled.

"Hey girls, how is everything going?"

"Good," they answered in unison. Bella took in how naturally _gorgeous_ the two of them were, their hair wild and loose, their complexions flawless without the help of makeup, and their clothes casual but fitting in all the right places. Without being too egotistical, they reminded her much of herself.

"This way ladies." One of the attendants led them to their stations and each girl plopped down in one of the massage chairs provided. Alice and Bella both laughed as they had picked out black polish for both their hands and toes. Nessie picked a deep-violet polish and Rosalie picked out one with flecks of gold in it. Once the attendants got to work, Alice started up the conversation.

"So, Rose, when are you headed back to school?"

"I'm not sure, really. These past few days here have made me feel like changing my major. I think I want to do press work," she admitted. Alice beamed.

"I could get you an internship no problem, just say the word." Bella didn't know why Alice was all but kissing her ass. She smiled anyway, acknowledging her.

"It's a pretty broad field, too," she added. "You'd definitely find something you'd like." Rosalie smiled at her and turned her attention to Nessie.

"What about you?" she asked. Nessie shook her head.

"Oh, no. I'm done with school. I actually have my Masters in neuroscience through Columbia. I visited Ojai's campus the fall of my senior year and fell in love," she laughed, "I've been there ever since."

"But neuroscience?" Bella asked. "There's so much you could do with that, why stick with just one place?"

"Okay, I know this sounds weird, it being a psychiatric unit and everything, but I love the people there. They're all like my family away from home," she admitted. Her words warmed Bella in a way she hadn't expected, and she knew she was being as genuine as one could.

"Where is your family?"

"They're back home in Arizona. I come from a pretty big family, actually, being the second youngest of five. I have three older brothers, all of which are married and wrapped up in their own lives. My younger sister is just starting up her sophomore year of college at Cornell. She's our little architect," she joked. The more she listened to her, the more Bella figured that there wasn't a single thing that wasn't genuine about her.

"So how did you and Jacob end up meeting?"

"Well I was assigned to his case, it being a psychological disease he was dealing with," Bella cringed.

"I know that sounds horrible, but trust me, it's not," she added. "I would come up to his cabin and do some evaluations each day, and soon I turned into his workout buddy. I could notice a really strong change in him, and he could, too. He asked me out to dinner as a way to say thanks." Bella laughed.

"That is _so_ not Jacob." Nessie laughed in agreement.

"Apparently not, since even _I_ knew that. But I agreed, and he opened up to me at dinner a lot more than I could ever remember a patient of mine doing, so it said something to me, you know? On the way back, he surprised me with a kiss goodnight, and I just felt this magnetic pull toward him. I couldn't bring myself to refuse." Alice and Bella shared a glance and both smiled.

"Aw," they teased. Nessie blushed a little.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this! It's like I've known you two forever." Bella smiled.

"Good. That's what we're aiming for. But I do have to say one thing, though. Jake and I? There's no threat there, he's a brother to me." She was talking about the way Nessie had acted at his dinner the other night.

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry about that, by the way," she laughed nervously, "just a knee-jerk reaction I can't really seem to get under control."

"Just as long as you know," she smiled and turned her attention back to Rosalie.

"Don't think _you're_ getting off the hook, Rose," she laughed, "so you and Emmett?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'll admit that the way things started between us isn't exactly conventional," she began, "but I'm able to see past that whole 'tough guy' act of his. Believe it or not, he's actually opened up to me a lot, too, especially about what happened after he and Jacob left for Iraq. I know what happened with Jake, but believe it or not, Em's had it pretty rough, too." Alice lost her bright expression and her shoulders slumped a little.

"I figured as much," Bella admitted, "but I'm glad he's able to let his guard down around you. He's a brother to me, too, but there are still certain things that he just doesn't talk about with us," she gestured toward her and Alice. "He needs somebody like you, Rose." She watched as her face brightened significantly.

"Well thank you. And for the record, you're more understanding than you give yourself credit for."

Bella knew exactly what she meant by that.

After their manicures and pedicures were both done, the girls said their goodbyes and Nessie and Rosalie climbed into Jake's HumV. Bella turned to look at Alice.

"Jake's letting her drive his Hummer? _That's_ a first. I guess it's safe to say that Nessie's a keeper," she laughed.

"Rose, too," Alice added. "You know, I'm happy for them both. Who would've thought that Jasper's and my engagement would have sparked this series of events?" she joked.

"Definitely not me. I'm glad you invited them to come with us, though. Otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to say that I wouldn't want Jake and Em with anyone else."

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is warm Jake up to Edward. Jasper and Emmett already love him. I feel another dinner coming on."

"I _knew_ you were going to say that. I think I actually feel another Memorial Day weekend trip to Lake Tahoe is in order," Bella suggested. Alice didn't disagree.

"That's still a ways away. We should definitely get everyone together for another dinner, though." Alice was relentless, if nothing else at times.

"Fine, you win. Set it up and we'll be there." Alice hugged her goodbye and climbed into her BMW. Bella watched as she pulled off onto Santa Monica Boulevard and she climbed into her Bentley, finding two missed calls on her Blackberry. Edward and Esme. Esme left a voicemail.

"Hi sweetie, just calling to see how everything's been going. Give me a call, maybe we can get some dinner or something." Bella figured she'd call Edward first, just to let him know she hadn't fallen off the face of the earth. He answered on the first ring again, and she smiled.

"Hey."

"You know, you really shouldn't pick up until the second or third ring, make the girl sweat a little."

"I should, huh?" he joked. She laughed.

"Just calling to let you know that I'm going home to change and stuff and I'll be over." Who knew a mani-pedi ran about six hours? Bella had totally lost track of time.

"Alright, the food should be ready when you get here. Get your sexy ass over here as quick as you can," he teased.

"Keep it in your pants Cullen, I'll be there soon." He groaned and hung up. Turning onto her street, she called Esme.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Fine. Just got my nails done with the girls."

"Nessie and Rosalie really are something else, aren't they?"

"Definitely. I'm glad I went, because I didn't have the interest in getting to know them better before."

"Yeah. Jacob and Emmett brought them over to introduce them to me, because I had to miss out on that dinner the other night. They're sweet. How are you and Edward doing?"

"Long story, actually. We'll have to do lunch or something this week so I can give you the whole story, I'm kind of pressed for time now. I'm actually going over his place for dinner."

"He's cooking you dinner? My goodness, I think we have a winner," she joked.

"We just might. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure something out. Love and miss you."

"You, too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Bella let herself into the house and headed straight for the bathroom. She started her shower and stepped in before the water even had a chance to get warm. Afterwards, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her closet.

"It's just dinner at his place, nothing special," she reminded herself. She picked out a simple pair of jeans and a white thermal she'd picked up at Kitson's not too long ago. Bella let her hair air dry, it coming to fall in soft waves down to the middle of her back. Without makeup, jewelry, and the slightest bit of perfume, she slid into a pair of Chanel flats and walked out the door to climb back into her Bentley. As she drew in the warm evening air, the salt and brine from the ocean thrilled her. In one day she'd managed to set things right with the one person she was sure she had feelings for, _and_ she'd gotten to know two incredible girls who meant as much to two boys as those two boys meant to her.

For the first time in a _long_ time, she felt as though everything was right with the world.

**A/N: A day early to make up for last week. I'm liking Rose and Nessie a lot more after this one :) Next up? Dinner at Casa de Cullen of course. Oh, and you'll get Esme's take on things. By the way; I hinted a little bit toward what you can look forward to in the future. All of them sharing a boat for a weekend on Lake Tahoe? Oh boy ;) REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Good Answer, Golden Boy**

**BPOV**

Of all times for the 405 to be devoid of traffic congestion, it had be now, right this very minute, as I was driving--as slow as I could manage--to Edward's place on Newport Beach. I'm nothing short of a ball of nerves, just as I was when he had originally extended the invitation, and I could kick myself right now for wishing Emmett would call with another last-minute dinner reservation.

But luck and Bella are two words that are hardly ever used in the same sentence.

I bit my lip in frustration as I listened to Bertha, the old British hag who likes to give instruction as she often sees fit. Yes, I do have a name for the navigational system in my Range Rover; I use it more than I should, so bite me.

_In point five miles, turn left on Shoreview Drive._

Point five miles? Really, Bertha? Here, let me just whip the yard stick out of my ass so I know exactly how much farther I need to go.

Ugh. See what I mean about the nerves?

_Turn left on Shoreview Drive_.

Yep, on the left as promised. Sorry Bertha, momma's a little tense.

Edward's Vanquish is sitting in the second driveway on the left and I pull in behind it, hoping to go unnoticed until I can gather enough courage to walk my ass up to the front door.

But of course, it's never _that_ easy.

There's Edward, standing on the front porch with that shit-eating grin plastered across his face, waving me in. I stall as much as I can, throwing anything and everything into my Louis Vuitton before I climb out of the truck, both sandaled feet hitting the pavement with a loud clap. I thank my lucky fucking stars that I decided to wear my hair down as I hide my face on the walk up. I force a legit smile as I look up at Edward, and he takes it as an invitation to meet me halfway. I quicken my pace to make his trip shorter, and peck him on the cheek as my hands come to rest on both his biceps.

"Hungry?" What kind of question is that?

"Always." He leads me in with a hand on the small of my back, and right as I walk through the door I'm met with a narrow but steep staircase. Instead of taking the stairs, Edward steers me into a hallway I don't even notice until I'm halfway through it. At the end is a single closet, for coats I assume, but what distracts me almost immediately is a gourmet kitchen that looks a lot like my own. I step my bare feet onto the articulately-tiled floor and notice that it's...cooler? I don't show Edward the confusion that has spread across my face, but he notices anyway.

"It's heated, too. Gets a little chilly around here in the morning." You don't say? You live within _feet_ of the ocean, what do you expect? An A.M. heatwave? I laugh.

"Love for stainless steel, too, huh?" I delicately brush my fingers along the surface of the subzero refrigerator in front of me.

"Do they even sell anything else?" I laugh again. 2-0, golden boy. He walks out of the kitchen into what looks like the living room, judging by the 73" plasma hanging on the wall.

"Christ, I didn't think they _made_ plasmas that big," I breathed.

"I didn't either, until I took my first trip to New York. Apparently you can find shit there you won't find anywhere else," he marveled. Uh, hello? Supermodel over here. I practically eat, drink, and breathe that damn city; it's in the job description. Continuing our game of follow-the-leader, Edward walks down a short hallway which opens up into a single bedroom, easily the palatial size of my own. Black canopy frame, black goose-down comforter, black...shiny sheets?

"Silk sheets? Really, Edward?" Now it was his turn to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just give me a minute to find the camcorder." He laughed even harder, and fuck me if I found it sexy as all hell.

"In that second closet over there," he pointed to a single door off in a corner of the room. "That kid from American Beauty? He's a good friend," he winked and I slapped him in the chest. I walked over to one of the dressers and looked at a couple of picture frames sitting all by their lonesome.

"My dad and I at the Indy 500. My fourteenth birthday. He used to get cockpit passes every year, _man_ I miss that." Now see? This was where things got to be a bit of a clusterfuck. Here I am, keeping a fair distance, but he plays so unfair. Any resolve I have goes out the damn window when he pulls that sentimental bullshit, which mind as well be an oxy-_fucking_-moron because he's being as genuine as one can be.

To be that strategic should be a crime.

"When did you stop going?"

"Fourteenth birthday was the last time. Couldn't tell you why, either. After that Spago nightmare I didn't have much interest in spending quality time with my dad, though, so I can't complain." Something told me there was a lot more going on between Edward and his dad than he would ever let on.

"Where was this on---what is that _smell_?" I audibly sucked the enticing aroma in through my nostrils, sending a quick but gratifying shiver down to my toes. It was definitely coming from the kitchen.

"Baked veggie ziti. Homemade." The shit-eating grin returned.

"Kitchen. Now." He laughed as I pulled him by the sleeve toward the kitchen. I stood at the center island as he grabbed dishes and silverware before pulling a huge casserole dish from the double oven. There were three stools where I stood, so I took the initiative of plopping down on one and sliding a plate towards me.

"No table?" I whipped my head around to find the kitchen table I'd obviously missed earlier.

"Oh. I didn't even see it." I moved to get off the stool and he stopped me.

"No, don't worry about it. Here." He grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard. So Golden boy thinks I'm a wino, does he?

"If you don't mind, I'll take a beer." I scrunched my nose as he returned the wine glass to its' shelf before stopping to stand in front of the now open refrigerator.

"Sam Adams? Rolling Rock? Michelob Ultra? Corona?" Christ Homer, slow your role.

"Mich Ultra's fine." He popped the cap off with a single finger and slid the bottle over to me before taking the stool next to mine, Sam Adams in hand. I sat back with my hands in my lap as Edward scooped a generous amount of the ziti onto my plate. I watched as the heat rose, dancing and teasing me in a way I didn't think possible. I dug in, a victim to my hunger.

"Careful, it's---"

"HOT!" I screeched, grabbing my beer and downing nearly half of it before finding the relief I was so desperate for. I felt my cheeks flush as Edward avoided his beer, laughing so hard that he knew it would be projected across the kitchen if he drank any. I stuck my tongue out, fanning it as a joke with my hand and he mussed my hair.

"Never thought I'd meet a supermodel with an appetite like yours."

"Never thought I'd meet a football player with cooking skills like yours. It's hot as hell, but the ziti's amazing. Cullen, are you gay?" He laughed again.

"Negative. Maybe I didn't prove that to you the first time, though?" I slapped him upside the head and his laughter was now taking on the form of a bellow. "Family recipe, passed down for _years_," he finally managed.

"Mind sharing?"

"I would, but then I'd have to kill you." And I thought _I_ was the one with the Italian blood running through my veins.

"Chill, Tony Soprano, I get it." He mussed my hair some more, and after what I considered to be a good amount of time for the food to cool off, I tried another bite. This time I managed to keep what taste buds I had left. We ate in silence for a few minutes before the conversation picked back up.

"So did you ever find out _exactly_ how things went for Jake wherever it was he was sent to?" This shocked the living hell out of me. _Why_ and _how_ did Jake become proper dinner conversation? Oddly enough, I felt a sudden pull to oblige no matter how much my inner thoughts protested.

"You mean Ojai? No, actually, I didn't. I've seen him as much as you have, meaning just the one time at dinner the other night. I did get to know his girlfriend better though, she's seriously as genuine as it gets. So much that it would make some people sick." I cut myself off, though I felt as if I could go on forever. He laughed.

"What are the odds?" I shrugged my shoulders and we both finished off our pasta with nothing but the occasional gaze and smile. I helped Edward clean up and we both retired to the couch. With my devout lack of grace, I thrust my hand out to grab the remote off the coffee table.

"Oh no you don't." In the blink of an eye, Edward was on top of me, hands held over my head with one of his own. "My TV, my remote." I bucked my hips up against him and smiled innocently. He groaned.

"But I'm your guest, so those rules don't apply." I could see something burning deep within his eyes and I swallowed.

Hard.

I'll be _damned_ if Footballplayerboy beats me at my own game.

"You're right. They don't." He scooped me up off the couch then, cradling me in his arms and practically sprinting to the bedroom. I stifled a giggle as he tossed me onto the bed and resumed his position above me.

"You're some host, Cullen," I winked and sat up to take his bottom lip between my teeth. I could feel his growing erection reach my stomach and I grinned against his lips. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to show my appreciation to the cook." I bucked my hips up towards him one more time, a test in a way, and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head slightly.

That was my cue.

In a split-second I had Edward on his back, allowing me to straddle his waist. I ground down against his erection and raked my nails down his still-clothed chest, much to my disappointment.

The clothing wasn't optional at this point; it had to go.

I started with my top, pulling it over my head at a pace that was slow enough for Edward to want to assist me. I laughed as I looked down at him, sliding my hands underneath his shirt and up the sides of his stomach, shivering deliciously as I still felt every ripple his glorious muscles created. He pulled the shirt over his head before I even had the chance to help him. I took him in then, running my finger over every single contour of his stomach, his chest, his arms, until I thought he might spontaneously combust. With what I thought was a growl, he swiped my hand away and moved to undo my bra. I slid out of it with ease and gasped as his hands cupped my breasts, squeezing them hard enough for me to feel as though every fiber, ever nerve-ending within me was lit on fire. I moved down his thighs, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off, taking his boxers with them. He kicked them to the floor as I took him in my hand, pumping him slowly enough that I could see it was torture. In a matter of seconds, he was thrusting into my hand, his eyes closed and his hands in fists against the sheets. I grinned wickedly.

"Easy there, tiger," I purred.

"Fuck. Bella. Ungh." I laughed as I swirled my tongue around the slit in the head, tasting the precum again before taking him into my mouth. My teeth grazed the vein on the underside of him, and his thrusts came quicker. I hummed against him, giggling a little at the reaction he was having. Edward groaned a slew of profanities as I kept him in my mouth, my hands returning to pump him some more. I could feel the wetness starting to pool between my legs, and was thankful when he lifted me off of him almost effortlessly, laying me onto my back and positioning himself between my legs quicker than I could spread them. He popped the button on my jeans open without looking, tearing them off of me so quickly that my G-string went as well. He thrust one finger inside of me and I screamed, writhing at the instant contact. Before my brain could even register what he was doing, my hips were thrusting against his hand. I threw my head back into the mass of pillows behind me and moaned. I felt his tongue then, his teeth nipping at my clit.

My _god_ that tongue.

"Oh Edward, like that. Faster. _Please_." My hands braided themselves into his hair and I bucked my hips up furiously, almost in tune with his movements. I felt it then, the familiar wave of pleasure washing through me, from my head down to my toes. I shuddered as he removed himself, only to look up at me. I expected there to be a hole in the headboard behind me with all the lust I could see burning within his eyes. He climbed up and positioned himself between my legs, taking one of my taut nipples into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned, taking his earlobe between my teeth. He attacked my neck hungrily then, biting and sucking as he moved to enter me. I removed myself from his hold then, flipping him onto his back and straddling him once more, only to take him into me in one swift movement before he could protest.

Although from the view this allowed, I had no idea why he would.

I began to rock my hips back and forth, my nails raking themselves down his chest again. His hands groped my waist, pinching and squeezing the flesh between his fingers. My head fell back and I moaned as he bucked up to assist me, our thrusts soon meeting each other's in a way that guaranteed neither of us to last very long. I felt myself start to clench around him, locking him in to a promising state of satisfaction with me. As I grew more and more sensitive to each of our thrusts, I could feel him pulsing from within me. He sat up then, taking my breasts in his hands and pinching my nipples between his fingers. My head fell back again and he freed a hand only to grab a handful of my hair, pushing me back up to face him.

"Come for me Bella. Fuck, I'm so close. Do it Bella."

His hoarse demand sent me over the edge.

"Ungh. Fuck. Edward!" I collapsed onto his chest, a second orgasm crashing through me. Edward continued to thrust into me, obviously taking a liking to the new angle I could feel I had created for him. My hands braided themselves in his hair again as he came, his pulse slowed as he groaned against my neck, his hot, ragged breath sending a shiver down my spine. I remained against his chest, nuzzling into his neck. There were no words to describe how fucking _incredible_ his cologne smelled mixed with his sweat.

No words.

After a couple minutes, he pulled out and I sighed involuntarily at the sudden loss of contact. He moved to lay beside me, taking me into his arms and pulling me taut to his solid, sculpted chest. I ran my fingers over his pecs and laid a kiss on each of them before he pulled my face to his and met my lips with his own. He parted my lips with his tongue and I sighed, feeling his hot breath fan my face.

"Mmm. If this is the way you show a cook your appreciation, I need to invite you over for dinner more often," he laughed against my lips.

"I'm sure you'd find a way to cheat, ordering take-out and passing it off as your own or something," I joked, replaying the familiar scene from "Mrs. Doubtfire" in my mind.

"You caught me." The tempo increased in which his lips met mine, and while I didn't think I had anything left in me to endure it, my lips moved against his without fail, holding their own. Still wrapped securely in his arms, it didn't take long for me to succumb to my exhaustion.

In the morning, I was awoken by the faint but familiar smell his sweat had created with the remnants of his cologne. I inhaled deeply, my nose pressed lightly against his chest, and stretched deliciously. I nuzzled his neck, stirring him awake. Edward opened his eyes groggily and looked down to meet mine, smiling and kissing me tenderly on the forehead.

"Mmm. Good morning beautiful," he squeezed me tighter to his chest before releasing me and rolling onto his back completely. I was a little disappointed, not wanting to do much but remain in his arms.

"I could say the same for you," I breathed, laying on my side and running a finger from his neck down to his navel. His stomach growled and I laughed.

"I think that's our cue to get some breakfast," he laughed, "I know this amazing place on Sunset, and it's not far from your house, either." I smiled at the idea, but was quickly met with the reminder of my coffee date with Esme.

"I would love to, but I promised my aunt I'd meet her for coffee." My stomach felt uneasy as I watched the light fade from his expression.

"Of course you do," he laughed, "isn't that how it always goes?" I shook my head furiously and his laughter ceased. "Oh, no, Bella don't feel bad. I didn't mean it like that. It's just my luck that---"

"No. Stop. I know what you mean, and I don't feel bad. I'm just, I don't know, kind of bummed."

"Why?"

"Call me crazy, but I could spend all damn day in this bed of yours." I watched as the shit-eating grin of his returned. "With _or_ without you," I added. I sat up and Edward leaned forward on his hands to kiss me. I had no intentions of ending it, and when my phone went off from the living room I groaned.

"Saved by the bell doesn't apply to this one," I laughed, slipping back into my G-string and pulling my shirt over my head. I heard him groan as I turned my back to him, padding out into the living room to retrieve my phone.

Esme. Like I thought. I called her back quickly, letting her know that we were still on for coffee and that I'd meet her in a half hour. After the call ended, I was met by Edward, my jeans in his hand.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"You're not welcome. You look so much better without the fucking pants," he breathed. I giggled.

"Lucky you, I never wear pants when I'm at home." He groaned and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him greedily. I braced myself, placing my hands on his chest, dodging his lips.

"Edward, no. If I don't leave now I'll be late." His head fell on my shoulder and he began a trail of kisses up my neck. "I _mean_ it." I tried my best to sound serious but failed as he found the spot where I was most ticklish; the hollow of my throat. I felt his lips tug up into a smile against my skin.

"Alright, alright. I guess I have to let you go," he released me, only to take my hand and lead me down the hallway to the front door. It was then that it dawned on me that we had stayed within the confines of the house the entire night.

"Explain to me how it is that I came to beach house and didn't even see the beach?" He grinned.

"Well, I had every intention on taking you out there after dinner, but I got really distracted." I slapped his chest and he laughed as he pulled the door open.

I didn't want to leave.

He noticed my hesitation and smiled. "Now, before you're late." I sighed and kissed him, making sure it was one that lingered.

"But the beach," I began. He pressed a finger to my lips.

"There's always tonight." I grinned and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck before I walked out and climbed into my truck. I smiled at him through the windshield and backed out as he watched. When I got to Nat's, Esme was already inside nursing what looked like a macchiato. I slid into the bench with ease, smiling at her as I placed my purse next to me.

"Good morning sweetheart, up a little late last night?" I felt myself blush.

"Yeah." _Please_ don't start with the twenty questions.

"What did you do?" I sighed. If there was anything I wasn't good at, it was lying to Esme. For as far back as I could remember, she could always detect a lie, when it was coming from me anyway.

"Edward made me dinner."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Well look at you," she laughed. Just then, the waiter brought over a soy latte.

"Thanks," I said, to Esme and him both as I raised the glass to my lips. Esme shot me a look urging me to continue.

"He made veggie ziti. Homemade. It was so good I could have died." My eyes widened, emphasizing a bit of dramatics, and she laughed.

"So he's quite the cook. He's a well-established football player. He's the son of a surgeon debonair. Am I missing anything?" Esme was counting off on her fingers and I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Well I'm glad things are okay between the two of you. I really wish you could see what Alice and I do. The way he looks at you Bella, he adores you. It's plain as day."

"Considering the way we met, it's really not." She should know by now that I would never agree with her on anything having to do with Edward. She sighed then, a sign of defeat.

"Just give him a little credit where credit is due?" I nodded. That was that for the Edward discussion. Esme and I talked about Memorial Day Weekend on Lake Tahoe and while I knew she would decline the invitation, she did reassure me that inviting everyone would be a good idea. I mentioned to her how Alice and I had a great time at the spa with Rosalie and Vanessa, and she was pleased.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm having everyone over for dinner next week Thursday. You can bring Edward. Jacob and Emmett are bringing the girls and of course Alice will be there with Jasper." For the first time, I didn't feel the sudden wave of panic wash through me at the mention of dragging Edward along for a dinner. I smiled to myself and sighed in relief, quiet enough for her not to hear me.

"Sounds good. I'll call you sometime next week. I have a bunch of shows scheduled for the next couple months, so I'll have Alice fax you over a copy of the schedule and you can pick which ones you're available for." Shortly after we parted ways. I made it back to my house rather quickly. I showered and slipped into some Juicy sweats before collapsing onto the chaise longue in front of my bed. For reasons I was not sure, everything with Matt began replaying in my mind. From our first date right down to the incident in my Mercedes. My brain went on auto-pilot then, and I sent Edward a text.

_I noticed the car lift you have in your garage. The G-wagon is the only Mercedes you own, right?_ It took less than a minute before my Blackberry chimed with his reply.

_Woman, what am I going to do with you? I'm not a huge fan of German engineering. No worries. _

I smiled. Good answer, golden boy.

**A/N: A little lemony fun, because I love you guys oh so much, especially my faithful reviewers. :) Bella's starting up her hectic couple of months, so you've got another show coming up next chap. That's the only thing I've really got mapped out so you'll have to wait and see for the rest...REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight. Nor do I own Beck and Run DMC, just fucking love them.**

**Chapter 16: I'm. Edward. Cullen. **

**EPOV**

Call me crazy, but I found it very hard to let Bella go this morning. I'm sure most of you would coo and say how "cute" I sound, but here's the clincher, ready girls?

I'm. Edward. Cullen.

That's right, football extraordinaire.

Ladies' man.

And a fucking _animal_ in the sack.

Now that we're on the same page, you can see how Bella might pose a bit of a problem. Well, not necessarily Bella but the _idea_ of her. Girls are just as easily disposable as kleenex in my book; I use them once and throw 'em out.

No single woman has ever made me reconsider that darling little philosophy of mine, either.

Until Bella.

So at this very moment, the part of my subconscious screaming my idiocracy is correct then?

Hell if I knew. My phone was ringing.

Gotta love the attention span of a 26 year-old male.

I flipped the phone open without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"So you cook dinner for me once and don't have to greet me properly on the telephone anymore?"

Bella. Fuck if my knees went weak at the sound of her voice. Like goddamn _bells_, I tell you. She let out a chuckle that made my cock twitch.

"Something like that," I shuffled my feet, trying like hell to avoid going from six to midnight below the waist.

Just who the fuck _was_ this woman? A demon, no a _siren_ here to send me spiraling down into my own personal hell.

I knew I was headed that way eventually, didn't really need the extra help.

"Edward?" Oh, right. Fucking forgot I was on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I don't know what it is you could possibly be doing that's keeping you _that_ busy, but I'm just letting you know I saved you a seat tonight. Front row with Emmett and everyone like before. I'm running late getting to the office so I have to go, but Edward?"

"Yeah babe."

"If you show up? I think there's a good possibility of a repeat of last night's festivities." _That_ snide little comment went straight to my cock. I swallowed a groan.

"I'll be there."

"Good boy." The line disconnected, leaving me hanging...very impressively if I do say so myself.

Now that I think about it, I never would have guessed that Bella was a bit of a closet freak. From what I could tell, anyway. That such heat came from such a well-composed girl was just mind-blowing.

And hot as all hell.

I walked down the beach to check out the surf, not oblivious to all the women following me with their eyes. It was amazing how as the years progressed, bikinis started to look even more like skimpy lingerie.

But I wasn't complaining. Bella's little bikini she'd had on in Vegas was the perfect example.

_Fuck_. Bella, Bella, _Bella_.

I am so fucked.

The surf wasn't the greatest from what I could see, but I trudged back up the sand to my house and grabbed my board.

The water was cooler than I had expected as I waded out into the surf. I felt the small waves crash against my stomach, taking all my stress and tension with them as they barreled toward the sand. While I was so used to my life on the East Coast, this still felt like home to me; the ocean, the sun, the beach, the sand. All of it. I leapt onto my board gracefully to straddle it, swaying my legs back and forth in the water as I came to rest. My eyes closed and I laid my palms flat on the board as I stretched my back, inhaling deeply. I knew the tide wasn't low enough for any good waves to break, but I sat still for a while, just taking time to process things.

If you think guys don't do this, you're wrong.

Everything flooded my mind at once; last night's dinner with Bella, my relationship with my dad, off- season coming to and end. There was something to be said about Bella, though. She was different. The first time we slept together, I was thrown for a loop when I didn't feel the pull to the front door afterward like usual. Last night was the second time, and I did not do a second time.

Ever.

Then this morning I couldn't let her leave. What bothers me is that it still doesn't feel official, and I don't know whether to blame myself or not. I've fucked countless girls, sure, but never been in a single relationship.

Fuck me if I was scared shitless.

Then there was my father. I really don't know where to begin with him. We had the picture-perfect father-son relationship when I was growing up, only because I was too young to see him for who he really was. My sixteenth birthday is a day that pains me everytime I have to relive it. My father's behavior was and is _still_ inexcusable, and though it's my fault that I've never told him how that night made me feel, I just can't look at him the same way. That night marked the point in my life where he stopped being dad and started being Carlisle. I can't even fathom having Bella meet him.

Then, of course, I can't forget about my team. I have one more week of off-season before my ass gets shipped back to Boston. They guys on the team were like the brothers I never had, that wasn't the problem. I loved being on that home field, hundreds of thousands of screaming fans invading my senses; that wasn't the problem, either. What was going to happen with Bella and I? I knew enough about relationships to know that the whole long-distance thing hardly ever worked. She has a life of her own here, in California, where she'd ultimately stay when it came time for me to leave. I felt an odd tightening in my chest at the very thought.

_Fuck_. It's all about Bella.

Everything.

She's slowly becoming tied to every aspect of my life, involuntarily I might add.

I made the walk back to the house, my board tucked underneath my arm. I walked in and saw the LED light flashing on my phone; missed another call. I propped the board up against the wall and listened to the voicemail.

_Hey, man. Just calling to see if you got the call from Bill. They're cutting off-season a week short, something about overlapping Thanksgiving or whatever. I don't know. Give me a call back, though, so I know you got this. Later._

Shit. If I'd already been stressing about the time I had left here, now it was being cut short.

I had no time left with Bella. Sunday night I'd be flying back to Boston.

With beads of sweat forming on my forehead, I called Tom back to let him know I got the message. I knew he could hear the stress in my voice but I cut the conversation short before he could interrogate me. I called Bella then, only to get her voicemail.

_Can't wait to see you tonight. Just wanted to call and let you know I was thinking about you._

I checked the clock then, almost four. Where the hell did the time go? I showered and had a quick shave, afterward walking into the kitchen and popping myself open a beer. I leaned against the center island and let out a big breath, taking a long pull from the cool bottle. I didn't expect Bella to return my call, but Christ would I pay big money to hear her voice right now.

There was always something so soothing about it.

I slid the now empty bottle towards the sink and snatched my keys off the island before climbing into the G-wagon. The traffic would be a bitch heading towards the California Market Center, so I figured a little bit of a head start wouldn't hurt. I knew the show was starting at six, so I had time.

Fifteen minutes into the drive, the blaring horns were already giving me a headache. I turned up the volume, some old school Run DMC blaring through the speakers. I laughed, not remembering the last time I'd listened to them.

I pulled up to the valet at 5:30, leaving me a little time to catch a glance of Bella before the show. The idea of her next to naked in a dressing room made me all the more eager to find her. I flipped the valet the keys and booked it inside, a sign telling me the dressing rooms were behind the stage.

Shit.

I had to figure out a way to get back there. I walked into the main room, the runway a dead giveaway that I was where I needed to be. From what I could see, there were no stagehands running around which would make it easier for me to get to Bella. I made a beeline for the curtain, whipping behind me with a single hand and starting down the hall toward the dressing rooms. Bella's name was on the third door on the left. I grinned, peaking through the opening to see her standing in front of a floor-length mirror in nothing but a blood-red bra and underwear that covered only the top half of her pert little ass. My grin spread wider. I took gracious steps, entering into the room without her noticing.

That's what I had hoped for.

My eyes never left her ass as I closed the distance between us. In a single movement, my arms wrapped around her slender waist and my lips met the dip in her shoulder, a faint freesia scent overtaking me. She gasped but did not spin around, instead I felt her head fall back slightly and a soft moan escape her lips. I pressed against her back before spinning her around roughly in my arms.

"Who were you expecting?" My voice was hoarse and I didn't care.

"Oh you know, a brooding musician, A-list actor, star football player, the usual," she winked.

She. Fucking. Winked.

The head below my waist took over then, and I remained silent as I crashed my lips to hers in a fervor that was all too unfamiliar to me. I felt her smile against my lips as my hands trailed up her sides to cup her breasts. I squeezed with enough pressure to make her arch into me. Our tongues fought for dominance as my hands traveled lower, my finger running along the inside of the waistline on her sad excuse for underwear. My hand traveled even lower then, pushing the annoying material down her thighs. I teased her slit with a single finger, surprised to feel how wet she'd already become. I looked up at her to have her eyes meet mine. I could see nothing but lust, nothing but the raw animalistic need I felt for her at the same moment. I moved back up her body, my lips attacking her neck as I shifted us toward the vanity, cupping her ass and perching her on top of it. My lips then found purchase on one of her taut nipples, not even remembering when I had removed her bra. My hands trailed down her sides once again, this time to grope and caress her smooth thighs.

"Edward, please," she begged as my hands slid closer to where she needed them the most. Not even thinking it possible, I grew harder at the words that left her hot little mouth. My finger slid along her wet slit again, Bella bucking her hips impatiently. In a swift movement, I entered her with not one but two fingers. She writhed atop the vanity, brushes and such crashing to the floor more noisily than I had hoped. As I took in Bella's expression, I suddenly lost interest in whether someone would walk in on us. Her porcelain features were twisted up into the most beautiful disarray I had ever seen. Her cheeks were flushed the most gorgeous shade of pink, her full lips parted slightly as the moved her tongue to lick her bottom lip every now and then. I quickened my pace and her moans fell in to match my ministrations.

"Faster, yes, _please_ Edward."

"Say my name again."

"Mmm, Edward."

"Again."

"Edward."

"You love when I do this, don't you baby?" My face was inches from hers, her hot breath fanning across my face as her breathing faltered.

"God yes. Fuck. More, faster, _please_," she begged. The desperacy in her voice drove me fucking wild. She arched her back away from the mirror, her hips slipping up into me, allowing me to graze her clit with my thumb. I teased her some more, then, feeling her begin to tighten around me. Rubbing soothing circles into her clit, her thrusting grew more sporadic, more desperate, and I knew she was close.

"Come for me Bella, I need you to. For me." She moaned before snapping her eyes open to look at me.

"Mmm, Edward. I'm so close. So close," she was practically fucking purring. The way my name left her lips sent a shiver down my spine. I quickened my pace even more, and with a silent scream she came. I removed my fingers and lifted them to my lips but Bella stopped me. In awe, I watched as she took my fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean before removing them.

"Mmm. Thank you Edward." She smiled so seductively I was tempted to take her right then and there, but we didn't have the time. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good remedy for stage fright," I breathed. She laughed then, pushing me away so she could jump down from the vanity. I watched as she sauntered over to a rack of clothes, picking off another pair of panties.

These were mesh and lace.

Fuck _me_.

She must have noticed my reaction because she giggled before walking back to check her hair.

"I do have a job to do, you know."

"You are a cocktease Bella Swan," I groaned, "I'll see you after the show." I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to me, kissing her eagerly in hopes of showing her just how much I anticipated tonight's post-show events. She smiled against my lips again.

"Yes, you will." With that I left her to finish getting ready. I walked down the hall to receive looks from a few of the stagehands. If this was considered a walk of shame, it was the best damn shame I _ever_ felt. I walked out to find my seat, Alice and Jasper already having claimed theirs.

"What's up, man." Jasper stood to shake my hand. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi to you, too. Judging by the look on his face, something tells me we have to try dressing room sex, Jazz," she joked. I swallowed hard, then. How did she know?

"Oh, it's not hard to guess. I can't imagine why else you were backstage, seeing as how you and Bella can't seem to have a normal conversation without jumping each other's bones." Jasper laughed and playfully slapped my shoulder.

I guess Dane Cook was right about the whole brain ninja thing.

"She's right, man. I hate to admit it sometimes, but she's right." I joined in their laughter as Emmett and his date came over, the same one from dinner the other night. Blonde and legs for days, a usual preference for me. The chick had the most familiar face and I knew her from somewhere, I just couldn't place it. She returned my gaze as though she recognized me, too.

It was not lost on Emmett.

"You two know each other?" he asked, obviously a little irritated. Blondie's face scrunched up and when she opened up her mouth to speak, I instantly remembered where I knew her from.

Tom's birthday party last year in Vegas. She bartended our private party and by the end of the night I took her back to my hotel room and bagged her.

Just another notch on my favorite Diesel leather belt.

Emmett was better not knowing. I flashed Blondie a look while he was distracted, hoping she'd get the hint to keep her mouth shut. It was bad enough for him that I was with Bella, knowing that I bagged his broad would be the cherry on top of a fucking hot-fudge sundae. The lights dimmed, and I took my seat. Emmett hadn't forgotten his question was left unanswered.

"Um, hello? Do you two know each other?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No man, thought I did for a second but I guess not." He shifted and threw am arm around her shoulder and I shook my head subtle enough for him not to notice. Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. The music started pumping through the audience then.

Beck's "Timebomb."

Nice.

I turned my attention toward the back of the runway as the girls started to sashay their way down. Now normally, I'd eye every single one of them and pick out ones I felt deserving enough to be taken home with me. Tonight though, the only person I cared about seeing was Bella.

Because she was the only thing that seemed to be on my mind these fucking days.

_Damn_.

Jasper was staring at me with a confused look on his face, and I hoped I hadn't been thinking out loud. Just as I turned my attentions back toward the runway, Bella stepped out in all her lingerie-clanned glory. All it took was one look at the girl to know why she was paid the big bucks. It didn't matter who the fuck the designer was, if Bella waltzed around in the shit it was golden. She made her way down and Alice and Jasper were shouting out catcalls that made me almost double over in laughter. She looked down at me and winked before blowing a kiss and pivoting to make her way back. My jaw hit the floor as I noticed her jut her ass out just a little bit more, for me no doubt.

She'd have to watch where all that teasing got her.

Bella came out a few more times after that, the lingerie only seeming to shrink in size. I didn't really understand it though; these girls were walking advertisements and all Bella made me want to do was rip the shit right off of her.

The show ended a while later, and I stayed back as everyone made their way backstage to see her. At some point in the show, Jacob and his girlfriend arrived, but I must have been too engrossed in Bella to notice much else. I snorted as he shot me a glare while walking past. Jasper caught it, too, and just shot me an apologetic look. I threw my chin up at him and kept my distance as we headed backstage.

As much as I dislike Jacob, I get that warm fuzzy feeling everytime I see him and Bella together. The way she lights up when she sees him is unlike anything I've ever seen. I know I should be jealous, but I'm far from it. He's her best friend, her own personal sun, and I get that. The same goes for Emmett, too, though I can tell which of them she favors more. Now Alice and Bella are a different story. The two of them together remind me of no one but Thelma and Louise, and don't think that's a good thing. If the two of them were single, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands. That reminds me to sneak some stories out of Bella about the two of them sometime, I'm curious. What's even more amusing, though, is her still-obvious disapproval of Jasper. Go figure, considering he's the only one that's really taken a liking to me.

After a few minutes, and hugs from everyone, she acknowledges me and pushes her way between everyone to kiss me on the cheek and wrap her arms around my waist. I look down at her and grin before catching Jake's reaction.

He's not too pleased, like I figured. At least there's no bloodshed.

Yet.

"What do you guys say, drinks on me?" Alice clapped, feigning thanks.

"Oh you know me so well," she chided. We all headed out, Bella's arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. I placed a single hand atop the both of hers and she reached up to place a kiss on the side of my neck as we walked out. Don't ask me why, but Alice suggested the Abbey over in West Hollywood. She claimed they made the best martinis.

Apparently no one ever bets against Alice.

We all drove ourselves, Bella not wanting to leave her Bentley unattended. I swear I've never known a chick to treat a car like it was her child.

It was hot as hell. Check that one off the list. Shit.

We all valeted at the same time, Alice and Japser leading the way inside. It was a decent crowd for the time of night we were there, around ten to be exact. We settled on a table off to the side, and I was too distracted to know the waiter was there to take our order.

"Edward. Edward! What do you want, babe?" Bella nudged me as she popped an olive into her mouth.

"Oh, sorry man. I'll take a scotch on the rocks." Scotch, there you go. Hopefully the waiter got the hint. I made it a point to watch everyone's expressions as they surveyed the crowd. Emmett's face scrunched up as a couple guys walked past our table, one of them turning back to wink at him.

"Aw, what the _fuck_ man. Alice! This is a _gay_ bar," he accused.

"Shh. Shut up you asshat!" Bella's brow furrowed. Alice started giggling.

"Shouldn't the martinis have been the first clue?" she joked. Jacob shook his head and his girlfriend was cracking up. Bella reached down to get a firm grip on my ass, surprising the hell out of me.

"Dibs," she purred into my ear. I swear on all that is holy that this woman was a fucking _cat_ in a past life. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Ditto," I said, groping her ass as a couple of women passed by.

One we all had our fair share of drinks, we moved out onto the dance floor, fitting into the rather diverse crowd just fine. Bella did nothing but grind against me, and I wasn't sure how much I'd be able to handle before I manhandled her and hauled ass to the restroom. I'm sure a place like this deemed such things appropriate. I laughed my ass off as I watched Jake and Emmett spend majority of the night looking over their shoulders. At one point, Blondie dropped to the floor, a move demanding Emmett to bend over. He shook his head furiously as she dead-eyed him. Jasper and Alice were in their own world, much like Bella and I seemed to be towards the end of the night. Sufjan Stevens' "To Be Alone With You" took over the sound system and our pace slowed. She snaked her arms around my neck as mine went reflexively to her waist.

"I have to say I'm impressed," she cooed into my ear, her sweet breath causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

"With what?"

"Coming to a gay bar and not spazzing about it." I chuckled.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Her eyes lit up in confusion, but she nodded fervently. "I knew before we even got here." A smile played across her plump lips before she plastered them to my own briefly.

"That right there is what makes me want you." The same lust from before returned to her gaze.

It was my turn to smile.

"Oh love, I don't think there's a single thing that _doesn't_ make me want you." I watched as she slid an arm down from around my neck and I looked at her questioningly. She winked and I was confused until I felt something shift down south.

She fucking _palmed_ me.

Alright, that's a wrap boys. Time to call it a night.

Thankfully, Jake was signaling that the two of them were heading out. Voluntarily or not I wasn't sure, but the rest of us called it a night as well. Bella and I were in our own little state of bliss until we stood out in the cool night air.

"Ugh, you drove seperately didn't you?" She sighed.

"Yes, couldn't leave my baby."

"I thought _I_ was your baby," I jutted my lip out and pretended to pout. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oooh, see, that's where the problem lies. Sorry darling, but the Bentley was my first love. You know what they say; you never forget your first." Something like a growl left my lips and I scooped her up in my arms roughly.

"You're going to pay for that?"

"Is that so? I don't suppose handcuffs will be involved." I smiled as I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back gently.

"That's the _least_ of your problems."

**A/N: Alright, so here's the deal. I'm headed to St. Croix for a couple weeks. Paradiso, bbs! I'm taking my Mac but I'm not making any promises...If I update, the most you'll probably get out of me in one chap instead of two. Love you all, especially my faithful reviewers. Thankful for all the favorites and alerts I've been getting, too. Don't be afraid to drop a line, though, darlings. I respond to everyone. Oh, and um...if you haven't gotten your New Moon countdown for your iPods or iPhones...I highly suggest you do. I've got mine :) REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

You all should know who owns Twilight by now. It sure as hell isn't me.

**Chapter 17: The Ship's Sailing Without You**

The streetlights droned on one after the other as Edward and Bella sped down the 405.

"Remind me why I agreed to leave the Bentley behind?" Edward grinned wickedly.

"Because I'm taking you home to ravish you." Bella shivered deliciously.

"Fair enough."

The lights continued at their frenzied pace. One. Two. Three. Four.

Get. Me. Home. _Now._

After what Bella thought was an entire lifetime that had passed, they were pulling into the familiar cobblestone driveway. In the blink of an eye Edward had pulled the keys from the ignition and was at the passenger-side door to meet her.

"Is this the part where I get swept off my feet?" He chuckled darkly before scooping her up with one arm and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Not quite," he replied with a smack of her ass. Bella giggled.

"You might need these," she pulled the keys from her back pocket slowly, tugging her jeans down a little to expose her teal La Perla thong. Edward let out an audible groan before swiping the keys from her hand. Once they were inside, he didn't set Bella down until they reached the bedroom in which case he tossed her lithely onto the bed. She stretched luxuriously, exposing a sliver of creamy skin as her shirt rode up her taut stomach. He stood at the foot of the bed observing.

"Well come on sailor, this ship's about to sail without you." He growled as he leapt onto the bed, landing softly atop her petite frame, their bodies aligning unintentionally. In one swift movement his pants were on the floor, hers following. Edward could feel her heat through the material of his boxers and at that exact moment they became a rather annoying restraint.

"Christ Bella. You weren't kidding."

"I don't kid," she purred as she sucked on his earlobe. Bella bucked her hips up then, pressing herself firmly into his already impressive erection. "But maybe you should speak for yourself." He laughed as he bit down on her collarbone roughly, sucking away the pain before she could even feel it.

"Enough." With that he ripped the thong from her body, releasing her breasts at the same time. "You know, I really don't get why you even bother with these when you're with me," he dangled the matching teal bra before tossing it aside.

"With what, the bra or the underwear?"

"Both," he growled. That was the end of any and all conversation as Edward took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling away enough to meet her eyes with his own. She tried to release her lip with her tongue but failed miserably as he fought back with his own, the two of them fighting for dominance. One hand slid down in between her thighs to cup her heat and she ground into his hand, arching her back away from the sheets and allowing Edward to rake his nails down her back with his free hand. She let out a moan that went straight to his cock.

"Oh, sailor," she looked up at him and winked, her lips remaining slightly parted. Her hands slid down his back and underneath his boxers, cupping his ass before removing them entirely. She let out a small gasp as he entered her without notice.

"Eager are we?" she was utterly breathless. His response was a single groan as he pulled out, his head teasing her dripping wet folds.

"Be nice," she warned.

Was that a threat? He smirked and shook his head, thrusting back into her hard enough to make her gasp again. Bella let her head sink into the plush mattress, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she wrapped her legs aroud his waist, digging her heels into him aggressively. She writhed beneath him, creating even more delicious friction above rather than below. He could already feel her tightening around him, and Edward thrust into her with wreckless abandon, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

"Just like, ugh, _that_," she panted. Her hips shifted up to meet every single one of his thrusts then, causing him to bury her to the hilt. She came as a light sheen of sweat broke across her forehead, the warmth driving him absolutely wild. Her hips still bucked as Bella rode out her orgasm, and their eyes met as he spilled inside her. He slowed to a stop, resting his head atop her breasts. Her chest created a vibrating sensation as she laughed.

"The handcuffs will come another time," he joked regarding their conversation back at the restaurant.

"Ay ay, captain." He laughed for a few moments before coming to the realization that he was leaving for Boston in just about a day. They remained silent as he battled with himself on when to break the news.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

_Well I guess I have my answer_, he thought. Letting out a breath he rolled to the side, gathering her in his arms and crushing her to his chest.

"Bella, I got a call from Tom. They're calling us back a week early." Her brow furrowed as he continued. "I leave tomorrow night. For Boston." Edward winced as he watched her face scrunch into a grimace. She pushed herself away from him and he released her without a fight.

"You have about the worst fucking timing in the _world_ Edward. A day, really? And I'm sure you've known about this for a while. What was the plan, to fuck me three days to Sunday and then bail?" His jaw dropped.

"No. What the _fuck_ Bella, are you serious right now?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding? You're such a fucking buzzkill," she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. He laughed.

"So all that because you're pissed about holding onto a fucking sex high?"

"No Edward. All that because you're _leaving_, just like everyone else in my life. Were you planning on leaving a note at least? God knows my own fucking _mother_ couldn't even do that," she spat.

"Whoa, whoa. You think I'm just gonna bail and you'll never hear from me again? That's definitely not the case, babe. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing, I promise." He reached for her, arms open and inviting. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Get your shit and sleep on the couch. You can take me to get my car in the morning. It's too late now." Edward was rendered speechless, and he gathered his things in silence, pulling on his boxers and walking out to the living room without a single glance in her direction. Bella got up and slammed the door as he climbed onto the couch.

_Is this really happening right now? _he asked himself. _She just jumps to conclusions without even hearing me out? What fucking bullshit._ Edward snapped his eyes shut in irritation, throwing his arms over his eyes to create a darkness heavy enough to allow him some kind of sleep. In the meantime, Bella tossed and turned while wrapped securely inside her sheets. It was a habit of hers, finding security in just about anything when she needed it. A pair of Ugg boots, an oversized Hermes tote, Egyptian-cotton bedsheets, you name it.

_I fucking knew this would happen. And to think I let Alice and them get inside my head and allow me to give him a chance. Yeah fucking right, he's Edward Cullen. Now I'm the one left to wallow in my utter humiliation as his happy ass hops on a plane and heads back to Boston where he'll fuck god knows who._ Bella snapped her eyes shut and lost consciousness soon after.

The morning was more awkward than that following a one-night stand. After pulling on some sweats, Bella padded into the kitchen and chugged a bottle of water. Edward stirred awake on the couch as she purposely slammed the refrigerator door shut. She turned her back to him and went to grab her purse from the bedroom. Upon her return, he was tugging his jeans on in the living room. She watched in silence as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Cue the clichéd walk-of-shame music.

He looked at her, gesturing to follow him outside. Not a single word was exchanged between the two of them as they took the familiar route down the 405. Deja vu hit as Bella stared out the window, the streetlights still illuminated from the night before. One. Two. Three. Four.

Fucking. Get. There. Already.

The silence obviously becoming a little too much for him, Edward turned up the volume as Led Zeppelin cranked through the speakers.

_Ramble On, how appropriate_, she thought while smirking to herself. Ten minutes later they were off the 405 and pulling up to her beloved Bentley. Bella smiled as she noticed that it was exactly the way she had left it, much to her satisfaction. Without a word she climbed out of the G-wagon, making sure to sway her pert little ass all the way to her car. Not even making sure she got in safely, Edward was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Fuck you, too," she mumbled as she climbed onto the smooth leather upholstery. After the engine purred to life, she grabbed her phone.

"Yeah?"

"He just left." There was a crack in her voice that Bella had not intended.

"Oh. Another night of mind-numbing sex I take it?"

"No Alice. He left, as in he's leaving for _Boston_. Tonight," she spat, having no tolerance for much of anything let alone humor in any form.

"What? Bella, why?"

"Oh Tom called, they're cutting off-season a week short. Blah blah fucking _blah_," she imitated Edward with the demeanor of a twelve year-old.

"And you know he's bullshitting because why?" Silence. For the first time in the last twelve hours, she had nothing to say. "My point exactly. Let me guess, you probably raped him verbally without even waiting for an explanation, and now he's leaving on bad terms."

"No. I don't need an explanation. He is who he is, and I let you talk me into this because I'm a fucking idiot."

"Oh no you don't. This shit isn't my fault sister, so slow your role. I gave you my opinion and you acted on all this bullshit because _you_ wanted to, not because I talked you into it. Bella I couldn't even talk you into anything besides a Cosmo at the Ivy, how the _fuck_ do you suppose I'd be able to talk you into _that_?!"

More silence.

"Uh huh, right. On that note, you know I love you dearly, but get your head out of your ass and fix things with him before it's too late. And no, I'm not talking about a goddamn Jerry McGuire scene, either." Alice hung up leaving Bella staring blankly at the Chloé wallpaper on her Blackberry.

_God, we just may have the weirdest fucking friendship around. I call to be comforted and instead I get my ass handed to me via airwaves. Nice_.

With a deep breath, Bella considered everything Alice had said and sent Edward a text message, knowing that the sound of his voice would make her resolve crumble.

Nothing would get fixed that way, this much she knew.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions about this whole thing, I'm guessing you know that I do that about as much as I fucking breathe but whatever. Answer me today, tomorrow, whenever. Just let me know you got this, and if you don't want to deal with me I'll understand._

Hoping her desperacy didn't turn up so obvious, she turned back onto the 405 and headed home.

**EPOV**

Of all the fucking responses I could have gotten from her, all I got was heavy breathing and a goddamn bitch fit.

Seriously. This woman would be the fucking death of me.

By the time we reached her car, I was so fucking mad that I tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, wanting to get as far away as quick as the V12 engine in this bitch would take me. And now I'm sitting in my driveway, wondering if things would have been different had I been a stubborn ass and opened up my mouth to talk to her.

But I didn't. Because I'm a fucking idiot.

I checked the clock as I climbed out of the truck. It was a little after noon, and I had about six hours to kill before I needed to be at the airport. I spent majority of that time doing anything and everything to keep my mind off Bella; waxed my boards and stashed them away, dusted, vacuumed, I even fucking rearranged the goddamn refrigerator. I know, right? The fucking epitome of pathetic. After all the bullshit I had about an hour to kill, so I caught up on the DVR, watching an episode of 'Deadliest Catch'.

I'm telling you; I have no fucking clue what it is about that show, but it's got to be more addicting than a goddamn crack rock.

No joke.

I piled my duffle bags into the back of the taxi I'd called, and after making sure everything was locked up tight, we sped off. Not even looking back once, I was ready to get home. Put all the bullshit behind me. I had to laugh at myself because after all this time I'd thought it would be absolutely impossible for me to leave Bella when the time came. After she acted last night? It'd made it infinitely easier.

Go fucking figure.

I didn't _do_ relationships, let alone invest time in that kind of bullshit. The airport was busy as hell, people flying around me left and right in fits of frantics.

Too bad I cherished my Valium too much to offer it up.

I had never been the giving type.

People were already lined up at my gate, and I squeezed by everyone irritably, flashing the stewardess behind the counter my first-class ticket and heading for the first-class cabin. I stowed my duffle bags and plopped down into the spacious recliner, leaning my head onto the headrest and closing my eyes. That was when I realized I hadn't looked at my phone since I'd woken up on Bella's fucking couch.

_Bella_. Dammit.

I went to power it off when I saw I had a text message.

From Bella. Of course. My stomach tightened a little as I opened it up.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions about this whole thing, I'm guessing you know that I do that about as much as I fucking breathe but whatever. Answer me today, tomorrow, whenever. Just let me know you got this, and if you don't want to deal with me I'll understand._

I laughed to myself. Yes bitch, you did jump to conclusions. And yes, I do know it's as natural as breathing for you. Will I answer you today?

Nah.

Tomorrow?

Probably not.

Whenever suited me a lot better. Yeah Bella, I guess you'll hear from me _whenever_. I liked the infinite possibilities to that one.

I powered my phone off and shoved it into my pocket, closing my eyes as the rest of the passengers trudged into the cabins behind me.

Boston. Ball. Booze. Broads.

Home sweet _fucking_ home.

**A/N: My loves! Still in St. Croix. Not to brag, but after a week of passing out drunk on the beach, it's finally caught up with me. This marks the first time I'm staying **_**in**_**, resulting in an update, however short it may be. Edward's an asshole in this one, but I kind of like it, I don't know. The word 'fuck' is also a staple in his vocabulary I'm afraid. I'm rambling. God help me.**

**I have a recommendation for you lovelies though! The Lost Boys by hwimsey. Fucking PHENOM. I'm serious. If you haven't already, you need to read that shit. Favorite that shit. Alert that shit. NOW. I am seriously so caught up in that story that I am aching for the next update. Insane.**

**And REVIEW! Love you all, mwah.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: I'm Really Not Up for a Pow-wow Right Now**

**A/N: Another short one. You'll understand next chapter, which will be LONG. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. Duh.**

Bella felt a lot like curling up into a ball and dying, which explained why she was burrowed underneath the plush down comforter on her king-size bed when the shrill ringing of her phone began.

"Hello?" she rasped.

"Bella? What the hell happened to you? I haven't heard from you in over a day. I'm sitting over here thinking you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

"He's gone." Any more and Bella knew the breaking in her voice would become coherent.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Boston."

"You mean to tell me that fucker hopped on the first plane out without even saying goodbye?"

It hadn't really happened in those terms, but Bella didn't have the strength to say otherwise. She could slowly feeling herself shut down, inch by inch. The pause in her answer told Alice all she needed to know.

"Stay put, I'll be right over." There was no doubt that Alice would be calling in reinforcements in the time it would take for her to arrive; meaning Jacob and Emmett. Bella groaned and burrowed deeper underneath the comforter before dozing off. She'd lost track of time when she felt a slight tug.

"Oh _Christ_ Jake, I'm having deja vu all fucking over again." Alice's voice was panicked, a reaction only the Apocalypse could pull from her. Jacob groaned as the comforter was pulled from Bella's head, the three of them coming into view.

"Oh, Bells." Emmett plopped beside her on the bed and rubbed soothing circles into her back. In response, she buried her face in the pillow.

"Guys, I'm really not up for a pow-wow right now."

"This stopped being a pow-wow the second you paused to answer my question on the phone earlier," Alice barked.

"Al, calm down," Jacob scolded. "She doesn't need a fucking lecture right now."

"No, Jake, she doesn't. What she does need is to realize that she can't keep doing this to herself. She can't shut down _every single time_ something bad happens to her." Bella grew increasingly irritated at her words. She watched as Emmett felt the shift in the bed, and her eyes met his as he registered her next move.

He remained silent.

"Yeah, Alice, this is bad. But you know what's worse? Having a best friend that does nothing but fucking _scream_ at you all the time. You have to be the most insensitive person ever. Honestly." Alice blinked a few times, surprise obvious in her expression.

"You know, I have to second her Al. We don't even know what it is she's so upset about, and you're ready to jump down her throat." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"You're _always_ ready to jump down my throat," Bella clarified. The four kept company in awkward silence until Alice found the words she seemed to have been struggling for.

"If that's how all of you feel, then fine. I'm leaving. Bella, you're a big girl, you can figure it out on your own." Bella, Jacob, and Emmett groaned in unison as she turned to leave.

"Here we go, another fit of dramatics," Jake muttered under his breath. Bella sent a fist to his ribs as she flew onto her feet after Alice.

"Alice, you know we don't mean it like that. _I_ don't mean it like that. It's just that you could stand to be a little more...caring is what I'm looking for I guess?"

"It's a little hard when you have a knack for surrounding yourself with assholes all the time," she responded coldly.

"Okay, I'll take that one. Only because I love you and I know you mean well by it, though." Alice turned to her and smiled. Emmett chuckled.

"Now I have to second her on that, Bells. Jake's already made his way into the hospital, so what's next?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"A foot in the ass if you don't shut the hell up, Em," Jake retorted. The four of them laughed then, Bella walking Alice back into her bedroom. For the next half hour, they sat in a circle on her bed, discussing the night's events.

"So explain to me exactly what caused the whole blow-up between the two of you," Alice demanded. Jake and Emmett sat silently at Bella's sides.

"He just dropped a fucking bomb, telling me that he was leaving for Boston tomorrow night. Like I was supposed to be okay with it."

"And what got you so upset?" Bella pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers and sighed heavily, not wanting to discuss anything further. She could feel the shut-down powering itself back up.

"B, it's okay. We're here, just talk to us." Emmett continued rubbing soothing circles into her back and Jacob pulled a few strands of hair away from her face. Alice squeezed Bella's knee as a way to back their words.

"Really, Bella, it's okay." Bella felt a few stray tears fall to her calves, folded underneath her. In a split-second, she looked up and the tears spilled over.

"Everyone _leaves_, one way or the other. My mother up and left me and my dad. It was too much for her to even leave a _note_. Charlie didn't want me, and eventually he found a way to leave, too. Matt left. Jake, you and Emmett even found a way to leave me. Fighting in a fucking war neither of you even believed in." The tears fell more freely then before, and she didn't know how much more she could take. She felt a hole in her chest start to form, something she hadn't felt for quite some time.

"Bella, we're here. We came back, if not to be home than for you. Just. For. You." She shook her head.

"But you guys still _left_. Nothing is ever going to rid me of the fear that you'll do it again. You _will_ do it again. And I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for it to happen." She turned to Alice. "And I love you, really I do, but you'll find a way to leave, too. Don't you guys get it? Everyone does. And everytime it happens, it's just adding more fuel to the fire. A fire I can't control. I feel like eventually it will consume me, and there won't be anything left." She shuddered away from Alice's hand, sliding off the bed and padding into the bathroom to pull herself together. No sooner did she reach the threshold, she felt a pair of warm hands on her waist. Jacob spun her around and crushed her to his chest, Emmett and Alice in tow. The tears resumed their familiar trail down her cheeks. Bella buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry you guys."

"Bella, shhh. No, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for." Jacob raised a hand and ran it smoothly over her hair, rocking her gently back in forth in his arms until her tears were reduced to occasional sobs. He craned his neck to look back at Alice and Emmett, a worried look in his eyes. Alice sauntered over, placing a kiss on her cheek before resting a hand on the small of her back.

"I had no idea Bella. None of us did. I'm so sorry I was so insensitive about everything. You're my life, you know that." Bella turned her head away from Jacob's chest and looked at her. She smiled before removing herself from his grip and gathering Alice into a hug of her own.

"I know." The girls stood, Jacob and Emmett standing in their wake, both breathing a sigh of relief. She released Alice and turned to smile at Emmett.

"Oh what the hell, come here." He smirked as he pulled her into a bear hug, planting a kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

"Ok, we need to put a plan in action." Bella frowned.

"Alice, he's already gone. It's too late."

"Bullshit. You seem to forget about the little thing I like to call Boston Fashion Week." Bella's eyes widened.

"Oh my GOD. Alice, you're a genius. How could I forget?"

"Oh, I could think of a few ways. But if you're going to attend, we need to get you on a plane ASAP. Everything starts in two days." The guys stuck around while Bella and Alice threw plans together.

"I'm headed to the office now, I'll make a few calls and get you in. All I need you to do is get on the phone and book a flight leaving for Boston no later than tomorrow night." Everyone said their goodbyes and Bella flew to her phone. She made the proper arrangements and decided on a shower, waiting to hear back from Alice. When she climbed out of the shower, she had a new text message. She felt a little let down when she saw that it was Gisele.

_Heard about everything from Tom. He told me to tell you he's sorry. Anything I can do to help?_

Bella chewed on her lip while contemplating what to do. Suddenly, it clicked.

_Actually yes. I need Edward's address in Boston. I'm coming out for Fashion Week. Tell Tom thanks, but there's no need for the apology._

She smiled at her newfound confidence and got to packing a couple of her Louis Vuitton suitcases. While finishing up, her phone rang.

Alice.

"Yes?"

"Okay, I got you booked for the full two weeks, so you've got time over there. Don't worry about everything you already had booked, I'll get you out of it. Now we have to worry about how you're going to meet up with him?" Bella chuckled.

"No need. Gisele's giving me his address. I think a house call's in order. I actually just booked a flight that's leaving in two hours." Alice laughed.

"You know, I always knew there was a reason we were best friends." Bella thanked her profusely before hanging up. On the screen sat another unread text message.

_511 Newbury Street. The heart of downtown. Good luck, love! Call me when you're in town, maybe you can catch a game with me._

Bella had to admit she liked the idea. Catching the clock, she hauled everything down to her truck and sped onto PCH. Her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Bells! Wanted to catch you before you left. Em and I just want to tell you that we love you, like you need the reminder. Knock 'em dead in Bean Town, babe! We'll see you there." Bella laughed.

"Love you guys, too." Before she could even register her thoughts, her feet were carrying her and her suitcases through the sliding doors of the airport. After checking her luggage, she was relieved to see that security wasn't at all congested. Once at the gate, she flipped her phone out to power it down. A sudden surge of empowerment flooded through her. She scrolled through to find Edward's number before opening to send a new text message.

_You may be fast on the field, but you have nothing on me._ _Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone_, _sailor._

Powering down her Blackberry, she smirked as she worked her way through first class, finding her seat and settling into it with ease. This had to mark the first time she had ever done something like this; acted on a whim.

For a guy, no less.

She couldn't ignore the part of her that hoped it would be her last.

**JPOV**

I know it had taken a lot for Bella to come clean to all of us. It was heart-breaking to watch her sit there, bawling her eyes out, pleading for us to understand. I knew what that bastard Charlie had done. I knew what Renee had done, too, and while I would never wish that on anyone, at that exact moment I would have wished it on anyone but Bella.

She'd given Alice what she deserved, too. Emmett and I had warmed up to her a lot since she and Bella started getting close. More for Bella's sake than hers. But she could be such a bitch about things, and when it came to giving advice we knew she meant well, but after today I guess Bella hadn't.

It was little things like this that made me want to hurt anyone who had ever done Bella wrong. Anyone who ever hurt her, even in the slightest. This was where the protective side of me came out. Emmett was luckier that he could control his anger, he was the better of us two in that way. I, on the other hand, had never been able to hold back. And it stemmed from more than my trip to Iraq and while I knew that, I went along with all the rehab bullshit just so Bella wouldn't have to worry. It hadn't turned out to be entirely miserable, though, I had gotten Nessie out of the arrangement.

I was almost positive I would marry her someday. But that was for another time.

I had never seen Bella so broken down, so entirely helpless after all the years that I'd known her. Not even after growing wise to what Renee and Charlie had done. She'd held her head high, managed to stay strong for all of us. When Em and I left for Iraq, she remained the same, although we both knew better. I still can't figure out how we pulled that one off, but we did. It's something I'll never forgive myself for, and neither will Emmett.

This morning everything had come out in the open. Our brave little Bella turned out to be anything but, and while all she could think of was our disappointment, I held her; fighting back my own tears as she apologized and _apologized_ for things that she didn't need to.

It tore me from the inside out.

But it was from there that I put together a game plan.

Against Nessie's wishes.

Against Emmett's and Alice's.

Even against Bella's.

I would find out what Edward was all about.

And if he ever did anything to make Bella break down again, I would tear him limb from limb.

Not caring what the fuck happened to me afterward.

I would kill him.

**A/N:** **I promised a couple of you that this would be up Friday, but we had some wicked storms over here and the power went out. Of. Fucking. Course. I leave goddamn paradise and come back to this shit. Fuck my life. Anyway...love you all still. :)**

**Another rec for you this week, too...much love to Hunterhunting and her amazing story Clipped Wings and Inked Armor. Let me tell you, this chick PWNS me (love for those wonderful Twigasm ladies) with the fucking sexual tension in this story. I'll let you in on a little secret, too...her Edward is COVERED in ink and metal, walking. fucking. sex, bbs. Not gonna lie, sometimes I find myself needing a good sedative until the next update. To make a long story short...fucking read it. NOW. That is, if you haven't already found it.**

**Oh, and up next? Bean Town fun!! The whole gang will be there, get ready ;)**

**REVIEW, my loves! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Never**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight. I do however, own two shamelessly spoiled Rottweilers. **

Once it was safe to unboard the plane, Bella wasted no time in fleeing from the airport. She scrolled through the texts on her Blackberry until she found Gisele's from earlier.

"Where to miss?"

Bingo.

"511 Newbury Street, please." She could feel her heart beating as though it was going to burst through her rib cage at any given moment.

_Damn him for doing this to me._

_Damn me for allowing it._

The cab pulled up to the curb and Bella climbed out to take in her surroundings. There had to be a coffee shop on every given corner, whether it was a Starbucks or not she didn't know. An older woman walked past with a man that appeared to be her husband, both glancing at her as if they knew she was a tourist. She glared back, her anxiety getting the best of her.

_What was your first clue, bitch, the tan?_ She exhaled and stared up at the building before her; penthouse apartments no doubt. Her brows furrowed as she read the steel set of numbers atop the entrance.

360.

_Didn't Gisele say 511? Oh, fuck me running._ She ripped her phone from her purse and had her on the phone in an instant.

"Find it okay?"

"You said 511, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Bella groaned.

"The building says 360. I just had the cab drop me off at the wrong place," she spoke through clenched teeth." Gisele stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, Bella! No no _no._ I'm an idiot, please forgive me. The street address is 360, the _apartment_ number is 511."

"Oh, hell. If that's not a clue as to how this day's going to turn out, then I don't know what is."

"Oh stop. It'll be fine. Tom just talked to Edward a few minutes ago, they have plans to meet up later so he's around. Good luck and I'll see you later!" Bella mumbled a goodbye and hung up before walking into the lobby. At the front desk was a man wose face was of an alarmingly chalky pallor. His name tag read Marcus. Bella sauntered up to the desk and flashed her brightest smile. He was caught a little off guard.

"Oh, h-hello. C-can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I'm actually looking for an Edward Cullen?"

"511. Take the elevator up to the fifth floor and hang a right." He smiled before looking back down at the desk.

It seemed as though the elevator was taking forever, so Bella took the opportunity to muss her hair a little and straighten out her clothes which she still hadn't done from the flight over. The doors opened and she stepped out into a wide hallway, turning a right before a wave of panic hit her.

_What if this doesn't work out the way I planned?_

_Oh god, what if there's another broad in there with him? Chrissake, it's been one goddamn day._

_No, stop it. Everything's going to be fine. He'll be alone, invite me in to talk, and then I'll jump his bones once everything's been worked out._

_Who am I kidding, nothing ever turns out the way I need it to._

All inner dialogue was interrupted as she realized that she had reached his door. With her hand shaking in a fit of nerves, she laid two knocks on the black solid-core door.

No answer.

She knocked once more, figuring he just couldn't hear.

No answer.

_I knew it._ Bella stood for a few more moments, hoping the door would open. Part of her wished she had the strength to kick it down.

_For as strongly as I seem to feel about him, I shouldn't have a problem._

In a fit of defeat, she shrugged her shoulders and headed back for the elevator. Once inside, she called Alice. After two rings, all that was audible was a deafening amount of background chatter.

"Alice?"

"Bella! How'd it go?"

"No answer."

"WHAT?" Bella cringed as her ear rang.

"NO ANSWER. What the mother_fuck_, Alice? I'll be lucky to have forty percent hearing in my left ear after that shit." Alice giggled.

"Hold on, let me go outside." After a fit of shuffling, she resumed the conversation. "Now what did you say?"

"I knocked a few times. No answer."

"He probably just isn't home. Let me guess, you pressed your ear up against the door and tried to channel your supersonic hearing?"

"Funny. No, I gave him a few moments' grace and left."

"Bella, he just got back after what, a few weeks? I'm sure he's got a lot of catching up to do with everyone. He _does_ have a life, you know. A life you know nothing about, but still. Didn't you say he went back early for football?"

"Yeah."

"Well there ya go. He's probably already got practice. I can only imagine they work them like dogs." Bella sighed.

"I guess you're right. What time do I have to head over to prep for the show?"

"Um, you can head over now if you want. I keep forgetting you guys are actually on a different time than we are." More boisterous chatter.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ugh, some damn benefit Jasper dragged me to. A bunch of rich old women with an excuse to get tanked and act like shameless hussies. It's pretty hilarious if you ask me. Oh, that's him beeping in on the other line. I wandered off without him, I have to go. We'll be there for tomorrow night's show!" The line disconnected before Bella had the chance to say goodbye.

"Alright," she mumbled to herself, tossing the phone back into her purse. Bella walked back out onto Newbury, hailing the first cab that came into view. She could've kicked herself after realizing it only took the cab four blocks before pulling alongside another curb.

_I could've walked. Wonderful_.

The Jorge Hernandez Cultural Center looked like a church from the outside, stain-glass windows included.

"What the hell did I let Alice get me into?" She was used to big, broad office buildings.

_Definitely_ not churches.

Through the doors stood a young woman, blonde hair coming to rest at the small of her back.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Bella Swan. I'm here for Fashion Week?"

"Oh, Miss Swan! How rude of me! Right this way, we've been expecting you!" A little confused, she just nodded and smiled as the young woman led her to a small hallway cluttered with doors.

"This one's yours. Let me know if there's anything at all I can get you. And again, we're so happy to have you!" The girl disappeared around the corner leaving Bella even more confused. Other girls were walking back and forth down the hallway, none of which she recognized.

_What the hell is going on?_ She opened the door and her eyes fell on the clothing rack smack-dab in the middle of her dressing room. Among other things, an absolutely obscene jacket lay atop the rack; zippers where they definitely should never be and more pockets than one could _ever_ need.

"What the hell?" Irritated, she dialed Alice. As the line rang, Bella's gaze fell on a small flyer taped to the wall next to the vanity.

_BFW. Week 1: Emerging Trends_

"Yeah Bella?"

"ALICE? Emerging _trends_? No wonder I don't recognize any of the girls here. I did this kind of shit _before_ I got signed. What were you thinking?"

"Well right before this conversation, I was thinking how impressed I was that you weren't more of a diva but I guess that one's just gone out the window." Bella hissed. "Calm down. It's good press. You're doing charity, yaddah yaddah."

"Charity?"

"Yeah, Emerging Trends is strictly for charity. Is that alright Miss Swan?"

"Shut up. I didn't know."

"That's right. You never do. Always so quick to jump to conclusions, but I guess that's why I love you. You keep me on my toes."

"You're a bitch. I'll see you and Jasper tomorrow."

"Love you, too." This time Bella was the one to hang up first. Taking another look at the clothing rack, she sighed before picking up the jacket.

_Oh, this is going to be one hell of a night_.

**EPOV**

Getting back home had been just what I had expected. Well, I take that back.

The flight had been, too.

It all started when I asked for a pillow. The overly-perky stewardess all but smothered me with her tits as she graciously placed it behind my head. And she just about fucking purred everytime she spoke.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't get me a little riled up.

I almost asked the bitch her thoughts on the Mile High Club.

But I didn't.

Why, you ask?

One word.

Bella.

Of. Fucking. Course.

What were you expecting?

A good conscience?

Champion up-bringing?

We already established that one.

Just. Bella.

I'd gotten her text message, too. It caught me so off guard that I just about found my ass in the aisleway on the plane.

And she called me sailor.

_Sailor._

Fuck if my dick didn't twitch at the way that word rolled off her tongue.

Oh god that _tongue_.

For a while I was seriously considering heading for the bathroom and whacking off.

One more pass from that goddamn stewardess and we'd have some serious problems.

But instead, I remembered the small bottle of Tylenol PM I'd bought before boarding and popped a few, slipping into unconsciousness quicker than I could have hoped for.

By the time I had gotten back to my place, I'd had just enough energy to notice that everything was the way I had left it. After that, I hit the mattress like a ton of bricks.

Odd enough, I was woken up by the fact that there was no sunshine coming through my windows.

Instead there was rain, beating down in such a rhythm that I had no interest in anything but rolling back over. After fighting with myself for a few minutes, I decided to get up and shower to wash that familiar feeling of disgust off that I always get after being in an airplane. Hearing my phone going off, I jogged back into my bedroom afterwards.

Tom.

"Talk to me."

"You're back, good. Meet me at the gym in twenty?"

"Yeah."

It took about twenty minutes to get to the gym from where I was so I threw some workout shit on, not paying attention to exactly what it was. I slipped a pair of Shox on and flew out the door.

Tom was there to greet me at the weights. I met his fist with my own before taking the bench, him standing to spot me.

"One-eighty for now, would you?" He slid the weights on and kept watch as I started my reps.

"How was California?"

"Fine," I grunted, "miss the weather but that's pretty much it."

"No Bella?" Fuck, I knew that was coming.

"Not into talking about it right now, man."

"Oh come on, I fill you in on shit. What happened?"

"I found out about having to come back last minute. Told her last minute. She freaked."

"Yeah, I figured that would happen after I told you."

"Still, I didn't think she'd fucking go off like she did. She probably thinks I'm fucking every girl I pass on the street right now."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Look, Gisele's got this thing going on tonight. I don't want to go alone, come with me and we'll throw some back after. Sound good?"

"Fuck, do you ever need to ask twice when it comes to booze?" He laughed.

"Point taken. She's got a limo picking me up. I'll send him over around eight." I finished my reps and spotted Tom afterward to return the favor. He left shortly after, leaving me to decide whether I wanted to get a couple miles in on the treadmill or not.

Eh, couldn't hurt.

I didn't take it easy, and by the end of the first mile, my thighs were burning.

Not in the way I liked them too, either.

After a mile and a half, I cut the machine off.

Fuck. Practice was going to lay my ass out.

I nixed a cab on the way home, figuring I'd walk it off. It only took two fucking seconds from the time I got out the front door for Bella to race through my mind again.

What was she doing right now?

Did she have a show scheduled for tonight?

Dinner plans with Emmett and them?

Esme maybe?

God _help me_.

As I stopped in front of my door, a couple girls walked past.

In skirts so short it should be a crime, I might add.

The heels didn't help, either. The blonde winked and I smirked.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen," she purred before returning to her phone conversation.

"Yeah, Emerging Trends. It's a fashion show at the Cultural Center. We're on our way now."

Hold the phone. _Fashion_ show?

What are the odds?

The girls disappeared down the hallway and as I turned the key in the lock, a familiar smell hit me like a fucking brick wall.

Honey. And...freesia?

_Bella_. Fuck, I swear I could smell her in the fucking hallway.

I was losing it.

The door flew open as I had pushed it with too much force, in my attempt to escape temporary insanity no doubt.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

I didn't stand a goddamn chance.

After grabbing a shower and a change of clothes, I was downstairs and met with a limo as promised by Emmett.

**GPOV**

Bella was running around like a chicken with its' head cut off. She was used to having people for makeup and hair and _fuck_.

She had none of it.

But there was a knock on the door, much to her surprise.

She was met by a smiling Gisele.

"Oh. Shit! I didn't know you were going to be here! Maybe I can get back to breathing like a normal human being." She laughed.

"So what do you think? This stuff's pretty out there, huh?" Bella giggled.

"This jacket's growing on me, though." She posed jokingly, pointing at the ridiculous zippers. After a shared fit of hysterics, Gisele wished her luck and headed back down to her own room. Bella sighed as she threw on a single coat of mascara. That was it.

No eyeshadow.

No blush.

No eyeliner.

Nothing, really.

A first. And a daring move on her part.

She shrugged as she straightened the jacket out, the young woman from before stumbling into her room.

"Miss Swan? You can take your place on the stage." She scurried out and Bella did as she was told, meeting Gisele at the back of the lineup. Exchanging smiles, Hinder's "Take It To the Limit" blared from the speakers.

_Speed on up, take it to the limit._

_Only live once, live it fast for a minute._

_Speed on up, take it to the limit._

_Go and get some, gotta fight to the finish._

_And take it to the limit yeah, yeah_

Bella watched as the girls filed out onto the runway in perfect sync, one after the other. The familiar anxious feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach as Gisele followed suit. With a small inhalation, she stepped out, her feet having a mind of their own as they normally did, carrying her gracefully down the catwalk.

Mind over matter, like always.

Her normal cheering section wasn't waiting for her, but she didn't pay much mind to it as she caught the next set of lyrics.

_She's got a body I can barely believe._

_She's indeed the devil, but on another level._

_Her kind of curves are k-k-killing me._

_There'd be nothing better than riding her forever._

She smiled to herself, until Edward flooded her mind. Everything they'd shared in the past few weeks came into view.

Everything.

She felt the color drain from her face as she laid her eyes on Tom, nearing the end of the runway. Like she had conjured him up, there was Edward sitting right next to him.

If she hadn't been known for thinking on her toes, she would have rubbed her eyes and did a double-take.

It was definitely him.

His gaze met hers, and the same look registered across his face.

Fuck.

Bella spun quickly, hoping no one would take notice. She quickened her pace and disappeared behind the stage, rushing to her dressing room to change.

_He's here. He's here. He's fucking here. I flew all the way over here for him, why the hell did I just act like a fucking idiot?_ She tried her best to shake it off as she slipped into an oddly-cut cocktail dress, with one shoulder strap.

It was black though, so she couldn't complain.

Gisele flew into the room, dressed and ready to go.

"Don't freak, but I knew he was here. I should've told you, I know. I just couldn't, though. Both of your reactions said it all."

"Yeah, whatever that's supposed to mean. We've gotta get back out there." Bella pushed past Gisele and resumed her place in line. This time Gisele stood behind her.

"You know _exactly _what that's supposed to mean," she whispered in her ear. Bella straightened her posture and shook the curls off her shoulder. Rock Kills Kid's "Paralyzed" came on then, the girls' cue to head out for round two.

_I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed. Stuck in the middle and I'm paralyzed_.

Bella appreciated the irony as she strode past Edward, because that's exactly what she was.

Paralyzed.

Caught in some kind of..._trance_.

Voodoo.

_Bullshit_.

Whatever effect Edward had over her had entirely consumed her.

Bella felt her knees weaken as she walked backstage, realizing that after all this time any and every step she had taken to make sure he _didn't_ see how weak he really made her had fallen short.

Failed.

Miserably.

She stepped back into her dressing room and closed the door, resting her back against it with a thud. After gathering her thoughts she walked over to the vanity and undressed. While pulling on her jeans, a knock sounded at the door. Before she had time to shout a verbal invitation, the door opened.

It wasn't Gisele.

Instead, Edward stood, his green eyes looking as though they could burn a hole through her.

Bella couldn't move.

Couldn't speak.

She was paralyzed.

Not with anger.

Not with fear.

With want.

_Need_.

Edward must have read her mind because before she knew it he had closed the distance between them, sweeping her up into his arms and crushing his lips to hers with such an urgency that it hurt.

But the pain was welcome.

Bella moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid across her bottom lip. He pulled away, cupping her face with his cheeks and looking into her eyes.

No doubt searching for answers he wasn't going to find.

She'd wiped them clean the minute he touched her.

"What are we _doing_?" The urgency in his voice was almost heart-breaking. Bella shrugged.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know." She brought her lips back to his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth as she always did, his cue for rapid undress.

Unexpectedly, he pulled away.

"Bella, no. Not until we figure out what we're doing." She shrugged.

"Edward, I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"You _know_ what I want you to say."

He was pleading. _God_ was he pleading.

"No, I really don't. What I _do _know is that I flew all the way across the country and found myself standing in front of _your_ apartment door this morning. For reasons I can't really understand because I don't know them. I don't do this kind of thing for anyone. I'm rambling. Please stop me before things get worse." Bella had spoken of everything in less than one breath.

Edward's response was unexpected.

That crooked grin.

"How'd you find out where I lived?"

"Gisele. And Tom. Don't be mad, I asked them. God, now you probably think I'm some chick with a million restraining orders on my record. Fucking perfect." Edward laughed.

"No Bella, I don't. I just...when were you there?"

"This morning. I knocked a few times and there was no answer. I'm pretty sure you were sitting on the other side of the door content in watching me walk away." His eyes darkened.

"Never."

"Well...wait, what?"

"Never."

"Never what?"

"Never do I ever want to see you walk away. Unless it's on that runway. Do you understand?" Everything came flooding back to Bella again, her knees weakened with the force of the impact.

In that very instant, she felt grounded.

This was it.

_Mine_.

In a second attempt, she brought her lips to his.

Edward didn't resist.

_Looks like Alice will be getting that Porsche for Christmas. God do I owe her big._

**A/N: I promised Bean Town fun with the whole gang and you're getting it. Next chapter. Decided on this one to be more ExB than anything else. Looks like it's smooth sailing between them. For now, anyway :)**

**REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Where's Yours?**

**Anything and everything belonging to Twilight is Meyer's. Not mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Now....a little Boston fun as promised :) See you at the bottom lovelies!**

"Oh my _god_ Edward, you've got to be kidding." Bella chuckled as he walked out of the dressing room.

"What?"

"A _man_ vest? Maybe on Ari Gold, but there's a reason why he's a fictional character." He rolled his eyes and shrugged the vest off.

"What would I do without you, woman?"

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know." Bella pulled Edward into her and closed the dressing room door behind them. "But for now, just follow my lead." She kissed him then, chastely as to let Edward make the next move.

She'd done enough in the past 24 hours as it was.

"Looks like I can take dressing room sex off the list," he joked. As things started to get heated, Bella's phone went off.

"I can't catch a break." Emmett's name lit up the screen and she sighed before answering the call.

"I love you, but you were always one to ruin a good thing."

"What?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Seeing as how you're in Boston with Cullen, I'm sure I don't. Just wanted to let you know Rose and I landed. Jake and Nessie caught the flight after us, and I'm not sure about Alice and Jazz."

"I talked to Alice earlier. They should be in the same time as Jake and Nessie. Edward made reservations downtown for all of us, some steakhouse I've never heard of," she flashed Edward a smile, "and we're going out for some drinks after."

"We're down. I could use a stiff one, shit."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Good question. Downtown somewhere, I know that much. Rose booked the room, not me."

"Nice. Well give me a call once you guys get settled, maybe we can meet up a little earlier."

"Will do. Bye Bells." Bella pulled her phone from her ear and rested her forehead against Edward's.

"Come on Rico, the pants will work."

"Rico?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Rico Suave," Bella grinned widely. The two laughed their way up to the cashier as well as their way back home.

It took Emmett less than an hour to call her back.

"I guess we're at the Sheraton. Pretty nice considering you dragged me out to friggen Beantown."

"Oh shut up, it's not that bad. There's a damn sports bar on every corner. For as long as I've known you, that's right up your alley."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you say we hit one of those so-called bars and grab a beer?"

"Um, should work. Give us twenty and we'll meet you at Sully's, it's a block from your hotel, can't miss it." Bella scurried around looking for a pair of jeans.

"What the hell did we do last night? There isn't a single thing in either of my suitcases, everything's all over the floor."

"What are you looking for?"

"Jeans. We're meeting Emmett at Sully's on twenty."

"Uh, okay? A llittle heads up would've been nice." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't start, please. We've got time to kill before dinner tonight and I am seriously killing for a beer right now." She pouted her lips slightly and watched as Edward caved.

"Fine, but only because there's beer involved."

"Oh, Blue Moon on tap sounds amazing. Get dressed so we can go," she gave him a slight tap from behind and returned to the search for her jeans. After a few minutes, she pulled them from under the bed and stood up to see Edward dressed and waiting. Hand in hand they walked the four blocks to Sully's, Emmett and Rose having secured a high-top table by the bar. He waved them over and Bella went running.

"Em! Blue Moon on tap? Oh, I love you." He'd already taken the initiative of ordering her favorite brew. Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot with Rose, she turned her attention to her.

"Long time no see," she said with a smile, "that top looks amazing on you." Rose smiled in return.

"Oh thank you! Just something I had lying around." She scrunched her nose and Bella laughed as she and Edward climbed into their chairs. She gave his thigh a gentle squeeze and he returned the gesture.

"So, Edward, how are things looking this season?"

"Well, both offense and defense are up to par, especially since we threw a new runningback into the mix."

"Do we get box seat perks?" Bella laughed as she balled her knapkin up and chucked it at Emmett. "Hey, hey, you know I had to ask. God knows you wouldn't." Edward chuckled as the waiter brought his Heineken.

"Only if she wants them," he nodded his head in Bella's direction, and she nudged his bicep.

"Like you'd have to ask twice." Rose laughed before taking a pull of her beer.

"You know, I actually auditioned for their dance squad." Everyone's eyebrows raised, Emmett's especially.

"You're still full of surprises, aren't you? Goddamn." She shrugged.

"Dallas, too. I got calls back from both teams but never pursued it. I liked the whole Vegas thing better." Bella felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Rosalie seemed so sure of herself.

"I seriously never would have guessed."

"Me neither," Edward chimed in. Emmett stayed silent until Rosalie nudged him.

"Well, lately I've been having this dream about you in spandex..."

"Oh, okay, enough. This is my cue for a toast." Emmett laughed as she raised her glass, the three of them following suit.

"To Beantown! And one _hell_ of a weekend." Light banter ensued the clinking of glasses, Bella and Emmett mostly reminiscing about their childhood, Edward and Rosalie chiming in whenever they could relate. The four of them had managed to kill a couple hours before Emmett's phone went off.

"Jake, hold on." Bella studied his face as he answered the call. After hanging up, he shrugged his shoulders.

"They landed. I guess Alice and Jazz are next?"

"Should be. Did he say where they were staying."

"Sheraton, with us. I think Alice and Jazz are, too."

"Well, what are they doing after they check in?"

"Jake didn't say."

"Well, call him back and see if they want to join us for a beer." Emmett looked at Rose.

"I think we're gonna check out the city before dinner."

"Oh, that's fine. I could use a nap now that I think of it."

"That's my girl. A beer or two and you're ready to hibernate. Christ." Emmett laughed as he shook his head. The four of them got up and parted ways, Emmett and Rose taking off to explore while Bella and Edward headed back to his place. She leaned into him as they walked down the street.

"I'm not kidding. I could definitely use a nap."

"Me, too. You wore me out last night." She gazed up at him and smacked her lips once.

"If you're already worn out, then there's really no hope for you. You're stuck with me for an entire weekend."

"Lucky me." She laughed and pecked him on the cheek as they entered his building. After practically tearing her jeans off, Bella dove into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"You weren't kidding," Edward joked as he pulled the covers from her head and climbed into bed beside her.

"I told you." She flipped on her side to face him, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"If this is how it's always going to be, then I am definitely down for nap time." Bella's laughter was muffled against his chest.

"Me, too, sailor. Me, too." It wasn't long before the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

----------

"Oh my God my hair's ridiculous! Do I have time for a shower?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, dinner's in twenty and we have to book it if we want to be there on time as it is. Look, just tie it up or something." Bella frowned.

"Tie it _up_?! We're not going to a goddamn Wendy's Edward! I can't _tie it up_." Her arms flailed expressively. Faster than she could blink, Edward was standing in front of her, their faces inches apart. He smirked.

"Yes, tie it up." He raked his fingers along the sides of her scalp, gathering her hair into a pile on top of her head. He looked into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just found your tragic flaw Miss Swan." Bella snorted and swatted his hands away before securing her hair in an elastic, loosening it a bit with her fingers.

"The only thing tragic will be the way this night ends, with your ass on the couch." Bella turned with a swivel of her hips and slipped her feet into a pair of heels. "Are we ready?" Edward raised an eyebrow before opening the door and ushering her out into the hallway. Hand in hand, just as before, they stepped out into the busy streets of Boston.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, and Nessie were huddled in a corner by the hostess stand as Edward and Bella walked in, Emmett's attention being caught first.

"Guys! Over here!" His smile was slightly maddening and Bella stifled a giggle, tugging on Edward's arm and leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, I'll meet you at the table?" He smiled and nodded and she pecked him on the cheek before taking off towards the back of the restaurant. She made sure to wave in their general direction so as not to come off impolite. As she finally reached the bathroom, among prying eyes, her cell phone buzzed from inside her purse.

A text from Alice.

_Sorry, our plane ran a few minutes behind. Already got the details from Em, we'll see you in a few._

Bella smiled. Despite the uncertainty of how tonight's events would unfold, she was happy to have everyone together again.

Even though it seemed that it took a trip out of state to get the job done.

Edward had reserved a table in the far corner of the restaurant, where the light was dimmed and the attention they attracted would be minimal. Jake and Nessie sat at one end of the table, Emmett and Rosalie at the other. It looked as thought they were flicking a paper football around. Bella rolled her eyes before settling her gaze on Edward, sitting contentedly and waiting for her arrival. He smiled as she came into view. Noting his shift in attention, everyone looked up to greet her with warm smiles. Bella walked around, squeezing Nessie's shoulder and slapping Jake on the back. She did the same for Emmett and Rosalie as Edward stood to meet her.

"There you are." He smiled into her ear before planting a chaste kiss on her neck and guiding her into her chair. Bella immediately turned her attention to Jake.

"Where have you been all my life, Mr. 'I get a girlfriend and go AWOL'." Nessie snickered.

"Yeah, man, What she said," Emmett added.

"Sheesh guys, nice to see you, too."

"Not as nice as it is to see _us_, though, right?" Alice and Jasper had managed to creep up and surprise everyone. Bella let out a small squeal as she rose quickly, banging her knee underneath the table.

"_Shit!_ OUCH. Ali! I'm so happy you guys made it!" Alice scoffed.

"Developed a case of Tourette's since you landed?" Emmett guffawed as Bella shook her head before gathering her in a hug from across the table. Once everyone was situated, the drinks began to pour and the banter began to liven.

"I'm pretty sure the Pats are gonna kick ass this year. I'm hedging my bets." Emmett tipped his glass toward Edward before taking a drink. Jake snorted.

"Christ. For one night can we _not_ discuss sports?" Everyone eyes widened at Rosalie's remark. She looked around and shrugged. "What?"

"Kudos, dollface. Didn't think anyone had the balls to say much to Joe Madden over here. Especially when it comes to his damn sports. And here I thought you were just another pretty face." Alice winked and sipped her wine. Emmett laughed and rubbed the back of Rosalie's neck.

"Admit it, Alice. I know how to pick 'em." Jake laughed.

"No comment." Rosalie turned to look at Emmett and sent a jab to his ribs.

"Oof. Don't listen to him. He used to feed me bullshit Native American campfire tales for chrissake." Bella laughed audibly at that one.

"Oh, this beautiful woman would creep into my great-grandfather's village at night and suck the life from every person she could find." Her fingers danced as if she were telling a spooky tale. Jake face-palmed as Nessie laughed and placed her arm on his bicep.

"And my great, ­_great_-grandfather took to the spirit of a wolf." Alice's eyes widened as her head swayed from side to side. At this point, everyone was doubled over in laughter at the table. Jake balled up his knapkin and threw it at Alice who batted it away with her hand.

"Whatever, you guys bought into it at the time so now who looks like an idiot?"

"Um, you do. That impression never leaves you, dude." Jasper improvised a cymbal clash with his fork and knife against the table and Edward jumped into the conversation.

"At least you guys didn't grow up with the inability to catch _any_ sun. All the kids on the playground would ask what I was doing out. They thought I should be sleeping in a goddamn _coffin_." Bella looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Everyone thought you were a vampire?" Edward shook his head and stared into his lap. Bella rest her head in the crook of his neck and laughed, everyone joining in.

"Damn, that does beat me," Jake admitted, thankfully as it sounded. The waiter came around then, asking for everyone's orders and abruptly changing the subject. When it was Bella's turn, she smirked.

"I think I vant a steak. Bloody please." Her eyes snapped to Edward's and she winked. He laughed and slung his arm around her neck, tickling her side as Rosalie laughed, catching on to the joke.

"Clever, are we?" Bella's smile just grew as the waiter took Edward's order and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Alice, is that like, your fourth glass of wine?" Bella shook her head.

"What? You know I'm a sucker for a good white zinfandel. Don't s-patronize me," she slurred.

"Oh, yep. _There's_ the Alice we know and love." She swatted at Jake and ended up knocking Jasper's water over into his lap, causing him to jump and hit his knee underneath the table. He winced as the water soaked into his pants and Nessie cupped her hand over her mouth, trying her best to hide her laughter.

"And this is why I chose the back corner of the restaurant. Although I was sure it would be you instead of Alice knocking everyone's drinks over. Smart guy, eh?" Edward winked at Bella and she scrunched her nose. Jake's shoulder vibrated with Nessie's laughter as she hid her face from the rest of the table. A snort resounded, grabbing everyone's attention at once.

"Ness, did you just _snort?!_" Jake pulled her away from his shoulder and she laughed harder, her face the shade of crimson. "You _did!_ Oh my _God_ do I love this girl!" Jake looked to everyone, boasting a ridiculously wide smile. Bella could do nothing but mirror his smile as she saw how great of a match they truly were.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the love fest. We've got drinks to finish and more waiting for us down the street." Emmett raised his glass and downed the last of his scotch, slamming it back down on the table. Shortly after, the food arrived, which eventually left everyone too stuffed to continue the hilarity. Once the waiter brought the bill, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Jake reached for their wallets.

"Guys, no. This one's on me. My thanks for joining Bella out here." They must have all caught a glimpse of the tab, because neither of them put up much of a fight. Bella laughed as everyone rose from their seats, still a little too full for proper balance.

"Alright, Rose found this place down the street. Gypsy Bar, right babe?" He turned to Rosalie and she nodded. "Bar looked impressively stocked, and we heard music. I don't know about you but I could definitely stand to dance some of this off." He grabbed at his nonexistent gut and Rosalie laughed.

"You mean you'll just stand behind me and lean from side to side?"

"Who knows, he might get a little crazy and throw some dice," Jake added. Emmett shot a look in his direction.

"Fine, I had that one coming. Don't insult the dice though, man. Don't do it." He gathered his hand in a fist and got into position.

"Okay, okay. Gypsy Bar it is." Bella pushed Emmett out the door before he made the dice-throwing a public display. Hand in hand she walked with Edward, lagging behind a bit to watch as Alice staggered everywhere and Jasper tried like hell to keep her in line. Emmett and Rosalie were skipping like children and Jake dragged Nessie along as he tried to trip Emmett. Edward chuckled beside her.

"Now _this_ is exactly the way it should be. All the time. I hate that we always seem to work our asses off at picking fights with one another." She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Edward raised a hand to her cheek, massaging along her jawline before pulling her lips to his.

"Then be one less to pick a fight," he said against her lips. Emmett cleared his throat.

"We've arrived. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Gypsy Bar."

"Jesus Emmett, how much scotch did you drink?"

"You weren't paying attention? At one point the waiter just left the bottle at the table." Rosalie rolled her eyes and hooked an arm through Nessie's. "Bella, we're hitting the dance floor. You and Alice wanna join?" Bella snaked an arm through Alice's and dragged her away from Jasper.

"Get me a drink?" Edward's brow furrowed.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, guess. And don't be wrong." She smirked before disappearing into the crowd with the girls. Ginuwine's "Get Involved" blared through the speakers, enveloping the dance floor, and Bella started to move as she felt the bass pulsing up her legs. Rose and Nessie laughed as they dance on each other, grinding and gaining some rather unwanted attention from the guys behind them. Bella rolled her eyes as they approached, Alice being all the more inviting. She stepped back slightly, turning and standing on her tiptoes to try and locate Edward.

"Dammit, where are you?" she mumbled to herself. An arm snaked around her waist and she knew in an instant it wasn't Edward's.

"A girl with an ass like yours should _definitely_ be dancing. What's wrong, baby?" She felt the bile rise in her throat and she closed her eyes, turning to unresponsive stone. "Oh come on sugar, don't be like that. I just wanna have a little fun." In an instant, Bella picked her leg up and jammed the heel into the top of the guy's foot. She spun quickly, hoping to escape him but instead collided into a rock-solid chest.

"Bella, baby, it's me. You're good, you're fine." The panic that had risen in her chest subsided almost immediately as his arms encircled her. With a single glare, the creep slithered off. Bella guessed that Emmett, Jake, and Jasper's reactions had been nearly the same because they, too, were alone. She sighed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back, hooking them onto the backside of his shoulders. The two of them formed the pace equivalent of a slow dance, rocking from side to side.

In perfect synchronicity.

Time could stop entirely when they shared moments like this, any fear, stress ceased to exist. He pressed his lips to her hair, and she moved to meet them with her own. Their lips moved languidly, taking what each other gave in a hunger that surpassed that of star-crossed lovers. But much to soon, it ended, the dance floor roaring in applause as Bella picked up the familiar beat. Her head snapped up.

"Cupid shuffle!" Edward gave her a confused look. Alice came from nowhere, squealing as she grabbed Bella's arm and tugged her forward. "It's a little old, but just watch. It's easy." The song began, and Rose and Nessie joined them girls at their sides.

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right._

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left._

_Now, dip, dip, come on baby dip._

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself._

Bella did as the song instructed, walking it out at the end and earning a laugh from Edward.

"What? You don't know how to walk it out?" He joined her side and smiled.

"The guys get a little crazy in the locker room. They taught me a thing or two." She watched as he snapped his fingers in a familiar groove.

"Lean with it, rock with it? Aww sookie sookie now." She winked and joined him. Jake and Emmett sauntered over, standing behind their women and watching.

"Not bad, Cullen. But I got my drink and my two-step. Where's yours?" Jake danced around Nessie as Bella doubled over in laughter. Edward watched and picked up the dance soon after, mirroring his moves with his beer held high over his head. The night progressed with much of the same; the guys sharing their love for ridiculous dance moves and the girls forming a tight circle and dancing in between them. The drinks flowed and the music was continuous, everyone losing all track of time. Eventually the DJ announced last call, and Bella was off-balance as she turned to find Edward.

She fell into him instead.

"I think we've had enough, Miss Soul Train."

"Watch yourself, Vanilla Ice. It's these damn heels." She slipped them off and hooked them around her finger as he led her off the dance floor, Emmett and the rest in tow. It wasn't until they were outside that Bella felt the hair matted to her neck, her skin slick with sweat. "Oh, nice. I need a shower stat."

"_Stat_? Leave it to you to create a new vocabulary when you're intoxicated."

"No, genius." She shook her head.

"That's all you've got? Really? That's a first."

"Remember that tragic night we talked about earlier? Yeah, you're this close Cullen." Bella held an inch of space between her thumb and index finger. She stuck her tongue out at him as he moved to grab her by the waist.

"I can think of about ten things right now that would change your mind." His breath was scorching against her ear, leaving no secrecy to the heat in his words. She shivered deliciously. but was thankful for the distraction the cabs created as they pulled up. After making sure everyone got in where they belonged, they gave the drivers instructions and sent them on their way. "I figured we could walk. I'm only a couple blocks from here." Bella shrugged and snuggled into his side as he led her down the sidewalk. The comfortable silence he created gave her time to process the night's events.

Needless to say, everything had gone without a glitch. Dinner could _not_ have gone any better than it had, everyone getting along famously and all. But one factor still remained.

Jacob.

It bothered Bella that he and Edward had exchanged very little throughout the course of the evening. And it was not lost on her how quick he had been to change the subject Emmett had introduced about the Patriots. But those thoughts cancelled themselves out as she remembered their little dance-off at the bar.

"_Not bad, Cullen. But I've got my drink and my two-step. Where's yours?"_

She smiled to herself and nuzzled further into Edward, his grip around her waist tightening in response. Little or no dialogue, it was process.

That much she could admit.

"We're here, you can come out of there now," Edward shifted his arm and smiled down at her as she let the cool air nip at her face. He kissed the tip of her nose and they walked into the lobby, climbing into the elevator and letting the comfortable silence overtake them once more.

With what little energy she had left, Bella slipped off her jeans and crawled into bed, with Edward after her. He settled onto his back before pulling her to him, her head resting atop his chest. She let out a sigh of contentment before sleep consumed her.

Yes, this indeed was _exactly_ the way it should be.

**A/N: Okay, okay. I'm hoping to avoid the throwing of the sharp objects and whatnot. I know it's been a couple months, but RL's been a bitch. I've got no apologies. I originally had Bella's first football game in here, too, but it's gonna have to be it's own chapter. The good news, though? You definitely won't have a long wait for the next one. I love you all, and have not forgotten about you. The reviews and PMs I have gotten seriously kept my ass in line. I 3 you all. Hard. REVIEW!!**


End file.
